The Night's On Fire
by MaygenLynn
Summary: Sofia Panzano has been around for a very long time. She's struggled through many losses and hard times, but still managed to control her bloodlust. Now, she's back in Mystic Falls to avenge the death of her very close friend, Lexi. How will she affect the lives of the Mystic Falls gang? And what will Sofia do when her one true love returns to her? Kol/OC Starts at 1X13. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, Vampire Diaries fans! I've been super obsessed with this show lately, and decided that there was no way that I couldn't write a story about it! It's way too amazing. This is obviously the fist TVD fiction I've ever written, but I've spent a lot of time prepping this, and getting everything ready for it to be posted, so I hope this isn't going to be a horrible story. Read and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF- **

It was around 9:00 in the morning in Mystic Falls, Virginia when a woman shows up at the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. She raises her hand to knock on the door, but waits and listens, as she can hear people talking inside.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are," she hears a familiar male voice say.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so… chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole ménage-threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it," she hears another male voice say. She decides that she's waited long enough and abruptly knocks on the door.

Damon chuckles and leaves the bedroom.

"Don't screw it up!" he calls, and flashes to the door. He opens the door curiously, seeing as hardly anyone knocks on the door of the old boarding house. They usually just come in. He was exceptionally pleased at the sight on the other side of the door. It's a seemingly young woman, that couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty years of age. She wears a pair of white skinny jeans, with a gray shirt, topped off with a cropped leather jacket. On her feet, she wears a pair of black heeled boots. Her chestnut brown hair hangs to just beneath her ribs in a braid that's placed over her right shoulder.

The thing about her that catches Damon's attention though, was her eyes. They were both exceptionally bright, but her left eye is a bright green, while the right is an almost cat-like amber color.

"Well, hello there," Damon says, with a small smirk etched on his face.

"Hello. Are you Damon Salvatore?" the mystery girl asks innocently. Damon can make out a small twinge of an Italian accent in her voice as she speaks.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" he replies.

"You don't know who I am?" she asks, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"No. Should I?" he asks, and her smirk widens.

"Perfect," she says, and without warning, grabs Damon by the neck, and throws him down the hallway. Before Damon has any time to recover, the door is shut and he's hauled to his feet by the smaller girl. Damon growls and tosses the girl off of him and into the living room. Damon rushes to the girl and picks her up, slamming her into a nearby wall.

"Who the hell are you?" he growls, his face inches from hers. She responds by grabbing the wrist of the hand that is wrapped around her neck, easily pries it off, and quickly twists it. She hears the satisfying crack, and groan of pain and she kicks him in the stomach, sending him across the room. She easily walks over to a chair and lifts it, flipping it upside down, and breaks one of the legs off, the broken end being left in a point. She flashes to Damon and grabs him by the neck, slamming him into the nearest wall, and aims the makeshift stake at his heart.

"You killed someone I cared greatly for," she snarls to him.

"I've killed a lot of people, sweetheart. You're going to have to be _a little _more specific," he gasps out as her grip on his neck tightens.

"Alexia Branson," she growls, and Damon groans.

"Her again? I've already had one guy try to kill me because of her."

"And I am phenomenally glad that Lee didn't succeed, because now, I get to take the great pleasure of killing you myself," she says with a menacing look in her darkened eyes. Damon hisses in pain as the wood punctures his chest.

"Sofia?" Stefan asks from the end of the stairs. Sofia glances over and sees the younger Salvatore staring wide eyed at the brunette.

"Good morning, Stefan. I'm afraid I don't have time to chat. I have very pressing matters to attend to at the moment, but don't worry, we can catch up as soon as I'm finished," she says offhandedly, shoving the piece of wood a little farther into Damon's chest.

"Wait, Sofia you can't kill him," Stefan says, stepping forward.

"Why the hell not?" she shouts. "He killed Lexi! Your best friend! You of all people should know he deserves it!"

"Because he's my brother. If our friendship means anything to you, you wouldn't kill him," he says, but Sofia doesn't move. "Think about Marcello. What if someone killed him? Would you really want to put someone through the pain of losing a brother?"

Damon sees the fierceness soften in the smaller vampire's eyes, and she gradually pulls the wood out of his chest. He lets out a nearly silent sigh as his chest heals, but then lets out a sharp yell of pain when the wood is quickly imbedded in his stomach. She releases him and casually takes a step back.

Sofia finally takes a good look at Stefan, and her eyes widen, and darken when she sees the girl behind him. Stefan notices this and quickly speaks up.

"She isn't Katherine," he rushes out.

Sofia tilts her head to the side slightly.

"This is Elena. Elena, this is Sofia, an old friend of mine and Lexi's," Stefan introduces.

"Nice to meet you," Elena says, offering the vampire a smile. Sofia concentrates and listens closely, and finally can hear a heartbeat in the large room.

"You're human," Sofia says, walking closer to Elena and Stefan. Elena glances at Stefan then looks back to Sofia and nods. Sofia smiles softly at the young girl who looks a bit frightened of her. "Well it's nice to meet you Elena. I wish we could have met under more appropriate circumstances," she says, glancing back at Damon.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about Lexi," Elena says kindly, and Sofia's smile widens a bit.

"I like her already," Sofia says to Stefan, who smiles down at Elena lovingly, and wraps an arm around her.

"So, how long are you staying?" Stefan asks, as Sofia moves around the room observing things.

"Yes, when are you leaving?" Damon asks rudely, making Sofia smirk.

"Aww, don't like me already Damon? Upset that a girl bested you?" Sofia asks. "Actually, I'm staying. I arrived here a few days ago, and I'm staying over on the other side of town with a friend."

"Well, great!" Damon exclaims sarcastically, making Sofia laugh slightly.

"Don't worry, Damon. The feeling's mutual," Sofia says, causing Elena chuckle, and Stefan smile, amused. "Well, I should get going. After all this excitement, I'm going to need a drink."

"It's not even noon," Stefan says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Who said I meant alcohol?" Sofia asks, a small smirk threatening to show on her rosy lips. She sees Damon smirk as well, while Stefan's face remains blank. Elena's eyes widen slightly, and Sofia rolls her eyes. "Relax. I loaded my freezer with blood bags," she says, moving to exit the house. "See you soon!" she calls out, and leaves the house in a flash.

Within minutes, Sofia is standing in front of her slightly isolated, relatively modest house. She walks through the front door and sees her friend, and the technical owner of the house Trenton lounging on the large sectional couch, and watching some ridiculous program on the flat-screen television that he insisted them having.

"Nothing productive going on then?" Sofia asks, and Trenton glances at her.

"Not until later, when you and I are going out for a drink," he says in response, his dark eyes locking with her mismatched ones.

"Why Trenton, are you asking me out on a date? That's what they're calling it now, correct? Well, I for one am in shock! I thought you preferred men," Sofia says, smirking widely.

"Baby, if I was into women, I would've had you already," Trenton says, and Sofia rolls her eyes, while walking into the kitchen. She opens the freezer and pulls out a bag of blood. "So, did you kill that vampire you were all worked up about?" Trenton asks, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island.

"No," Sofia says, casually leaning against the counter, sipping the blood.

"And why not? Isn't that why you dragged my ass all the way out to this God forsaken town?" Trenton asks, with a look of disbelief on his face. Sofia raises an eyebrow at the tone he uses with her.

"Well Trenton, I didn't once hear a single complaint come out of your mouth the entire way here. You know, you didn't _have_ to come. You could have just as easily stayed by yourself back in New York, but instead, your witch-y self decided to stay with me. Now, why is that?" Sofia asks, narrowing her eyes at him

"Because, I am a crazy ass bitch, that's why," he says, making Sofia chuckle.

"That you are," she says, tossing the now empty blood bag into the garbage. "But to answer your original question, the patron saint Stefan intervened to save his brother's pathetic life."

"Well, if Stefan's brother looks anything like him, then it's probably best that you didn't kill him. This world cannot afford to lose anymore good looking men," Trenton says with a smile.

"Yeah well, he's lucky Stefan stepped in. I had that piece of wood in that bastard's chest and everything. Then goody-goody Stefan plays the Marcello card. Damn him," Sofia mutters, taking a seat next to Trenton at the island.

Trenton gently clasps Sofia's cooler hand in his warm one, making her smile.

"Well, you know what they say. Everything happens for a reason," he says, and Sofia nods slightly.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," she says, looking at their hands, her pale white hand contrasting heavily with is larger dark brown hand.

"Just don't make yourself miserable about it. Karma's a bitch. He'll get his," Trenton says, standing and walking to the cabinet. He pulls out two glasses, and sets them down on the counter. He moves to another cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey.

"Its 11:35 in the morning, Trenton," Sofia scoffs.

"And by the pitiful ass look on your face, I'd say you need this," he says, sliding one of the glasses to her and pours some of the alcohol into his own glass. "Now quit your bitching and drink."

Sofia rolls her eyes, but heeds her friend's demand, taking a swig of her drink. She closes her eyes when she feels the familiar burning sensation in her throat and lets out a sigh.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something," she says, downing the rest of her drink, and racing from the room faster than Trenton could even blink. She returns quickly, startling Trenton when she appears right beside him.

"Damn it! I have asked you way too many times not to do that!" he exclaims, causing Sofia to smirk. She casually extends her left arm, holding up a necklace. The necklace consists of a simple chain, but on the chain is a very detailed silver cross. "Damn girl. What's the occasion?" Trenton asks, taking the necklace from her.

"No occasion. I just so happened to get my sneaky little hands on some vervain when we got here, so I, very painfully, rigged this pretty little necklace with it. We don't need you being compelled by any of the vampires here, and trust me, this place is crawling with them. I figured I'd get you something that you'd actually want to wear, so that you wouldn't forget to put it on," she explains.

"Oh, I definitely won't be forgetting to put this on," he says, putting the necklace around his neck.

"Good. Because, like I said, we don't need you being compelled. You know way too many of my secrets," Sofia says, taking their empty glasses, washing them quickly, drying them, and putting them away.

"How do I look with it on?" he asks.

"Fabulous, as always. Now, it's 12:03. Go make yourself pretty. We're going out to lunch," Sofia says.

"Thank God. I'm starving," Trenton says, retreating to his bedroom.

"I have no idea why. We have plenty of food here," Sofia says, standing in the doorway of his room. She watches as he changes into a pale green shirt that is set off by his dark skin tone. The tightness of it makes it look more like a woman's shirt, but Sofia quickly grew accustomed to Trenton's choice of fashion.

"And I didn't feel like cooking," he says, going to his mirror and begins to apply some eyeliner.

"Well, hurry up. I want to get going," she says, leaving his doorway, and walks to the front door.

"How do I look?" he asks when he steps out of his room.

"Let's just say, you'll have straight men questioning their sexuality," she says with a smile, and Trenton rolls his eyes.

"Girl, I have them doing that anyway," he says, and Sofia laughs. She grabs the keys to her silver 2009 Bentley Continental, and steps out of the house. Without warning, the keys are plucked from her hand.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm driving," Sofia says, reaching for the keys.

"Nu-uh bitch. Every time you drive, you nearly give me a heart attack. I'm driving," Trenton says, looking Sofia dead in the eye. Sofia keeps her face blank, but eventually smiles widely.

"I've always admired your courage since I met you, Trenton," she says, as they walk to the car. "You talk back to me even though I can tear you in half before you could even blink."

"But you won't," he says, getting in the car on the driver's side, while Sofia slides in the passenger side. "Because we're too damn close for you to even think about that," he finishes, with a smirk as he starts the car and pulls out onto the road.

"I know," Sofia mutters as they drive to the main part of town, looking for somewhere to eat. After ten minutes, they come across a place called the Mystic Grill. They go inside and look around, and sit down at one of the tables.

"Well, this place is… Charming," Sofia says, making Trenton chuckle. Their waiter comes to the table and Sofia looks him over. He has blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. You can tell he has muscles, but aren't as big as Trenton's.

"Hi, I'm Matt. I'll be your waiter this afternoon," he says, handing them menus. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"You sure can," Sofia hears Trenton mutter under his breath.

"I'll have an iced tea," Sofia says kindly to Matt, kicking Trenton under the table. "No lemon."

"Sure, and you, sir?" Matt asks Trenton.

"I'll have a Coke," Trenton says, in a seductive voice, making Sofia roll her eyes.

"Uh, sure. Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," Matt says, and walks away uncomfortably.

"Could you not do that? You made that poor boy uncomfortable," Sofia says, sternly.

"We should have come here sooner. This is where all the sexy ass guys have been hiding," Trenton says, ignoring Sofia's statement.

"He looked way too young, not to mention uninterested," Sofia says. "You sound like a pedophile."

"Oh, relax," Trenton says, smiling when Matt returns with their drinks.

"Here you go," he says, setting their drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order?"

"We sure are," Sofia says politely before Trenton can say anything. "I'll have the steak, rare," she says, and Matt scribbles it onto his notepad.

"And I'll have a burger and fries. No salt," Louis orders, his eyes still scanning the blonde teenage boy. Matt nods, writing down his order.

"Alright, I'll have that right out to you," he says quickly, taking their menus from them.

"Thank you, Matt," Sofia says kindly. Matt flashes her a smile and walks away. Sofia glances at the door just in time to see Stefan come inside. He spots her immediately, smiles, and heads to her table. She stands when he gets there and embraces him tightly.

"We never said a proper 'hello' last time we met," Sofia says with a smile.

"I know, it's great to see you again Sofie," Stefan says, smiling back.

"Stefan, this is my friend Trenton. Trenton, this is Stefan Salvatore," Sofia introduces.

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan says, politely.

"You as well," Trenton says, his eyes roaming over Stefan.

"Ugh, he has a girlfriend," Sofia scoffs.

"I didn't say anything," Trenton laughs.

"You didn't have to," she mutters.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan asks Sofia.

"Sure, sit down," she says, moving over.

"Actually uh-," Stefan starts, glancing at Trenton.

"Oh, is it something about Elena?" she asks.

"No," Stefan says.

"Vampires?" she asks, curiously. Stefan looks at her wide eyed. He can't believe she had just said that in front of a human.

Sofia laughs at the look on his face.

"Relax Stefan. Trenton knows all about vampires. He's a witch… Sorry, warlock," Sofia says. Stefan nods, and relaxes, sliding into the booth next to Sofia.

"What do you know about Katherine Pierce?" Stefan asks, and Sofia raises an eyebrow.

"That she was a manipulative bitch," Sofia starts, taking a few sugar packets that were available at the table, tearing them open, and casually pouring the sugar into her tea. "I met Katherine back in the early 1600's, when she was still going by her given name, Katerina. I was living in France, and I came across her feeding on a boy, no older than twelve years of age. Well, of course I wasn't going to let her take this young boy's life away so I stopped her. It pissed her off, and she tried to fight me. it was pathetic really. I nearly killed her, but she begged me to spare her life. Obviously, I did. She was alone, said she had nowhere to stay, so I took pity on her and allowed her to stay with me. I'd been staying in France for a time with a human woman and her two young children. Katherine and I became friends, and we stayed together until I woke up one morning and found the woman and her children dead in their bedrooms. Katherine was gone. She just…. Disappeared. I left France after, and traveled to London where I met Lexi, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, I heard she was killed here in Mystic Falls in… well, around your time when you were still human, correct?" she asks, and Stefan nods. "It's just as well," she says with a shrug. "A lot of people wanted her that way."

"She isn't really dead though," Stefan says.

"Excuse me?" Sofia asks, raising both eyebrows.

"All of the vampires that were rounded up here back then were taken to Fell's Church to burn. Only they were placed in a tomb underneath the church instead. They're still there," Stefan explains.

"Well… Well so what? So they've been there for over a century. Leave them there," Sofia says simply, taking a drink of her tea.

"It's not that easy. Damon wants the tomb open," Stefan says.

"Why?" Sofia asks, exasperatedly.

"Because he's in love with Katherine," Stefan says, and Sofia sighs.

"Katherine… she….," Sofia trails off. "Letting her out would be disastrous.

"I agree. That's why we need your help," Stefan says.

"What do you need?" she asks.

"Emily Bennett cast a curse on the tomb so that the vampires couldn't leave. The way to reverse the spell is in an old grimorie of hers," Stefan says.

"So find it, and burn it," Sofia says, impatiently.

"That's the thing. We have no idea where it is," Stefan says. Sofia sits silently, lost in thought.

"Is there anything you can do? A spell or something?" Sofia asks Trenton, who'd been sitting silently the entire time.

"I don't know of any spell that can locate objects. I can find people, but not items," he says, shaking his head. Sofia bites her lip, thinking more.

"The only lead we have is Johnathan Gilbert's journal. But we have no idea where that is either. Somebody took it," Stefan says.

"Well, then we're either in the clear, or royally screwed. Or, there may not be anything to worry about because the information you need may, or may not be in there," Sofia says, and Matt shows up with their meals just as she finishes.

"Here we go," he says, setting their plates of food down. "Hey, Stefan."

"Hey, Matt. Look, I'll see you later. I have to go to Elena's," Stefan says, standing up.

"Hang on. Can I borrow your pen, Matt?" she asks, and Matt nods, handing her his pen. Sofia takes a napkin out of the holder and writes something down on it. "Here," she says, handing the napkin to Stefan. "That's my number, and underneath mine, is Trenton's. if you can't get a hold of me, then he," she says, pointing to Trenton, "will either be with me, or probably know where I am."

Stefan nods, pocketing the napkin.

"I'll let you know if, or when, we find anything," he says, when Matt walks away.

"I'd appreciate that, Stefan," Sofia says, with a smile.

"I'll see you around," he says to both of them, and leaves.

"So, his brother, the one who killed your friend, wants to let that crazy bitch out of the tomb where she belongs?" Trenton asks, watching Stefan leave.

"Seems so," she responds. "But I understand completely. That he'd do anything to get the love of his life back," Sofia says, pushing the food around on her plate, her mood suddenly dark, and somber.

"You okay, baby girl?" Trenton asks.

"I'm way older than you," Sofia scoffs.

"You look younger, but that's not the point. What's got you down all of the sudden?" he asks.

"Nothing of importance," she says with a hint of finality in her voice.

The truth is, Sofia could completely sympathize with Damon. The one man she truly ever lived was ripped away from her one day without so much as a word of warning. It's been over 100 years and she still hasn't gotten over him. She loved… no, she _loves_ him with everything she has, and now he's gone. And there's no way of ever getting him back.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? I hope it wasn't _too _bad. If so, let me know!

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, I have to say that I'm very pleased with the turn out for the first chapter. I'm really glad you all liked it! There's only going to be one more full episode chapter after this one, then I'll be moving pretty quickly through the rest, because I really can't wait to get to Kol. Enjoy the chapter!

**Reviewers and replies:**

**grapejuice101****: **Thank you, so much for being the first reviewer for this story! Your suggestion may just happen. I'm really glad you like the first chapter, and I hope you like this chapter just as much. I hope to hear from you again throughout the story.

**Luli Cullen****: **Well, thank you! I'm glad you think so. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Can't wait to hear from you again. Thank you for the review.

**wileby****: **I know. It was pretty sad. But of course, we all know that Kol's coming back eventually. I can't wait to write that. I hope to hear from you again. Thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **Thank you! I'm glad you like Sofia. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Thank you for the review, can't wait to hear from you again.

**Luna064****: **Well, thank you so much for the compliments. I'm super glad you like it so far. I hope the wait was worth it for this chapter! Thank you for the review, and I hope to hear from you again.

**CalaisForever****: **Ahh! I'm glad! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! I hope to hear from you again. Thank you so much for the review.

**BritanyJean****: **Well, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. I hope to hear from you again and thank you for the review!

** 13****: **I'm glad you think so. I was really hoping that the beginning was good enough for some feedback, and I'm so glad I got it. Thank you so much for the review I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one and I hope to hear from you again soon.

**Ramadiii****: **Well, thank you! I'm really glad you liked the beginning, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Hope to hear from you again! Thank you for the review!

**Sam0728****: **Oh, no. There's no way I could wait that long to get to Kol. Not a chance. I'll just kind of be skimming through the episodes after the next chapter, picking out places for Sofia to be there. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! I hope to hear from you again, and thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. London; 1680-**

"Here you are, miss," the elderly man says, hanging the seemingly young woman a basket of fresh vegetables. The woman smiles kindly at the man, handing him a pouch filled with coins, vastly overpaying the man. The man's eyes widen when he looks into the pouch.

"Thank you kindly, sir," she says, her dulcet, false English accent blending in with everybody else. Before the man can say anything, she's already walking away. Returning to her home takes a little longer than originally planned, due to her decision to enjoy the cool breeze, and to take the long way home. Before long, the sun, which was already setting when she purchased her vegetables, had disappeared from the sky, being replaced with a bright gray moon.

As she walks, she hears a scream emitting from a few yards away from where she's standing. She stops walking abruptly, and listens closely. She can distinctly hear the sound of a man chuckling, and a woman sobbing.

"Please, don't do this. Please, let me go!" the woman pleads, and the other woman flashes to the scene, her basket of vegetables being dropped to the ground. She sees a rather large man pinning a blonde woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, to a wall. He was assaulting the blonde woman's neck with unwanted, wet kisses, and slowly raises her skirts farther up her leg. The blonde woman suddenly drops to the ground, hurriedly fixing her dress, when the man is ripped away from her.

"Now, I believe that the lady said no," the dark haired woman growls in the man's face. The blonde watched, wide-eyed as the woman who was no bigger than herself, held her assailant to the opposite wall by the neck with amazing strength. The man's eyes widen in horror as the whites of the woman's eyes turn dark red, dark veins appear underneath her eyes, and her canine teeth elongate into sharp fangs.

The blonde woman gasps when the dark haired woman bites into the man's neck. The brunette muffles the man's screams with her hand, and moans at the taste of his blood. Eventually, the man stops struggling, and his heartbeat ceases. The brunette drops the lifeless man to the ground, and looks at the blonde, who foolishly didn't run away. The blonde looks at the brunette with a mix of fear, horror, and fascination all playing on her pretty face. The brunette's eyes are still dark, and fangs still showing as she looks at the blonde.

"Why haven't you run?" she asks, slowly approaching the blonde.

"What are you?" she asks, hoarsely.

"Is it not obvious?" the brunette asks, smirking darkly.

"A v-vampire," the blonde whispers. The brunette does nothing to confirm or deny the blonde's suspicions. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Do you wish to die?" the brunette asks.

"No," the blonde says, standing up. The brunette narrows her eyes at the blonde, confused at her own feelings. She feels as if she can trust this woman, that she wants her to know what she is. The brunette shakes her head slightly, and moves closer to the blonde, who quickly backs up, pressing her back against the wall. The brunette grasps the slightly taller blonde's chin between her thumb, and index finger, looking into her eyes.

"You won't tell anyone of what happened tonight," the brunette compels the blonde. She sees a dazed kind of look gloss over the blonde's eyes.

"I won't tell anyone of what happened tonight," the blonde repeats robotically. The brunette nods, and steps away.

"Now, go home," she tells the blonde, who snaps out of her daze, and nods. The brunette looks at her a bit longer, and turns on her heel, starting to walk away.

"My name is Alexia. Alexia Branson. What's your name?" the blonde asks, and much to her surprise, the brunette stops.

"Sofia."

**-Present day-**

A few hours after leaving the Mystic Grill, memories begin flashing through Sofia's mind. Memories of Lexi, her brother, her mother and father, her past love. Happy memories, horrid memories, heartbreaking memories. She decides to clear her head and go back to the Mystic Grill for a drink, only this time, alone. She leaves the car at her home for Trenton, deciding that it would be quicker for her to run. In less than two minutes, she arrives at the Grill. As she's walking in, a couple is walking out, and Sofia accidentally bumps into a younger girl. As soon as their skin makes contact, the younger girl gasps, closing her eyes tightly.

"My apologies," Sofia says, looking at the girl apologetically. The younger girl opens her eyes, and widens them, looking at Sofia. Sofia frowns at the girl, tilting her head to the side, slightly.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" the young man she's with asks.

"Ye-yeah. It's okay. I'm sorry," Bonnie says, shaking her head.

"No need. Have a good night," Sofia says, smiling pleasantly at the young couple, and goes inside the restaurant. Bonnie stands rooted to the spot she stopped at, staring after the girl that she knows is a vampire. When their skin made contact with one another's, an array of pictures flashed through the witch's mind, and she felt many different emotions at once. Love, joy, and happiness at first, and then anger, rage, loneliness, and despair. Bonnie can't help but wonder what the female vampire could have gone through for her to feel those emotions so strongly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ben asks.

"When I touched that girl….," Bonnie trails off, and shakes her head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Let's go."

Inside the Grill, at the bar, Sofia sits, nursing a glass of scotch. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a man sit next to her.

"Just give me a beer," he says to the bartender. Almost immediately, a beer is placed in front of him. Sofia takes a sip of her drink, relishing in the burning sensation as the alcohol runs down her throat. "Are you old enough to be drinking?"

Sofia glances over and sees him looking at her.

"I look incredibly young for my age," she replies, smirking.

"I'm sure lots of women envy you for that," he says, chuckling.

"Maybe so," she says, turning to face him a bit.

"Are you new in town?" he asks.

"Somewhat," she says.

"I'm Alaric," he says, holding his hand out for her to shake. She takes his hand and shakes it a bit, smiling.

"Sofia," she says.

"Nice to meet you," he says.

"You as well," she replies.

"Your eyes are very interesting. I've never met anyone with two different irises. I'm sure you get that a lot," he says, making her chuckle.

"Ever since I was a child," she says. Suddenly, she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She takes her phone out, and sees an unfamiliar number calling her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he says, and she answers her phone.

"Yes?"

"Sofia? It's Stefan," Stefan says.

"What's going on? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. I know where the grimorie is. I'm at the cemetery with Elena. Could you meet us there?" he asks.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Stefan," she says, hanging up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," she says to Alaric, laying a few bills on the bar.

"That's alright" he says, taking a swig of his beer. She quickly downs the rest of her drink.

"See you around, Alaric," she says, and leaves before he can say another word. She steps outside, and glances around, looking for pedestrians. Once satisfied, she takes off at an inhuman speed to the cemetery. She stops when she arrives at the entrance gate, and listens for Stefan and Elena.

"Are you sure the grimorie's in there with him?" she hears Elena ask.

"As sure as I can be," Stefan responds. Sofia walks to them at a human's pace, following their voices deeper into the cemetery.

"I don't want that tomb open anymore than you do," Elena says. Sofia steps out intot he open, as Stefan goes to hand Elena a shovel.

"I can do that," she says, making Elena jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. Just being in a cemetery at night," she says with a small smile.

"Eerie isn't it?" she asks, and Elena nods, chuckling. Sofia smiles at Elena, and takes the shovel that Stefan offers to her. She and Stefan immediately begin digging up the grave.

"So, whose grave is this?" Sofia asks.

"My father's," Stefan answers, and Sofia pauses briefly, but quickly begins digging again.

"Lovely," she mumbles, making Stefan smirk.

"So, Sofia… How did you know Lexi?" Elena asks. Sofia doesn't say anything, and glances at Stefan.

"I turned her," she says, simply. Stefan abruptly stops digging and stares at Sofia.

"You turned Lexi?" he asks.

"Is that a problem?" Sofia asks, frowning, as she continues to dig.

"No, of course not. It's just surprising that I've known both of you for so long, and didn't know that already," he explains, and goes back to digging.

"Well, despite Lexi's fun, outgoing nature, she was never really one to divulge her secrets or past. No matter how much trust you can have for one person, you still have to think before you speak. You don't need any information falling into the wrong hands. No mater how insignificant or valuable said information may be. I kind of drilled that advice into her head during my time teaching her to be a proper vampire," Sofia says, as they dig deeper into the ground.

"Was Lexi the first vampire you turned?" Elena asks, curiously.

"No. After I was turned, and gained a bit of control, I turned my younger brother, Marcello," she says.

"Who turned you?" Stefan asks.

"The only man I ever loved," Sofia says softly.

"Where is he now?" Elena asks.

"Dead," Sofia says, emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry," Elena says, compassionately. Sofia sends the human girl a small smile, and goes to dig out more dirt, but the shovel hits something hard. Sofia and Stefan look at each other and toss the shovels out of the grave. Sofia climbs out of the grave, taking Elena's offered hand, and brushes the dirt off of herself.

"Is that it?" Elena asks after Stefan opens the coffin. He takes out the packaged grimorie and rips it open, revealing the book inside.

"That's it," Sofia says as Stefan begins flipping through the pages of the old book.

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events," Damon's voice rings through the empty cemetery, causing Elena and Stefan to stiffen. Sofia stands a little straighter and takes a step closer to Elena when she sees fear in the girl's eyes. Stefan climbs out of the grave and stands on the opposite side of Sofia and Elena.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry," Stefan says to Damon.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you," Damon says. Sofia can see the hurt in Damon's eyes.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself," Stefan says.

"Of course I was going to do it myself, because the only one I can count on is me! you made sure of that many years ago Stefan. And you," Damon looks at Sofia, "well, I'm not surprised to see you here, because you don't like me anyway. But you," now Damon looks at Elena, "you had me fooled. So what are you going to do now? Because if you try to destroy that, I'll rip her heart out," Damon says, gesturing to Elena. Sofia steps protectively in front of Elena, glaring venomously at Damon.

"You won't kill her," Stefan says.

"I can do better," Damon says after a moment of silence. Without warning, he flashes forward and tosses Sofia to the other side of the grave, by her neck. Fortunately, Stefan manages to catch her before she hits the ground. Sofia growls at Damon, and goes to lunge at him, but stops when she sees him holding Elena with his wrist to her mouth. He pulls his wrist away, and Sofia can see the blood around Elena's lips. "Give me the book Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"If you do that, as soon as she drops to the ground, I'll rip the heart out of your chest. Your brother won't be able to save you this time," Sofia says, in a deadly calm voice, keeping her face impassive.

"Then hand over the book," Damon says.

"Let her go first," Stefan says.

"The book!" Damon demands. Sofia can hear the desperation in his voice.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she's standing next to me," Stefan says, his eyes hard.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back," Damon says.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will," Stefan says. Stefan slowly drops the book on the ground and takes a step back. Damon watches Stefan, and glances at Sofia, then slowly lets Elena go. Elena hesitates a bit, and slowly takes a few cautious steps away from Damon. Once she gets closer to Stefan, she moves quicker, and Stefan wraps her in his arms. Damon and Sofia both look away from the couple. Stefan keeps his arm around Elena, and leads her away.

"Sofia?" Stefan asks when she doesn't follow.

"I'll be fine," she says, keeping her eyes on Damon. She hears the couple walk farther away and Damon picks up the grimorie.

"Why are you still here?" Damon asks.

"To talk to you," she responds, coolly.

"Ah, so you're here to try to talk me out of letting Katherine out of the tomb? Well, sorry sweetheart, nothing you say will keep me from getting her back," Damon says, flipping through the pages of the grimorie.

"And that's very respectable. I actually wanted to say that I want to help you," Sofia says. Damon snorts.

"Right," he scoffs.

"If you don't believe me then you are a fool," she says, coldly.

"Oh, well excuse me if I don't really trust the person who tried to kill me the first time we met," he says.

"You killed my best friend. I'd say you deserved what I did to you," she says, simply.

"Why would you want to help me?" he asks, after a moment of silence.

"Because, I know how you're feeling," she says.

"You have no idea how it feels to have-," he starts, viciously.

"I know exactly how it feels. Be thankful the one you love is actually alive. I searched for years for the man that I was in love with who never returned home, only to find out that he was dead," she says, her eyes going dark.

"I work alone," Damon says, after an extended period of silence. Sofia flashes to stand in front of him.

"Then how about we make a deal? Hmm? I don't stop you from getting that cruel, malicious, bitch out of the tomb she belongs in, and once she's out, you and her leave," Sofia snarls in his face.

"As if you could stop me," Damon laughs. Something in Sofia snaps, and she grabs Damon around the neck, and slams him into a nearby tree. She takes her free hand and plunges it into Damon's chest, grasping his heart in her hand. Damon groans in pain when she squeezes it a bit.

"I am 616 years old. I can easily stop you, young one. But I'm going to, once again, show you the mercy that you don't deserve and give you a chance. You get Katherine out and leave Mystic Falls. Kay?" she asks, sweetly.

"Yeah, sure," Damon gasps out, and Sofia lets go of his heart, and takes her hand out of his chest.

"Now, if you don't keep your part of the deal, I'll kill you, and Katherine both. You and her are a lot alike. Both very predictable," she says, taking a few steps away from Damon. "You know, I think that's the second shirt of yours that I've ruined. Shame. That was a nice shirt. I'll be in touch."

With those last worst, Sofia takes off and quickly runs home. She makes it to her home in record time, and Trenton quickly begins questioning her as soon as she walks through the door.

"Where… What the hell happened?" he asks, referring to the blood on her hand.

"Just had a mittle misunderstanding with Damon Salvatore. We found the grimorie," she says, heading to the kitchen. Trenton processes what she says, and then follows her.

"Where was it?" he asks.

"In a grave with the Salvatore brothers' daddy," she says.

"It's gone now?" Trenton asks slowly.

"No. Damon showed up, and threatened to kill Elena. He was going to turn her. We didn't have a choice. So I made a little deal with Damon," she says as she washes off her bloody hand.

"What deal?" he asks.

"Nothing big. I told him I wouldn't stop him from getting Katherine out of the tomb if the both of them leave Mystic Falls as soon as she's out," she explains, walking to her bedroom, Trenton following.

"How do you know he'll actually leave?" he asks, skeptically, talking into her room and going straight to her dresser, and pulls open her second drawer from the top, and pulls out a pair of gray shorts, and a black camisole. He tosses the clothes on her bed.

"I made it perfectly clear that there would be serious repercussions if they don't leave," she says, undressing.

"He believed you?" Trenton asks.

"My hand gripping his heart made it pretty clear that I was being serious," she says, putting on the clothes that Trenton laid out for her. Trenton's eyes widen at her choice of words, but he doesn't comment. Sofia throws her used clothes in the clothes hamper that is set up in her bedroom, and her phone starts to vibrate on her vanity table. Sofia's eyebrows furrow and she picks up her phone glancing at the caller ID.

"Yes, Stefan?"

"Elena's missing."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's the second chapter! I made a Tumblr page for this story. The link is on my profile. There are pictures of what I imagine Sofia to look like, her outfits, future character bio's, etc. Check it out!

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Not much to say for this author's note, except, enjoy!

**Reviewers and replies:**

**Ramadiii****: **I can't wait for Kol to appear as well. You'll be seeing him sooner than you think though! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**grapejuice101****: **Hmmm, we'll see! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**wileby****: **I'll definitely be adding more flashbacks. I plan on adding a small one at the beginning of every chapter to show Sofia's past. But the answers to your other question will be revealed when Kol comes back. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one!

**justa20****: **Well, thank you! I'm really glad you liked the flashback. Not much is known about Lexi before she was a vampire, or even how she was turned, so I'm just making up my own version of it. I can't wait for Kol to appear either! I'm trying to rush through these chapters, just so I can start writing him. But we have a bit to go through before he can wake up. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Amazon824****: **I'll definitely be adding flashbacks of Sofia and Kol. They certainly have a story to tell. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. London: 1681-**

329 year old Sofia sits in the parlor of her home in London, reading a book when a frantic knock sounds at her door. She frowns when she sees Alexia standing on her doorstep, her eyes red and puffy, and tearstains on her rosy cheeks.

"Alexia? What ever is the matter, dear?" Sofia asks.

"My father…. Sofia, he's dead," Alexia chokes out before she begins sobbing.

"Oh, love," Sofia mutters, pulling the blonde human into the house, and into her arms.

"I just don't understand. The doctor assured me that he was getting better," she sobs out.

"Shhh, I know, love," Sofia soothes, rubbing circles on the mourning girl's back. She leads her to the couch, and continues to hold the crying girl in her arms. Eventually, Alexia calms, and pulls away from Sofia.

"Now I have no one," Alexia whispers.

"No. Don't you dare think that way. You have me, Alexia. I'll always be your friend," Sofia says sternly. Alexia nods, and yawns, causing Sofia to smile softly at her. "Come now, you need rest."

Alexia nods, and allows Sofia to show her to the spare bedroom.

"Would you turn me?" Alexia asks, as Sofia goes to leave the room. Sofia stiffens, shocked by her friend's question. "Make me like you, I mean."

"Alexia… You're grieving. You don't know what you're asking," Sofia says, facing Alexia, a deep frown marring her face.

"Yes I do. You've told me much of vampires… You once told me that I'm the best friend you've ever had. I have nothing holding me back since my father… Will you turn me?" Alexia pleads.

"Being a vampire isn't glamorous. It has its low points, too," Sofia tries.

"I don't care," Alexia says, determined.

"Alexia, you would care. In the beginning… You're so drawn to blood, you're driven by it. In the beginning, you have no control. You may kill people. Innocent people. And you'll have to live with that for an eternity," Sofia says, trying to rid the horrid decision from her friend's head.

"I know, Sofia just…. Please?" she asks, tears filling her lovely brown eyes. Sofia sighs.

"Ask me again in a month," Sofia says.

"But-," Alexia starts.

"No. This is a big decision. I won't even consider it until you have had a sufficient amount of time to properly think it over. Mourn the loss of your father. Be sure that his unfortunate death isn't the only factor behind your decision. In a month, if you still wish for me to turn you… Then I will," Sofia says, placing a hand on Alexia's shoulder, softly lies her back on the bed, and places the thick blanket over her.

"Do you promise?"

Sofia hesitates before answering.

"Yes, I promise."

**-Present Day-**

Sofia walks into the Mystic Grill after a failed search attempt for Elena.

"Bourbon," she says to the bartender with a sigh.

"Can I see some ID?" he asks, and she looks into the man's eyes, feeling her pupils dilate.

"You don't need to," she says, lowly.

"I don't need to," he repeats, robotically, and leaves to fix her drink.

"Never pictured you as a day drinker, Sofia," a familiar voice says from behind her. She turns around and sees the forever young face of her friend's daughter, Anna.

"Anna," she smiles.

The two females embrace tightly. The girls haven't seen each other since the late 1700's.

"Where's that beautiful mother of yours?" Sofia asks, glancing around.

"That's why I'm here in Mystic Falls. We were here in 1864 when all of the vampires were rounded up," Anna starts.

"She's in the tomb?" Sofia asks, and Anna's eyebrows furrow.

"You know?" Anna asks.

"Damon Salvatore wants Katherine out," Sofia mutters, throwing a flirty wink to the bartender when he sets her drink down in front of her.

"Yeah, I know. He came to see me last night. I had Jonathan Gilbert's journal," she says.

"So, you were the one who had it?" Sofia asks, smirking as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I want my mother back," Anna says with sad eyes.

"We'll get her back. Trust me," Sofia says. "I can't let my old friend rot in that tomb any longer. I have to go though. I have a lot to do."

"Yeah, so do I," Anna says, and watches as the elder vampire downs the rest of her drink quickly, and throws a few bills on the bar.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Sofia says, embracing the younger vampire. Anna hugs back, and this time, Sofia catches a familiar scent. She breathes in a little deeper, taking in Anna's scent to remember it clearly, and lets the girl go. They both leave the restaurant, and Sofia walks in the opposite direction as Anna. She heads around a few buildings, doubling back around, and follows Anna from a safe distance. Sofia frowns when Anna arrives at a motel, and watches as she enters a room on the second floor. Sofia arches an eyebrow, and uses her vampire speed to get to the Salvatore boarding house. She enters the house and bumps into Damon.

"Watch where you're going," he says, rudely.

"Brave words from someone I've nearly killed twice," she says.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"Helping Stefan find Elena," she says. Damon rolls his eyes, and starts walking away. "I can see how much you care," she says sarcastically.

"I don't care," he says.

"Yeah, it's apparent," she says, and walks away to find Stefan. She finds him standing in the hallway upstairs on the phone. He glances at Sofia, and then behind her. Sofia glances at Damon as he passes her.

"I can get it," Stefan says to the person on the phone.

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together," Anna's voice rings through the other end of the line. Stefan hangs up the phone and looks at Damon.

"Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh wait no… I don't care," Damon says, disappearing into another room. Stefan sighs and pockets his phone.

"Well he's just a great ball of sunshine," Sofia says sarcastically. Stefan's face remains blank, though his eyes show vast amounts of worry. "We'll find her, Stefan," she says, walking away.

"Do you know her? Anna," Stefan asks.

"Yeah, I do," Sofia says.

"She has Elena. Do you know where Anna is?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah, I do. Let me go check it out," Sofia says, leaving before Stefan can say another word. She sighs and runs back to the motel that she followed Anna to before. She stands across the street and watches the door to the room that she saw Anna enter before. She watches with a calm face as Anna leaves the motel, and Sofia pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket. She quickly finds Trenton's number, and calls him.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Are you busy?" she asks.

"Nope. What do you need?"

"I need you to drive to the motel that's a few blocks east of the Mystic Grill. We've passed it before," she says.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Alright, wait in the parking lot. I and two others will need a ride," she says, keeping her eyes on the door of the room.

"I'll be there," he says, and Sofia hangs up. She shoves the phone back into her pocket and continues watching the door. After a few minutes, she hears a man yell, and the door opens.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" Sofia hears a man shout.

"Don't hurt her," the girl says.

"Don't make me," the man responds. The girl steps back into the room, and Sofia flashes forward, and catches the door before it closes all the way. She pushes it back open with ease.

"Hang on a moment there," she says to the girl, smiling at the fearful look on her face. Sofia recognizes her as the girl she bumped into the previous night at the Mystic Grill. "Nice to see you again," she says kindly, and the girl backs away from her a bit.

"Bonnie, its okay. You can trust her," Elena speaks up.

Sofia steps into the room the rest of the way, and shuts the door. As soon as the door is shut, she finds herself being slammed against it by the man that was holding onto Elena. His hand wraps around her neck, and he squeezes tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" he growls to her. She recognizes this boy from the previous night as well. Sofia lets her eyes darken, and fangs extend out of anger, and she reaches up, grabs the boy's nose, and quickly pulls it to the side, effectively breaking it. The boy yells out in pain and quickly lets her go. She grabs the larger boy by the neck, and slams him down on the floor. He grabs her wrist and tries to pull her hand off, but nothing happens.

"God, how young are you? I barely feel you trying," she says. "You're probably not even a year old yet. Did you really think you would win? I see you don't have a day ring. Interesting," she says, hauling him to his feet and moving him to the door.

"No! Please don't! This was all Anna's idea!" the boy pleads. Sofia sighs.

"I know," Sofia says, slamming him into the wall. "I need you to give her a message for me. Tell her that Sofia says hello. That my patience with her is wearing thin, and by kidnapping Elena and Bonnie, she's treading on very dangerous territory with me. That this better not happen again," she says and he nods quickly. She lets him go, and opens the door, letting the sunlight in, causing the boy to shout out in pain, and run to the other side of the room. "I think I'll leave this open."

Sofia casually walks out of the room, gesturing for Elena and Bonnie to follow, which they do without hesitation. She sees Trenton waiting in the parking lot, the car still running. Sofia signals for the girls to get in, and they respond immediately. Sofia gets in on the passenger side and Trenton takes off as soon as the doors close.

"What happened?" he asks Sofia, frowning.

"These girls were abducted by two vampires. One a couple of decades younger than I, and a baby vamp," she says, watching Trenton's reaction, and he doesn't disappoint. His eyes widen, and he looks at her incredulously.

"Do you mind explaining to me what we're still doing in this crazy ass town?" he asks, and Sofia lets out a very un-lady like snort of amusement.

"Feel free to leave," Sofia says, casually.

"Bitch, I'm thinking about it. It's only a matter of time before one of us ends up dead," Trenton says.

"Do you really think I'd let someone kill you, Trenton?" Sofia snaps, glaring at him. Trenton sighs. "I wouldn't. If anyone even so much as threatened you, I'd rip their throat out."

"I know… I'm sorry," he says, glancing at her.

"Trenton, this is Elena, and her friend Bonnie," Sofia introduces after a bit of silence. They all exchange greetings.

"So where are we going?" Trenton asks, as Sofia's phone begins to ring.

"Elena's safe with me Stefan," Sofia says when she answers his call. In the rearview mirror, Sofia spies Elena perk up at the mention of Stefan's name, causing the vampire so grin a bit.

"I know. You all need to come to Sheila Bennett's house. Bonnie's grandmother," he says.

"We'll be there," she says, and hangs up. "We're to go to Sheila Bennett's house."

"My gram's house? Why?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. It's just what Stefan says. I assume he's already there," Sofia says.

Bonnie doesn't argue after that and gives Trenton the directions. Within minutes, they arrive at Bonnie's grandmother's house. Bonnie and Elena walk ahead of Sofia and Trenton, and the door is quickly opened by Stefan, who immediately pulls Elena into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine," she assures him. Stefan leads Elena into the house, with Bonnie following. An older woman stands in the doorway, and her eyes immediately lock on Trenton.

"A warlock. I haven't met a warlock in years. Especially not one as powerful as you," she says, and her eyes move to the vampire. "I'm going to allow you into my home, only because you saved my granddaughter. Don't make me regret this invitation," Sheila warns, narrowing her eyes at the petite vampire.

"You have my word," Sofia replies, honestly having no intention of harming the witch.

Sheila nods once, stepping out of the way, allowing Sofia and Trenton into her home. Sheila shuts the door, casting Sofia one more warning glance, before looking to Trenton.

"Come on to the kitchen, I'll make us some tea," Sheila says, heading to the kitchen with Bonnie following. Trenton glances at Sofia, who nods encouragingly, and follows the two witches into the kitchen.

"Thank you, for saving me and Bonnie," Elena says, gratefully. Sofia looks behind Elena to Stefan, who sends a smile and thankful nod to the older vampire.

"Don't mention it," Sofia says, smiling at Elena.

"How did you find us?" she asks.

"I caught your scent on Anna when I saw her at the Grill earlier. So, I followed her to the motel, and well, found Bonnie and yourself," Sofia explains.

"You know her?" Elena asks.

"I'm friends with her mother," she answers.

"Pearl," Stefan chimes in, and Sofia nods. The trio enters the kitchen, where Sheila, Bonnie, and Trenton, are all seated around the table.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asks, breaking the silence.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here," Stefan says, gesturing to everybody in the room, besides Sofia.

"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so," Sheila says, shaking her head a bit.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house," Stefan says.

"Neither of us can," Sofia adds, and Stefan nods.

"We'll protect ourselves," Sheila says strongly to the vampires.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it," Elena says, hopefully.

"No. he doesn't deserve to get what he wants," Bonnie says.

"If we get Katherine out of the tomb, Damon will take her and leave," Sofia says, leaning against one of the counters.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks curiously.

"I made a little deal with Damon last night. For that deal to be upheld, we'll need your help," Sofia says, looking at the three magic beings at the table.

"Girl, you already know that you have my help," Trenton says, smiling at his friend, and Sofia grins back.

"Witches and warlocks being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fore. Then this will all be over," Sheila says.

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan says.

"Oh, he'll agree. It wouldn't hurt to have a certain someone give a little help though," Sofia says, throwing Elena a smile, and Elena nods knowingly.

"I know what to do."

**-TNOF-**

"So, what did this deal with Damon consist of?" Stefan asks Sofia when they drop Elena off at the boarding house to speak with Damon. They'd left Trenton back at Sheila Bennett's house to help prepare for later that night.

"That I wouldn't get in the way of getting Katherine out of the tomb if he takes her and leaves once she's out," Sofia says simply, as Stefan begins the drive to the tomb site.

"And he just agreed to it?" Stefan asks, his tone full of disbelief.

"Of course he didn't," Sofia scoffs. "But I got my point across. He'll be leaving."

"I hope so. He's caused enough trouble," Stefan says, and Sofia nods a bit. "I miss her, you know."

Sofia frowns in confusion, and looks at Stefan. He glances at her and sighs.

"Lexi," he says.

"Have you ever turned someone, Stefan?" Sofia asks.

"No," he says."

"A lot of vampires will just turn a human into one of us for their own amusement. I don't think that's right. Quite frankly, it appalls me when that happens. Now me, I will only turn those that I truly care for. First, my younger brother, and then Lexi. I was, of course, responsible enough to teach them to be a proper vampire. After all these years, I came to think of Lexi as the little sister I never had. It will take a while to get over what your brother's done," Sofia explains. "I grow attachments, and am very protective of the vampires I change."

"I haven't forgiven him," Stefan says after a few moments of silence.

"He doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

**-TNOF-**

"Pearl," Sofia calls, drawing out her friends name as she searches the tomb with a flashlight in her hand. "Oh Pearl?" she calls again, sighing. She moves a little deeper into the tomb, when she finally begins coming across desiccated vampire bodies. "Oh wonderful. Now to just distinguish between whom I'm looking for, and the ones I don't care about," she mutters to herself. She spies the end of a dress.

"Pearl?" she asks, but notices the blonde hair of the woman. "Nope."

After searching many bodies, she comes up with nothing, and gently clicks her tongue in frustration. She glances to her left, and finds a body she didn't notice before. She shines the flashlight on the vampire's face, and smiles.

"Well, hello there old friend," she says, taking the blood bag she brought along out of her jacket pocket.

"Did you find her?" a concerned voice asks from behind her. Sofia glances back, and sees Anna with a flashlight.

"Say hello to your dearest mother, Annabelle," Sofia smiles, tearing open the blood bag. Anna smiles largely, tears filling the younger vampire's eyes. She drops to her knees beside her mother. "Lay her down a bit so I can give her the blood," Sofia says, and Anna immediately obeys, laying her mother's head in her lap. Sofia gently opens Pearl's mouth, and begins slowly pouring blood into it. A few moments pass before Pearl's body becomes responsive. "There we go," Sofia mutters. Pearl quickly reaches up, grabbing Sofia's wrist, and sinking her fangs into the blood bag, draining it quickly.

Breathes heavily, her skin color returning to normal a bit. She opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is her daughter.

"Anna… Annabelle," she whispers hoarsely, and looks to the side where Sofia is kneeling. "Sofia?" she asks, her voice cracking severely.

"Hello Pearl, not looking too good," Sofia says, smirking a bit. Pearl sighs, and closes her eyes.

"We're gonna get you out of here, mother," Anna says, standing up. Sofia quickly stands as well, helping Anna lift Pearl to her feet. Pearl groans a bit, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Let's get her out of here," Sofia says, and Anna nods. The pair begin dragging Pearl through the tomb, and outside, quickly followed by Damon, Stefan, and Elena. "Take her back to where you're staying. She'll need a lot of blood."

Anna nods. "Thank you, so much, Sofia."

"Of course," Sofia says, and watches as Anna takes off with her mother. Sofia turns a bit, and sees Elena hugging Damon.

"She wasn't in there," Stefan says, appearing beside her. "Katherine wasn't there."

Sofia sighs. "Of course she wasn't." Sofia glances at Trenton, and frowns. He looks tired, and weak.

"I'll drop Bonnie and her grandmother off. Take him home," Stefan says, and Sofia nods.

"Thank you, Stefan," she says, and he nods with a small smile. She quickly makes her way over to Trenton, who is leaning against a tree, rubbing his forehead. "Let's go home, Trenton."

"Sounds good. I'm tired as hell," he says, and Sofia helps him walk to the car. He slides in the passenger side, as Sofia gets in the driver's side. She drives home at an appropriate speed, not wanting to cause Trenton any stress while he feels this way. Once they arrive at their home, she once again helps him walk to the door, and once inside the house she sits him down on the couch.

"You need to drink something. I'll make you some tea alright? Stay awake until then," she says, and he nods tiredly. She quickly runs to the kitchen, and fixes Trenton his tea the normal way he likes it. She glances at the doorway, and picks up a knife. She runs the blade against her palm, resulting in a deep gash. She squeezes her hand shut over his tea, and allows a good amount of her blood to drip into the drink. She rinses off her hand when her wound heals, and takes the tea to Louis, who is lounging on the large couch, half asleep. "Here, drink this and then I'll help you to bed."

"Thanks," he mumbles, taking a large gulp of the tea. She expects him to comment on the off taste, but decides that he must be too tired to notice, since he quickly finishes the drink. He hands her the cup, and leans his head back on the couch, quickly falling asleep. She smiles a bit, and listens as his heart beat becomes stronger. She sets the teacup down on the coffee table, and lifts the much larger man into her arms, using her increased strength. She carefully carries the warlock to his room and lies him down on his bed, covering him with his duvet, and leaves the room, turning the his light off on the way out, shutting the door behind her.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter three! Pretty long, but I hope you liked it!

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review. **

Outfit for Sofia posted on Tumblr. Link on profile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Before anything, let me just say that I was HIGHLY UPSET about the episode of the Vampire Diaries last night. Very, very, very angry and upset. I won't say anything else about it, lest someone who reads this hasn't seen it, but I assure you, it will most likely upset you as well. I'd like to know your opinions as well. Anyway, on with the chapter.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**wileby****: **Well, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Thank you for the review!

**grapejuice101****: **Ohh, we'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! Thank you for the review!

**not-so-average-07****: **I can't wait for him to wake up either! I can't wait to write him. I may hurry up and write some Kol/Sofia flashbacks just to appease everybody and myself. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20****: **You're for sure going to find out more about Lexi and Sofia's past. I have a few more flashbacks in mind for them. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Amazon824****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. London: 1681-**

"It's been a month, today," Alexia says, sitting next to Sofia on the couch in Sofia's home. Alexia had been living with Sofia since her father passed away. She simply couldn't stand to be alone in the house she shared with her father.

Sofia glances up from her book and sighs. "So it has. And I'm assuming that your decision hasn't changed?"

"It hasn't," Alexia says, fierce determination set in her eyes.

"Well…. We did make an agreement. And I'll honor that agreement. Just answer this one question first. Why do you want this so much?" Sofia asks, and Alexia looks thoughtful.

"I… I want to be able to live long enough to accomplish everything I've ever wanted to. I want to see everything the world has to offer," she says, wistfully.

"Alexia, you know what becoming a vampire entails. You'll never be able to bear children. You'll never get to be a mother," Sofia says, softly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm alright with that," Alexia says after a moment of silence. "I want this, Sofia. I want this more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," Alexia says, and Sofia can see the truth in her eyes, but still hesitates. "You promised," Alexia says, seeing Sofia's hesitation. Sofia sighs.

"I suppose there's absolutely no way that I can talk you out of this?" Sofia asks, and Alexia shakes her head. "As you wish, then," she says, and Alexia smiles brightly. "You remember what I told you, how one becomes a vampire?" Sofia asks.

"I ingest your blood, and then I must die," Alexia recites.

"That's right," Sofia nods. "When would you like to do this? It's completely up to you."

"Right now," Alexia says, with a sure nod.

"I should have known," Sofia says with a small smile. She sighs a bit, and pushes the sleeve of her dress up a bit. She lets her fangs extend, bites into her own wrist, and extends the bleeding wrist to Alexia. "Go on then," she says, smiling a bit when Alexia hesitates. Alexia grabs Sofia's hand, and presses her mouth to the wound.

Sofia allows Alexia to drink a sufficient amount of her blood before she pulls her wrist away. Alexia takes a deep breath, and watches as Sofia's wrist heals.

"How will you kill me?" Alexia asks, her eyes showing a bit of fear.

"Just a quick break of the neck. You'll be a bit sore when you wake up, but it won't hurt when it happens. It'll be fast," Sofia says, completely sure.

"You're sure I'll wake up?" Alexia asks.

"Positive," Sofia says, confidently. She sends her friend a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Alexia says, nodding her head.

"You'll be fine," Sofia says, and Alexia nods slowly. Sofia hesitates for a few moments, and then before Alexia can blink, she reaches out with both hands, and quickly snaps the younger girl's neck. Sofia catches her friend's body before it falls off of the couch, picks her up, and carries her to the bedroom she's been using. Sofia gently lies Alexia down on the bed, and takes a step back, sighing. She blurs out of the house, and immediately sees a woman, no older than Alexia, walking down the cobblestone street alone. She quickly rushes forward, appearing in front of the human. The woman lets out a startled shriek, and Sofia quickly covers her mouth with her hand. "Quiet. Don't be afraid. Don't speak," Sofia compels the woman.

The frightened look in the woman's eyes quickly disappears, and the woman remains calm. "Follow me," she compels, and leads the woman into her home and into the bedroom Alexia resides in. She nods to the chair behind the woman. "Sit down." The woman immediately sits down, looking up at Sofia with a dazed look in her eyes. "When she wakes up, you will allow her to feed from you. You will not struggle, and you will stay quiet. You want her to feed from you," Sofia compels.

"I want her to feed from me," the woman repeats, robotically.

"Very good," Sofia says, and leaves the room. She retakes her place on the couch, and opens her book back to the place she left off at.

About two hours later, she hears the distinct gasp of air from the bedroom. She rushes to the bedroom, and sees Alexia sitting up on the bed, breathing heavily, and clutching her neck.

"Welcome back," Sofia says, smiling. She walks forward and takes a seat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My neck hurts," she whispers, rubbing her neck.

"My apologies," Sofia says, smiling a bit. "You'll feel much better after you complete the transition."

"I have to drink human blood, right?" Alexia asks.

"That's right," Sofia says, waving the human woman over. "It'll disgust you at first, but believe me, it'll taste good once you try it," Sofia says, biting into the woman's wrist, and drinking a bit of her blood. She pulls away and holds the bleeding wrist out to Alexia, who looks to be having a hard time bringing herself to drink the human's blood. "It'll be alright," Sofia says, holding the wound closer to Alexia's face.

Alexia takes a deep breath through her nose, and is immediately drawn to the blood. Sofia notices this, and nods to Alexia when she looks at her. Alexia slowly covers the bleeding wound with her mouth, and begins drinking the blood. After a few moments, dark veins appear under Alexia's eyes, and she harshly bites into the woman's wrist with her now elongated fangs. Sofia smiles a bit and watches as she drinks more of the woman's blood.

"That's enough," Sofia says when she hears the woman's heart rate begin to slow, but Alexia doesn't listen. "Alexia, enough," Sofia says, sternly, but once again, Alexia just continues to drink the human's blood. Sofia pulls Alexia away by the shoulders, and narrows her eyes when Alexia hisses at her, fangs barred. "I won't have to killing humans in my presence," Sofia says, firmly. Almost immediately, Alexia drops the menacing look, and her eyes return to normal.

"I… I'm sorry, Sofia. Goodness, I almost killed her," Alexia says, looking at the human, and beginning to cry. Sofia strokes the new vampire's hair.

"Shh, it's alright, dear. The human is fine. You need to heal her," Sofia says, soothingly. Alexia nods, sadly. Sofia watches as she attempts to extend her fangs, but looks to Sofia for help when nothing happens. Sofia smiles a bit. "Just take a breath. You'll be able to smell the blood, but don't worry, I'll be here to stop you if you try to bite her again."

Alexia nods and inhales deeply. The veins appear underneath her eyes, and her fangs extend. She looks at the human hungrily.

"Heal her, Alexia. If you don't, she will die. Help her," Sofia says, encouragingly. Alexia quickly bites into her own wrist and presses it against the woman's mouth. The compelled woman drinks a bit of Alexia's blood, and Sofia watches as the human's wrist repairs itself. "Very good," Sofia praises, and Alexia takes that as her signal to pull her wrist away. Sofia stands in front of the human and grasps her chin, making the human look into her eyes. "As soon as you leave, you won't remember anything that happened here. Forget myself, and Alexia. Return home and rest," Sofia compels.

The woman nods, dazed, and leaves the house.

"Will you teach me to do that?" Alexia asks, wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"Of course, I will," Sofia says, smiling softly at the new vampire. "You'll be a proper vampire in no time, Alexia. I promise."

**-Present day-**

Sofia sits at her vanity table in front of the mirror, brushing out her long, wavy hair when Trenton abruptly enters the room.

"Alright, you get your ass ready. We're going out. Now," he says, and Sofia frowns.

"And where are we going, exactly?" Sofia asks, opening one of the drawers of her table which contains her make up, and pulls out a few items.

"There's a bachelor auction at the Grill in about twenty minutes, and I want to see what this town has to offer," he says, smirking.

"You know, Trenton, I highly doubt that any of those bachelors would be interested in men," Sofia says, applying a bit of mascara.

"It doesn't hurt to look," he says, going to her walk-in closet, and putting together an outfit for her. "And it's a fundraiser. And we have plenty of money to spend."

"Yes, I suppose so," she says, standing and walking to her bed. She sits on the edge of it, watching Trenton in her closet. He finally returns back to her bedroom, and hands her the outfit that he picked out which consists of a pair of dark jeans, and a pink lace shirt. "Nice choices," she compliments, standing up and taking off her robe, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She quickly pulls on the clothes, and walks to her closet, grabbing a pair of boots, and a jacket.

"Let's go, let's go!" Trenton says, anxiously by the door, making Sofia laugh.

"Relax, would you? We'll get there, when we get there," she says, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her keys off of the coffee table in the living room. She casually walks to the door, offering Trenton the keys.

"You drive, we'll get there faster that way," he says, and Sofia rolls her eyes. The pair leaves the house, and climb in the car, and within minutes they arrive at the Grill. Trenton and Sofia walk inside, and Sofia immediately spots Elena speaking with two blondes, one boy and one girl. The blonde girl is sitting behind a table with a lock box to put money in, and a roll of tickets. "I'll be at the bar, undressing that one in my imagination," Trenton says, pointing out a man in the crowd. Sofia scoffs, and nods.

"Raffling off men. Sounds like my version of a good time," Sofia says, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of her purse and handing it to the blonde girl.

"Hey Sofia," Elena says, smiling.

"How are you doing, Elena? I'm surprised you aren't with Stefan," Sofia comments, smiling at the blonde when she hands her a few tickets.

"He's back at the boarding house. Oh! Uh, Caroline, Matt, this is Sofia, a friend of Stefan's," she says to the two blonde teenagers.

"Nice to meet you," the girl says, smiling. "You have such pretty eyes!" she gushes.

"Well thank you," Sofia says, kindly to Caroline.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan," Caroline says, suddenly looking behind Sofia and Elena. Sofia steps to the side a bit, allowing the woman to approach the table. Sofia frowns when the woman merely glances at Caroline, and turns to Elena.

"Elena, honey," she says.

"Hi, Kelly," Elena says, smiling, and the two embrace.

"Long time, no see," Kelly says.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks.

"Oh, same old, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart," she says, looking to Matt.

"Mom," Matt groans.

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl," she says, nodding to Caroline, and Sofia frowns more when Caroline's face falls. "Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that will give me," Kelly says to Caroline, handing her money. "I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive in any way," she says, and Caroline gives her the tickets. "Very exciting," she says, and walks away. Sofia narrows her eyes a bit, watching the woman walk away.

"What a lovely woman," she says sarcastically. "Sorry," she says afterwards, to Matt.

"No, it's fine. I don't know what's gotten into her," he says, smiling at Sofia.

"Well, wish me luck," she says to the teenagers, and looks at the stage and rolls her eyes when she sees Damon as one of the bachelors. "I just hope I don't get Damon," she says, and Caroline and Elena laugh. She sends them a smile and walks over to the bar, and stands next to Trenton. She orders a drink and barely pays attention as they raffle off the bachelors.

"So that's the one we came to this town for," Trenton comments, when they call off Damon's name.

"Yeah, that's him," she says, taking a sip of her scotch.

"And bachelor number 3 goes to… 37485," the mayor's wife says.

"That's me," Kelly says, standing from the bar, and moving forward.

"Ah, Kelly Donovan. Lovely," she says, with an almost obvious sarcastic tone, that causes Sofia to smirk. "You and the plumber should have so much fun."

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan," Caroline says, kindly.

"Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar," Kelly says, rudely. Despite her vampire hearing, Sofia would be able to hear what she said, loud and clear from her place at the end of the bar, near the table Caroline is sitting at.

"Okay," Caroline says, softly, as Kelly walks away. Sofia watches, frowning deeply at the hurt look on the sad blonde's face. Kelly approaches the spot where Sofia sits, and glances at her, and Sofia takes this opportunity to scowl at the woman. Kelly rolls her eyes at the vampire, and moves past her.

"You wanna leave?" Trenton asks, glancing at Sofia.

"Might as well," she says, and the two of them move to leave. Sofia stops in front of Caroline. "Don't let what she said get to you. Mom's get like that sometimes. Not all of them are so nasty about it, but what she thinks doesn't matter. Matt seems to really like you, and that's all that counts."

"Thanks," Caroline says, smiling a bit. Sofia smiles back, and leaves the Grill with Trenton.

**-TNOF-**

Later that night, Sofia heads to the Salvatore boarding house after an urgent text message from Stefan asking for her help. She walks through the front door and sees Stefan sitting on a couch in the large living room.

"What's going on?" she asks, and sees the body of a man lying on the floor in front of the fire place.

"I have to bury him… I'm going to need some help," he says, sadly looking at the body. Sofia gets a closer look and frowns when she realizes that it's Alaric Saltzman.

"Well, that's no good. I've met him. He seemed like a nice guy," she says. "How did this happen?"

"Damon," Stefan says, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Of course," she says. "Well, might as well get to work."

As soon as the pair of vampires goes to move him, Alaric twitches a bit, and gasps awake. Sofia and Stefan's eyes widen, and they take a step back. Sofia is first to react, and kneels next to the once dead man. Stefan follows suit and looks questioningly at Alaric.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asks, panicked, looking between Stefan and Sofia.

"You were just…. Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asks, frowning.

"No. I went for him, and then he stabbed me," Alaric said.

"You must have had some vampire blood before then," Sofia says, shaking her head.

"Someone must have slipped it to you," Stefan agrees.

"No. It's… Something else," Alaric says.

"Then how?" Stefan asks.

"I…." he starts and looks at his hand. "Isobel. This ring protected me."

"That's impossible," Stefan says, disbelievingly.

"I know," Alaric says.

"Well, not necessarily. It could have been spelled by a witch. There are some pretty powerful witches out there with a whole bunch of freaky spells," Sofia says, and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"So… You're a vampire too, then?" Alaric asks, looking at Sofia.

"Sure am," she says, grinning at the human.

"I think I need some sleep," Alaric mutters, standing up. "I'll see you two around," he says, and leaves the house.

"Well, that was eventful," Sofia says.

"He's a vampire hunter," Stefan comments about Alaric.

"Not a very good one, if a vampire killed him," she says, smirking. Stefan smiles a bit and leaves the room. Sofia walks through the house a bit, and finds Damon, standing in the library, a drink in his hand. "Killing a vampire hunter. Smooth move," she says to him, and he smirks, looking at her.

"I like to think so. Let me guess, my baby brother called you over to help him stash the body? You two sure got it done fast," he says, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" she asks, walking into the library and sitting in the chair beside his. "He isn't dead."

"The hell he isn't. I killed him myself. I saw him die," Damon scoffs.

"You didn't do a very good job of it. Just ask Stefan. He'll tell you," she says, and stands up, making to leave.

"You want a drink?" Damon asks, and Sofia frowns, turning around to face him.

"And why on earth would I want to drink with you?" she asks, shaking her head.

"Well, the girl I love doesn't care about me, and the guy you loved bit the dust, so why not drown our sorrows of lost love together?" he asks, pulling out another glass, and pouring some scotch in it. He offers the glass to her, shaking it a bit in her face when she doesn't take it. "Come on… It's really good," he coaxes and Sofia rolls her eyes, eventually taking the alcoholic beverage from him.

An hour later, the two of them are still sitting in the library, drunk.

"The worst part is the loneliness," Sofia slurs, taking another gulp of her drink.

"Tell me about it," he mutters.

"Then you see all of these happy couples together, and I just want to rip their heads off. I hate them and their love," she says, and Damon nods.

"I'll drink to that," he says, lifting his glass, and downing the rest of his drink. He sets his glass down on the table, and stands, moving closer to Sofia. "We don't have to be lonely all the time though," he says, taking her glass from her, and setting it next to his empty one. Sofia frowns, watching him take her drink away, and tilts her head slightly. "Two lonely people can manage to have all kinds of fun with each other."

"Is that so?" Sofia asks, and Damon smirks.

"That is very so," he says, leaning his face closer to hers. Sofia blinks a few times, and finally realizes what's happening through the intoxication of the alcohol. She immediately sobers up a bit and slaps Damon across the face with brute force. She shoves him back, sending him across the library.

"You're positively stupid if you think that I would do _anything_ of that nature after what you've done. You killed my best friend! You're lucky _you're_ not dead right now, and believe me, if your brother wouldn't have stepped in, you would be," Sofia snarls to him, and quickly leaves the boarding house, running back to her home. She immediately goes to her room, and slams the door, grabbing the first thing she sees and throws it at the wall. She continues the destruction of her room for several minutes before dropping to her knees in the middle of the broken glass and pieces of wood. The pain of talking about her lost love, and Lexi finally getting to her, leaving her clutching her chest, sobbing heavily.

Trenton hears the commotion from Sofia's room, and cautiously enters her bedroom. His eyes widen significantly when he sees the state of her bedroom, and his best friend sobbing in the middle of all the mess. He frowns, and slowly makes his way over to her. He kneels beside her, and pulls her to him, embracing her tightly.

"I miss them, Trenton. I miss them both, so, so much," she cries, and Trenton remains silent, softly stroking her hair. Trenton holds his friend for minutes, not saying a word; letting her cry on his shoulder because he knows that she needs this. That she needs to let everything out. Eventually Sofia's cries become quiet.

"Let's go to bed, Sof," Trenton says, gently, and Sofia nods a bit. The two of them stand, and Trenton takes her hand, and brings her to his bedroom. Sofia sits down on the bed, and pulls off her boots, and shrugs off her jacket. She lies back on the bed, and turns on her side, and feels Trenton lay down next to her. He wraps an arm around her waist.

"You'll feel better tomorrow, baby," he says.

"I thought that fifty years ago. It never gets better."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter four! I hope you liked it!

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

Leave them in a review!

New outfit on Tumblr! Check it out! Link on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Kind of a longer chapter, but I hope you all like it! I don't have much to say for this author's note, so… On with the chapter!

**Reviewers and replies:**

**not-so-average-07: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you like the story so far. And I completely agree about the previous episode. It made me so mad. I actually cried a bit. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Wileby: **Don't worry. Sofia isn't stupid enough to be seduced by him. Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**grapejuice101: **Oh, we'll see. Can't give anything away, but we'll see. Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**justa20: **Everything will be revealed in time. I agree completely with your thoughts about the previous episode though. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Trickster707: **Oh, not to worry. Obviously she won't be very well liked in the later seasons in this story. When Sofia says "I miss them both," she means Lexi and Kol. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**worldnerd1: **I agree about the episode! Completely. I was so sad. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Marmite-1: **Oh, I'm definitely angry at Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie. I couldn't believe they did that. Thank you for the review though! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ilon: **Well, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Reader: **Neither can I! I'm so excited to write it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF- **

"So, I hear you're off the wagon," Sofia says, smirking as she walks into the boarding house. She catches Stefan as he's going up the stairs to his bedroom. He freezes, and turns around, looking at her blankly.

"Where did you hear that?" he asks.

"Word gets around," she says. He raises an eyebrow. "Elena told me," she says.

"Of course she did," Stefan mutters.

"She's just worried about you," Sofia says, frowning a bit.

"There's nothing to worry about. I have it under control," Stefan says, glaring at her.

"Oh, yeah. Clearly. Your attitude speaks for itself," Sofia says, sarcastically. Stefan rolls his eyes, and looks at her. "She also told me about what happened at Pearl's with the tomb vampires. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Stefan says, and Sofia narrows her eyes at him.

"You know, asking for help doesn't make you weak," she says, frowning at him.

"I don't need help. I said I'm fine, Sofia. So I had human blood. So what? I have it under control," Stefan says, turning around and going up the stairs.

"Whatever you say, Stefan. Whatever you say," Sofia says. "You have my number. Give me a call when you wise up," she calls to him, and quickly leaves the house.

**-TNOF-**

Sofia stands outside the unfamiliar house, and knocks on the door. A dark skinned man opens the door and smiles at her.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Hi, I'm here to see Pearl," Sofia says, smiling back at him.

"Just a moment, I'll go fetch her for you," he says.

"No need, Harper. Thank you though," Pearl says, appearing behind him.

"Miss Pearl," he says, nodding his head to her, and walking away.

"Sofia," Pearl says, with a smile, and embracing the smaller vampire.

"Good to see you not desiccated, Pearl," Sofia says.

"Well, come in," Pearl says, and Sofia steps inside the house.

"No human?" Sofia asks.

"There was, but unfortunately she was killed a couple of days ago," Pearl says, leading Sofia into the kitchen. "Blood bag?"

"Please," Sofia nods, sitting down at the table. "Where's Anna?"

"Annabelle is in school," Pearl says, handing Sofia a wine glass filled with blood.

"Wow, school?" Sofia asks.

"She wants to stay, and act like a normal teenager," Pearl says, smiling a bit.

"She deserves it. She's a good kid," Sofia says.

"Yes, she is," Pearl says.

"So, I heard about what happened here with Stefan," Sofia says, sipping the blood.

"That has been taken care of," Pearl says. "The vampires that escaped from the tomb have left. It's just Harper, Annabelle, and I here now."

"Good. Good," Sofia mutters. "Hopefully they won't cause anymore problems around here."

**-TNOF-**

Sofia sits on her couch, watching the news on the flat screen television when there's a frantic knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Trenton asks, appearing from the kitchen. Sofia shrugs, flashing to the door. She opens the door and finds a distraught Anna, sobbing.

"Anna? What's wrong," she asks.

"My mom… Sofia….," Anna chokes out, and Sofia frowns deeply, and waves Trenton over.

"Invite her in," Sofia says, and Trenton nods.

"Come in," he says to Anna, and Anna stumbles through the doorway, into Sofia's arms. Anna sinks down to her knees, and Sofia lowers herself with Anna.

"Shh, tell me what happened, sweetie," Sofia says softly, to Anna.

"She's gone… Someone staked her," Anna sobs harder. Sofia's eyes widen, and she grips Anna tightly. She shakes her head a bit, and takes Anna's face in her hands.

"No…," Sofia says, and Anna nods, brokenly.

"I saw it. I came home, and she was staked. Harper, too," Anna says, burying her face in her hands. Sofia pulls the girl into her arms, fighting back her own tears.

"We'll find who did this Anna. I promise," Sofia says, and Anna shakily nods. "In the mean time, you'll stay here."

"Thank you," Anna whispers.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep," Sofia says, taking Anna's hand and leading her to the guest room. Anna takes off her shoes and jacket, and climbs into the bed. Sofia goes to leave, but Anna grabs her hand.

"Will you stay? I don't want to be alone," Anna says, tears still leaking from her brown eyes. Sofia nods, and slides into bed behind her, and pulls Anna close. She holds Anna tightly as she cries, tears silently falling from Sofia's eyes, into Anna's hair.

**-TNOF-**

"Come on. You drug me out to this damn town, let's go participate in their events," Trenton says to Sofia on Founder's Day.

"It seems too ridiculous," Sofia says, rolling her eyes.

"Please?" he asks, smiling. Sofia sighs.

"Fine. Don't say I never did anything for you," she says, and Trenton laughs as the two of them head for the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sof," he says.

The two of them get in the car, Trenton in the driver's seat, and Sofia in the passenger seat, and Trenton drives to the town square. Trenton parks in front of a building, and the pair get out, and head to the crowd of people.

Fifteen minutes after the sun goes down, Sofia feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes out her phone and sees a text message from Anna.

'_Tomb vampires are planning an attack. Find Damon._'

Sofia frowns, and turns to Trenton.

"I need you to go home," she says.

"What?" he asks, frowning, and she shows him the text.

"Go. I'll be there soon," she says, and he reluctantly nods, turning and heading back to the car. Sofia takes off through the crowd, scanning for the raven haired, blue eyed vampire. After around five minutes, she finds him turning from Elena and Stefan. She jogs to him. "Damon, Anna told me to find you. Something about the tomb vampires planning an attack?"

"They're planning an attack on the founding families. Glad you're here though. We can use the man power," he says, and she nods a bit and follows him. "We have other problems though."

"What?" she asks, looking up at him.

"John Gilbert is trying to catch all the vampires in town. It's 1864 all over again," Damon says. The pair of vampires enters a building and sees a middle aged man.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon snarls to him.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do," John says, and Damon moves toward him. Suddenly, Damon and Sofia clutch their heads, screaming. In 616 years on this earth, Sofia had never felt such horrible pain. She feels as if her brain is exploding inside her skull. She drops to the ground, screaming in agony. She feels a sharp sting in her neck, and soon enough, she falls unconscious.

"Sofia," Sofia hears her name called weakly. She, with great difficulty, pries her eyes open, and looks to her left where she sees Damon lying beside her.

"Damon…. What's going on?" she asks, weakly.

"They're gonna burn us," he says, nodding to John Gilbert who is pouring gasoline on the floor. Sofia looks to her right, and her eyes widen and fill with tears at the sight of Anna with a stake in her chest. "Anna… No…," she says.

"I showed her mercy. My nephew really likes her," John says, and Sofia glares dangerously at him.

"You bastard. You better hope I don't get out of here you bastard," Sofia growls to him, her natural Italian accent shining through her adapted American one. John simply smirks at her, and goes up the stairs, lighting the gasoline on fire on his way out. Sofia sighs, and looks at Damon.

"This really sucks," she hears him mutter, and she chuckles weakly.

"You can say that again," she says, and closes her eyes. She feels her hand being grabbed, and she opens her eyes quickly, and sees Damon standing over her.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here," he says, and she groans as he pulls her up. She immediately drops back down to the floor as a beam drops, and knocks Damon to the ground. She holds her breath to keep from inhaling smoke, and wraps her arms around Damon's waist. The vervain still affecting her body makes her weak, but she slowly drags him toward the stairs. She groans when she realizes that the stairs are on fire as well, and drops to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Damon," she says, dropping to the ground on her knees. She blinks when the flames are suddenly extinguished, and the door opens. She sighs when Stefan races down the stairs.

"Sofia?" he asks, and she shakily rises to her feet. Stefan wraps an arm around her waist, and grabs Damon with his other arm, and quickly takes the two weakened vampires out of the building.

**-TNOF-**

"How are you doing?" Sofia hears Damon ask her as she sips her drink at the bar of the Mystic Grill.

"I'm alive," she says, simply. Damon sits next to her, and gestures for the barman to bring him the same drink as Sofia. He takes a sip of the drink when the barman sets it in front of him.

"You tried to help me. Why?" he asks.

"Why not?" she counters.

"You hate me," he states.

"Maybe I don't hate you as much as I originally thought," she muses. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done. I'll always dislike you. But I don't hate you, I suppose."

"Well, that's something," he says, smirking, and Sofia sends him a smirk back. Suddenly, Damon gets a text message, and he sighs. "You up for a trip to the hospital? The sheriff just texted me, and told me her daughter's in there."

"Caroline?" she asks, and he nods. "Why not?"

Damon leads Sofia out of the Grill, and to his car. She slides in the passenger side and Damon wastes no time driving to the hospital. When they arrive, the pair enters the building, and quickly finds Sheriff Forbes, along with Matt, and Bonnie. Damon nods for Sofia to head to the teenagers, and she nods to him.

"Sofia?" Matt asks as she approaches Bonnie and himself.

"Hey Matt, Bonnie," she says, nodding to them. "How's she doing?"

"Not… Not good," Matt says, burying his face in his hands. Sofia glances at Bonnie, and the pair of them lock eyes for only half of a second before the witch looks away. Sofia frowns and looks back at Damon who is comforting the sheriff. Sofia can't help but feel sympathy for the woman. Sofia genuinely likes the bubbly blonde teenager who she met not long ago.

Sofia glances over when Elena enters the hospital. She immediately rushes over to the group.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" Elena asks.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's gonna make it," Bonnie says.

"What?" Elena asks, and the friends tearfully embrace. "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asks, approaching them.

"No, I don't," Bonnie admits.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that," Damon says.

"I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn," Bonnie counters, glaring at Damon.

"I can give Caroline some blood," Damon says.

"No, no way," Elena shakes her head.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital, and it will be out of her system in a day. She will be better, Elena," Damon says, convincingly.

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that," Elena declines.

"She's right," Bonnie says, narrowing her eyes at Damon. "Sofia, will you do it?"

"What?" Elena asks Bonnie, wide eyed.

"Elena, this is Caroline. We can't let her die," Bonnie snaps, and looks at Sofia. "Will you do this?"

"You are older. Your blood's more potent and will work faster," Damon points out.

"And I trust you more than him," Bonnie says, nodding at Damon. "Please?"

Sofia sighs.

"Normally, I wouldn't. But I like Caroline. It would be a shame if she died. I'll do it," Sofia nods, and Bonnie smiles a bit.

"Thank you," she says to Sofia, and goes to leave.

"Bonnie," Sofia stops the witch and moves towards her when she turns around. She grabs a pen and a slip of paper from the desk near them and writes something quickly, handing the paper to Bonnie. "That's Trenton's number. He wants you to have it in case you ever needed anything. He's a very skilled warlock and he's willing to help you with anything, should you need it."

Bonnie nods, and pockets the slip of paper. "Thanks," she says, genuinely grateful. Sofia nods and watches as Bonnie walks away. Sofia sends Elena a small smile and goes into Caroline's room, where she sees the blonde fast asleep. She moves to the blonde and softly brushes a few strands of hair away from her pretty face. She gently opens Caroline's mouth and bites into her hand, quickly squeezing it shut and letting her blood drip into Caroline's mouth, massaging the girl's neck to help her swallow it. She finally moves her hand away when the wound closes up, and she gently closes Caroline's mouth. Sofia smiles softly at the girl and quietly leaves the room.

**-TNOF-**

The next night, Sofia finds herself lounging on her bed, silently reading a book while Trenton watches television in the living room. She glances at her phone when it begins ringing and frowns when she sees that it's Elena calling.

"Yes, Elena?" Sofia answers.

"Sofia, we need your help," Elena says quickly.

"Slow down, Elena. What's wrong?" Sofia asks calmly.

"It's Caroline. She's a vampire. We're at the school and-," Elena starts.

"I'm on my way," Sofia says hanging up. She quickly pulls on shoes and a jacket, and blurs out of the house. Once at the school, Sofia quickly picks up the smell of blood. "Shit," she mutters, and races to it.

Sofia immediately finds Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline by a dead body. Sofia growls loudly when she sees Damon going to stake Caroline. She blurs toward them and pins Damon to the ground by his neck, and flashes her fangs dangerously at him.

"You will not harm her," she hisses, and blurs to stand in front of Caroline protectively.

Damon rolls his eyes and stands up, scowling at Stefan and Elena.

"You called her?" he demands, pointing at Sofia, annoyed.

"She has a right to know, Damon," Elena says, and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Whatever happens, it's on you," Damon says to Sofia, who growls at him. Sofia takes one of Caroline's hands in her own, and puts the other on her back, slowly beginning to guide her into the school.

"Sofia?" Caroline asks, looking down at the smaller vampire.

"Yeah, it's me, sweetheart," Sofia says softly to the new vampire.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asks, coming outside. "No… you're not. You can't be," Bonnie says, and grabs Caroline's arm. Her eyes widen, and she slowly backs away.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asks, tearfully. Bonnie looks behind Caroline and sees the dead body.

"Oh god!" Bonnie gasps, her eyes widening farther.

"Bonnie…," Caroline whispers, beginning to cry again.

"Come on," Sofia mutters, to the girl, and leads her into the school, nodding for Stefan to follow. He nods and goes to Caroline's other side. The two older vampires take Caroline to the bathroom, and Stefan immediately takes a few paper towels out of the dispenser.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me!" Caroline cries.

"No, she's just in shock. We all are," Stefan says, and Sofia nods, taking a paper towel from Stefan, and dampening it in the sink. She gently moves Caroline's hair back, and starts wiping the blood off of her face.

"And what about Matt?" she cries.

"Shhh, we'll figure it out. Let's clean you up though," Sofia says, and Caroline nods, washing some of the blood off of her hands.

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline cries, and Sofia takes her face in her hands.

"Listen to me. You are not a monster. What happened out there was an accident. You're a newly turned vampire. I'd be surprised if nothing happened. You can't control it yet," Sofia says, and more tears leak from Caroline's eyes.

"Yet?" she asks, softly, and Sofia nods.

"Yet. I can help you, Caroline," Sofia says, smiling at the blonde.

"Why would you help me?" she asks, curiously.

"Because it was my blood that was in your system when you… Were turned. Your friend Bonnie asked me to give you my blood to heal you while you were in the hospital," Sofia says, and Caroline nods, tears filling her eyes again.

"I didn't mean to kill that guy. I never wanted to kill anyone," Caroline cries, and Sofia frowns understandingly.

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Stefan says, and Caroline nods, looking in the mirror. Stefan and Sofia watch as her face begins to change.

"Why does this keep happening to my face?!" Caroline shrieks, covering her face.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sofia says, pulling Caroline's hands away from her face. "Shhh, look. Look at Stefan and me," Sofia encourages, glancing at Stefan who nods. The two of them change their faces, like Caroline's. When Caroline finally looks, she relaxes a bit. "See, it's like that for all of us. It happens, but you can control it Caroline," Sofia says, and returns her face to normal, and Stefan does the same.

"Just breathe," Stefan coaxes, taking a few breaths, and Caroline does the same. She relaxes when her face returns to normal. She looks at Sofia pathetically.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" she whimpers, and Sofia's eyes widen.

"Katherine?" she asks, looking dangerously at Stefan. "Katerina's in Mystic Falls?" she hisses. Stefan reluctantly nods. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Things came up," Stefan mutters, looking Sofia in the eyes. He nods slightly to Caroline, who is still looking at Sofia tearfully. Sofia sighs.

"I'm not sure. I'm really not. But listen, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise you that," she says, and Caroline nods. Sofia pulls the younger girl into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Caroline," Sofia whispers, her heart breaking as she listens to the girl sob on her shoulder. "Katherine won't get away with this. I promise."

Stefan smiles a bit at the sight of Sofia comforting the girl, and he quietly leaves the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Caroline finally calms, and pulls away from Sofia.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asks, frowning.

"Well, I usually feel a bond to the vampires I turn. I may not have completely turned you, but it's my you're part of my bloodline now," Sofia says, and Caroline frowns deeper.

"I can feel it, too. It's weird. But I feel like I can trust you," Caroline says, wiping the tears from her face. Sofia nods, and smiles.

"Of course you can trust me," Sofia says. "Plus, I thought you were a very nice girl the first time we met," Sofia adds, and Caroline smiles. "Alright, now let's get this blood off of your face."

Caroline nods, and turns back to the sink. She turns the water on, and washes off her hands. Sofia hands her a few paper towels, and she watches as Caroline wipes all of the blood off of her face.

Sofia can hear the conversation between Elena and Stefan from farther away in the school.

"Caroline's fine, Sofia's gonna take care of her," Stefan says.

"What about the guy she…," Elena trails off.

"It's taken care of," Stefan says, and Caroline sniffs a bit.

"I can't believe I did that," she says to Sofia.

"It happens," Sofia says, smiling a bit.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Caroline asks.

"I'm a vampire. Of course, I have," Sofia says. "Every vampire kills someone at some point in their lives. It doesn't make you a bad person Caroline. Accidents happen. Especially when you're just turned."

Caroline nods, sadly.

"Have you been to your house yet?" Sofia asks, and Caroline nods.

"Yeah, I was there earlier," she says.

"And you were able to go inside?" Sofia asks, and Caroline nods again. "Good. Come on, let's get you home."

Caroline nods, and the girls exit the school. Sofia walks with Caroline to her car.

"Let me see your cell phone," Sofia says, and Caroline pulls her phone out of her pocket and hands it to Sofia. Sofia enters her phone number in Caroline's cell phone and hands it back to her. "You text me or call me if you need anything, and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Okay. Thank you, Sofia," Caroline says, smiling gratefully at the girl.

"You're welcome. I can start teaching you about vampires tomorrow," Sofia says, and Caroline nods. "I can bring Stefan along as well, if you'd like."

"Okay, yeah. Bring Stefan," Caroline nods, and Sofia smiles.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline. Be careful," Sofia says, and Caroline nods. Sofia sends the girl one last smile, and blurs away, back to her home.

**-TNOF-**

Later that same night, Sofia watches television with Trenton in the living room after telling him of Caroline's turning, and the incident at the school. Sofia's phone vibrates in her jeans pocket and she pulls it out, seeing that she has a text message from an unknown number.

'_I almost had an accident with Matt, but I stopped myself!'_

Sofia chuckles.

'_Congratulations, Caroline. I'm proud of you.'_

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Venice, Italy: 1395-**

"Sofia, mio tesoro, you must hurry. You will cause us to be late for the ball," Sofia's mother, Capricia tells her eldest child, coming into her bedroom.

"Mama, we cannot be late to a ball that we are hosting. I'm sure Marcello won't mind waiting. He's never liked the attention on him," Sofia says, smiling at her mother. Capricia smiles softly at her first born, and sits behind her daughter, quickly fixing her hair. She looks into her daughter's mismatched eyes, and kisses her on the forehead.

"Come, tuo padre, and Marcello are already waiting at the door," Capricia says, taking her daughter's hand, and leading her to the door, and out of the house where they see Sofia's father, Enzio, and her younger, now 18 year old brother, Marcello.

"Sofia, mia figlia, you look bellissima," Enzio tells his daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"Grazie, Papa," Sofia says, smiling up at her father. Enzio holds out an arm for his wife to take, and Marcello smiles down at his older, but shorter sister, and repeats the gesture. Sofia smiles at her brother, and loops her arm through his.

The Panzano family walks down the stairs, to the ball room where their guests are waiting. Enzio stops his family half way on the stairs to announce his son's eighteenth birthday, and for everyone to enjoy themselves.

"Buon compleanno, fratello," Sofia says to her brother.

"Grazi, sorella," Marcello responds, kissing his sister on the cheek. Throughout the ball, Sofia sticks close to her mother, her thoughts drifting from one topic to the next.

"Lord Mikaelson, I'd like you to meet mia moglie, Capricia, and mia figlia, Sofia," Sofia is pulled out of her thoughts, hearing her father introducing her and her mother to somebody. Sofia looks at the man and she's blown away by the handsome man standing next to her father. She watches as the man greets her mother, then turns to Sofia. He's taken aback by the girl's eyes, but masks his slight surprise with a smirk. He gently takes her hand, and lies a kiss to the back of it.

"Ciao, Miss Panzano," he says smoothly in Itialian. Sofia curtisys slightly.

"My lord," she says, softly.

"Call me Kol. A beauty such as yourself should not call me anything but," Kol says, smirking at the lovely girl. She nods slightly, and returns his smirk, througoughly impressing him.

"Ciao, Kol."

**-TNOF-**

Mio tesoro – my darling

Tuo padre – your father

Mia figlia – my daughter

Bellissima – beautiful

Buon compleanno, fratello – Happy birthday, brother

Grazi, sorella – thank you sister

**A/N: **And there's chapter 5! I hope you all liked it!

Questions?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Leave them in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I don't really have much to say for this author's note. Enjoy the chapter!

**Reviewers and replies: **

**wileby****:** There certainly will! In fact, there's one in this chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you for the review.

**Luna064****: **My apologies. I couldn't just add Kol right away though. Had to have some Lexi and Sofia flashbacks first. I still might add more of those, but I'll definitely be doing more Kol and Sofia flashbacks first. I'm glad you liked the last chapter though, and I hope you like this one just as much! Thank you for the review!

**Amazon824****: **No, I added at least three episodes in the last chapter. I just wanted to hurry up and get to season two. I have a lot planned! Not as much as I have planned for season three though. I'm glad you liked the Kol flashback though, and expect more of them! Thank you for the review.

**Trickster707****: **That's right! I can't make things too easy for Elena and crew during season three and four. I'm glad you liked it though! Thank you for the review.

**justa20****: **Expect way more scenes with Kol in the upcoming chapters. I can't help but write more with him! Thank you for the review.

**Luli Cullen****: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much! Thank you for the review!

**Psychotic Girl****: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review.

**Reader: **Klaroline is a VERY strong possibility. I think Caroline is SO good for Klaus, and they look amazing together. Plus, I'm not much of a Tyler fan. So, yes, it's possible! Thank you for the review!

**musicluver246****: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review!

**RockaRosalie****: **Thanks! Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF-**

Sofia arrives at the Forbes residence at around 8:00 in the morning, and knocks on the front door. She hears the sound of keys jingling, and footsteps approaching the door. The front door opens revealing Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline's mother, and the sheriff of Mystic Falls.

"Can I help you?" Liz asks.

"Hi, I'm here to see Caroline," Sofia says with a bright smile.

"Are you a friend of hers?" Liz asks.

"Yep. Elena introduced us," Sofia says, and Liz smiles.

"Well, come on in. Caroline's up in her room," Liz says, and Sofia smiles, and enters the house. "Caroline, I'm heading to work!" Liz calls, and gets no response. Liz sighs, and turns to the door. "Have a good day…," Liz trails off, looking back at the girl.

"Sofia," Sofia clarifies, with a smile.

"Sofia," Liz says, and heads out the door.

"You too, Sheriff Forbes," Sofia says, heading up the stairs to Caroline's room. She knocks on Caroline's bedroom door. "Caroline? It's Sofia."

"Come in," Caroline says softly. She enters the bedroom and sees Caroline sitting on her bed, knees pulled to her chest with her curtains closed. Sofia smiles at the girl, and looks at Caroline's cell phone that is ringing. "It's Matt."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Sofia asks, and Caroline shakes her head.

"He's going to ask me to go out. And I can't. The sun burns me," she complains, pouting. Sofia chuckles.

"That's actually why I came over so early," Sofia says, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small box. She hands it to Caroline who takes it happily, and she opens the box.

"Oh, wow. It's really pretty! What's this for?" she asks.

"It's a day ring. The stone is spelled so that you can walk in the sun," Sofia says, and Caroline smiles.

"Really?" Caroline asks, taking the ring out of the box.

"Really. I'm lucky enough to have a warlock living with me, and he gladly made it for you," Sofia says, and Caroline slides the ring on her first finger.

"It really is pretty," Caroline says, and Sofia smiles.

"I'm glad you like it. It's just something I picked up in Paris a few years ago," Sofia says.

"You've been to Paris?" Caroline asks.

"Sure. A few times actually," Sofia says, and Caroline's eyes widen.

"What's it like there?" Caroline asks, her eyes lighting up. Sofia smiles and sits on the bed.

"It's beautiful there. Most of the people are wonderful, the sights are something you'd never forget," Sofia says.

"I'd love to go to Paris," Caroline says wistfully.

"And you can," Sofia says, and Caroline looks confused. "You're a vampire now. You can go anywhere you'd like. You have plenty of time to travel the world."

"I never thought of that," Caroline says, smiling a bit.

"Being a vampire may have its low points, but it has its high points, too," Sofia says, and Caroline nods a bit.

"So, you're sure this thing works?" she asks, gesturing to the ring on her finger.

"Try it out," Sofia says, nodding to the curtains. Caroline stands up, and tentatively walks to the window. She grabs the curtain and pulls it back a bit, slowly moving her hand into the sunlight. She smiles widely when nothing happens and pulls the curtains fully open and stands in front of the window. "It works."

"Why don't you have a ring?" Caroline asks, seeing that Sofia has no day ring on her finger. Sofia grins and pulls her necklace out from inside her shirt, and shows it to Caroline.

"I have a necklace instead. I used to have a ring, but I prefer to wear this," she says, and Caroline observes the necklace.

"What's the writing on it?" she asks.

"My family's crest," Sofia answers, smiling a bit at the necklace.

"Oh… Cool," Caroline says, and Sofia chuckles. She feels her phone vibrate in her shorts pocket and looks at it, the screen saying that she has a new text message from Stefan. "Oh, it seems Stefan will be joining us later. He's going to try to show you how to feast on little forest animals."

"Like… Little squirrels and bunnies?" Caroline asks sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Sofia says, smiling sympathetically.

"Do I have to?" Caroline asks.

"Well, you don't _have _to, but it would be interesting to try, just to see if you can get a feel for drinking animal blood. I wouldn't recommend making it a regular diet, but you never know what kind of situations you could get into. You could potentially get lost in the woods one time with nothing to feed from but animals," Sofia says, and Caroline sighs.

"I guess. Why not make it a regular diet though? It seems more humane than drinking people blood," Caroline asks, sitting cross legged on her bed, looking up at Sofia.

"Having a strict diet of animal blood isn't good for vampires. It makes you weaker, slower, dulls your heightened senses, and it makes your compulsion weaker-," Sofia starts.

"Compulsion?" Caroline asks, frowning. "What's that?"

"It's basically mind control. You look into a human's eyes, and you can make them do whatever you want. I don't recommend doing it too much though to the same human over and over. It can really damage their brain," Sofia says.

"I think I did that to a nurse at the hospital…," Caroline mutters, looking down at her bed.

"Hey, that's fine. You didn't know," Sofia says. Caroline nods. "Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. The animal blood diet. Well, basically if all you drink is animal blood, when you eventually, inevitably consume human blood, you're more likely to lose control of your blood lust because of how much better the taste is, and you're more likely to accidentally kill people," Sofia explains, and Caroline nods understandingly.

"So… Why does Stefan do it?" Caroline asks, curiously.

"That's not for me to divulge to you," Sofia says, smiling a bit. "You'd have to ask Stefan."

"But do you know why?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, I do," she answers.

Caroline sighs, and nods. "So, you drink human blood?"

"Sure. I don't drink it directly from the source most of the time though," Sofia says. "I usually drink from blood bags that I acquire from neighboring towns."

"Why don't you get them from here?" Caroline asks.

"I do, sometimes. But the staff would start to notice if more and more bags of blood went missing all the time," Sofia says.

"Smart," Caroline says, smiling, and Sofia smiles back.

"You must be thirsty though," Sofia says, and Caroline nods.

"It feels like my throat is on fire," she says, and Sofia nods, standing up.

"Well, why don't you get dressed, and we can go to my house. You can have some blood there," Sofia says, and Caroline nods, standing up and going into her closet. "I'll wait downstairs."

"Okay," Caroline says, pulling out some clothes. Sofia picks up her purse and walks out of Caroline's room, going down the stairs and standing by the front door. She looks at a few pictures on the walls while waiting, and looks at the stairs when Caroline walks down them.

"Ready?" Sofia asks, and Caroline nods. They walk outside and Caroline looks around for Sofia's car.

"Didn't you drive here?" Caroline asks, and Sofia shakes her head.

"Nope. I ran," Sofia says, and Caroline looks at her with wide eyes.

"Ran?" she asks.

"Oh, sweetie… Have you not used your speed yet? Do you know how much faster you are now?" Sofia asks, and Caroline shakes her head. "Caroline, vampires are the fastest creatures on this planet."

"Are you serious?" Caroline asks, excitement showing in her eyes.

"Why don't you try it out? I live over on Cedar, you know where that is?" she asks, and Caroline nods. "514 is the house number. Give it a try."

"Alright," Caroline says, and takes a deep breath. Sofia smiles as she watches Caroline blur away, and follows after her. Sofia reaches her house seconds before Caroline does, and when Caroline shows up, she smiles largely at Sofia. "That was awesome!"

"See, I told you," Sofia says, opens the door to her house, and sees Trenton about to leave. "Going somewhere?" Sofia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Bonnie called. She wants some help practicing spells," Trenton says, walking to the door.

"Trenton, this is Caroline. Caroline this is Trenton, the warlock who spelled your ring," Sofia says, and Caroline smiles at Trenton.

"Hi! Thanks for that by the way," Caroline chirps.

"No problem, honey," Trenton says. Sofia gives him a look. "Come on in," he says, catching Sofia's look.

"Thanks," Caroline says, and walks into the house after Sofia and looks around. "Wow, I never would have expected the inside of your house to look like this…," Caroline mutters to herself, "just by looking at the outside," she quickly says after seeing Sofia looking at her. Sofia chuckles.

"Looks can be deceiving. But that was a good observation, yes?" Sofia asks.

"Oh my God, yes. Your house is incredible," Caroline gushes.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you think so," Sofia says, smiling. "Let's go into the kitchen, and I'll get you some blood."

"Awesome," Caroline says, following Sofia into the kitchen. Sofia sets her purse down on the kitchen island, and Caroline takes a seat on one of the tall chairs in front of it. Sofia takes a glass out of a cabinet, and sets it on the counter. She walks to the freezer, and pulls out a blood bag, tears it open, and pours the contents into the tall glass. She puts the glass of blood into the microwave and warms it up.

"I'm assuming that your mother isn't aware of your situation," Sofia states, as the blood warms up, and Caroline shakes her head quickly. "Well, then feel free to come over anytime you get thirsty. Keeping blood bags in the house would give away your secret straight away. And your mother is on vervain, so you can't compel her to forget."

"Vervain?" Caroline asks, and Sofia stares at her blankly.

"They really kept you completely in the dark about everything vampire didn't they?" Sofia asks. "No matter. Vervain is a plant that weakens us. It burns us if we touch it, weakens us if injected with it, and if a human wears it or consumes it, it prevents compulsion and turns their blood undrinkable for us."

"That must be why my bracelet burned me when I tried to put it on. But how do you know if someone's on vervain or not?" Caroline asks.

"It's a skill acquired with age. I'll show you sometime though. It's all in the scent of the person," Sofia says, and Caroline nods. Sofia turns around and grabs the warm glass of blood from the microwave and sets it in front of Caroline. She smiles as the newborn vampire gulps the thick, rich liquid, and sets the glass down when she finishes. She glances at Sofia, mildly embarrassed.

"Can I uh… have more?" Caroline asks, and Sofia grins at her.

"Don't be embarrassed. It may have been many years ago, but I remember when I was first turned. The thirst is difficult to deal with sometimes. But of course you can," Sofia says, taking Caroline's glass, and refilling it with blood. Sofia sets the glass in the microwave and warms up the glass of blood. She takes the glass out when properly heated, and sets it down in front of the blonde.

"When were you turned into a vampire?" Caroline asks, taking a drink of her blood. Sofia takes out a wine glass, and sets it on the kitchen island. She takes out a bottle of wine, uncorks it, and pours some of the red liquid in her glass. She lifts the glass to her lips and takes a long sip.

"I was turned in the year 1395," Sofia says, and Caroline's eyes widen.

"Oh my God! That's like…," Caroline trails off, doing the math in her head. Sofia smiles slightly, taking another sip of her wine, waiting for the blonde to guess her age. "Over 600 years ago!"

"616 to be exact. Almost 617," Sofia says, and Caroline shakes her head in amazement.

"Can you remember who turned you?" Caroline asks, curiously.

"I remember exactly who turned me," Sofia says after a few moments of silence. "I was in love with him. I'm still in love with him."

"Oh, who is he?" Caroline asks, smiling. Her smile falters when Sofia shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. He's dead," Sofia says, finishing her wine.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Caroline says softly. "What was he like?" she asks, and Sofia can't help the small smile that comes to her face.

"He was cocky, sarcastic, arrogant, vain, and his temper was terrible," Sofia says, chuckling, and Caroline frowns. "But he was gentle with me, respectful, charming, honest, protective… He was different with me."

"Was he cute?" Caroline asks, smiling, and Sofia laughs.

"He was the most handsome man I've ever met. He's been dead for over 100 years, and I still haven't found anyone more handsome than he was," Sofia says.

"What was his name?" she asks, looking at the older vampire curiously.

"Kol. His name was Kol."

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Venice, Italy: 1395- **

"You would make an exquisite vampire, gattina," Kol murmurs in Sofia's ear, lightly trailing his fingers up her bare back, his other hand propping up his head as he looks down at her sleepy form. She turns from her side onto her back, and looks up at his handsome face.

"Do you really think so?" Sofia asks, and Kol arches an eyebrow.

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" he asks, and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No," she says, her green and amber eyes looking up into his dark brown ones.

"No," he says, leaning down, and pressing his lips to hers. She responds to the kiss immediately, and sighs when he pulls away.

"Would… Would you change me, if I should ask?" Sofia asks, biting her lip again. Kol pulls her bottom lip from between her teeth with his thumb.

"In an instant, mia dolce," Kol says, smirking down at Sofia. Kol leans down once again, and trails kisses down Sofia's jaw line to her neck.

"Kol?" Sofia asks.

"Hmm?" Kol responds, kissing and nipping her neck.

"What is it like? Being a vampire, I mean," Sofia asks, closing her eyes at the pleasurable feeling Kol is giving her.

"Exhilarating," he says, climbing on top of her, moving his mouth to her collarbone. "There is no feeling that can compare to the one you would get knowing that you are part of the most powerful species to ever walk the earth," he says, biting the sensitive flesh of the junction between her neck and her shoulder with his blunt teeth, causing Sofia to let out a cross between a gasp and a moan. "You would adore it," he says, pressing his lips on the pulse point of her neck, and extending his fangs. He sinks his fangs into her jugular vein, and she lets out a pained gasp, digging her nails into his arms. He closes his eyes as he takes gulps of her sweet blood, losing himself a bit. He stops when he hears her heartbeat gradually becoming slower and weaker.

Kol pulls away, and looks up at Sofia's face. Her eyes are half shut, and she breathes deeper than she should be.

"I fear I may have taken a bit too much. Mie scuse, tesoro," Kol says, sitting up a bit, lifting her head with one hand, and biting into his other wrist, pressing the bleeding wound to her mouth. Sofia weakly drinks the blood from his wrist, and Kol watches as the bleeding wound on her neck slowly heals. He pulls his wrist away when she's completely healed. He takes in the sight of her blood stained lips and smirks. "Now, that is a sight I could get used to."

"You are very adamant about pushing this vampire idea on me, aren't you?" Sofia asks, wiping his blood from her lips.

"Of course I am, gattina. As much as I loathe to admit it, I've become quite attached to you. You growing old and dying is simply not an option," he says, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. Sofia frowns.

"You would forcibly change me into a vampire?" she asks, sitting up, keeping one of her hands on Kol's bed cover to keep from exposing her bare chest.

"If it came down to it, yes," Kol says, lacing his fingers together behind his head, looking up at her angered face with amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"Why would you do such a reprehensible thing?" Sofia asks, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. He smirks, and pins her to the bed at an inhuman speed. He hovers above her, his lips centimeters from hers.

"Because I want you. I want to make you mine in every way possible. And I always get what I want," he hisses to her, and kisses her roughly, tangling his fingers in her hair. He pulls away after a few moments, looks into her lust filled eyes, and smirks. "Perdonami, mia dolce."

Sofia looks up at him, frowning a bit, but before she can ask what he means, Kol snaps her neck.

**-TNOF-**

**Gattina – Kitten**

**Mia Dolce – My Sweet**

**Mie scuse****, tesoro – My apologies, darling**

**Perdonami, mia dolce – Forgive me, my sweet**

**I apologize if any of the translations are incorrect. Like many others, I use Google translate. If it's wrong, feel free to correct me in a review or private message.**

**A/N: **A bit of a shorter chapter, but more Kol! Also, just a bit of a side note, during the flashbacks of Sofia's human life, the dialogue is in english, but in reality they'd be speaking Italian. Having to translate everything they say would be ridiculous though, so just know that they'd be speaking Sofia's native language. Italian. Hope you liked the chapter!

New outfit for Sofia on Tumblr!

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Not really much to say for this chapter. It's a longer one, so I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**justa20****: **I'm really glad you liked the flashback! Expect more of them, because I want to fit Kol in as much as I can before he comes back. I'm really excited for his return though, so I'm trying to breeze through this season so I can get to season 3 quicker. There are some kind of important things that happen during this season though. Thank you for the review though!

**not-so-average-07****: **I still fully support Klaroline. Klaus may have reacted harshly, but I think it's completely understandable. I mean, he just saw his own brother die in front of him while he was trapped outside and couldn't do anything about it. Then they trapped him in a room where he has full view of Kol's charred corpse, so I imagine he'd been replaying that moment in his head since they left him there. I can't help but feel bad for him. Anyway, I hate to give spoilers away, but I can officially tell you that Kol will NOT be dying in this story. Thank you for the review!

**Cwarnic93****: **Aww, well thank you! I'm really glad you like Sofia! And I'm even gladder that you think that I captured the character's personalities well enough. I was actually pretty worried about that, so before I started writing this story I watched season two and three of the Vampire Diaries again and just studied how they acted. Thank you for the review!

**RockaRosalie****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Reader: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Reader: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**-TNOF-**

Sofia jerks awake when her cell phone begins ringing on her vanity table, and she groggily walks over and looks at the screen. She frowns when she sees Caroline's name flashing brightly. She hadn't heard from Caroline since she told her of hers and Stefan's chaotic trip in the woods earlier that night.

"Yes?" she answers, rubbing her left eye with her index and middle finger.

"Sofia? Can you come over?" Caroline asks shakily.

"Caroline, you are aware of the time right?" Sofia asks, grumpily, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I'm sorry, just please? My mom's not here and I really don't want to be alone right now. Please Sofia?" Caroline pleads, and Sofia can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"Alright," Sofia says softly, and Caroline lets out a large breath. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline whispers, and Sofia hangs up. She slips on a pair of flip flops and looks down at her pajamas. She shrugs, and bolts out the door, and in seconds she's standing on Caroline's front porch. She quietly enters the house, and walks up the stairs to Caroline's bedroom. She gently opens the door, and frowns when she sees Caroline sitting up on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

Caroline looks over at her door with wide eyes, and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Sofia there. After Caroline's encounter with Katherine in her bedroom, she became terrified that the older vampire would return, so she decided to call Sofia. Caroline feels oddly safe with the much older vampire, and remembers Sofia's promise to not let anything happen to her. She knows Katherine wouldn't show up if she had someone else around her.

"Caroline, what's the matter?" Sofia asks, shutting her bedroom door and sitting on Caroline's bed next to her.

"I… I just had a bad dream," Caroline says, and Sofia frowns.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sofia asks, and Caroline looks torn.

"It… It was just about Katherine," Caroline says, trying to school her face to not show that she's lying. Sofia studies Caroline's face and sighs.

"It's perfectly understandable after what she did. You don't have to worry though. As long as I'm around, Katherine won't hurt you," Sofia says, brushing some of Caroline's blonde hair out of her face.

Caroline nods, smiling a bit. Her smile suddenly drops. "What if she hurts you?"

"I'm older than Katherine is. I'll be fine," Sofia says, sending Caroline a reassuring smile.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Caroline asks in a small voice.

"Of course," Sofia says and gestures for Caroline to lie down. She does so, and Sofia lies next to her. Caroline shuts her eyes, pushing away the guilty feeling in her stomach that came from lying to Sofia. Caroline tiredly wonders if she should have told Sofia the truth, but those thoughts slowly fade as she drifts into a dreamless sleep.

**-TNOF-**

"Elena invited me to a barbecue today," Caroline tells Sofia when they arrive at her house the next morning. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Sofia asks, going into her bedroom.

"Just the fact that there's gonna be humans in that house. Humans that I care about and don't wanna hurt," Caroline says, following her. She looks around Sofia's room as they talk.

"Then just keep that thought in your head while you're there. If you ever become tempted to bite someone, just push that thought into your mind. Tell yourself that you don't want to hurt them," Sofia says, opening her walk in closet, and going inside. "Drinking a lot of blood before you go wouldn't hurt either."

"I guess," Caroline says, walking to Sofia's closet. Her eyes widen when she sees the vast amounts of clothes that she has stashed away inside. "Oh my God."

Sofia frowns and looks over at the girl. Her frown turns to a smirk when she sees Caroline's look of amazement. "When you live as long as I have, you accumulate a lot of things. Some vampires collect art, some collect music… I collect clothes."

"You have like, your own store in here!" Caroline exclaims, looking through a row of jackets. Sofia chuckles.

"Well feel free to go through them, and borrow whatever you want," Sofia says. "Believe me, I have far too many clothes."

"You can never have too many clothes," Caroline says, looking through Sofia's shirts.

"Oh, yes you can. And trust me, she does," Trenton says, coming into the room. "This isn't even all of them. She has boxes filled with clothes in the basement."

"From previous decades. I have trouble parting with some old dresses," Sofia explains.

"And shoes, shirts, pants, jewelry," Trenton lists.

"Alright, we get it," Sofia says, scowling at the warlock. Trenton merely chuckles, and makes his way into Sofia's massive closet, pulling a shirt off of one of the racks, and a pair of shorts. He hands them to Sofia and leaves the room.

"You let a guy pick out your clothes?" Caroline asks when Trenton leaves the room.

"He has fantastic fashion sense," Sofia says. "It's even better than mine."

"Is he…," Caroline trails off.

"Gay? Completely," Sofia grins, walking out of her closet. Using her abnormal speed, she changes out of her pajamas, and into her day clothes. She walks back to the closet where Caroline is looking through her shoes. She glances up, and nods approvingly.

"He does have great taste. That's cute," Caroline says, looking Sofia over. Sofia smiles as Caroline goes back to looking through her closet. Caroline frowns a bit when she sees a small antique silver box. She carefully lifts it, and cradles it in one hand while she lifts the lid with the other. Her eyes widen when she sees an array of beautiful necklaces, rings, and bracelets. "Why don't you ever wear any of these?"

Sofia looks up from where she's looking through her shoes, and sees the familiar silver box in Caroline's hands. She frowns a bit and moves towards Caroline, looking inside the box.

"These are all pieces of jewelry that Kol got for me," she says softly, picking up a diamond ring.

"That looks like an engagement ring," Caroline says, eyeing the ring. Sofia only smiles in response.

"He'd get me a new one every few years after women started wearing them," Sofia smiles. "I was always impressed."

"Did you ever get married?" Caroline asks, and Sofia shakes her head.

"Kol thought it was unnecessary. I agreed," Sofia says, and Caroline frowns, handing her the box. Sofia sets the ring gently back inside and shuts the box.

"Didn't you ever want to be married though?" Caroline asks.

"Of course. Every girl dreams of having the perfect wedding with the perfect man," Sofia says, a wistful smile on her face. "I had the perfect man…. And when it came down to it, that was enough for me," she says, placing the box back in its place. Caroline looks sadly at the slightly shorter vampire, and moves to where her shoes lay. She quickly picks out a pair of shoes that match her outfit. She hands them to Sofia with a small smile. "Perfect," she says, taking the shoes from the blonde.

Caroline takes her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, and looks at the time. "I have to go. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of," Sofia says, leaving her closet with Caroline following.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is tomorrow. Will you go?" she asks, and Sofia nods a bit.

"Sure. Sounds better than sitting around, being lazy," Sofia says, and Caroline smiles. She hugs Sofia, and makes to leave. "Take a bag of blood with you. Drink it on the way."

"Okay," Caroline calls back. Sofia hears Caroline take a bag of blood from the freezer, and say goodbye to Trenton. Sofia sighs when she hears the door close, and walks back into her closet, picking up the silver box again. She reaches inside, pulling out the most recent ring that she acquired from Kol, and slides it on the ring finger of her left hand. She leaves her closet, box still in hand, and sets it on her night table. She sits down on the edge of her bed, twisting the ring on her finger. She swallows the lump in her throat, thinking of fond memories between Kol and herself.

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Venice, Italy: 1395-**

Sofia wakes with a gasp, immediately sitting up. She looks down at herself, and quickly covers her exposed chest with the cover on the bed. She looks around, and winces at the sunlight shining through the window. She gets up, pulls on her dress, and pulls the curtains closed. She reaches up and rubs her forehead, trying to massage away the pounding headache. She slowly tilts her head from one side to the other, cringing heavily at the soreness in her neck. She looks around the room more attentively, and realizes that she's in Kol's bedchamber. When she realizes where she is, the door opens, and Kol strides in, grinning when he sees that she's awake.

"Well, good to see you awake, gattina," Kol says, blurring forward, and standing in front of her.

"Kol, what is happening to me?" Sofia asks, covering her mouth when she feels a sudden ache in her gums. "The sunlight burned my eyes, my head and my neck aches, and now my mouth is hurting terribly."

"That is because you are in transition, mia dolce," he says, gently running his fingertips along her jaw line.

"Transition?" Sofia asks, frowning at Kol. "Transition to what?"

"To becoming a vampire," Kol says simply, and Sofia's eyes widen.

"W-what? But Kol, I never wished to be a vampire! How did this happen?" Sofia says, and tears spring to her eyes. She creases her eyebrows, and tries to remember. Her eyes widen at the sudden realization. "You killed me."

"And you woke up, just like I knew you would," Kol grins, turning away from her and walking to the door. He opens the door and waves the human servant into the room. He grabs the girl by the hand and leads her to Sofia. Sofia glares harshly at Kol, and steps back. "Now Sofia, you must consume human blood to complete the transition."

"I do not wish to complete the transition," Sofia hisses viciously, and immediately following her statement, she finds herself pinned against the wall. Kol glares down at her.

"You are going to complete the transition," he growls, and Sofia attempts to shove Kol away.

"I will not," she says when Kol doesn't budge.

"Oh, but you will. Either willingly, or if I have to force you, you will complete the transition. I will not allow you to die," Kol says, grabbing her left upper arm and dragging her to the human woman.

"You would not dare do such a thing," Sofia nearly shouts, trying to wrench her arm out of Kol's firm hold.

"Won't I?" Kol asks, smirking down at the girl. He takes one of the human's hands and bites harshly into her wrist. He holds the woman's wrist centimeters away from Sofia's face. "Drink."

"No," Sofia says stubbornly, turning her face away. Kol drops her arm, and immediately moves his hand to the back of her neck, gripping it harshly, and turning her head back towards the bleeding wrist.

"Drink, Sofia," Kol growls, holding the woman's wrist almost against Sofia's lips. Sofia takes a breath, and ceases her struggling when she smells the intoxicating scent of the human's blood. "That's it, mia dolce. Drink," Kol purrs in her ear. Sofia clenches her jaw a bit, and hesitantly leans down a bit, pressing her mouth to the woman's bleeding wrist.

Sofia wrinkles her nose at first at the thought of drinking another person's blood for food, but as soon as the thick liquid touches her lips, all negative thoughts fade away. Sofia pulls away when she feels a sharp pain in her gums that makes her cry out. Her hands fly to her mouth, and she looks at Kol. Kol looks at Sofia with a frown, but that frown quickly fades when he sees the problem. Dark veins appear underneath her mismatched eyes, and the whites of her eyes turn to a deep red. She lowers her hands, and he can see her fangs showing brilliantly in her open mouth.

"Just as I thought. You look positively exquisite, tesoro," Kol says, his eyes dark with desire. Sofia looks back at the human woman, more specifically the wrist of the woman that is still spouting blood. The burning in Sofia's throat intensifies as the blood's scent grows stronger. All rational thoughts leave Sofia's mind as the haze of her hunger clouds her thought process.

Kol watches as Sofia snatches the human's bleeding wrist and sinks her own fangs into it. He shakes his head a bit with a smirk.

'She is a natural,' he thinks, not stopping the newly turned vampire as the human's face turns pale with blood loss.

Sofia growls when she realizes that she isn't getting enough blood out of the wrist of the woman, and Kol notices this.

"Drink from her neck, mia dolce," Kol coaxes, brushing his fingers lightly over the sensitive flesh of the woman's neck. His own face changes, and he bites into the human's neck, and pulls away, leaving a heavily bleeding bite wound. Sofia notices this from the corner of her eye, drops the wrist, and lunges at the human's neck. She groans when she's able to take mouthfuls of blood instead of the little bit that she was getting from the human's wrist. Kol smirks and bites into the other side of the woman's neck, helping Sofia completely drain the human of her blood.

When there's no blood left to drink, Sofia pulls away, and the woman drops to the ground. Kol watches the lifeless body drop to the ground and looks at Sofia. He swiftly moves to stand in front of her, and grabs her blood stained face, and crashes his lips onto hers.

**-TNOF-**

**-Present day-**

Sofia arrives at the volunteer picnic the next day in the mid afternoon, and immediately finds Caroline standing with Elena. Elena walks away from Caroline, passing Sofia on the way. The two girls send each other a fleeting smile, and Sofia makes her way to the blonde baby vampire.

"Everything okay?" Sofia asks, noticing the look on Caroline's face as she watches after Elena.

"Yeah," Caroline says, looking at Sofia. "I'm glad you made it," she says, plastering a smile on her pretty face.

"Of course, I said I would," Sofia says, smiling back.

"What's her problem?" Damon asks as he approaches them, gesturing to Elena.

"Don't worry about it," Caroline says, and Damon looks at Sofia who shrugs.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asks, looking back at Caroline.

"Don't worry about it," Caroline says, a little harsher. The three of them look at Stefan and Elena

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asks Stefan, and Sofia frowns.

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not," Stefan sighs.

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena asks.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us," Stefan says, and Sofia, Caroline, and Damon all look around innocently, pretending that they weren't listening.

"Okay, when?" Elena asks.

"I don't know," Stefan says.

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we're the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" Elena asks, shaking her head.

"You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon," Stefan says, and Caroline and Sofia look at Damon who avoids their eyes.

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" Elena asks, frowning.

"You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena," Stefan says, shaking his head.

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever," Elena says, and walks away.

"Relationships are about communication," Damon says. Sofia rolls her eyes and looks at Caroline, and she frowns when she sees the guilty look in her eyes.

"You alright, Caroline?" Sofia asks, and Caroline nods before walking away.

"What's wrong with her?" Damon asks, and Sofia shrugs.

"I'd like to know what's wrong with you though. Pissing off a werewolf? Not very bright, Damon," Sofia scowls, and Damon smirks.

"Didn't know you cared so much," Damon says, looking down at her.

"I don't. It would cause problems for all of us," Sofia says, narrowing her eyes at his flirtatious smirk.

"Whatever you say," he says, trailing a finger along her jaw line, and Sofia slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Sofia snaps, and Damon grins and pokes her shoulder. She crosses her arms and looks at the crowd of people, ignoring Damon. Damon pokes her shoulder again, and Sofia narrows her eyes a bit. He continues to poke her in the shoulder, the arm, and finally the side, watching as Sofia tries to fight the grin that attempts to grace her face. He pokes her once more in the side and Sofia shoves him away. "Knock it off!" she shouts, drawing some attention, before she lets out a short laugh. "You're such a pest."

"Why thank you," Damon says, smirking. Sofia shakes her head and glances to her right, seeing Elena standing alone. She walks away from Damon, and stands next to Elena.

"You alright?" Sofia asks, and Elena shakes her head, sighing.

"I just hate fighting with him, you know?" Elena asks, and Sofia nods slightly.

"Sometimes fighting is healthy for a relationship. All couples fight," Sofia says, attempting to comfort the girl. She smiles a bit when Caroline approaches them.

"You okay?" she asks Elena.

"No," Elena answers, looking at the ground.

"You know, maybe it's for the best," Caroline says.

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend," Elena sighs.

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all," Caroline says, guiltily. "Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" Caroline asks, seeing her mom on the phone, leaving the park. She immediately makes her way over to her mom, and Sofia decides not to listen to give the girl and her mother some privacy.

"What's going on?" Elena asks when Caroline returns to them.

"I don't know. Something's up," Caroline says, watching her mom leave.

"There's only one way to find out what's going on," Sofia says, and starts after the sheriff, Caroline and Elena trailing after her.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" Elena asks, and Sofia sighs.

"There's something wrong, Elena," Caroline says, falling into step beside Sofia.

"Now stay quiet so we can hear better," Sofia says softly.

"Hear what?" Elena asks.

"Shh!" Caroline shushes her.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start," Sofia and Caroline hear Damon say. A few seconds pass and they hear gun shots, and two groans of pain.

"Oh god," Caroline whispers.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"It's Stefan and Damon," Sofia answers.

"What?" Elena asks eyes wide.

"Thank you, Mason," they hear Caroline's mom say.

The trio of girls continue their walk through the woods, and suddenly, Sofia catches a whiff of blood. She crouches down and sees a bit of blood on the ground.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"They've been here," Caroline answers for Sofia. Sofia quickly rises to her feet when she hears someone approaching them. She frowns a bit when she sees Mason Lockwood enter their line of sight.

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason asks, eyeing the three girls.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks, and Mason smirks a bit.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too," Mason says.

"Where are they?" Elena asks.

"You don't need me for that. Just have your friends here sniff them out," Mason says, looking at the two vampires. "Does your mother know what you are? I'd be happy to tell her," Mason says to Caroline, and Caroline begins to rush forward to him, but Sofia quickly grabs her as Mason grabs Elena.

"Don't be stupid. Necks snap easily around here," Mason says, holding Elena by the neck.

"I can take you," Caroline says.

"Wanna bet?" Mason asks, snarling at her, and Sofia growls lowly at him.

"No, but I do," Sofia says and blurs forward, grabbing Mason by the neck and throwing him at a tree. He hits the tree with impressive force and falls to the ground. "Stay," she says, smirking. He glares up at her, and Sofia leads the other two girls away.

The three girls approach the old church ruins and Sofia and Caroline listen closely.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me, and I'll kill you fast," Caroline's mother says, and Sofia's eyes widen.

"What is that?" Elena asks, and Caroline looks at her with wide eyes. "Caroline? Caroline, what is it?"

"My mom. She's killing them," Caroline says softly.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Elena says, looking at Sofia and Caroline.

"No, I can't. She's gonna find out about me," Caroline says, and Elena rushes into the ruins. Sofia goes after her, and pulls Elena back when she hears one of the deputies approaching. Elena turns to shout something at her, but Sofia quickly covers her mouth. Elena hears the deputy approaching as well and nods. Sofia lets go of Elena, and Elena picks up a plank of wood, and hits the man with it when he sees them. Sofia smirks approvingly at Elena, and the pair of them moves deeper into the ruins. Elena runs ahead of Sofia.

"Elena? What are you doing?" Liz asks.

"You can't kill them. I won't let you," Elena says, and Sofia blurs into the room, pushing one of the deputies away, sending his body crashing against the wall. The other deputy turns his gun on her and shoots her in the shoulder. Sofia hisses in pain, and breaks the man's neck. She hears a whoosh behind her, and looks to her right when the other deputy yells out in pain before silencing completely. She sees Caroline there, looking at her mother.

"Hi mom."

**-TNOF-**

Sofia makes to leave the Salvatore boarding house after everything that happened but stops when Caroline calls out to her, speed walking to stand in front of her.

"Everything alright?" Sofia asks, and Caroline glances around.

"Can I talk to you?" Caroline asks, and Sofia smiles.

"Sure, I was just about to walk home," Sofia says, and Caroline nods, following Sofia out the door. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Katherine," Caroline says as they leave the Salvatore's property.

"Go on," Sofia coaxes as Caroline hesitates.

"I…. I lied to you. That night I asked you to come over… It wasn't because I had a nightmare. Katherine showed up. She was in my room," Caroline says, keeping her eyes on the ground as they walk. Sofia's face remains blank. "She's been having me spy on Stefan and Elena, and tell her everything that's been happening. She doesn't want them together, so I've been trying to break them up. I know that's it's such a horrible thing to do, but… she threatened Matt. She said she would kill him," she says, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

Sofia looks at Caroline sympathetically, and grabs her wrist, stopping her. Caroline looks at Sofia with tears in her eyes.

"Caroline, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you," Sofia asks, frowning.

"I was scared… She said I couldn't tell anybody," Caroline says, shaking her head. "I'm so scared of her, Sofia."

Sofia pulls the blonde into a hug when she sees a tear escape her eye, and Caroline returns the embrace.

"I can't go home," Caroline says. "She'll be there."

"You can stay with me," Sofia says, and Caroline smiles.

"Thank you, Sofia," Caroline says, and Sofia nods.

"Does she know that I'm here?" Sofia asks Caroline as they approach her house.

"She never said anything about you to me," Caroline says, frowning.

"Good. I don't want her to know that I'm here yet. I've always liked having the element of surprise."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **There we go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

New outfits on Tumblr. Link on profile.

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Might be kind of a boring chapter. But don't worry, the next one will be WAY better. I promise.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**TVDRocks****: **Well, thank you! I'm really glad you liked the flashback! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. Thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **I'm really glad you think that Kol's personality is portrayed well by me. I was really worried about that. But, no! I just can't kill off Kol. It upset me so much that the writers of the show did that. I simply WILL NOT write his death. So he shall remain alive in my story. Thank you for the review!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Cwarnic93****: **Oh, I know. Those stories irk me. That's not who Kol is! I think that Kol could have his moments where he's kind, especially to someone he cares about, but I don't think he'd be like… Stefan nice. Thank you for the review!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **The Originals are my favorites too! All of them. Even Finn… Even though he's boring and more interesting in a box. :D Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF-**

'_Damon has Mason Lockwood at the boarding house and is torturing him.'_

Sofia frowns at the text message from Caroline, and heads out the door of her house. Caroline had been at the boarding house for a couple of hours, taking care of her mother, and sent the text to Sofia. Sofia blurs out of the house, and arrives at the boarding house at the same time as a tall teenage boy holding a box.

"Are you here to see Stefan?" Sofia asks, and the boy jumps and turns around.

"Uh, no. I'm here to see Damon," he says, looking at Sofia.

"Huh, me too," Sofia says, and opens the door, letting the boy go first since he has a box in his hands. He smiles in thanks, and Sofia nods, walking in after him. She shuts the door tightly behind him, and walks behind the boy to the living room. There, Sofia is greeted by the sight of Damon holding a hot fire poker, standing in front of Mason Lockwood tied to a chair.

"Ah, Sofia. Here to witness the torture of Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks, seeing her.

"I'm just as interested in this whole moonstone scenario as you are," Sofia says. 'But for an entirely different reason than you,' she thinks.

"I thought I told you to leave, Jeremy," Damon says, looking at the boy.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff," Jeremy says.

"Ooo. What is it?" Damon asks, suddenly interested. He puts down the fire poker, and walks over to the table where Jeremy sets the box down. Jeremy takes out a smaller box and opens it up, pulling a cloth off of a plant. Sofia frowns at the familiar plant.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia," Jeremy starts.

"Also more commonly known as wolfsbane," Sofia says, picking up one of the plants, and observing it carefully.

"Right," Jeremy smiles. "How did you know that?"

"I've been around for over 600 years, sweetheart. I've picked up a few things," Sofia says.

"What does it do?" Damon asks.

"Watch and learn," Sofia smirks, walks farther into the living room and stands in front of Mason. She smiles at him, and he glares at her.

"Where's the moonstone, handsome?" Sofia asks, and Mason shakes his head at her, keeping his mouth shut tight. "It would be so much better for you if you'd just speak up."

"I'm not telling you anything," Mason snaps, glaring at her. Sofia sighs. She takes the plant between her thumb and index finger and runs the wolfsbane over his cheek. He groans in pain, and smoke rises off of his cheek.

"Interesting," Damon says, walking over to her, and looks at Mason. "Mind if I take it from here?"

"By all means," Sofia says, handing him the wolfsbane. He takes it and Sofia steps away and stands by Jeremy.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks, brushing the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek like Sofia did, making Mason yell out in pain. "Why is she here?"

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason asks, and Sofia sighs.

"She really gets around, doesn't she?" Sofia asks, and Jeremy snorts beside her.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat," Damon says, and shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. "Yummy," Damon says, and Mason spits the wolfsbane out, and coughs.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asks when Mason spits all of the wolfsbane out.

"Screw you!" Mason shouts.

"Ahh, wrong answer!" Damon says loudly.

"If he was gonna say anything he would have already," Jeremy says, stepping forward, but Sofia grabs his arm and holds him back.

"I'm taking your eyes now," Damon says, aiming the wolfsbane at Mason's eyes.

"The well! You can find it there," Mason says, shying away from the plant.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it," Damon says.

"I'm getting it for Katherine," Mason says, and Sofia frowns.

"Why?" Damon asks.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse," Mason says.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asks, glancing at Sofia who shrugs.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore," Mason says softly.

"Why?" Damon asks.

"Because she loves me," Mason says, causing Sofia to snort and Damon to laugh.

"Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron," Damon laughs, and Sofia shakes her head.

"I'm done talking," Mason says, defiantly.

"Yes, you are," Damon says, and Sofia frowns at the double meaning behind his words. He hands the wolfsbane to Jeremy, who takes it. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying," Jeremy says, straightening his stance.

"No, you should go," Damon insists.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough," Jeremy says, a little louder.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him," Mason says, looking at Jeremy. Sofia's frown deepens, and she actually feels a bit of sympathy for the werewolf.

"Damon…," Jeremy trails of, and Damon blurs over to him, wrapping his hand around his neck.

"You wanted to be a part of this?" Damon growls.

"Damon, stop it!" Sofia shouts, appearing beside them.

"Well, here it is! Kill or be killed!" Damon says, ignoring Sofia. Sofia growls and pries Damon off of Jeremy, and shoves him away.

"Knock it off! What the hell is your problem?" Sofia shouts as Jeremy coughs, trying to catch his breath.

"The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave," Damon says after a moment, looking at Jeremy. "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?"

Jeremy shakes his head, and Sofia puts a hand on his shoulder and begins to lead him out of the room.

"Come on, you don't need to see this," Sofia says softly, and guides the boy out of the house. Once outside, Sofia hears Mason groan and then go silent.

"So, you're Sofia," Jeremy states.

"That would be me," Sofia says, smiling.

"Elena's talked about you before. It's good to know who you are," Jeremy says, and Sofia nods.

"Are you alright?" she asks, referring to the incident with Damon.

"I'm fine. It's not the first time he did anything like that," Jeremy says, and Sofia frowns questioningly. "He kind of uh, broke my neck once. I was wearing this ring though, so…," Jeremy trails off, holding up his hand where Sofia sees a ring that looks exactly like the ring Alaric wears.

"Huh… I see," Sofia says, shaking her head. "That's no excuse, but okay."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, I should get home. I'll see you around," Jeremy says, and walks off. Sofia heads back into the house and sees Damon pulling the chains off of Mason, so she walks over and helps.

"You know… I can't help but pity him a bit," she says as they move Mason out of the chair and onto the tarp that Damon had laid out on the floor.

"You're joking right?" Damon asks, and the pair of vampires begin wrapping him up in the tarp.

"No. I mean, every bad thing he did since he's been here was because of Katherine. He was just another man that she used and manipulated. You can relate," Sofia says, and Damon narrows his eyes at her.

"There's a difference. He's dead and I'm alive," Damon says.

"Technically, you actually are dead," Sofia points out, and Damon ignores her. They hear the boarding house door open and Stefan enters the room. Damon straightens and Stefan tosses something to him. Damon catches it, and looks it over.

"All this for that?" Damon asks, disbelievingly.

"Yep," Stefan says simply. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"It had to be done," Damon says, and Sofia walks over and sits on the couch. Damon reaches down and picks up Mason's phone. "' Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason'."

"Let's get rid of the body," Stefan suggests, and Sofia stands to help him.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who it could possibly be." Damon says teasingly, calling the number. Stefan's eyes widen, and he attempts to take the phone away from Damon.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan says when he hears the phone ringing.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago," Katherine answers, and Sofia narrows her eyes at the vampire's voice. She watches, slightly amused as Stefan attempts to take the phone from Damon, but Damon pushes Stefan away. She smirks when Stefan slaps Damon's hand and walks away.

"Wrong boy toy," Damon says, smirking.

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" Katherine asks, and Sofia looks at Mason's body across the room.

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room," Damon says, also looking at Mason's body.

"You shouldn't have," Katherine says, after a few moments of silence.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that," Damon says.

"You have no idea what you've just done," Katherine replies.

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry," Damon says sarcastically.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan," Katherine says, and Damon and Sofia frown. Damon hangs up the phone.

"Well, that's not comforting at all," Sofia says, and Damon simply looks at her. "We should get rid of the body."

Damon nods, and grabs Mason's body. Sofia grabs two shovels and the pair of vampires blur out of the house. They run to the woods, and take their time burying the body in a comfortable silence. When they arrive back to the house, Damon pauses when he sees Elena's car. Sofia enters the house with Damon slightly behind her, and they can hear Stefan and Elena talking.

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan…," Elena says, and Sofia can tell that she's crying.

"I know what you're gonna say to me," Stefan says, his voice shaking.

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be," Elena says, and Damon and Sofia frown at each other.

"Elena, I…," Stefan trails off.

"Don't, Stefan," Elena says. "It has to be."

It's silent for a few moments before Elena walks out of the room and to the door. Damon rushes forward.

"Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_," Damon says.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won," Elena says, walking out the door with tears in her eyes. Sofia sighs, and leaves the room and finds Stefan sitting on a couch in the library with his head in his hands. Sofia frowns sympathetically, and Stefan looks up. He doesn't bother wiping the tears from his face, and he merely shakes his head at her.

"I love her, Sofia," he whispers. Sofia clicks her tongue, and walks to the couch, taking a seat next to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, and allows him to silently cry on her shoulder. She rubs his back soothingly.

"This won't be forever, Stefan. We'll take care of Katherine and then you and Elena can be together again, and all will be right with the world," Sofia says, confidentially. Her words seem to calm Stefan, and he sits up. Sofia smiles at him and wipes the tears from under his eyes with her thumbs. "I promise."

"Thank you for helping so much, Sofia," Stefan says, taking her hands in his. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for us, so much."

"You're my friend, Stefan. That's what friends do. They help each other," Sofia says. Stefan nods, and stands. He leans down and kisses her head softly and leaves the room.

**-TNOF-**

"Sofia!" Caroline calls, rushing into Sofia's house, making Trenton jump and spill his drink on his pants.

"Damn girl," he scowls.

"Sorry," Caroline apologizes as Sofia enters the living room.

"What's going on?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"I just saw Katherine at the Grill," Caroline says, her eyes slightly wide. Sofia sighs.

"We should go to the boarding house. I'm sure Stefan and Damon will want to know what happened," Sofia says, and Caroline nods. The two of them blur out of the house, and arrive at the boarding house. They walk in and see Damon walking out of the living room.

"What?" he asks.

"Caroline saw Katherine today," Sofia says, gesturing to Caroline.

"What happened?" Damon asks, and Caroline quickly explains what happened. Damon leads the two girls into the living room and they take a seat on the couch while Damon goes to get Caroline a glass of blood. "Here," he says, handing the glass to her.

"I'm still shaking," Caroline says, and Sofia rubs her arm comfortingly.

"What happened?" Stefan asks, entering the room.

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this," Damon says, and Caroline gives the full, longer version of the story to Stefan. None of what Caroline says really surprises Sofia. She knows from experience that Katherine has always been a manipulator, and is admittedly very good at it.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard," Stefan says.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks," Damon agrees.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her," Stefan says.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asks.

"And give in to her? No. I don't think so. Not after everything she's done since she's been here," Sofia says, standing up.

"That's right. Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight," Damon says determinedly.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan says, and Damon, Sofia, and Caroline all give him disbelieving looks.

"You're joking right?" Sofia asks, frowning at him.

"Don't give us that goody-goody crap, Stefan," Damon scoffs, looking at his younger brother angrily.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan repeats, with a hint of finality in his tone.

"Really?" Damon asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I am," Stefan says, and Sofia smirks.

"That's the spirit, Stefan!" Sofia chirps, patting him on the shoulder. "We're gonna need to call in some help."

"She's right. Damon, you call Alaric. I'll call Bonnie," Stefan says, taking out his phone and leaving the room. Damon rolls his eyes at his brother, and leaves the room as well.

"Do you have a dress for the ball yet?" Sofia asks Caroline, who nods eagerly. "How about when we're finished here, you grab it from your place, and we can get ready at my place?"

"That sounds awesome! Can Bonnie come too?" Caroline asks.

"Of course, if she wants to she's more than welcome," Sofia says, her eyes lighting up.

"Really? All you're focused on is getting ready? We have more important things to be thinking about right now, you know?" Damon asks, coming back into the room. He rolls his eyes at the glares the two female vampires send him, and he pours himself a drink.

A few minutes later, Alaric shows up carrying a large bag. He sends a quick smile to Sofia and Caroline, who return the gesture. He sets the bag down on the table, and Damon walks over to inspect what he brought. The two of the lowly talk about the weapons he'd brought along. Sofia and Caroline look over when there's a knock at the door. Caroline walks over and opens the door revealing Bonnie.

"Hey, come on in," Caroline says, and Bonnie walks in.

"Thanks. I got Stefan's message," Bonnie says, giving Sofia a small smile. Sofia smiles back at the girl.

"Hey, you brought the grimorie, thank you," Stefan says.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks, and the door opens again. This time, Jeremy walks into the house.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy says.

"I can explain," Stefan says.

"Please?" Bonnie asks, frowning.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Stefan repeats, and Sofia snorts.

"Yeah, that's what he just said old friend," Sofia says, and Stefan glares playfully at her. Sofia smiles cheekily back, and walks over to the table, standing beside Caroline. Stefan and Bonnie follow her, and the group listens to Alaric as he speaks.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size," Alaric says, holding up a small device with two stakes loaded in it. "For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready," he says, putting it on his arm, and shooting one of the stakes out into his hand. He then mimics staking a vampire, making Sofia, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan wince a bit. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asks when everyone recommences in the living room.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this," Stefan answers, shaking his head.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight," Alaric nods.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand," Stefan says to the rest of the group.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline," Damon says, his eyes trained on Caroline at the end.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around," Caroline says surely.

"Oh, I took care of Mason," Damon says, smirking at Sofia who rolls her eyes.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jeremy says.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asks, and Bonnie looks around the group.

"But no one gets hurt," she says, nodding.

"Except Katherine. Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart," Damon says.

"A stake that is long overdue," Sofia says, smirking. "Well, us girls should start getting ready. Caroline I know that you're in… Bonnie?"

"Yeah Bonnie, you should come! It'll be fun," Caroline says, smiling.

Bonnie looks at Sofia for a few moments, then Caroline. She sighs. "Sure. Okay. I have to go home and get my dress. I'll meet you at your house in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good," Sofia says with a smile, and Caroline's smile widens. The three girls walk out of the house, and Bonnie heads to her car. "You know where I live, correct?"

"Yeah, I've been there with Trenton," she says, nodding. Sofia nods, and blurs to her home. She walks in the front door and smiles at Trenton who is emerging from his bedroom.

"We have guests coming over," Sofia sings.

"Caroline?" he asks.

"Mhmm, and Bonnie. We're getting ready for the masquerade ball together. Do you have a mask?" Sofia asks, and Trenton nods.

"I picked one out yesterday," he says. Sofia turns around slightly when the door opens, and she sees Caroline striding in with two bags on her arms.

"You certainly came prepared," Sofia comments.

"Dress and shoes," she says, holding up one bag. "Beauty supplies," she holds up the other bag. Sofia nods with a smile. Caroline takes the bags to Sofia's bedroom. "Can I take a shower here?"

"Of course. You can use the guest bathroom," Sofia says, and Caroline nods, rushing into the guest room bedroom. Sofia heads into her own bathroom, and showers quickly. By the time she gets out she hears that Bonnie has already arrived and is speaking in the living room with Trenton. Sofia pulls on a bathrobe and walks out of her bedroom, and into the living room. "Hi Bonnie," she says with a smile.

"Hey Sofia. Me and Trenton were just talking about how maybe he could help tonight," Bonnie says.

"I think that would be a good idea. It would probably make everything easier," Sofia says as Caroline walks out of the guest room in a bathrobe of her own.

"You guys are talking?" Caroline asks, eyes wide. "You should be getting ready!" she exclaims. Sofia chuckles, and walks into her bedroom with Caroline following behind her. Bonnie smiles herself, and follows the two vampires, with her own bags on her arm.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Ugh. I hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to split the Masquerade episode into two parts, for this chapter is going on too long. Not to worry though, I'll have the second part up after the weekend!

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I hope you guys like this one!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**wileby****:** He sure is! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Best Buy Seasons****: **Aww, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story so far, because I love writing it! And I agree. In the show they just make Damon's blood turn everyone important in Mystic Falls. It's irritating, so that's why I changed it… Also to protect Kol, but anyway… Thank you for the review!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Katherine Sparrow****: **I agree. I really hate that Kol died. But all of your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters! I'd really like to tell you, but that would spoil all the fun! Thank you for the review!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **I'm glad you think so. Thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **Hmm, all will be explained in time. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**not-so-average-07****: **Oh, I know! I'm really trying to rush through this season, because I love the next season so much. But about the last episode… I didn't expect to actually feel bad for Jeremy, since he killed Kol, but I did! I was very surprised with myself, but then I just decided that it was because it was Elena's plan, and he was just going along with his sister… Oh well. Thank you for the review!

**tvd fan: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF-**

"Well, well, don't you clean up nice," Damon compliments Sofia when she arrives to the party. Sofia wears a one shouldered black dress with a glittered bodice. The skirt is short in the front and gradually gets longer in the back. With the dress she wears a black glittery mask, studded black heels, and matching jewelry.

"You look beautiful Sofia," Stefan says with a smile, taking her hand and spinning her around once. Sofia chuckles and looks over the two brothers.

"Well, thank you. You both look great, as well," Sofia says with a smile.

About twenty minutes into the party, Sofia finds herself standing with Damon a few feet away from the dance floor, watching Stefan dance with Katherine.

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime," Katherine says, smirking at Stefan.

"My way or you don't get it," Stefan says, seriously. Sofia frowns and stiffens when a girl walks up to the pair.

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge," the girl gushes to Katherine, mistaking her for Elena.

"Thank you. I love your necklace," Katherine smiles.

"Oh, thanks," the girl says, smiling.

"Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go," Katherine says, stepping behind the girl. Sofia's eyes widen when Katherine breaks the girl's spine. "Paralyzed from the waist down and dead," Katherine smirks, pushing the girl's body into Stefan. "The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock."

Damon and Sofia share a glance as Katherine walks away.

"Shit," Sofia mutters, and Damon nods. Stefan locks eyes with the pair, and Sofia walks over to him. "Come on. She got drunk and we're taking her home if anyone asks," she says, and Stefan nods in understanding. Sofia reaches up and shuts her eyes, and Stefan lifts the body into his arms. Sofia goes with Stefan to Damon's car and they put the body in the trunk.

"I put the body in the trunk for now," Stefan says when they find Damon.

"We'll dump her when we get back," Damon says, brushing it off.

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon," Stefan says.

"It's Katherine. There's no way we could avoid any casualties," Sofia says.

"Right Stefan, it's collateral damage," Damon agrees.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off," Stefan says.

"What? Who's hesitating now?" Damon asks, glaring at Stefan.

"No Stefan, we're here, we're ready, and we need to get this over with. She's ruining your life. You really think that giving her what she wants will make her stop? No, it won't," Sofia says, lightly.

"Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?" Damon asks.

"Alright," Stefan agrees.

"Now, I'm going to go find Caroline," Sofia says.

"I'll let you know when we have her," Damon says, and Sofia nods, leaving the room. Sofia slowly makes her way through the crowd of people searching for Caroline. Unfortunately, minutes pass without finding Caroline, and Sofia receives a text, telling her that the brothers have Katherine. She abandons the search for Caroline, and heads to the appointed room. On the way, she passes Caroline who gives her an excited smile, pleased that she did her job well. Sofia smiles back and makes her way to the room.

"You don't really think that you two can kill me now, do you?" Katherine asks, smugly.

"No," Stefan answers, looking at Damon.

"But she can," he says, as Sofia approaches the room. She blurs in, standing behind Katherine, and Stefan tosses her a stake. Sofia stabs Katherine in the back with the stake before she can turn around, making Katherine cry out in pain. Stefan rushes forward and stabs Katherine in the arm with a stake. Katherine pulls the stake out of her back, and turns around, her eyes widening when she sees Sofia.

"Sofia?" she asks, and Sofia smiles at the younger vampire. Damon approaches Katherine, attempting to stab her with it, but she stops him and goes to stab Damon in the heart with the stake that Sofia stabbed her with, but Stefan pushes her away, and chokes her from behind. Damon slowly walks forward and makes to stab her through the heart when Jeremy stops them.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy rushes out, and Sofia huffs angrily.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," Katherine says, smugly.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan says, and Jeremy turns and rushes away.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure," Katherine says, cutting her hand with a stake. Sofia rolls her eyes, and blurs over to her, ripping the stake out of her hand. Katherine smirks at the older vampire.

"Still as petty as always, huh Katerina?" Sofia asks, sneering at the younger vampire.

"And you're still as pathetic. How's Kol? Dead, right?" Katherine asks, and Sofia growls, pinning the other female to the wall by the neck, and raising her other arm to stake her.

"Stop!" Damon shouts, catching Sofia's arm. Sofia reluctantly releases the stake into Damon's hand and drops Katherine.

"If anyone here is pathetic, Katerina, it's you," Sofia snarls Katherine, removing her mask, and turning away from her.

"You used to be such a nice girl. We used to be best friends," Katherine starts.

"We were never friends. You pretended to be friends with me so I wouldn't kill you," Sofia sneers.

"Sounds like someone's feelings are hurt," Katherine laughs. Sofia smirks.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Katerina," Sofia says, her eyes hardening. "That saying can't be truer. That's why when you're not linked with Elena anymore, I'm going to rip your cold heart right out of your chest."

Damon and Stefan watch the exchange, and their eyes widen a bit when they see the obvious fear in Katherine's eyes. Sofia casually walks over, and sits down on one of the chairs. She hardly listens as Katherine goads the brothers on, until she hears a name come out of Katherine's mouth.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi," Katherine starts, but is cut off abruptly when Sofia slams her into the wall, her face shifting, and fangs extending.

"You will do well to keep her name out of your mouth," Sofia snarls, and Katherine's eyes widen, but hides her fear of the older vampire. Stefan gently pulls Sofia away, and her face goes back to normal. She sends Katherine a withering glare, and takes her place back in the chair she was in before.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asks, and Katherine smiles at him.

'I love you,' she mouths to him.

Katherine provokes the brothers a bit longer when another woman enters the room.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave," the woman says, and Sofia looks at Stefan and Damon frowning.

"Thank God," Katherine says, walking over to the woman.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over," the woman says, holding up the moonstone.

"Done," Katherine says, holding out her hand.

"I owe you nothing," the woman says.

"I said done. Give it," Katherine says, annoyed.

"I wouldn't do that," Damon says threateningly. The woman ignores him and gives Katherine the moonstone, but as soon as she touches it, she falls to the floor, struggling to breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that," the woman says, glaring at Katherine.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan says, and the witch holds up a hand.

"Elena's fine," she says. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie and Trenton are with her. I apologize for my involvement."

Sofia and Stefan nod, while Damon merely looks at her. The witch leaves and Katherine is unconscious.

"Well, killing her while unconscious is no fun," Sofia pouts.

"I've got a better plan," Damon says, picking Katherine up.

**-TNOF-**

"Alright Stefan… Just let me know," Sofia says, walking into her living room, and plopping down on the couch next to Trenton.

"I will," he says, and hangs up.

"What's going on?" Trenton asks, and Sofia sighs.

"Elena's missing," Sofia frowns.

"Again?" he asks, and she chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, again."

Hours pass and the sky begins to darken. Sofia's phone begins ringing, and she answers it when she sees Stefan's name.

"Is everything okay?" she answers.

"Yeah, Elena's fine," he says.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Some vampires took her for some guy… What was his name?" he asks, and Sofia knows that he's asking Elena.

"Elijah," Elena answers, and Sofia knows that if her heart was still beating it would have stopped.

"Elijah," Stefan says.

"Let me speak with Elena," Sofia demands.

"Sofia what-," Stefan starts, but Sofia cuts him off.

"Now!" she says harshly. She hears the sound of the phone being handed over.

"Sofia?" Elena asks.

"What happened? Who took you to Elijah," she asks, seriousness coating her tone.

"Two vampires… Rose and Trevor," Elena answers. "Sofia what's going on? Do you know them?"

"What did he do to them?" she asks, her tone slowly changing to worry. "Is Rose okay?"

"Rose is fine. She ran away, but he killed Trevor," she says, and Sofia lets out a huge breath.

"Good. Never liked him much anyway," Sofia says. "May I speak to Stefan again?"

"Yeah, sure," Elena says, and Sofia can tell by her tone that she's frowning.

"What's going on Sofia?" Stefan asks.

"Where's Elijah?" Sofia asks.

"He's at an old abandoned house. Damon killed him," Stefan says, and Sofia rolls her eyes, knowing for sure that Elijah isn't really dead.

"Where?" she asks.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks.

"Because I want to see it for myself. He… He gave me a lot of problems before, I want to make sure he's really dead," Sofia lies, and Stefan is quiet on the other line for a bit. He finally relents, telling Sofia the location of the house. After giving her the location, Sofia quickly hangs up, rushing to her freezer, and grabbing a couple of blood bags. She quickly enters the location of the house in her cell phone's GPS, and grabs her car keys.

"I'll be back later, Trenton!" she calls, and leaves her house.

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Seattle, Washington: 1908-**

Sofia quickly approaches a house, and knocks furiously on the door. The door opens seconds later, revealing a familiar dark haired man.

"Sofia?" he asks, frowning at her when he sees her disheveled appearance. Her mismatched eyes are filled with tears, and she's breathing heavily.

"He killed him. He daggered Kol," she cries to the man, and his eyes fill with anger.

"Come inside, sweetheart," he says, taking the distraught girl's hand, and gently pulls her into the house. He sits her down on one of the comfortable couches in the grand living room. He leaves her for a moment, and Sofia buries her face in her hand and cries. He comes back, handing the girl a hot cup of tea. "Here, drink this."

She nods, taking a sip of the tea. Her hands are shaking, so he takes the cup and saucer from her and sets it on a nearby table.

"H-he saw it. Trevor. He told me. He saw him dagger Kol. I… I thought he'd just left me," she says, breaking off as a heartbreaking sob tears from her throat.

"Shh," he says, stroking Sofia's hair.

"What am I going to do, Elijah?" Sofia asks, looking at the older vampire through tear filled eyes. "Kol's gone, what am I going to do?"

"We're going to find him. I've been searching for Niklaus for decades now," Elijah tells her gently. "Now, where were you living with Kol? Where did this happen?"

"New Orleans. We were staying in New Orleans."

**-TNOF-**

After about an hour of driving 50 miles over the allotted speed limit, Sofia arrives at the abandoned house. She parks her car, and climbs out, shoving the keys in her purse. She pulls the strap of her purse over her leather clad shoulder, and walks up to the house, the sound of her boots on the gravel filling the air. She cautiously opens up the door, and peeks inside. She's immediately greeted by the sight of Elijah staked to the wall beside the door. She sighs, walks fully inside the house, and shuts the door. She stands still; listening for any signs of movement inside the house, and is pleased when she hears nothing. She glances at Elijah again, and walks over to the stairs. She sits down, and decides to wait for him to wake up.

After ten minutes of sitting on the hard stairs and playing a few games of Angry Birds on her phone, she sees Elijah's head rising. Their eyes immediately lock and she stands up.

"Lookin' a little dead there, Elijah," she says, smirking. He ignores her statement, and wraps his hands around the large pole that is pinning him to the wall. Sofia walks over to him and grabs the pole, swiftly yanking it out. He grunts in pain and drops to his knees. Sofia throws the pole away, and moves closer to him. She holds out a hand to him, and he glances at it. He takes her hand, and she helps him stand. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright, Sofia," he says, and she walks over to her purse, pulling out a blood bag and handing it to him.

"Thought you might need a little pick-me-up," she says, and he takes it from her.

"How did you know where I was?" he asks, taking a drink of the blood.

"Heard it straight from the source. I happen to be good friends with Stefan Salvatore," Sofia says, crossing her arms.

"I'm assuming they know nothing about my family," Elijah says, finishing the blood, and tossing the empty bag aside.

"Well, obviously otherwise they wouldn't have made the mistake of… Using that," she says, gesturing to the pole.

"You're living in Mystic Falls now, then?" he asks, eyeing her. Sofia sighs, knowing what he's insinuating.

"Yes. I know that Elena is the doppelganger," Sofia nods. She watches Elijah's calm face, but sees a bit of anger in his oak brown eyes.

"And you didn't contact me?" he asks, moving closer to her.

"How exactly did you expect me to do so?" she asks as he's standing toe to toe with her. "I haven't heard from you since we separated ten years ago," she says, looking into his eyes. He seems to consider this. "Besides… She's just a girl, and there's been a lot of supernatural drama going on in Mystic Falls lately, all revolving around her. I didn't want to put any of this in her life until things settled down."

"I'd nearly forgotten about your compassion for children," Elijah sighs after a few moments, trailing a finger along her jaw line. Sofia reaches up and grasps his hand between both of hers.

"I'm sorry, Elijah," she says, and he smiles gently at her.

"Do not apologize, Sofia. It's unnecessary," he says, and she nods a bit. "Well, since this recent turn of events, I'll be relocating to Mystic Falls for the time being. But before I do so, there are things I must tend to. Would you accompany me?"

"Of course," Sofia says, smiling.

"It's late. I have a place not too far from where we are. You're welcome to stay," he says, and Sofia nods.

"That would be great. I'm parked outside," she says, and he smiles at her, offering his arm. She grins and links her arm through his, and he leads her out of the house. They walk out to her car and she fishes the keys out of her purse, and looks at him. "You can drive if you'd like, since I have no idea where we're going."

"Of course, Miss Panzano," Elijah says, smirking, and Sofia hands him the keys. He walks to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for her.

"Always the gentleman," Sofia mutters, getting in the car and Elijah chuckles under his breath when he shuts the door. The drive to where they'd be staying is spent in a comfortable silence until Elijah breaks it.

"I heard about the death of your progeny Alexia, and I'd like to offer my condolences. I know how selective you are about those that you turn, and how much they mean to you," he says, keeping his eyes on the road. Sofia pushes the hurt feeling out of her heart at the mention of Lexi's name.

"Thank you, Elijah," Sofia says, softly.

"I trust you're doing well then?" he asks, and she offers him a small smile.

"Aren't I always?" she asks, and he smirks a bit.

"You've always been good at masking how you truly feel, but I've known you for centuries. You can't hide your pain from me," he says, glancing at her.

"I've been feeling pain for over 100 years. New heartaches just seem to blend in with the old," she says, looking down at her hands that are clasped together in her lap. Elijah reaches over and grasps one of her smaller hands in his, offering some form of comfort to one of his only true friends.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I hope that Elijah more than made up for it. I hope I kept him in character, and did a good job writing him. What do you guys think?

Sofia's masquerade outfit is up on Tumblr along with the second outfit for this chapter. Check it out!

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I hope you guys like this one!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**TVDRocks****: **That will be happening very soon! Thank you so much for the review!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **I'm glad you think so. Thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **Well, thank you. I'm really glad you think so. And I agree! I can't wait for the other Originals to show up either. I'm really excited to write them. Thank you so much for the review!

**wileby****: **Hah, I know! Thank you for the review!

**RockaRosalie****: **No, don't worry. Kol will not be dying in this story. I already have a solution for that planned. I hated that they did that as well. Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much.

**Amazon824****: **Sofia definitely doesn't like Klaus, but your question will be answered in later chapters. I really wish I could tell you, but I can't give away any spoilers. But don't worry. You'll see soon enough! Thank you for the review!

**Shannon the Original****: **Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Thank you for the review!

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Psychotic Girl****: **I know, I love him, too! Thank you for the review!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much!

**DarkGoldFish123: **I'm really glad you think that! Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TNOF-**

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story," Stefan says to Elena. Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Rose all sit in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, listening to Rose tell Elena about Klaus.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," Rose says, her smooth British accent growing thicker with her frustration.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point," Damon scoffs, and Rose glares at him.

"Look, if you don't believe me, I understand," she says to him, and turns to look at Stefan. "Ask your friend Sofia. She'll tell you."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, except none of us know where the hell she went," Damon says.

"We haven't heard from her since she went to see Elijah's body last night," Stefan says, and Rose avoids eye contact with the Salvatore brothers and Elena. She knows for a fact that Elijah isn't actually dead. She knows that it takes more than a simple stake to kill an original vampire. And she knows for an even greater fact of the close friendship between Sofia and Elijah, and that she's probably with him as they speak.

"We can call her. She always picks up her phone when I call," Elena says, taking her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls through her contacts and finds Sofia's name, and presses the call button.

Sofia pulls the phone out of her pocket, and looks at the screen, sighing when she sees that it's Elena calling. She looks at Elijah who is sitting across the table from her, looking at his phone, drinking coffee.

"Yes, Elena?" Sofia answers the phone, and Elijah glances at her.

"Hey, Sofia," Elena says, putting Sofia on speaker phone so that everyone can hear her and talk to her.

"What can I help you with?" she asks.

"Where are you?" Stefan asks.

"Just tying up a few loose ends with an old friend," she says, cryptically, and Elijah smirks. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, well… Rose is here," Elena says, and Sofia raises her eyebrows.

"And she's just been telling us about, big bad Klaus," Damon says sarcastically, and Sofia bites down on her lower lip, looking at Elijah who now looks more interested in their conversation.

"They don't think he's real," Rose says bluntly.

"Oh, he's definitely real," Sofia says, balling her free hand into a tight fist. There's a silence on the other line.

"How do you know?" Stefan asks, and Sofia looks at Elijah who nods.

"We used to be friends," she says casually.

"Friends?" Damon asks, frowning.

"Pretty good friends, actually," Sofia says. "For a couple of centuries. Listen, I have to go, I'm pretty busy, but I'll talk to you all when I get back. Listen to what Rose tells you, she's been around for about as long as I have. Speaking of, we'll have to catch up when I get back Rose. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," Rose says, smiling. Sofia chuckles and hangs up, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"So Elena now knows about Klaus," Sofia muses to herself.

"It was only a matter of time," Elijah says, putting his phone in his pocket.

"She's still just a girl, Elijah. She shouldn't have to go through this," Sofia says, shaking her head a bit.

"That's why I'm going to do everything I can to help."

**-TNOF-**

Elijah and Sofia walk, arm in arm, along the sidewalk near a park.

"What exactly are we doing?" Sofia asks.

"You'll see," he says, and Sofia rolls her eyes. She pulls out her phone when it vibrates in her pocket and sees that Caroline sent her a text message.

'Where are you?'

Sofia sighs and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Quite a few people seem to be worried about you," Elijah comments.

"What do you expect? I'm a very likable person," Sofia quips, grinning.

"That you are," he responds, and Sofia chuckles. The pair comes to a stop across the street from a coffee shop. There's a man by them, playing the guitar, and Elijah pulls a 100 dollar bill from his wallet and tosses it into the guitar case. He reaches down and grabs a handful of the coins that are in the case, and jingles them around in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sofia asks, frowning, and he nods to the coffee shop. Sofia looks in the window, and spies Rose, Damon, and a man she doesn't know. She raises an eyebrow and listens in to their conversation.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asks, looking at the man.

"See, they still think you're dead," Sofia says, and Elijah looks down at her.

"I never doubted you," he says, and she smirks, tuning back into the conversation inside the coffee shop. They listen as Damon, Rose, and the man talk about werewolves, and the curse.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" the man asks incredulously.

"At least he's intelligent," Sofia mutters, making Elijah smirk in agreement.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us," Damon says, and Sofia shakes her head.

"Damon… not so much," Sofia says, rolling her eyes. Elijah slowly drops her arm from his, and Sofia looks up at him. His eyes are still solely trained on the coffee shop. He glances at her, and abruptly tosses the coins at the coffee shop window, effectively breaking it. The two vampires watch as Rose and the man's skin begins to burn from the sun.

"Come," Elijah says, blurring away, and Sofia rushes after him. When they're a good distance away, Sofia frowns at Elijah.

"How did you know they were there?" she asks, and he only smirks at her. She clicks her tongue and tilts her head. When he doesn't answer she sighs. "Come on, Elijah! Just tell me."

"Don't whine like a child," Elijah says, when the pair of them begin walking again. And indignant noise sounds from Sofia's throat, and she scowls at him.

"You sound like my brother when you say things like that," Sofia says. "He always used to tell me what to do… And he's younger than me."

"How is Marcello doing?" Elijah asks, and Sofia snorts, glaring harshly at the ground.

"Rumor has it that my bratty little brother is traveling with yours," Sofia growls, and Elijah's eyebrows rise in surprise. She sees the look on his face and nods. "Yeah, he's become Klaus' little lap dog."

**-TNOF-**

Two hours later, Sofia finds herself standing outside the door of an apartment while Elijah is inside, speaking with the unidentified man that they saw earlier in the coffee shop with Damon and Rose. Jonas Martin stands outside the apartment as well with Sofia, and Sofia listens to what they're saying inside.

"Very nicely done," Elijah compliments, when the man hangs up the phone, securing that Elijah will inevitably acquire the moonstone.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire," the man says, and Sofia leans against the wall.

"I'm a special vampire," Elijah says, simply.

"What, because you're an original?" the man asks.

"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart," Elijah says, and Sofia knows that Elijah is compelling the man. Sofia gestures for Jonas to go inside, and he nods to her, walking into the apartment.

"But that would kill me forever," the man says, fear lacing his voice.

"I know. But it's necessary," Elijah says, and seconds later, Sofia hears a gasp, and a body drop to the floor.

"Was it, really?" Jonas asks, and Sofia turns to stand in the doorway of the apartment. She sees Elijah and Jonas, and the dead vampire on the floor.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now," Elijah says, looking at Jonas. He then turns to look at Sofia, and walks out of the apartment. He stands in front of her, and takes her car keys out of his pocket and places them in her hand. She frowns at him in confusion. "I want you to go back to Mystic Falls. I'll arrive there soon."

"Alright," she says, nodding. He leans forward and gently kisses her forehead. She smiles at him, and turns on her heel, walking out the door of the apartment complex. She presses the button on the remote of her keys, unlocking her car, and gets inside. She pulls out her phone and sends Trenton a quick text, telling him she'll be home within the next couple of hours, and starts her car. She backs out of her parking spot, and drives onto the main road.

**-Flashback. Venice, Italy: 1395-**

Sofia melts into the kiss after draining one of Kol's human servants. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he keeps his hands on either side of her face. She bites down on Kol's lower lip, causing him to let out a low growl, and she's quickly pinned to the wall. He breaks the kiss, and trails kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping at her collar bone where he bites down gently, causing Sofia to let out a sigh of pleasure. She opens her eyes, and spies the dead body on the floor, and what she'd done finally catches up to her. She quickly pushes Kol away and blurs over to the woman's body, and crouches down beside her. She presses her ear to the woman's chest and gasps when she doesn't hear a heartbeat.

"Kol… This woman is dead!" Sofia exclaims, standing quickly, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Kol looks at her with an amused smirk.

"Yes, gattina. We killed her," he says, and the truth hits Sofia hard. Tears immediately begin to fall from her eyes, and she covers her mouth with both hands. Her shoulders shake with silent sobs, and she turns away from Kol, quickly leaving the room. She uses her new enhanced speed to rush to the door of Kol's home, and steps outside. Sofia lets out a cry of pain when the flesh of her face begins to burn, and she blurs back inside.

"I do hope that you will not be making that mistake again," Kol says, appearing behind her.

"Why did that happen?" Sofia asks, more tears falling from her eyes, as she feels her face.

"You are a vampire now, Sofia. The sun burns us," Kol says, and Sofia frowns at him.

"But… But you have been out in the sun before," Sofia says, shaking her head at him.

"Because I have this," he says, holding up his hand, showing her the ring on his middle finger.

"I do not understand," Sofia says, looking at the ring, and then into his dark brown eyes.

"You will in time, mia dolce," Kol says, caressing her face. "I will have a ring made for you so that you may experience the sun, as well. Until then, you will remain here where I can keep an eye on you."

"I wish to go home," Sofia says, pathetically.

"No," Kol says, grabbing her arm in his firm grip, and leading her back to his bedchamber. Sofia glares at him harshly, and attempts to wrench her arm out of his grasp. Kol is mildly impressed with her, seeing as she almost manages to rip her arm from his hold, but he just grasps her arm tighter.

"My papa will come looking for me," she hisses to him when he shuts the door to his bedchamber tightly.

"Do not worry, gattina. That has already been taken care of. Your family knows that you are safe with me," Kol says, and Sofia grinds her teeth angrily.

"And when may I go back?" she asks, and he smirks at her.

"When I deem it appropriate," he says. "You will not be able to stay with them long. We will be leaving together, soon."

"What? Why?" Sofia asks.

"I am growing bored of this city. I wish to leave. To go somewhere different," Kol says.

"No. I will not be going," Sofia says, defiantly, and Kol raises an eyebrow at her.

"You do not have a choice, Sofia. Where I go, you go," Kol says, stepping closer to her.

"What about my family Kol?" Sofia shouts, her eyes filling with tears again. "I cannot just leave them!"

"I will take care of it," Kol says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My brother. I cannot leave Marcello," Sofia says, shaking her head. "If I have to leave, can he join as well?"

"No," Kol says, firmly. "Enough of this, Sofia. I am leaving, and you are coming with me whether you like it or not," he says, picking up the body of the dead woman, and leaving the room. Sofia sits down on the bed, burying her face in her hands, letting her tears fall freely.

**-TNOF-**

**-Present day.-**

Sofia arrives at home hours later, and steps out of her car. She enters her home, and sets her keys on the table by the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trenton asks, coming out of the kitchen, scowling at her.

"Out, obviously," she says, smirking. She walks into the kitchen and tilts her head to the side when she sees Bonnie and another teenage boy sitting at the kitchen island, each of them have a can of soda, and half eaten plates of pasta in front of them. "Hello Bonnie, and…," she trails off, looking at the boy.

"Oh, I'm Luka. Luka Martin," he says, smiling at her. Her eyebrows rise a bit, and she smiles.

"Martin? Do you know a Jonas Martin?" Sofia asks, and he nods with a smile.

"He's my dad," he says.

"Ah, I just met him earlier tonight," she says, and his smile falters a bit. Luka knows where his dad is tonight, and who he's working with. Luka makes the connection in his mind that this woman knows Elijah. "I'm Sofia."

"Nice to meet you," he says, and she nods to him. She walks to a cabinet and pulls out a wine glass, and Trenton hands her the bottle of wine that is already out. She pours a bit of wine in the glass, and sets the bottle down on the kitchen island.

"If you all will excuse me, I haven't showered since yesterday, and I feel filthy," Sofia says, sending the trio of magic beings a smile, and she strides off to her bedroom. After a quick shower, Sofia walks back to the kitchen in her bathrobe and smiles at Trenton who is reading the newspaper while sitting at the kitchen island.

"So, where exactly were you?" Trenton asks, as Sofia pulls a blood bag out of the freezer.

"With an old friend," she says, pouring the blood into a glass and warming it up in the microwave.

"Well, next time you're gone for more than 24 hours, could you let me know ahead of time?" Trenton asks, and Sofia smirks, taking a gulp of blood.

"Why? Were you worried about me?" she asks, and he rolls his eyes.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" he asks, sarcastically. "Vampires… All full of themselves," he mutters, starting out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight," she calls, and smiles when he throws a wave over his shoulder. She hears his bedroom door close and she sighs, setting her half full glass of blood down on the counter. She leans against the counter, and wrings her hands together. She was exceptionally happy to see Elijah for the first time in over a decade, but unfortunately seeing Elijah brought up many thoughts of Kol, not just because Elijah is his brother, but because Kol and Elijah look exceptionally alike. Their personalities couldn't be more different though. While Elijah is usually level headed, and indifferent about most things, Kol had a huge temper, and didn't take most matters lightly.

Sofia smiles lightly while she thinks of Kol, and finishes the rest of her blood. She rinses out the glass, and quickly puts it in the dishwasher. She glances at the clock on the stove, and sees that it's well past midnight. She quietly leaves the kitchen, shutting off the light on the way and retires to her bedroom for the night.

**-TNOF-**

The next night, Sofia finds herself putting the clean dishes from the dishwasher away into their proper places when there's a knock at the door. She raises an eyebrow and places the plate in her hand into the cabinet. She makes her way to the door, and tilts her head to the side when she sees Damon standing on her porch.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I wasn't aware that you knew where I live," Sofia says, and Damon smirks.

"I know everything," he says, and Sofia rolls her eyes. "I know where you live, I know how old you are, and I know that I can't get into your house because you had the papers signed in your little warlock friend's name… Oh, and I also know that Elijah is still alive," he says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Is that so?" she asks, flatly.

"You don't seem too surprised," he says, frowning, and Sofia rolls her eyes. She steps out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her.

"When you've been around as long as I have you pick up a few things. When you know the Originals personally, you pick up even more things," she says.

"Oh, I see. You're all buddy, buddy, with the guy who wants to kill Elena," Damon says, falsely smiling at her.

"Elijah doesn't want to kill Elena, Damon," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Then what does he want with her?" he asks, doubtful.

"…Let's just say that it's not her that he wants dead," Sofia says, frowning.

"And you know this, how?" he asks, taking a step closer to her.

"Like you said… I'm all buddy, buddy, with him. I have been for centuries," Sofia says, her feet firmly planted on the ground. She raises an eyebrow as Damon steps closer to her.

"You know, it's funny… But for some reason, I don't believe you," Damon says, narrowing his eyes, and Sofia only shrugs.

"You don't have to, because it doesn't concern you," Sofia says, and Damon abruptly grabs her around the neck and slams her body against the door.

"Anything that has to do with Elena concerns me," he growls, his face centimeters from hers. Sofia shoves her hands against his chest, sending the younger vampire flying off of her porch. He lands on his back in the front yard, and gets up quickly.

"This matter may unfortunately involve Elena, but this is something far greater than you think it is. And it's something that you should steer clear of, because you'll wind up getting hurt," Sofia warns him, and he frowns in confusion.

"This has to do with Klaus, right? Who is this guy anyway?" Damon asks.

"Someone you should stay away from," she says, and Damon rolls his eyes, and starts walking away. "Know this, Damon. Once Klaus catches wind that Elena is here, he'll show up. And he'll kill you without hesitation if you stand in his way," she says, and turns to go back into the house.

"How is Elijah still alive?" Damon calls to her, and she stands in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"He's an Original," she says, moving farther into the house and shutting the door tightly.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And that's it for this chapter folks! I hope you guys liked it!

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Oh goodness. I never would have expected to have almost 100 reviews this soon! Thank you guys so much. The feedback I get from you all is really what inspires me to write more, and update sooner. Think we can make 100 reviews happen after this chapter? I think so! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**RockaRosalie****: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so. Thank you for the review!

**A Lost Vamp****: **I can't wait for season 3 either! I'm so excited to write it! Thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **Well, I'm exceptionally glad that you enjoy this story that much, and I'm even more glad that you like Sofia! I try really hard to keep her from being a Mary-Sue and all that nonsense, and it makes me happy when people say that they like my characters. I'm also glad that you think that I keep Kol in character. I read so many stories where he meets a girl and becomes all soft, and un-Kol-like, and I don't want to make him like that. He just wouldn't be Kol without his psychopathic issues and cockiness. Thank you for the review!

**IKiraLoveVamps4Ever****: **Wow, I'm glad you like Sofia that much! I can't wait for Kol to come back either. I have some big plans for when he does! Thank you for the review!

**Tvdfan: **Not to worry, all questions will be answered later on in the story. The answer to your question will actually be answered soon! Thank you for the review!

**Shannon the Original****: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you for the review!

**Best Buy Seasons****: **Don't worry. Sofia won't hate being a vampire for much longer. Thank you for the review!

**wileby****: **Ahh! I know! Thank you for the review!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Unfortunately, Kol won't be coming back until he comes back during the show. But there will be more flashbacks to make up for the lack of his actual presence in the story. Thank you for the review!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you for the review!

**Psychotic Girl****: **Hmmm, only time will tell. *Wink, wink* Thank you for the review!

**RHatch89****: **I'm glad you think so. Thank you for the review!

**-TNOF-**

The morning following her small spectacle with Damon, Sofia is awakened by a knock at the front door. She lies in bed and listens to Trenton's tired footsteps shuffling from his bedroom, past her bedroom, to the front door. She hears the front door open, and Trenton clear his throat.

"Good morning, my name is Elijah. Is Sofia here?" she hears Elijah's smooth baritone voice ask clearly from the doorway. Sofia immediately gets up, walking out her bedroom door, pulling her slept-in, braided hair over her right shoulder.

"Yeah, she is. I'll go wake her up," Trenton says, turning from the door.

"That's alright, Trenton," Sofia says, placing her hand on his shoulder, and smiling at Elijah. "Good morning, Elijah."

"Good morning to you, too, Sofia," Elijah says, pleasantly.

"Go ahead and invite him inside, Trenton. He's a friend," Sofia says, and Trenton nods unsurely to her.

"Come on in," Trenton says to Elijah, and Elijah nods to him and steps through the threshold of the house. Sofia shuts the door behind him. "I'm goin' back to bed," Trenton says, and Sofia rolls her eyes at his retreating back.

"I see you've just awoken yourself," Elijah comments, looking around the living room.

"It's only 7:30, but you always were an early riser," Sofia comments, smirking.

"Indeed. And you were always one to pull yourself out of bed in the early afternoon," Elijah says, turning to look at her.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep, Elijah," Sofia says, tilting her head to the side. He smirks at her. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change into something more appropriate," Sofia says, turning and going back to her bedroom, and quickly changing into her day clothes. When Sofia walks back into the living room, she sees Elijah looking through the books on the bookcase. "So, how long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?"

"Just until all of this business with Niklaus is dealt with," Elijah says, turning to face her as she walks into the living room.

"Well, you know you're welcome to stay here if you'd like," Sofia says, smiling at him.

"I think I'll have to accept your offer, Sofia. Thank you," Elijah says, giving her one of his rare genuine grins.

"You gave me places to stay for nearly 100 years. I think it's time that I return the favor," Sofia says, making him chuckle lightly, and that makes Sofia smile. She's always loved the calming sound of Elijah's chuckle.

"Well, my things are out in the car, but before I take the time to bring them inside, I have to go meet with the mayor," Elijah says, and Sofia nods, knowing that asking questions would be a waste of her breath, because he wouldn't answer her anyway. He makes his way out of the living room, stopping only to deliver a quick kiss to Sofia's head, and leaves the house.

Sofia looks to the left of her when she hears Trenton's bedroom door open, and he speed walks into the living room.

"He's staying _here_?" Trenton asks, his eyes showing traces of distress and anger. Sofia frowns a bit and tilts her head to the side.

"Yes," Sofia says, simply, and Trenton lets out a huff of exasperation.

"And you never thought to, oh I don't know, talk with me first?" Trenton asks, throwing his hands into the air, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Trenton. I didn't think you'd mind," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow.

"_**Mind**_?" he nearly shouts, and Sofia narrows her eyes at him. "That's the vampire who was gonna take Elena! Bonnie told me everything. How Damon Salvatore staked him, and he's obviously not dead since he's staying here now. In this house. Where I live."

"Are you done?" Sofia asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Trenton looks at her, his dark brown eyes looking into her green and amber orbs, and he shakes his head lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," he says, after a moment of silence, walking into the kitchen.

"Look… He's Kol's brother," Sofia says, and he pauses, and turns around to look at her. "When Kol died… Elijah took care of me for nearly 100 years. He helped me a lot. I think that letting him stay here for a little while isn't enough to return how much I owe him, but it's a good start. I should have talked to you about it first, but I didn't, and I'm sorry."

Trenton stares at his friend for a few moments, and lets out a sigh.

"I'm just glad he's nice to look at," Trenton says, and Sofia smirks a bit. "Fine. I guess I won't object to it. Don't expect me to be nice to him."

"Oh, of course not. When have to ever been nice?" Sofia asks, and Trenton narrows his eyes at her. He turns back around and goes into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee, and Sofia follows him, and takes a place on one of the stools at the island. She spends about half an hour at that spot, conversing with Trenton until her phone begins ringing. She blurs to her bedroom and sees Caroline's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello, Caroline," Sofia answers.

"Sofia, where have you been?" Caroline demands, and Sofia smirks.

"Just catching up with an old friend. No big deal. What can I do for you?" Sofia asks, and Caroline sighs on the other line.

"It's… Tyler. He triggered the werewolf curse," Caroline says, the tone of her voice implicating her sadness. "We found an old journal of Mason's… And a flash drive with a video… The transformation… Sofia it looks awful, and Tyler's so scared because the full moon is tonight… And I know that you probably don't care but I just need someone to talk to because I don't know what to do or how to comfort him, and I want to be there for him tonight but… You know…. A bite from him can kill me… I just don't know what to do," Caroline rants, and Sofia sighs.

"I… I honestly don't know what to tell you, Caroline. I can't tell you what to do. But, if it helps, werewolves have been around for thousands of years, and they've all been through what Tyler is going through. He'll be fine. As for being there for him… I'm not sure that, that's the best idea, because like you said, if he bites you, it will kill you. And I don't want to see that happen," Sofia says.

"He has a place to go. He's gonna chain himself up so that he won't be able to hurt anyone," Caroline says.

"Well, I suppose that changes things a bit. If you think that it would be helpful to Tyler, then by all means, be there for him. But… Just promise me that if he gets loose, you run as fast as you can and come here. Alright?" Sofia asks.

"I will, I promise," Caroline says, and Sofia smiles a bit.

"Alright, good. Is that all you needed?" Sofia asks.

"Yep. Thank you, Sofia," Caroline says. "Is it okay if I come by sometime tomorrow?"

"Of course. No need to ask," Sofia says.

"Okay. I'll see you soon," Caroline says, and hangs up. Sofia smiles a bit, and hangs up as well, setting her phone down on her table.

**-TNOF-**

Later that evening, Sofia arrives at the Grill for a drink. She immediately spots Alaric and Damon talking to a blonde woman.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asks the woman.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked," the woman growls, and turns to leave the restaurant. On the way she bumps into Sofia and glares at her. Sofia glares back, and catches the scent on the woman. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Damon and Alaric watching them closely.

"Dog," Sofia sneers to the female werewolf.

"Leech," the woman sneers back, and the two women glare heatedly at each other until the woman walks around Sofia and exits the Grill. She sees Damon breeze past her, with Alaric following slightly behind. He stops next to Sofia, giving her an amused grin.

"That was pretty intense," he comments, and the two of them follow Damon.

"Yeah, well I'm not very fond of female wolves," Sofia says, smirking a bit.

"It was obvious," Alaric says, walking out of the Grill with Sofia.

"Where is she?" Damon asks, looking around.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid," Alaric says, as he and Sofia exit the Grill, letting the door shut behind them.

"So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf throw down crap is that anyway?" Damon asks, frowning angrily.

"It means she's gonna try to come after you," Sofia says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come after me?" Damon asks, rolling his eyes.

"Damon, look up," Alaric says, exasperatedly. "Just look up!" he exclaims when Damon looks at him. Damon looks up and his frown deepens a bit when he sees the full moon shining. "If this werewolf stuff is true," Alaric starts.

"Which it is," Sofia adds, glancing between the two men.

"One bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning," Alaric says.

"Yeah," Damon says, glancing at Sofia before taking off.

"You should probably get going too, Alaric," Sofia says, and Alaric looks at her confused. "Werewolves may focus solely on attacking vampires, but they also have no qualms about killing humans as well. Especially humans that hang around with vampires. They may not be in their right mind, but they'll be able to smell a vampire's scent on you."

"Gotcha," Alaric says, turning to leave. "Oh, Sofia? You can just call me Ric."

"Hmm, I could, but Alaric is such a unique, strong name. It wouldn't be right for me to shorten it like that," Sofia says, smiling at him. Alaric smiles back, and nods slightly. Sofia takes that as her cue to leave, and turns on her heel, and blurs back to her home, thoughts of getting a drink at the Grill, abandoned.

"Thought you'd be out later," Trenton says, as Sofia shuts the front door behind her.

"Full moon tonight. And there's a werewolf on the loose," Sofia sighs, checking her phone for any messages from Caroline.

"That doesn't sound good," Trenton frowns, and Sofia shrugs lightly.

"It isn't. But she can be dealt with after tonight," Sofia says, sending a quick text to Caroline to see if she's okay. Nearly 20 minutes later, the front door opens, and Elijah walks into the house with a few bags in his hands. "Welcome back," Sofia says with a smile. "I'll show you where to put your things."

"That would be much appreciated," Elijah says, and Sofia chuckles, gesturing for him to follow her. She leads him to the guest bedroom, and opens up the door, stepping inside.

"I did my best to make this room as gender neutral as possible… But with my influence and Trenton's… Like for pretty things…. It comes across more feminine than it should be," Sofia says, gesturing around. Elijah chuckles a bit.

"It's quite alright, Sofia," he says, and she nods.

"Well, there's your own bathroom through there, and all of the drawers are empty, as well as the closet so…. Yeah," Sofia says. "I'll just leave you to unpack," she says, and turns to leave the room.

"You'll be happy to know that your friend Stefan has been released from the tomb," Elijah says, and Sofia whips back around, eyes wide.

"What? Stefan was in the tomb? When the hell did this happen?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"I see that your friends didn't tell you," Elijah comments, unzipping one of his suitcases.

"Yeah, actually I'm not exactly friends with anyone but Stefan… And Caroline, but that's a given. I've been too focused on helping Caroline through her newborn vampire urges to really make friends around here. You know… It's really actually kind of ridiculous. I've been around for over 600 years, and I only have a handful of friends, mostly because most of the friends I had before are dead like Pearl and Anna… I hate to bring her up, but Rebekah's gone," Sofia starts, completely losing herself in her words, looking around the room while wringing her hands. Elijah turns from his things that he began to lay out on the bed, and looks at her, a small frown marring his face. "Lexi's gone, Kol's gone, and Nik…. Klaus took Kol and 'Bekah away. I mean… Even my brother's gone! I have you, Trenton, Caroline, and Stefan."

"Sofia," Elijah says softly, moving closer to her.

"You know, whenever I'd get like this after you and I decided to go our own way, I would be able to go to Lexi for help," Sofia continues, ignoring Elijah. "She'd always know what to say… What to do to help me feel better. She'd take me out to have a good time… Or if we weren't close to each other, I could call, but she's gone now, for good," she says, letting out a humorless laugh, looking at Elijah, and shaking her head. "For good. And it is _killing _me that I can't talk to my friend, Elijah. Sometimes I just want to turn it off. My emotions. I just want them to be gone. I don't want to feel all this pain, loss, sadness, anger, and suffering but I do, and it sucks."

"Sofia, you know that, that's not the answer," Elijah says, approaching her slowly.

Sofia sighs, and looks at the floor. "I know that. I know, it's just…. It just hurts so badly sometimes, Elijah," Sofia says, her eyes becoming glassy with tears. She shakes her head quickly, taking a deep breath, and blinking her tears away. "Sorry… These feelings just sneak up on me sometimes."

"Don't apologize for hurting, Sofia," Elijah says, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "I know that it hurts, believe me. But I promise you, as soon as Niklaus is dead, together we'll find a way to get Kol, Rebekah, and Finn back."

"Really?" Sofia asks, her bright eyes shining with hope.

"Really," he says, giving her a genuine smile. Sofia smiles back, and nods slightly.

"Well, I'll leave you to your unpacking," Sofia says, after a delayed silence. "I'm gonna be going to bed… There's blood bags in the freezer… Help yourself to anything. And uh, Trenton is a little uneasy about you being here, so if he's rude to you… Don't think anything on it. But, I'll see you in the morning, or afternoon… Or… Whenever," Sofia says, and Elijah smirks.

"Goodnight, Sofia," he says, kissing her forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Elijah."

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Venice, Italy: 1395-**

Weeks after Sofia completed the transition from human to vampire, she finds herself once again, occupying Kol's bedchamber. She had reluctantly accepted her new life, and the fact that she is soon going to have to leave Venice with Kol, but that doesn't mean that she's the slightest bit happy about it, and Kol is very aware of this fact.

Kol walks into his bedchamber after being out for hours, and tosses something small to Sofia. She catches it easily and looks at it. She observes the small ring with a blue stone set beautifully right in the middle of the band.

"Now you will be able to walk in the sun without it burning you," he says, and she looks at him with wide eyes.

"You are certain of this?" she asks, warily, slipping the ring on the index finger of her right hand. He smirks, and blurs over to the window, ripping open the curtains, letting the early morning sunlight flood through the window. Sofia yelps, and cringes away, but blinks when she feels the sunlight hitting her skin without burning her. She looks at her hands, eyes wide as the sun warms them. She looks sharply to her left when she feels Kol stroke her hair gently. "I would like to see my family now, Kol."

"You may see them before we leave," he says, looking down at her, his face blank.

"And when will we be leaving?" she asks.

"In two days, so you may see your family tomorrow," he says, and she nods sadly.

"May I come back and see them again after we leave?" she asks, hopefully.

"Perhaps," he says, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He takes her into the parlor of his home where two female servants are standing, dazed looks in their eyes, and Sofia looks sharply at Kol. "Now tesoro, you must feed. You know this."

She looks into Kol's dark eyes, and he raises his eyebrows at her, as if daring her to disagree with him. She clenches her jaw, and reluctantly admits to herself that the burning in her throat is becoming unbearable. She looks down at the floor, and sighs through her nose before looking at the woman closest to her, and lets her eyes darken, and her fangs extend. She blurs to the woman and abruptly sinks her fangs into the woman's slender neck, greedily draining the blood from her body.

Kol watches as Sofia slowly drains the blood from the woman's body, his eyes filled with lust and desire. He smirks, and flashes toward the other human, and plunges his fangs into her neck, quickly and expertly draining the blood from her body. He hears Sofia drop her human's lifeless body to the ground and he does the same with his own.

Sofia looks down at the woman's lifeless body, her face slowly changing back to normal. She can't help the guilt that wells up in her chest as she gazes into the woman's glassy, unseeing eyes.

"No need to feel guilty, mia dolce. Humans are meant to be food for us," Kol says, looking at her guilt ridden, blood stained face with narrowed eyes.

"If that is true, then why did you not drain me of my blood like we have done to these women?" Sofia asks, sharply looking at Kol. He clenches his jaw and glares at her.

"Would you have rather I killed you?" Kol asks, and Sofia grins humorlessly.

"You did kill me," she says bitingly, glaring at him. Kol stares at her blankly for a few moments before an amused grin slips onto his face. He slowly stalks towards her, shaking his head a bit.

"That is why I never ended you permanently. Your fire never ceases to amuse and amaze me. Like I have said before, I have grown a ridiculous attachment to you," he says, slowly lowering his face to hers. "Besides…," he says, pressing a slow kiss to her lips. "I always have liked pretty things with sharp tongues."

**-TNOF-**

'_Rose was bitten by Jules. She's missing. Need your help with finding her and calming her down.'_

Sofia frowns deeply at the text message she receives from Elena the next night as she sits on the couch. Elijah sits on the opposite end of the couch, reading a book with a glass of blood held elegantly in his fingers. He looks at her, and tilts his head to the side slightly upon seeing her frown.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I have to go help Elena with something," Sofia says, getting up off of the couch, and walking quickly out of her house while sending a quick reply to Elena. She immediately blurs to the center of town, looking around, using her heightened senses to try and find the rabid vampire. She walks for fifteen minutes before she picks up the scent of blood. She quickly runs in the direction that the scent comes from, and finds herself at the high school. She hears a girl scream and blurs in the direction that the scream emitted from, and finds Rose on top of a girl, biting her. Sofia quickly pulls Rose off of the girl and slams her against a car. Rose fights against Sofia's grip, snarling dangerously at her. "Rose, enough! Look at me!"

Rose ignores the older vampire's order and continues to struggle against her. "Rose!" she shouts, shaking her a bit. Rose seems to slowly snap out of her feral state and her face shifts back to normal.

"Sofia?" she asks quietly.

"Rose?" Sofia hears Damon's voice ask from behind her. Sofia turns her head slightly and sees Damon and Elena standing behind her, looking at Rose with similar frowns on their faces.

"Sofia… Did I do this?" Rose asks, looking at the body of the dead teenagers bodies.

"Rose," Sofia says, softly, looking at her sympathetically.

"Oh God…. No, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I didn't mean to do this, Sofia, I swear," Rose says, becoming hysterical.

"Shhh, I know," she says, pulling the slightly younger vampire into her arms. "It's okay."

"Sofia, why don't you and Elena take Rose home? I'll deal with this," Damon says, gesturing to the bodies on the ground. Sofia nods, picking up Rose's quivering form. Damon hands Elena a set of keys.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long," Rose whimpers, and Sofia frowns, feeling deep pity for the woman. She shuts her eyes as Rose sobs, resting her head on Sofia's shoulder. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!"

"It'll be okay, Rose. Everything's gonna be okay," Sofia whispers, keeping pace with Elena as they walk to Damon's car. Once at the car, Sofia gently places Rose in the back, laying her down comfortably, and gets in the passenger seat next to Elena. Elena quickly drives back to the boarding house while listening to Rose whimper in pain from the backseat. Once parked in front of the house, Sofia easily lifts Rose out of the car, and walks slightly behind Elena, nodding slightly when she opens the door for her.

"We can put her in Damon's room," Elena says, and Sofia nods. Elena leads Sofia to Damon's room, and watches as Sofia gently lies Rose down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sofia," Rose says, looking up at her through lidded eyes.

"For what?" Sofa asks, frowning slightly, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"For Lexi. For Kol. For not having a better friendship with you," Rose says, gripping Sofia's hand in hers.

"Shh, don't even think about that right now," Sofia says gently, smoothing some of Rose's sweaty hair away from her face. "Elena, would you go get me a cold cloth please?"

"Of course," she says, walking out of the room.

"Everything hurts," Rose says, shutting her eyes. Sofia merely frowns at the vampire, and continues to smooth her hair back. She hears someone enter the room and turns to see Damon standing there, looking at the scene emotionlessly.

"Hi there," he says, when Rose opens her eyes and looks at him.

"I'm sorry," she says, weakly.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens," Damon says, as Elena re-enters the room with a cloth in her hand. She glances at Damon and hands it to Sofia who smiles thankfully to her. Sofia folds the damp cloth and lays it across Rose's forehead and smiles gently when she lets out a slight sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have," Rose says, when she sees Elena.

"You shouldn't be here," Damon says, eyeing Elena.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts," Rose says, looking sadly up at Sofia. Sofia gently squeezes Rose's hand a bit.

"Stop talking about it," Damon says, and Sofia gives him a look.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today," Rose says, looking at Elena, speaking as if Damon isn't in the room.

"I know," Elena says, looking at Rose with pity in her eyes.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway," Rose says. She looks like she wants to say more, but is cut off by a cough. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Us humans," Elena says with a slight smile.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore," Rose says, and suddenly squeezes Sofia's hand with impressive force, effectively shattering the bones easily. Sofia growls in pain, but quickly stops when Rose begins screaming.

"What do we do?" Elena asks, panicked, looking back and forth between Sofia and Damon.

"Go," Damon says to her.

"Damon…," Elena trails off.

"Just go, I got this," he says, glancing at Sofia. Sofia pries her broken hand from Rose's tight grip and places her good hand on Elena's shoulder, gently guiding her from the room.

"Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose screams from the bedroom, and Sofia grits her teeth in anger.

"I really hate werewolves," Sofia growls once the two girls arrive downstairs.

"He's gonna kill her, isn't he?" Elena asks, already knowing the answer, and Sofia sighs.

"It's the only thing we can do. She would only get worse, and would die painfully if we let this go on," she says softly, flexing her hand when it heals completely.

"Did you know her well?" Elena asks, and Sofia shakes her head a bit.

"I met Rose through Lexi. They were friends, but Rose and I were more of acquaintances."

"This isn't fair," Elena mutters, and Sofia nods a bit.

"It never is," she says. "We should go. Damon will probably want to be alone."

"Do you want a ride home?" Elena asks, and Sofia shakes her head.

"I'll run. Thank you though," she says, and Elena nods. The two girls exit the boarding house silently, and Elena heads to her car. Sofia waits until Elena starts her car before taking off. She makes it home in seconds, and walks through the front door, and finds Elijah in the kitchen washing a glass.

"Where have you been off to?" he asks when she sits down on one of the stools. Sofia sighs, and runs a hand through her hair.

"Rose was bitten by a werewolf. She was out… Attacking civilians, and I brought her back to the boarding house," Sofia says, and Elijah nods his head knowingly. She stares at the shiny top of the kitchen island, holding her head in her hands, thinking about nothing but the horrifying state she'd witnessed Rose in tonight.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 11. Phew, that took a while.

**Suggestions?**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **100 reviews! Woo! That's awesome! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**kay09****: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't wait for Klaus to show up in this story either! I'm so excited to write him!

**RHatch89****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Luna064****: **Oh, I know. It made me sad to write the last chapter. I had to listen to a bunch of sad music to get it right. I'm really glad to hear that Sofia is one of your favorite OC's! That makes me so happy! And yeah, she can't be part of everything. Especially now with their plot to kill Elijah! (Sad face) Thank you for the review!

**wileby****: **Ah, right? Jules is such a bitch. I hated her in the show. Anyway, thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **The past between Sofia and Rebekah will be revealed when she comes back in the next season, which I can't wait for because I absolutely LOVE Rebekah! She's definitely my favorite female character in the show. And I'm glad you like the time it's taking for Sofia to accept being a vampire. I've read lots of stories where people are turned into vampires and they're instantly alright with it, and I really don't think anyone would actually be like that. It's literally a life changing situation, and I don't think anyone would actually accept it right away. Thank you for the review!

**Trickster707****: **I agree! I can't wait for him to come back in the show! Thank you for the review!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Thank you for the review!

**bloodfan 101****: **Not to worry, I'll be updating this story until the end. I recently bought seasons 2 and 3 on DVD so I have plenty of inspiration to keep writing. Thank you for the review!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut****: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! Alright, sorry about that. I just never expected this story to have 100 reviews this early. Anyway, I'm really glad you like my characters! I agree, I can't wait to reunite Kol and Sofia. It's gonna be so great to write. Thank you for the review!

**-TNOF-**

It's in the early morning when Caroline Forbes leaves her house. She walks outside, turns to the door and locks it, and turns back around. She jumps, startled when she sees Tyler there, looking at her, his face blank.

"Hey. How's it going?" she asks, with a light smile on her face.

"We need to talk," Tyler says, stonily.

"Yeah, we do," Caroline says, nodding. "Listen… I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. It was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler."

"Fine," Tyler says, simply. Caroline nods in relief.

"Great. That's settled," Caroline says, smiling and walking past him to her car.

"What happened to my Uncle Mason?" Tyler asks, making Caroline stop in her tracks.

"What?" she asks, becoming slightly wary of him.

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened," Tyler says, his anger becoming apparent.

"I… I don't," Caroline stutters, shaking her head slightly.

"Then let me tell you: Stefan, his brother Damon, and your friend Sofia killed him because Stefan, Damon, and Sofia are vampires, just like you," Tyler says, glaring at Caroline.

"Who told you that?" Caroline asks, frowning.

"Is it true?" Tyler asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Let me explain," Caroline starts, pleading him with her eyes.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" he asks, moving closer to her.

"Please," Caroline says, her voice becoming desperate.

"Did you know?!" Tyler nearly shouts, and Caroline hesitantly nods. Tyler growls a bit and pushes her against her car, pinning her there by her arms.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry!" Caroline cries.

"I trusted you!" he shouts, his eyes turning from dark brown to a burning amber color. He glares harshly at her, and opens his mouth to say more, but before another word can be spoken, he's ripped away from Caroline who gasps when she's released. She looks forward and sees Tyler being held by Sofia, one hand gripping the back of his jacket, and the other hand wrapped tightly around his neck, with her fangs barred.

"Sofia stop! Please, don't hurt him!" Caroline cries, and Sofia glances at her.

Sofia is well aware that Tyler is a werewolf, and after seeing what happened with Rose the previous night, she let her anger take over when she saw the new wolf with Caroline pinned against her car. She wasn't going to let anything like that happen to Caroline. She slowly lets her face return to normal and reluctantly releases Tyler, narrowing her eyes at him when he's free of her grasp.

"You better learn to get that anger under control, wolf. If I ever see you put your hands on her like that again, I'll tear them off," Sofia hisses to him, making him glare at her. He takes a challenging step towards her, making her smirk, and tilt her head slightly at him. "I wouldn't."

"Tyler, stop. Please, just… both of you stop! Please!" Caroline pleads, stepping between them, and pushing Tyler back gently. He quickly turns around and walks away, leaving the two female vampires on their own. Caroline sighs sadly, and turns to face Sofia. "I know you were just trying to help… but…. Just don't do that again. Tyler wasn't gonna hurt me."

"I wish I could believe that, but he's a new wolf. He can't control his anger. It's not his fault, but be careful around him. I've seen first hand what a werewolf bite does to a vampire, and I don't want that happening to you," Sofia says, calmly.

"I won't stop being friends with him because of what he is," Caroline says, firmly.

"And I'm not asking you to. I'm only asking you to be extra careful around him," Sofia says, her eyes slightly pleading with the younger vampire. Caroline looks at the ground for a moment before meeting Sofia's eyes. The blonde vampire nods in agreement, and Sofia gives her a small smile, before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

**-TNOF-**

Later that night, Sofia is lounging on the couch while Trenton plays a game on the X-Box he'd just bought, and Elijah out, meeting with the mayor. Sofia is pulled out of her focus on the television by a knock at the door. She swiftly gets up and opens the door, revealing Damon.

"What a surprise. Here to question me again?" she asks.

"Maybe later. Right now we have bigger problems that you're gonna want to be involved in," Damon says, and Sofia tilts her head to the side, questioningly.

"Oh?" she asks, curiously.

"Jules took Caroline," he says, bluntly, and Sofia looks at him shocked, before her face morphs into a deep glare.

"Let's go," she growls, pushing past him.

"This way," he says, blurring into the direction of the woods, with Sofia directly behind him. It takes almost five minutes before they hear voices.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler," she hears Jules say, and she growls lowly in her throat.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline," Stefan says, and Damon moves forward, gesturing for her to stay put.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. And uh… I can ensure blood because I brought someone along who cares a lot for the pretty little blonde you have in there," Damon says, and Sofia takes this as her cue to step forward, resisting an eye roll at Damon's theatrics. Once Jules is in Sofia's sight, she gives her a deadly glare. "So give us Caroline."

"Immediately," Sofia snarls, taking a step closer to the werewolf.

"Let go of Tyler," Jules says, keeping her eyes on Stefan.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you," Damon says, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy," Jules says, before lifting her first finger and thumb to her mouth, letting out a long whistle. Almost instantly, the three vampires and Tyler are surrounded by other werewolves, all holding a variety of weapons. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

"You heard her. Go. Get over there," Damon says, looking at Tyler. Tyler looks at Damon before stepping away from Stefan and joining Jules by the RV.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" one of the men asks.

"Uh, that'd be me," Damon says, smugly.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers," the same man says, smirking a bit, and pointing at Damon.

"We can take them," Damon says, confidently.

"I don't know about that," Stefan says, unsure.

"We can. And we will," Sofia says, her voice more fierce than the two vampires have ever heard from her. Sofia initiates the fight by rushing forward towards Jules and growls when she jumps on top of the RV. She quickly turns to Tyler, who abruptly takes a step back. Sofia reaches forward and grabs his jacket, pulling him to her. "Go inside and get her out of there."

"What?" he asks, frowning panicked.

"You heard me," she growls, and lets him go. "She saved you from me earlier, now get in there and return the favor."

Tyler's eyes widen significantly when Sofia reaches forward at an inhuman speed. He looks at her hand and sees her holding a wooden stake that would have been imbedded in his side, had she not caught it.

"What a wonderful sense of pack mentality," she says sarcastically. She turns slightly and throws the stake back in the direction it came from, hitting one of the werewolves in the neck. "Go. Now," she says, pushing him towards the door of the RV. He nods quickly and rushes inside.

Sofia is knocked to the ground when one of the werewolves jumps on her. She easily pries him off of her, swiftly ripping his heart from his chest. She looks to her left and sees a man shove a stake through Stefan's back, and she blurs to him, snapping the wolf's neck easily. She reaches to take the stake out of Stefan but is quickly tackled away from him. Sofia growls, and goes to get up, but cries out in pain when she's shot in the knee. She hears another gun shot boom through the air, and sits up, grasping her knee and reaching to pull the bullet out when she's knocked back down by the last man that's alive. He kneels next to her and smirks at her before plunging a stake into her stomach, making her release a pain filled scream. He takes the stake out of her stomach and holds it over her.

"This is my favorite part. I like savoring the feeling, so I'll take it slow," he says, laughing darkly before positioning the stake over the place where her heart is, and slowly starts pushing it into her chest. She groans loudly, and gasps when she feels the tip of the stake touch her heart. She lets out a sigh when the man releases the stake and grasps his head, shouting in pain, and she hears Jules' pained screams as well.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld," she hears Jonas Martin say. "You need to go."

"Oh my God, Sofia!" she hears Caroline shout.

"Sofia… Oh, thank God," Stefan says, seeing that Sofia's still alive. "I'm gonna pull the stake out, okay?" he asks, and looks over when Caroline kneels next to Sofia's head. She takes one of Sofia's hands in her own and looks worriedly at the stake in her chest.

"Please… Please be careful," Sofia says, weakly. Stefan nods, and carefully but quickly pulls the stake out of Sofia's chest. She lets out a relieved sigh when she feels the wound begin to heal. She sits up carefully with Stefan and Caroline's help and quickly digs the bullet out of her knee, with a slight groan of pain. She tosses the bullet off to the side and feels the bullet hole close up. She slowly stands with Stefan's help, and together, the four vampires leave the scene.

Eventually they separate, Damon going to the boarding house, Stefan walking Caroline home, and Sofia returning to her own home. Once inside she's greeted by Elijah who looks at her from the sofa, and frowns at the state that she's in. She walks tiredly to the kitchen and grabs a blood bag from the freezer, and pours the contents into a glass, and quickly puts it in the microwave.

"What happened?" Elijah demands, appearing behind her. She turns around and looks into his dark eyes while leaning against the counter.

"Werewolves took Caroline, and I almost died," she says, simply. "You'll have to thank Jonas for me. He saved my life."

She turns back around when the microwave beeps, signaling that her blood is warmed up.

"I have a feeling that there's more to it than that," Elijah says, and Sofia takes a large drink of blood. She shrugs a bit, and turns to look at him.

"It's nothing really… One of those dogs had a stake in my chest and Jonas took him and the other one down before he could finish what he started," she says, taking another drink of blood, gradually feeling better by each mouthful she drinks.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asks, and Sofia sees a hint of concern in his eyes as he looks at the blood on her shirt. Sofia shrugs casually.

"It isn't the first time anything like this has happened… I'll live," she says, smirking a bit before finishing off her blood and rinsing out her glass. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm… Pretty tired."

Sofia eyes Elijah's blank face and moves past him to go to her room, only stopping when he reaches out quickly, grasping her upper arm in his large hand. She looks at him, frowning a bit.

"You don't have to lie to me, Sofia," Elijah says, and Sofia glances at the floor before meeting his eyes again. She slowly shakes her head, gently pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Goodnight, Elijah," Sofia whispers, turning on her heel and going to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, she strips out of her bloody clothes, and goes into her bathroom. She turns on the shower, and steps in, the hot water scalding her skin but she doesn't care. She watches as the draining water turns red as the blood washes off of her skin, and closes her eyes tightly. She grits her teeth, thinking of how close she had come to dying earlier that night. She quickly finishes showering and shuts off the water. She squeezes some of the water out of her hair before putting on her robe and walking into her bedroom.

She shakes her head lightly, still thinking of the events of the night, and clenches her fist tightly. Sofia hates feeling helpless and vulnerable, and that's exactly how she felt tonight, laying there on the forest floor with a stake pressing against her heart. She jumps a bit when her phone vibrates on her table, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she sees Stefan's name on her screen.

'_Are you okay?'_

She frowns a bit at Stefan's message, and silently stares at her phone screen for a few moments.

'_Ask me tomorrow.'_

She sets her phone back down, and pulls on pajamas. She rubs her eyes a bit with the tips of her fingers before exiting her bedroom. She quietly walks to the guest room, and pushes the door open. She smiles slightly at Elijah's sleeping form, and she silently moves to the bed, carefully laying down on the empty side, and sliding under the covers. She lies on her side, her back to Elijah, and slides her eyes shut, attempting to fall asleep. A few moments later, she feels Elijah move beside her, and smiles a bit when he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing the back of her head.

"Goodnight, Sofia."

**-TNOF-**

"I heard what happened earlier with Elijah," Sofia says with a smirk, walking into the library of the Salvatore boarding house where Damon and Alaric are sat, a glass of alcohol in each of their hands.

"Of course you did, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came to rub it in my face," Damon says, rolling his eyes at her. Sofia chuckles as she takes a seat on the arm of his chair.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk about Damon's humiliation," Alaric starts, making Sofia smirk, and Damon glare, "I gotta go. I have to pick Jenna up. I'll, uh, show myself out," he says, exiting the room.

"Listen," Sofia starts, taking Alaric's place on the couch, and staring intently at Damon. "I didn't just come here to laugh at you… Although it is pretty funny. Anyway, I know that you and Stefan are suspicious of Elijah."

"I wonder why," Damon quips, sarcastically, looking at her with a smirk.

"But, you can trust him. I'm not lying when I tell you that Elijah doesn't want to hurt Elena. He just wants Klaus dead," Sofia says, and Damon can see the honesty in her eyes.

"What I don't understand is…," Damon trails off, and frowns when he hears a noise from in the house. Sofia stands, as does Damon and the two leave the library to see what's going on.

"Oh my God," Sofia whispers when she sees Alaric standing there with a stake in his stomach. Sofia cries out when she feels a stab in her neck, and vervain being injected into her neck. She hears a struggle next to her, and she slams her assailant that is latched onto her back against the wall, and lets out a pained gasp when she's injected with another syringe of vervain. She weakly drops to her knees, her eyelids growing heavier.

"Jules was right. You are strong. It took two entire syringes to take you down," she hears a man say.

She drops completely to the floor, and immediately tries to push herself back up, and almost succeeds before someone pushes her back down with their foot on her back.

"That's because of how old she is. If my sources are right, you're over 600 years old, right Sofia?" she hears Jules ask from above her. "Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again."

Sofia groans slightly before succumbing to the effects of the vervain and falling into unconsciousness.

The werewolves lift the two incapacitated vampires and take them to the living room where there are two chairs waiting in front of the fire place, and they set the vampires in them. One of the men takes an iron collar with wooden spikes all around it, and goes to put it on Damon.

"Hang on," Stevie says, and the other werewolf stops and looks at him. "Put it on her," he says, pointing to Sofia. The werewolf smirks a bit and puts the collar around the female's neck, and they quickly chain the vampires to the chairs. Almost fifteen minutes pass when Sofia groans, slowly waking up. "Well, look whose waking up, and it looks like your other blood-sucking friend is waking up, too."

Sofia looks over and sees Damon slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," Stevie says in a false happy voice. He looks at Sofia and sees her moving her head uncomfortably. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull...," he says, and pulls the chain that's connected to the collar roughly, causing the spikes to stab Sofia in the neck, which causes her to cry out loudly, and painfully.

"So I hear you have the moonstone," Jules says, coming into the room, and Sofia glares at her. She knows that Damon doesn't have the moonstone, because Elijah has it.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture us, we don't talk, someone loses a heart," Damon says, smirking.

"Last time, it was your little pal, Mason," Sofia says, smirking at Jules as well.

"This time, it will be you," Jules says, and nods to Stevie, who pulls harshly on the chain and Sofia's pain filled cry echoes through the room. Jules crosses the room and picks up a short gun and moves to stand in front of Damon. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it," Damon says, smirking at Jules.

"You looking for this?" a calm voice asks, and Sofia lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Elijah standing there, with the moonstone in his hand. The wolves all turn to look at Elijah, and he puts the moonstone on a table. "Go ahead. Take it," he shrugs.

Three wolves move forward to take the moonstone, and all three of them have their hearts torn out by Elijah. Sofia watches as Jules quickly leaves, and the werewolf who tortured Sofia cowers near the wall.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asks, looking at Damon and Sofia.

"I don't know," Damon says.

"She left," Sofia tells him.

"It doesn't really matter," Elijah says, and punches Stevie in the jaw forcefully, resulting in a broken neck. He immediately turns and stands in front of Sofia, quickly removing the chains and the collar from her body, before doing the same to Damon. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asks, holding out his hand for Sofia, who immediately takes it. He helps her out of her chair, and leads her out of the boarding house, but not before retaking the moonstone, and sliding it into his jacket pocket.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **So, Polyvore decided to cooperate again, and I made a collection of Sofia's outfits so far! Go check it out! The link is on my profile.

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?  
Questions?**

**Leave them in a review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Quick update! Not much to say for this Author's note, except, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**A Lost Vamp****: **Aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the review!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Guest: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the review!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut****: **All questions will be answered very soon! Thank you so much for the review!

**RHatch89****: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **I agree! I can't wait to reunite all of them with Sofia. Thank you so much for the review!

**Jessiscrazy9108****: **I was thinking that as well, and I really hope that they do that in the show! I think they will, but I also thought that they wouldn't kill off Kol, and they did. *Sad face* But, here's to hoping! Thank you so much for the review!

**SkittleMachine****: **I know that I already sent you a private message thanking you for pointing out my mistake, but thank you again! And, thank you for the review!

**-TNOF-**

Two days after the fiasco with the werewolves, Sofia finds herself sitting at the Grill, alone at a table. She stares at her phone with a frown on her face. She hadn't seen Elijah since the previous day before he left for a dinner party at the boarding house. When he'd never returned, she's sent him text messages asking him if he's okay, and voice mails due to his unanswered phone calls. She's in the middle of sending him another text message when someone sits down opposite her. She glances up and is surprised to see who's there.

"Hello Jonas, Luka," she says, pleasantly. Luka returns her smile, but Jonas just looks at her, gravely. "Can I help you?"

"Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett just told us some news that we think you'd be interested in knowing," Jonas says, and Sofia puts her phone in her jacket pocket.

"What's that?" she asks, and the two warlocks look at each other.

"Elijah's… Dead," Jonas says, and Sofia's eyes widen. She shakes her head rapidly.

"No…. He can't be. There's no way," Sofia says, her hands slowly curling into fists.

"Damon Salvatore somehow got his hands on a dagger and a vial of white oak ash… They daggered him," Luka tells her, and her eyes fill with tears.

"Where is he?" Sofia demands, blinking the tears away.

"We don't know. We're going to find out tonight," Jonas says, and Sofia nods.

"Well…. If you two will excuse me…. Damon and I need to have a little chat," Sofia says, her facial expression going blank, but her eyes holding all the hurt and anger that she's feeling. She rises from the table and exits the restaurant, blurring away the second that she's outside, and in seconds, she arrives at the boarding house. She storms to the door and pushes it open roughly, letting it slam against the wall. She turns to the living room and sees Stefan, Damon, and Katherine standing there, looking at her with surprised eyes. Her eyes zero in on Katherine, and her calm expression breaks, morphing into one of anger and deep sadness. "So it's true?" she whispers, looking at the Salvatore brothers.

"Sofia," Stefan starts, calmly approaching her. She shakes her head and backs up quickly.

"Where did you put his body?" she growls, narrowing her eyes at Damon. "How did you get the dagger?"

"Sofia, you have to listen to me," Stefan says.

"No! I want answers, now!" she shouts. "Tell me what happened!"

"Sofia, there's things you have to know about what Elijah was planning," Stefan says, but she ignores him.

"Tell me where you put his body," she says, storming over to Damon.

"So you can take the dagger out and he can have Elena killed? I don't think so," Damon says, standing from where he was sitting on the couch. This makes Sofia pause her steps, looking at him frowning. "Oh, what? Upset that we found out your little plan?"

"Elijah was never going to kill Elena. He was just going to use her to lure Klaus here so that he could kill him," Sofia says, exasperated. "I've told you that before."

"If that's what you really think, then he's obviously been keeping things from you," Damon says, glaring at her.

"You're lying," she says, backing away from him, shaking her head.

"He's not. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline found out Elijah's plan from Luka," Stefan says, gently. "He was going to let Klaus go through with the sacrifice, and kill Elena. That's when Klaus would be vulnerable enough to kill."

Sofia shakes her head, her eyes filling with tears, and Stefan stands directly in front of her. He takes her face in his hands and forces her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Sofia, but you have to believe me," he says.

"I can't," she says through a choked sob. "He wouldn't lie to me like that, Stefan. He wouldn't."

"He knew that you care about Elena. He knew you wouldn't want her to die, so he didn't tell you that part of his plan," Stefan says, gently to her, and Sofia shakes her head.

"Stop," she cries. "He wouldn't."

"He did," Stefan says, and she closes her eyes tightly, tears escaping from both eyes. "I know that it hurts… But you need to believe me. We're still going to try to kill Klaus, and I know that you want him dead."

"You won't be able to," she whispers, opening her eyes, looking directly into Stefan's. "Elijah was the only one strong enough to kill him."

"We will. We have Bonnie and the Martin warlocks on our side," Stefan says, and Sofia shakes her head.

"No you don't," she says, stepping away from Stefan. He and Damon look at her confused, and she sees that Katherine has left the room. "Jonas was loyal to Elijah because he was going to help them get his daughter back from Klaus. They're not on your side."

"Damon!" they hear Katherine shout from the basement. Damon curiously leaves the room, and soon Stefan and Sofia hear a struggle downstairs, and they blur to the basement.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan shouts when they see Damon shooting fire around the room.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!" Damon shouts, and Sofia knows that he's shouting about the Martin warlocks. Stefan gestures for her to follow him, which she nods to, and blurs out of the house after him. In minutes, they arrive at the Martin's apartment complex and enter the building, quickly finding the correct apartment. As soon as they reach the apartment, they see Jonas standing over Luka's terribly burned, still body.

"Oh my God," Sofia whispers.

"You killed him," Jonas says, in a broken voice. He looks at Stefan and Stefan immediately clutches his head, dropping to his knees, groaning in pain. Sofia rushes to Jonas when he steps out of the apartment, but before she can reach him, she drops to the ground, holding her head in excruciating pain, screaming in pain.

"He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like," Jonas says to Stefan, and leaves. Once Jonas exits the apartment complex, the pain for both vampires stops. The two vampires look inside the apartment, and they see a picture of Elena on the floor, along with a hairbrush and a lock of hair.

"Call her," Sofia says to Stefan. "He's going after her, call her!"

Stefan breaks out of his shocked state and takes his phone out of his pocket, and quickly calls Elena.

"Hey, Stefan," Elena answers.

"Elena, where are you?" Stefan demands.

"I'm at the Grill," she says, and Stefan gestures for Sofia to go. She nods and uses her vampire speed to leave the apartment complex and arrives at the Grill in record time. She enters the crowded restaurant and spots Elena by the bathrooms. Elena sees Sofia and quickly walks over to her. "What's going on? I could barely hear Stefan, but he sounded so panicked."

"Luka Martin is dead, and Jonas is coming to find you," she says, and sees Jonas enter the Grill. Sofia immediately puts a hand on Elena's back, and leads her out of Jonas' line of sight. "With Elijah being dead, you're his only hope at getting his daughter back."

"Sofia… I'm sorry about Elijah. I know that-," Elena starts, but Sofia stops her.

"It's… I understand why it had to be done. I'm not okay with it, and I'm furious about it, but I understand," Sofia says, shortly, and Elena nods. "Just know that I had no idea what Elijah was planning."

"I know. He told me that he wouldn't tell you," Elena says, and Sofia nods angrily. Before Sofia can say anything else, Stefan arrives and finds them immediately. Sofia looks over and sees Jonas talking angrily with Bonnie.

"Sofia, come on, we're going to find Caroline," Stefan says.

"You go," she says, keeping her eyes on the angry warlock. Stefan and Elena follow her line of sight.

"We have to get her away from him," Elena says, her eyes wide. She starts to make her way over there but Stefan stops her.

"I'll watch them. You get out of here," Sofia says, and Elena nods after a few moments, and walks away with Stefan.

"No one's getting out of here until I have her," Jonas nearly shouts.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this," Bonnie pleads.

Jonas uses his powers to break all the bottles on the bar, and sets the liquid on fire. Bonnie attempts to stop him, but Jonas puts a hand on her forehead, and Bonnie slumps to the floor, unconscious. Sofia hurries over to her as Jonas walks away, and she kneels next to her.

"Bonnie? Come on, sweetheart, wake up," Sofia says to her, slapping her cheek lightly.

"Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!" Matt shouts, rushing to the two girls. "What happened to her?"

"Just help me get her out of here," Sofia shouts over the noise, and Matt nods. Sofia and Matt quickly lift Bonnie from the floor, and begin taking her out of the restaurant. They're nearly to the door when they hear Caroline screaming.

"Caroline!" Matt shouts. "Can you get her out of here? Please?" Matt shouts, desperately, and Sofia is torn between getting Bonnie out of the Grill, and helping Caroline. Sofia knows that the only way to help Caroline would be to expose their secret to Matt, and that Caroline would be furious with Sofia if that happens. Sofia reluctantly nods to Matt, and Matt leaves Bonnie and Sofia to help Caroline. Sofia looks around a bit to see if anyone is watching her, and easily lifts Bonnie into her arms when she's satisfied. She quickly exits the restaurant and sets Bonnie down on her feet, holding her steady when she takes deep breaths of the clean fresh air.

"Thank you," Bonnie says to Sofia, who nods with a small smile.

"You should go. Elena will be at her house soon, and I'm sure she'd appreciate you being there," Sofia says, and Bonnie nods, taking off to her car.

**-TNOF-**

Two hours after the scene at the Grill, Sofia sits on her couch in silence. Trenton left an hour before to see how Bonnie is doing, and Sofia didn't acknowledge him when he left. She feels a tear slip down her face, and she stands, walking to the guest room where all of Elijah's things still happened to be in. She reaches out to grasp the doorknob, and pauses when there's a knock at her door. She slowly walks to her front door and opens it, revealing Stefan standing on her front porch with his hands in his jacket pockets. He smiles slightly at her.

"Can we talk?" he asks, and she nods slightly. She steps outside and takes a seat on the porch railing.

"Trenton's not here to invite you inside, so we'll have to talk out here," she says, and he nods.

"That's fine," he says, and looks at her silently for a few moments. "Look… I'm sorry about what we had to do with Elijah."

"No you aren't," she says, shaking her head. "And if I was in your position, I wouldn't be sorry either. The only reconciliation I have is that Elijah isn't actually dead. I just won't be seeing him for a while."

"That's partially why I'm here," Stefan says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow. "I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" she asks, with a slight laugh. "Go on."

"We want your help with killing Klaus. If you help us, as soon as he's dead, you can take Elijah's body and un-dagger him," Stefan says, and Sofia simply looks at him.

"And what does Damon have to say about this?" she asks.

"He doesn't know. And I'd appreciate it if he didn't find out about this because he'd probably hide Elijah's body if he knew," Stefan says.

"And Elena?" Sofia asks.

"She's the one who came up with the idea," Stefan says, and Sofia smiles slightly.

"Why are you going along with it?" she asks, looking at him curiously.

"Because you're one of my best friends, Sofia, and I hate to see you hurting like this," he says, and she nods.

"You know that when I pull that dagger out, Elijah's gonna be pissed. What makes you think that he won't come after you guys for doing this do him?" she asks, shaking her head slightly at him.

"We were kind of hoping that you could help out with that. Elena told me that he takes your opinions into deep consideration, which is why he didn't want to tell you his complete plan with killing Klaus because he knew you would have never went along with it if Elena had to die," Stefan says.

"Of course he did," Sofia mutters. She nods, and looks at Stefan, smiling. "You really picked a winner with Elena. I really mean that."

"I know," he says, smiling as well.

"You have a deal. As soon as Klaus is dead, you give me Elijah's body," Sofia says, and Stefan nods.

"Thank you," he says.

"If I'm helping you that means no more keeping me out of the loop. I need to be told everything that's going on, because killing Klaus is **not **going to be easy," she says, and Stefan nods.

"Got it."

**-TNOF-**

"Sofia, I have a problem," Caroline calls frantically, walking into her house the next afternoon. Sofia comes out of her bedroom, still in her pajamas, and looks curiously at Caroline.

"What's going on?" Sofia asks, frowning at Caroline's panicked state.

"I can't find Matt," she nearly shouts, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, just relax. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just freaked out by yesterday. I know that it's difficult, but you need to give him time," Sofia says, and Caroline sighs, frustrated, but nods. "Is there anywhere you haven't looked yet?"

"No," she shakes her head, frowning. "I've looked at his house, the Grill, and I've called him probably 36 times since last night. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's today, so I'm gonna try there in a little bit," she says, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of blood.

"Well, when you find him, make sure you don't come on too strong. Keep your distance, and stay calm," Sofia advises, and Caroline nods sadly. "Everything will be fine. If it comes down to it, you can make him forget."

"I know. I just hope I won't have to. I hate lying," Caroline says, and Sofia nods.

"I know. But everything will turn out fine," Sofia says, with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so," Caroline says, tossing the empty blood bag into the garbage can. "I'll come back and let you know what happens after I find him," she says, and heads to the door.

"Alright, be careful," Sofia calls, heading back to her bedroom to get dressed in her day clothes.

A few hours later, Sofia enters the Salvatore boarding house, and takes a quick step back when she sees John Gilbert, dead on the floor. She blinks, but steps over his body

"Damn it!" she hears Damon shout, and she finds him in a bathroom, with bars of soap all over the floor.

"What's going on?" she asks, frowning.

"That bitch Katherine took the moonstone," he growls, and Sofia's eyes widen.

"Son of a bitch," she hisses, and runs a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna go see if Trenton can do anything. There has to be a spell to find it in one of his family's old grimories."

"Let me know," Damon says, and Sofia nods, turning on her heel and walking out of the house. As she walks back to her house, she gets the feeling that she's being followed by somebody. She turns her head slightly, but finds nobody behind her. She blinks, and continues her walk, but can't shake off the feeling that she's being watched and followed. She turns around sharply when she hears somebody walking behind her, and grits her teeth in frustration when she finds no one there. She turns back around, and takes a large step back when she sees a very familiar person standing directly in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispers to herself, and the man in front of her smirks.

"You haven't seen me in decades, and that's how you greet me?" he asks, amused.

"What are you doing here, Marcello?" she growls, stepping closer to her younger brother.

"Wonderful to see you as well, sister," Marcello chuckles, and Sofia grabs him, and blurs him into a nearby alleyway, slamming him against the wall, holding him by the neck. She flashes her fangs at him.

"Answer my question, Marcello," she snarls, and he bares his fangs at her, pushing her off of him. Her back slams against the opposite wall, and he rushes forward to pin her to the wall, but she quickly steps to the side and kicks his feet out from under him. "I've been a vampire longer than you have been, brother. You don't stand a chance against me."

"I'm aware. That's why I didn't come alone," he says, rising to his feet and smirking. She frowns at him, and opens her mouth to say something when she feels the unfortunately familiar excruciating pain in her head. She screams out in agony, clutching her head and falling to the ground. Marcello quickly steps forward and breaks Sofia's neck, and catches her body before she collapses completely to the ground. "So sorry, big sister."

"So, this is your sister?" Maddox asks, looking over the smaller vampire.

"Sure is," Marcello answers as they walk to the van.

"I don't see the resemblance," he says. "Except for the fact that you both have the same nose."

"That's because Sofie got our mother's looks, while I got our father's," he answers, putting Sofia in the back of the van, before climbing into the passenger side. The ride to Alaric's apartment is silent, and when they arrive, Marcello lifts Sofia into his arms and takes her to the apartment. Marcello easily takes Sofia into the apartment, the barrier not blocking them since Maddox cast a spell, allowing them inside. Marcello gently lies Sofia down on the couch and Katherine looks at her, confused.

"Why did you bring her here?" she asks Marcello, curiously.

"Because I want her here," Alaric's voice says, and Katherine stiffens. She looks at the body of Alaric that Klaus is possessing with fearful eyes. She watches as Alaric/Klaus approaches Sofia's body, making Marcello and Maddox move away. Alaric/Klaus reaches out his hand, and gently caresses Sofia's cheek. "It's so good to see her again. Though, she won't be happy to see me. She's probably furious at me."

"Sofie's always had a temper," Marcello says, smirking a bit at his sister's unconscious form.

"That she has," Alaric/Klaus says.

Half an hour passes when Sofia groans, slowly prying her eyes open.

"Ah, there she is," she hears a familiar voice say. She winces a bit at the light in the room, and sees Alaric standing over her.

"Alaric? Ugh, what the hell am I doing here?" Sofia asks, rubbing her sore neck. She sits up on the couch and sees Katherine tied to a chair, glancing between her and Alaric, a scared expression on her face. Sofia frowns and looks at Alaric, who is looking at her with a smirk. "What's going on?"

"You've always been smart, Sofia. I'm sure you'll figure it out. But I'd like to speed up the process, so why don't you give her a little hint, Katerina?" Alaric says, looking at Katherine, and Sofia frowns at Alaric, hearing him call Katherine, Katerina.

"He's not Alaric," Katherine says, softly. Sofia stares at Alaric for a few moments, and a growl rumbles deep in her throat when she puts all the pieces together.

"Of course he isn't. I wasn't expecting you so soon, Klaus," Sofia says, snidely, glaring at Alaric/Klaus with hate filled eyes.

"Why so angry, sweetheart?" Alaric/Klaus asks, watching her stand up and cross the room.

"You know exactly why, Niklaus! You took Kol away from me, and have kept him from me for over a century!" Sofia shouts, her eyes blazing furiously.

"Mind how you speak to me, Sofia," Alaric/Klaus warns, the smirk dropping from his face.

"How could you do that to me? We were friends, and you knew how much I loved Kol," Sofia asks, tears filling her eyes.

"I had my reasons," he answers, simply, and Sofia shakes her head at him, disbelievingly.

"That's the only explanation I get? 'I had my reasons'? Did our friendship mean that little to you?" Sofia asks, a tear falling from her eye.

"Of course not, love. But the reasons for daggering my brother are no concern to you. I'll awaken Kol again eventually, but before so, I have lots to do," Alaric/Klaus says, smiling at her. "Now, I have some business to take care of, but before I go," he says, approaching Sofia. She quickly takes two steps back, but Alaric/Klaus reaches forward, and grabs her forearm and jerks her forward. He looks into her eyes, and smirks at her.

"Now, you won't leave this apartment until I say you can do so," Alaric/Klaus compels her, and steps back when he's sure the compulsion took affect. She stares at him glaring harshly at him.

"You bastard," she hisses to him, and he softly presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll return soon, ladies," Alaric/Klaus says before exiting the apartment. Sofia sighs and sits back down on the couch.

"That looks uncomfortable," Sofia says, looking at Katherine.

"Wanna help me out?" she asks, and Sofia snorts.

"Even _I'm _not that stupid," Sofia says, and Katherine shrugs.

"Betrayed by your own brother… Harsh," Katherine says, and Sofia glares at her, before the glare drops off of her face in agreement.

"He's always been kind of a brat," Sofia says, looking around the apartment from her place on the couch.

"He's pretty cute," Katherine says, and Sofia scrunches up her face.

"He needs a hair cut," Sofia says, choosing not to comment on Katherine's observation.

"You're the older sibling, right?" Katherine asks, and Sofia nods. "He didn't look younger than you."

"That's because I changed him when he was twenty. I left with Kol when I was nineteen, and Marcello was eighteen. Kol allowed me to come back two years later to visit my family, and I changed him," Sofia says.

"The smartest thing my big sister has ever done, in regards to me," Marcello says, entering the apartment, smirking at the two female vampires. Sofia raises an eyebrow at him.

"That's not what you thought in the beginning. I clearly recall you expressing your hate for me," Sofia says.

"I had every right to hate you. You took me away from my son," he says, sitting down next to her. Sofia glances at the floor.

"I've always been remorseful of my actions. I missed you, and I didn't want to lose my little brother," Sofia says, and Marcello glances at her.

"I forgave you centuries ago, Sofie," Marcello says.

"What are you doing here…With Klaus?" Sofia asks, abruptly changing the subject.

"He found me in the early 1910's, and we've been traveling together ever since," he says.

"What a touching love story," Katherine quips from the chair, making Sofia smirk amused.

"Joke all you want, Katerina. You'll be dead soon enough," Marcello says, glaring at Katherine.

"Shut up, Marcello," Sofia says, rolling her eyes. Marcello turns his glare onto his sister, and gets up, storming out of the apartment. Sofia looks at Katherine who is looking at her in confusion. "See? Told you he was a brat."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 13! Klaus and Marcello are back!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on my profile.**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Not much to say for this Author's note, except, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**A Lost Vamp****: **I know! And REAL Klaus will be back soon! All questions will be answered soon in the story! Thank you for the review!

**RHatch89****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**Trickster707****: **Oh, yes. Marcello is definitely a brat. Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**wileby****: **I have an idea for a reason that Klaus daggered him, I'm just not sure it's a good one. I'm still going over the idea in my head, but I can't just have Klaus daggering Kol for no reason at all! Thank you for the review!

**Jessiscrazy9108****: **That's what I was going for when I decided to start replying to my reviews. My reviewers are very important, so answering their questions, and thanking them is the least I can do for you guys taking the time to read my chapters and telling me what you think. Thank you for the review!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**justa20****: **Well, I'm glad you think so! Expect to see more of him since Klaus has returned, and like Sofia has said before, Marcello is Klaus' little lap dog! Thank you for the review!

**-TNOF-**

The day after being indirectly kidnapped by Klaus, Sofia finds herself snooping around Alaric's apartment.

"Ugh, where does he keep his booze?" Sofia asks herself out loud.

"I think we could both use that," Katherine calls out from her spot in the chair, and Sofia nods in agreement. The two women decided to at least be civil to each other, being the only decent company that each other have. She opens up random cabinets before letting out a noise of triumph when finding the liquor cabinet. Sofia takes out a glass, and pours a bit of whiskey inside. She takes a drink of the alcohol and hums contently. She's broken out of this state when Katherine clears her throat.

"Right," she says, grabbing the bottle and walking over to the vampire bound to the chair. "Now, seeing as you're tied to a chair, how on earth are we going to do this?" Sofia asks, smirking sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass, and just help me out," Katherine says, glaring at her, making Sofia chuckle. She presses the opening of the bottle to Katherine's lips and tilts it a bit, letting Katherine take a swig of the alcohol before taking the bottle away. She looks sharply towards the bedroom when she hears Alaric/Klaus moving around, and blurs back to the kitchenette and hides the bottle of whiskey. She knows that it's childish but she feels a small sense of satisfaction knowing that he probably won't find the bottle of alcohol. An idea springs to mind and she goes back to the liquor cabinet, and hides the rest of the alcohol in various other hiding places around the apartment. She hears Katherine chuckling, amused at her actions.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Alaric/Klaus asks, going through the clothes in Alaric's closet. Sofia rolls her eyes. He comes out of the closet, holding up two shirts. "Ok, bad," he starts, holding a black shirt up to himself, "or badder," he finishes, holding up a lighter shirt. Sofia rinses out her glass, ignoring the man. "Sofia?" he asks, raising his eyebrows, expecting an answer. She quickly turns her head towards him, giving him a venomous glare, which makes him chuckle slightly. "Katerina?" he asks.

"The dark colors suit you better," she says, reluctantly.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" he asks, looking at Sofia. Sofia narrows her eyes at him. He raises an eyebrow, and she huffs, annoyed.

"Yes," she bites out.

"Used for?" he asks, and she grits her teeth, angrily. "The more you cooperate, the sooner you get out of here, sweetheart."

"They used it to dagger Elijah," she growls, sitting down on the couch. "He's in the basement of their home."

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill," Alaric/Klaus says, and Sofia rolls her eyes at him.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine reminds him from her chair.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" he asks, looking at the two girls.

"That's it," Katherine says, looking at her lap. Alaric/Klaus raises an eyebrow and looks at Sofia, who nods in agreement. Alaric/Klaus steps in front of Katherine, and touches her face gently, making her flinch away.

"Oh, so jumpy," he mocks, smiling at her.

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know," Katherine says, not meeting Alaric/Klaus' eyes.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me," Alaric/Klaus compels her, and Sofia frowns.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger," Katherine replies against her will, and Alaric/Klaus rises to his full height.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore," he says, looking sharply at Sofia.

"Last time I saw her she didn't," Sofia says. "But I wouldn't know, seeing as how you had my brother kidnap me."

"Always with the dramatics, Sofia," Alaric/Klaus mutters. "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that," he continues, looking at Katherine.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it," Katherine asks, softly, looking up at Alaric/Klaus.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long," he says, smiling at her. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pocket knife, and pulls the blade out. He reaches down and unties one of Katherine's hands, and hands her the blade, while Sofia watches curiously. "I want you to take this knife and stab yourself."

Katherine takes the knife, and stabs herself in the leg with it.

"Now take it out," Alaric/Klaus says, and Katherine takes the knife out, gasping in pain. Sofia watches with a frown as Katherine wipes the blood away and watches the wound heal. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Klaus…," Sofia says, keeping her eyes on Katherine.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asks when Alaric/Klaus doesn't acknowledge Sofia.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger," he says, and kisses Katherine's forehead. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again," he says, moving towards the door, sending Sofia a smile, and exiting the apartment. She looks over to Katherine when she stabs herself in the leg again, and pulls the blade out.

"God, he's a dick," Sofia says, leaning her head back on the couch.

Hours pass with Sofia snooping around Alaric's apartment, idly making conversation with Katherine, which mostly consists of making fun of Klaus, while Katherine continues to stab herself in the legs, and reading a bit of a book that she found on Alaric's night table by his bed. Sofia glances up when Maddox, the warlock that assisted with hers and Katherine's kidnapping walks into the apartment. He sends the two vampires a cold smile which makes Katherine and Sofia roll their eyes. Not long after Maddox enters the apartment, Alaric/Klaus arrives.

"It's about time!" Sofia exclaims. "_Please _make her stop!" she says, standing quickly from the couch, gesturing to Katherine who stabs herself in the leg again. Alaric/Klaus looks at Sofia for a moment before sighing and walking to Katherine.

"Alright, that's enough," he says, taking the knife from her, and Katherine sighs in relief, sending a thankful look to Sofia. "You're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill," he says, walking to the dresser and opening one of the drawers.

"That's terrible," Katherine remarks with a hint of sarcasm, making Sofia smirk.

"We're going to have to kill her, Maddox," Alaric/Klaus says, ignoring Katherine's comment, and the smirk drops from Sofia's face, but she knows that anything she says to plead for Bonnie's life will fall on deaf ears. She frowns, and plays with her hands as she sits a little tenser on the couch. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" he asks, pulling a drawer open, and shifts the clothes around. Sofia watches as he pauses, and pulls open a compartment in the drawer. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter," Katherine answers, and Sofia looks over to Maddox who is in the kitchenette. Her eyes show disappointment when he finds one of the liquor bottles that she had hidden earlier that day.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing," Alaric/Klaus says, turning from the dresser.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon," Maddox says, and Sofia huffs in annoyance and disappointment. Katherine smirks at her, and Sofia narrows her eyes at her.

"I knew there was something about him I liked," Alaric/Klaus says, taking the glass from Maddox, and taking a drink. "There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it," Maddox says, stepping in front of Alaric/Klaus.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher," Alaric/Klaus starts, and Sofia frowns.

"I wouldn't say 'haggard'," Sofia starts, drawing the attention to herself. "Alaric's pretty cute."

"Agreed," Katherine speaks up from her spot, and Sofia grins. Alaric/Klaus raises an eyebrow and shakes his head a bit, before turning his attention back to Maddox.

"She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean," he continues as if the two women hadn't said anything.

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it," Maddox says.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Alaric/Klaus asks, tilting his head a bit.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will," Maddox says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How? He's human," Alaric/Klaus points out, frowning.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you," Maddox says, and Alaric/Klaus smirks, and looks at Katherine who is watching him. Katherine immediately lowers her gaze to the floor, and Sofia can see how uncomfortable Klaus makes her, so she decides to grab his attention.

"I need clothes," Sofia speaks up from the couch, and Alaric/Klaus looks at her questioningly. She stands from the couch and makes her way to the kitchenette, shrugging. "I've been wearing these clothes for over twenty-four hours. I need different clothes. And so does she," Sofia says, gesturing to Katherine.

"I'll see what I can do," Alaric/Klaus says after a few moments of studying Sofia. "Sorry to say that I don't think I'll be able to find time for shopping anytime soon."

"Get them from my house, or send someone to get them. You'd be better off sending him," she says, pointing at Maddox, "or getting them yourself, because I took the necessary precautions and had my house signed in my human friend's name."

"Of course you did," Alaric/Klaus says, smirking at her. He looks at Maddox, and nods, signaling for him to get the clothes. Sofia quickly gives him her address and tells him which room is hers, and he leaves. Fifteen minutes pass before Maddox returns with a bag full of Sofia's clothes.

"That was quick," she comments.

"No one was home," he says, and she shrugs, pulling out a top and jeans. She glances at Katherine, and looks at Alaric/Klaus who is thumbing through a book, sitting on the couch.

"So…," she says, moving slowly to Katherine, keeping her eyes on Alaric/Klaus. "I guess I'm just gonna let Katherine out of this chair now…," she says, innocently. Alaric/Klaus slowly looks at her and cocks an eyebrow.

"And why would you do that?" he asks, calmly.

"Well, she can't really change clothes tied to a chair, now can she?" she asks, and Alaric/Klaus simply stares at her. "Come on, Klaus… Be the gentleman you once were."

"I was under the impression that you hated Katerina," Alaric/Klaus says, and Sofia huffs.

"Well, it's either talk to you, who took Kol away from me, or talk to her, who pretended to be my friend. I think I'll go with the lesser of two evils here," she says, tilting her head a bit.

"You're talking to me right now, sweetheart," Alaric/Klaus says, grinning cheekily at her, and Sofia glares.

"You know what I mean!" she exclaims.

"Well, go on then," he says, waving her off. Sofia smirks triumphantly and rips the binds from Katherine's body.

"Thanks," Katherine says, and Sofia nods, handing her the bag of clothes.

"We're about the same size. I think my clothes will fit you," she says, and Katherine nods, going through the bag of clothes, pulling out a blue top and jeans.

"Well, now that, that's taken care of, I must be going," Alaric/Klaus says, walking over to Katherine, and grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger. "You will not leave this apartment until I tell you to," he compels her. He smiles at the two girls before exiting the apartment, gesturing for Maddox to leave as well. When the door shuts, the two girls let out an identical sigh of relief.

"I need a shower," Katherine says, going into the bathroom. Sofia sets her new set of clothes down on the couch, deciding to take a shower after Katherine, and goes to the kitchenette, pulling out the bottle of whiskey from its hiding place. She pulls the cap from the bottle and takes a drink of the alcohol. She lowers the bottle from her mouth when the door to the apartment opens, and her brother walks inside.

"How wonderful to see you succumbing to alcoholism," he says, walking over to her. She smirks and offers him the bottle, which he gladly takes.

"It still baffles me that you're friends with Klaus," Sofia says, and Marcello frowns at her before taking a drink of whiskey.

"Why? You were. You were friends with him longer than I have been," he says, leaning on the counter.

"Until I realized what a douche bag he is," she spits, narrowing her eyes. Marcello rolls his eyes, setting the bottle down behind him, and reaches into his pocket. Sofia's eyes narrow more when he pulls out her cell phone.

"This has been going off all day long. You've gotten messages from Trenton, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, and numerous missed calls, text messages, and voice mails from Caroline," Marcello says, going through her phone. "I saw her. She's a cutie, and if I'm right, the newest vampire you turned."

"Leave her alone, Marcello," Sofia snarls, and Marcello holds his hands up in defense.

"Relax, sister. I'm not going to touch her," Marcello says, smirking a bit. She cocks an eyebrow and reaches for her phone, but Marcello quickly pulls it back. "Ah, ah. No cell phones. Can't have anyone knowing where you are."

"I don't see how it matters. I'm compelled to stay here thanks to your stupid hybrid bestie," Sofia scowls, reaching for her phone again, but Marcello again pulls the phone out of her reach. "Marcello, quit being a brat and give me my phone."

"A brat?" he asks, grinning and holding the phone above her head, using his height to his advantage.

"Oh my god, I just want to let everyone know that I'm alive, now give me my phone!" she shouts, grabbing his arm, but he manages to shake her off. "Fine, keep it," she shrugs, and turns away from him. He narrows his eyes at her, and begins going through her phone again. She allows him to do so for a few moments, before quickly turning around and snatching her phone from his hands, ignoring his noise of protest. She quickly sends a group text to everybody, telling them that she's fine and alive. As soon as the message is sent, Marcello takes her phone from her, glaring at her. She shrugs, grinning at him.

An hour and a half goes by and Alaric/Klaus arrives back at the apartment.

"Well, the witch is dead," he says, happily.

"So, now you can go through with the sacrifice without any problems," Marcello says, from the couch, and Sofia glares at him.

"Right you are, Marcello," Alaric/Klaus says.

"Well, la-dee-da," Sofia grumbles, crossing her arms, watching the scene from her spot, sitting on one of the kitchen counters. Alaric/Klaus turns to her, and looks at her with fake sympathy.

"Right, I forgot that you care about all of the members of Elena's group of friends," he says, tilting his head at her. He moves closer to her. "But you need to understand that it was necessary. She could have channeled enough energy to kill me, just like she tried to tonight."

"Yes, and wouldn't that be a shame," Sofia says, glaring at him. Katherine and Marcello exchange looks, then look back at the two in the kitchenette. Marcello is obviously concerned for his sister after that particular comment, and Katherine can't help but admit to herself that she's also a bit concerned for the older vampire, but to their surprise, Alaric/Klaus lets out an amused chuckle.

"Oh, I have missed your sense of humor, Sofia," he says, grinning at her, and she rolls her eyes.

"I wish I could say the same about you," she sneers at him.

"You'll warm up to me again, eventually," he says, moving away from her.

"Doubtful," she mutters, glaring metaphorical daggers into his back.

**-TNOF-**

Sofia pries her eyes open the next morning, and immediately hears the sound of Maddox and Alaric/Klaus speaking by the door. She glances at them from her place on the couch that she agreed to share with Katherine the previous night so that neither of them would have to sleep in the bed with Alaric/Klaus. It was an uncomfortable fit, to say the least.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Maddox says, opening the door.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get," Alaric/Klaus says, and Sofia snorts as she sits up.

"Understatement of the millennium," Sofia utters under her breath, walking to the kitchenette where Katherine is making coffee.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asks when Alaric/Klaus makes his way over to them.

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do," he says.

"Finally. I'm tired of glaring at Alaric. I'd much rather take my hostility out on its rightful owner," Sofia says, and Alaric/Klaus chuckles a bit under his breath.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Klaus?" Katherine asks, and Sofia moves around her, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. She pours some of the hot coffee inside, and takes a drink.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us," Alaric/Klaus says, looking at the two females, and putting the moonstone on the table. "I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Oh, I am ready to break this curse."

"And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you," Katherine points out, and now, Sofia looks interested in what he has to say.

"Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelganger," Alaric/Klaus says, and the two girls raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize that was a requirement," Katherine says.

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were," Alaric/Klaus says, and Sofia can see the hurt in Katherine's eyes at the mention of her dead family.

"Elena won't run. She'll willingly give herself over to you," Sofia says, picking up the moonstone and observing it.

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on," Alaric/Klaus says, watching Sofia look over the moonstone. She glances at him and he holds his hand out. She sighs and puts the moonstone in his hand, and he slips it into his pocket, and gives her a smirk, turning his back on them and leaving the apartment. Sofia glances at Katherine and finishes her coffee.

"So, Klaus killed your family… Harsh," Sofia says, and Katherine rolls her eyes. Katherine walks to the couch and reaches behind it, grabbing the bottle of bourbon that Sofia hid. She goes to take the lid off when there's a knock at the door. The two female vampires look at each other.

"Alaric, are you home? Andie- Starr, Jenna's friend," Andie says from outside the door. Katherine walks over to open the door but an invisible barrier stops her. Sofia blurs over and tries the same, but the barrier stops her as well. She scowls and slaps her hand against the barrier, angrily. Andie grasps the doorknob and pushes the door open.

"Thank god," Katherine says.

"Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena," Andie says, and Katherine and Sofia raise an eyebrow.

"Yep," Damon says.

"And you must be Sofia," Andie says, and Sofia smiles at her.

"That's me," she says.

"Thought you might be dead," Damon says, looking at Katherine.

"Unfortunately not," Katherine says, and Damon looks at Sofia.

"I knew you were alive, and had a bit of an idea that you were here," Damon says. "I ran into your brother. Total dick."

"I'm aware. He's the reason I'm here," Sofia says.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks, and Sofia tilts her head a bit, wondering this as well.

"We are here to rescue you," Andie says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow.

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued. I suppose we could rescue you though," he says, gesturing to Sofia.

"Good luck," Sofia says, frowning. Damon smirks, holding up a phial filled with a clear liquid. "Vervain?"

"Mm-hum," he hums, tossing it to her. He pulls an identical phial out of his other pocket and looks at Katherine. She holds a hand out for it, but he smirks at her.

"Give it to me," Katherine demands.

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" Damon asks, and Katherine sighs.

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself," Katherine says, and Sofia takes the lid off of the phial, and sighs, shutting her eyes for a moment before taking a sip of the vervain. She immediately closes her eyes tightly, and coughs loudly, quickly putting the lid back on the phial before she spills it.

"And where did that get you? Here," Damon says, tossing Katherine the other phial. Be careful with that. If he finds out either of you have that, you're never getting out of here."

"Trust me, I know that," Sofia says, as Katherine drinks some of her vervain, and coughs.

"You owe me. Both of you. And I will collect," Damon says. "Come on," he says to Andie.

"Nice to meet you," she says, happily, before walking out of the apartment, and shutting the door.

"God… He's compelled her so many times, her brain's probably turned to soup," Sofia says, staring at the door and shaking her head. Katherine nods in agreement.

"She's not that pretty," Katherine says, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"Oh, someone sounds jealous," Sofia smirks, and Katherine glares at her.

"Shut up, I'm not jealous, I'm just pointing out a fact," she says, and Sofia continues to smirk at her, causing Katherine to roll her eyes.

A bit later, Sofia and Katherine lounge around the apartment listening to music, and drinking, Katherine is drinking bourbon, and Sofia drinking from the bottle of whiskey. Eventually the song changes to something that Sofia knows, and her eyes light up.

"I love this song!" she exclaims, standing up and begins moving to the fast paced song. She looks at Katherine and sees her looking at Sofia amused. "Dance with me, Katherine! You've never been one to be a wet blanket."

Katherine rolls her eyes, but stands nonetheless, and begins dancing to the song with Sofia. The two girls seem to completely put their differences aside as they laugh, drink, and dance together, only stopping and sitting down on the couch when Alaric/Klaus enters the apartment.

"You mind turning that down?" he asks, his eyes angry, and Katherine picks up the stereo's remote, and turns the volume down.

"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asks, and Sofia glances at her warily.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness," Alaric/Klaus says.

"Do you want a drink?" Katherine asks, gesturing to the bottle sitting on the table.

"No, Katerina. I don't want a drink," he says, his eyes showing his frustration.

"Come on," she says, standing from the couch where the two girls were seated. "It might-," she starts.

"Katherine," Sofia interrupts her, and Katherine glances at Sofia who shakes her head. Sofia knows the extent of Klaus' temper, and she can see that Katherine is really pushing it. Katherine slowly moves back from Alaric/Klaus and sits back down on the couch. They all look over when the apartment door opens.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" Alaric/Klaus asks.

"You've got a lot of luggage," he says, and Marcello and another man enter the apartment with bags of luggage, and they set them down by the wall. Katherine and Sofia look back at the doorway when a dark skinned girl enters the apartment.

"Greta," Alaric/Klaus smiles, and Greta smiles back.

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Greta asks, before two men arrive with a large box, causing Sofia and Katherine to glance at each other, warily. Marcello and another man take the large box to the center of the room and props it upright. Greta and Maddox immediately begin placing candles in a half circle around the box, and Alaric/Klaus takes his place next to the box. Greta and Maddox use magic to light the candles, and begin chanting. Sofia and Katherine rise from the couch and move closer to the scene. Greta and Maddox continue chanting until Alaric/Klaus gasps, and looks at Sofia and Katherine.

"Sofia? Elena?" Alaric asks, and collapses. Sofia and Katherine stare at his body for a moment before watching as Maddox rises to his feet and opens the box. Katherine's eyes widen when Klaus steps out of the box, in his real body, while Sofia watches with a blank face, but her eyes hold all of the anger she had been feeling towards the man in question for over 100 years.

"Now that's more like it," Klaus says, in his crisp British accent, and smiles at Sofia and Katherine.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And actual Klaus is finally here! Thank god. Now I can stop writing 'Alaric/Klaus' after everything he says. Season two is so close to being over, and then I can start with season three, which means we're that much closer to Kol! Woo-hoo!

**New outfit for Sofia on Polyvore, and a picture of who I picked to portray Marcello! **

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **And we've reached the end of season two. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**A Lost Vamp****: **Agreed! I thought he was perfect for the part of Marcello! I'm glad you think so as well! Thank you for the review!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Ahh! I know! I'm so excited for him to come back! Thank you for the review!

**justa20****: **Oh, well you're welcome! And here's an even quicker update! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, seeing as how it's the end of season two! Thank you for the review!

**wileby****: **Meh, I know. But don't worry. I'll be adding more flashbacks soon, and of course, he'll arrive again in person soon enough! Thank you for the review!

**Jessiscrazy9108****: **Aww, well thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review!

**patrishis****: **Oh, I know! I can't wait for Kol to return so I can write them! Thank you for the review!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut****: **Not to worry, more flashbacks are soon to come! Those are great suggestions, and I might just have to add those! Thank you for the review!

**-TNOF-**

"Don't you think it's rude to take up residency in someone's apartment, especially when you took possession of their body?" Sofia asks, standing across the breakfast bar from where Klaus is sitting, and he smirks at her, amused.

"Don't you think it's pathetic to still be hung up on the same guy for 100 years after he died?" Greta asks, looking through a grimorie across the room. Sofia looks sharply at her, and goes to reply, but Katherine beats her to it.

"Don't you think it's stupid to mouth off to a vampire, especially when you're pretty low on the food chain, and said vampire is over 600 years old?" she asks, and Sofia smirks at her.

"Enough, ladies," Klaus says, in an amused voice.

"I'm just saying," Sofia starts again, looking at Klaus who turns his attention back to her as she hops up on the counter. "This _is _Alaric's home. And you kicked him out of it."

"Well, it won't be forever. He can come back when we're done here," Klaus says, rising from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me ladies, I'll be getting a drink at the Grill."

"No fair," Sofia whines when he exits the apartment. She slides off of the counter, and looks at Greta. "So you're the Greta that Jonas and Luka were trying so hard to find."

"Yep," she says. "So my pathetic brother and father are still looking for me?"

"Well, they were," Sofia says, and Greta shrugs.

"I don't consider them family anymore," she says, icily. "My loyalty is to Klaus now."

"Then I'm sure you won't care that they're both dead now," Sofia says, watching Greta's face, hoping for a reaction, but is genuinely surprised when she doesn't get one. Instead, Greta merely shrugs again.

"It was only a matter of time," she says, and Sofia looks at Katherine, who looks surprised as well.

"That's pretty cold of you to say. They're your family," Sofia frowns, looking at the witch.

"I have Klaus. That's all I need," she says, and Sofia looks at her, momentarily stunned. "You loved his brother right? The one who turned you into a vampire?"

"Yes," Sofia says after a few moments of silence.

"Then you should know how it feels to not need anything except for the man you love," Greta says, and Sofia shakes her head.

"No, I don't know how that feels. I loved Kol with my whole heart, but I still needed my brother, and I still had the decency to mourn when my parents passed away after living a long full life, dying at an appropriate old age. Not dying before they were meant to because they were too caught up looking for me," Sofia says, glaring at the witch.

"Then you obviously didn't love Kol the way I love Klaus," Greta snaps, and Sofia blurs over to Greta, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall by the couch.

"Don't you _dare _make assumptions about things that you know nothing about," Sofia hisses in her face, but quickly releases Greta when she uses her power against her, causing Sofia to clutch her head, while screaming in pain. Greta steps away from Sofia and Sofia sighs in relief and anger when the pain stops. Sofia rises to her feet, and glares venomously at the witch. "I swear, once all of this Sacrifice bullshit is done with, I'm gonna tear your head off."

"You can try," Greta says, tauntingly to Sofia, and Sofia smirks.

"And I'll succeed," she says, turning her back on the witch and taking her place at the breakfast bar, next to Katherine who was watching the scene with interest. Not long after the fight between Greta and Sofia, Greta exits the apartment. "Finally. I thought she'd never leave."

"No kidding," Katherine agrees, and goes to the refrigerator, and looks inside. The two vampires look sharply at the door when they hear a key enter the lock. Katherine blurs over to stand in front of the door while Sofia casually walks to stand next to her. The door opens, revealing Alaric.

"You shouldn't be here," Sofia says, looking at him through calm eyes.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in," Alaric says, and the two females look at him, confused. "Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?"

"I should have known," Sofia says when Damon walks inside. Katherine rushes over and stands in front of him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine asks, glaring at him, and Damon grabs Katherine and pushes her against the wall, holding her there by her neck.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric," Damon says.

"You sure?" Alaric asks, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over," Damon says, and Alaric nods a bit and leaves.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asks, pushing Damon off of her.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf," Damon says, and Sofia laughs.

"If we told you that, he'd kill us both," Sofia says, shaking her head at him.

"Well, a dead werewolf equals no ritual," Damon says, looking between the two women.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met," Katherine tells him.

"I just need to delay this thing," Damon says.

"No. No way," Katherine says, walking away from him.

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life," Damon says, assuming that its Katherine that Klaus is planning on sacrificing.

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing. Neither of us are," Katherine says, gesturing to Sofia.

"What?" Damon asks, and Katherine looks at Sofia and sighs.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear," Katherine says, and immediately finds herself slammed against the wall, with Sofia's hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Sofia's face is changed, her fangs elongated, and her eyes dark.

"And you gave him this idea?" Sofia growls.

"I had to, Sofia," Katherine gasps out, and Sofia pulls Katherine away from the wall a bit, only to slam her back against it. Sofia stares into Katherine's fearful brown eyes for a moment.

"They're in the tomb," Sofia says to Damon. "Save her. Get Caroline out of there."

"I will," Damon says, and rushes out of the apartment.

"You better hope that he gets her out of there, Katerina. Because if he doesn't, you'll die with her, no matter what Klaus says," Sofia snarls to her, dropping her to the floor, and walking away from the younger vampire.

The next few hours are spent in complete silence, Katherine not daring to speak a word to Sofia, lest she lose her temper completely, and kill her on the spot. Sofia sits on the couch, tensely reading a book, and the silence is broken when Klaus returns.

"Everything okay?" Katherine asks, glancing at Sofia. She doesn't exactly feel safe with him being back, but she knows that Klaus wouldn't let Sofia kill her, because he wants to do it himself.

"What have you been doing?" Klaus asks, directing the question to both females.

"Reading," Sofia answers dully.

"Making coffee," Katherine answers. "Do you want some?" she asks, and is caught off guard when Klaus grabs her by the neck, and stares into her eyes.

"Tell me what you've been doing," Klaus compels her, grabbing Sofia's attention.

"Making coffee," Katherine gasps out, and Klaus releases her. Katherine turns and starts to walk away, until Klaus stops her.

"Wait. Take off your bracelet," Klaus says, and Katherine takes the bracelet off of her wrist, and puts it in Klaus' outstretched hand. "Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But I'll burn," Katherine says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow, now watching the scene with interest.

"You don't have a choice," Klaus says, sitting down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Katherine slowly walks over to the window, and begins screaming as the sunlight burns her skin. Sofia glances at Klaus who is looking at Katherine, smiling. "That's enough," Klaus says, and Katherine blurs away from the window, into the shadows. "Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me," Klaus says, taking out his cell phone, and handing it to Katherine. Sofia scowls when she sees that she and Klaus have identical cell phones.

'I'll need to get a new one,' she thinks.

Klaus tells Katherine to call the Gilbert home to lure Jenna out of the house, and says nothing more, but watches her as she makes the call, pretending to be Elena. When she successfully completes her task, she hangs up, and hands the phone back to Klaus. He pockets his phone, and Sofia rises from her spot on the couch.

"Klaus," Sofia says, softly, walking over to him. He turns to her and looks at her curiously. "I have a…. small request," she says, holding her thumb and index finger close together in front of her face

"Go on," he says, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, now that you've procured another vampire…. Maybe you can let the one you already have go," Sofia says, and Klaus frowns at her, questioningly. "It's just… the one you have… Caroline… I turned her. And I really care about her. I… Can you please, just let her go?"

Klaus regards her for a moment, and sighs. "I'll take it into consideration," he says, and Sofia nods a bit, knowing that his answer is better than a straight 'no'. She turns around and walks back to the couch. While her back is turned, Klaus takes out his cell phone after receiving a text from Marcello, stating that Jenna had successfully been killed after feeding her his blood. He sends a quick text to him, telling him to bring Jenna to the quarry, and glances at Sofia who is sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall, and he sends another text message to Maddox, telling him to release the blonde vampire. Klaus leaves shortly after, going to retrieve Elena, and the two females watch him leave, knowing exactly where he's going.

Not long after Klaus leaves, he returns.

"Where's Maddox?" he asks, glancing at the two girls, and Sofia shrugs. "He should be back by now."

"I don't know," Katherine says, and Klaus takes a seat by Sofia at the table, and plugs his phone into the laptop, and lifts the screen, revealing the werewolf he has. Sofia looks at the screen and frowns a bit.

"Jules…," she mutters, and shrugs. "She's given me a lot of hell since she arrived in Mystic Falls. Good riddance."

"You'll be pleased to know that I informed Maddox to release your friend," Klaus says, and Sofia looks at him with wide eyes.

"You did?" she asks, and he smiles at her. "Thank you, Klaus."

"Anytime, love," Klaus says, and looks at the screen when Jules lets out a pained cry. "It's almost time."

The three of them look over at the door when it suddenly opens, and Klaus sighs angrily.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in," he says, and Sofia turns around, seeing Damon standing behind her.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual," Damon says, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asks, and Sofia and Katherine look between the two men.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch," Damon says, and Sofia looks at him gratefully, knowing that either way, Caroline would have been let go from the tomb. She looks sharply at Klaus when he rises to his feet, angrily, and Sofia slowly stands as well.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asks darkly, under his breath, stalking toward Damon.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me," Damon says, and Sofia shakes her head at him. Klaus looks at him for a long moment before glancing back at Sofia, and then Katherine.

"Sofia, Katerina, give us a moment," Klaus says, and Sofia glances between Damon and Klaus, and nods a bit. Katherine does the same and the two women slowly leave, heading into the other room. Sofia thinks that it's unnecessary, considering the two of them will hear their conversation either way.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire… in love with his brother's girl," Klaus begins, lowly. "I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who. The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

"Jules," Katherine and Sofia hear Damon mutter.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch," Klaus lists.

"Back-up vampire," Damon finishes.

"I've got that covered, too," Klaus says, and they hear a body drop to the floor. The apartment is silent, and Sofia slowly leaves the room she's in with Katherine, and re-enters the main room, seeing Klaus standing over Damon's body. He looks at her when she enters the room, and she raises an eyebrow.

"That seemed a little unnecessary," Sofia comments, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I was going to excuse Elena's aunt, and use him, but it seems that I can't. He's already as good as dead," Klaus says, and Sofia frowns.

"What do you mean?" she asks, genuinely curious. Klaus crouches down by Damon's body, and rolls up one of the sleeves of his shirt. Sofia sees the ever too familiar beginning of a werewolf bite on Damon's arm, and she sighs.

"His blood is now impure. He cannot be used," Klaus says, and Sofia nods in understanding. Klaus checks the time on his cell phone and grins. "Well, sweetheart, I'm afraid I must be going. I have a curse to break."

When Klaus leaves and the door shuts behind him, Katherine re-enters the room, and crouches next to Damon. Sofia walks to the refrigerator, and takes out a blood bag, handing it to Katherine. She takes the blood bag, and pours some of the blood into Damon's mouth.

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!" Katherine says, slapping him, effectively waking him up.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" Damon asks, sitting up on the floor.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it," Katherine says, and Damon frowns.

"Ahh. Do what?" he asks, looking at her.

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire," Katherine explains, continently leaving out a name.

"Who did you call?" Damon asks, narrowing his eyes, but Katherine remains silent. Damon grabs her arm viciously. "Who did you call, Katherine?"

Sofia sighs, annoyed when Katherine remains tight-lipped.

"Elena's aunt, Jenna," Sofia says, crossing her arms, and Damon looks sharply at her.

"What?" he asks, narrowing his eyes. "And let me guess, neither of you tried to stop him."

"Try to stop him?" Sofia asks, rolling her eyes. "I have a little more self preservation than that. And obviously she does as well," she says, gesturing to Katherine. "It isn't wise to go against Klaus, especially when you're trapped in an apartment that he has access to, and compelled you to stay in."

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Damon asks, walking away from the two women.

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead," Katherine tells him, and Damon frowns.

"What does that even mean?" he asks, and Sofia grabs his arm in her hand, and flashes the werewolf bite to him.

"What is that, Damon?" Katherine asks, and Damon stares at the bite.

"It's a werewolf bite," he says, and sighs. He pulls his arm out of Sofia's grasp, and sits down at the table.

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like," Katherine observes.

"Yep," Damon answers, shortly.

"It's not that bad," Katherine says.

"It will be," Damon says, lowly.

"So that's it? You're just... Going to die?" Katherine asks, frowning.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" he asks, and nods when she doesn't answer. "Me either," he says, and puts his jacket on.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't get a goodbye," he says, and looks at Sofia. He sighs. "What I did to Lexi… I shouldn't have done it."

"Was that your half-assed attempt at an apology?" Sofia asks, smirking a bit, and he smirks back.

"That's as good as it's gonna get," he says, and she nods.

"Apology hesitantly accepted," she says, and he nods, and turns to leave the apartment, but Katherine cuts him off.

"No. Don't leave mad," she says, shaking her head.

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine," Damon says, glaring at her.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice," Katherine says, trying to make him understand.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice," Damon says bitingly at her.

"It was her or me. I chose her," Katherine says, and Sofia can't fault her for preserving her own life like she had been doing for over 500 years.

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" Damon asks.

"I didn't let love get in the way," Katherine says, simply.

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine," Damon says, and walks around Katherine to get to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asks, turning around and watching him.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus," Damon says, heading to the door.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it," Katherine says, bluntly. Damon stops, and looks at the two women for a moment before leaving the apartment. After a few moments of silence, Sofia finally speaks to Katherine for the first time since she found out that she had told Klaus about Caroline.

"Sounded like you were trying pretty hard to make amends. What was that about?" Sofia asks, and Katherine stays silent for a few moments.

"Despite the way I acted, I did love him once. It hurts a little bit knowing that he's gonna die hating me," Katherine says, and Sofia nods a bit. The girls sit in silence for a few moments before Katherine speaks up again. "You know, I never pretended to be your friend."

"What?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"I really did like you, and I was your friend. But I heard a rumor going around that Klaus was close, so I had to leave," Katherine says, and Sofia considers this for a few moments, before nodding a bit. A few hours pass, and Sofia looks at the clock on the wall.

"The ritual should be over with by now, and he should be dead," Sofia says, standing from her place on the couch, and Katherine nods, standing as well.

"Shall we try it out?" she asks, heading for the door and Sofia watches, eager to be free of the apartment. The two women frown when Katherine is still blocked by the barrier.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sofia shouts, scowling deeply. "He should be dead by now!"

"Obviously not since we're still stuck here," Katherine replies, scowling at the door.

The girls wait, very impatiently, and soon, two days have passed, and the annoyance of the girls increase.

"I'm so bored!" Sofia shouts, laying on the couch, attempting to make origami birds out of some old notebook paper that she found near Alaric's bookshelf.

"Must you be so obnoxious?" Katherine asks, picking up one of Sofia's failed attempts at a bird. "What is this supposed to be? A giraffe?"

"It's a bird," she scowls, taking the paper bird out of Katherine's hand. Katherine looks sharply to the door when the handle turns, and Sofia throws another misshapen origami bird on the floor.

"Hello, Sofia, Katherine," Sofia hears Stefan's voice ring across the room, and she quickly looks over at him.

"Two days, we've been waiting. We're supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine hisses to Stefan, and Sofia jumps to her feet and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" she asks.

"We ran into complications," Stefan says, crossing his arms as well.

"Complications?" Katherine asks.

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asks, and Katherine immediately blurs him away, and hides him behind a wall when they hear movement outside. Sofia hears that it's Klaus and casually sits back down, ripping out another piece of notebook paper, and beginning to fold it. She looks up when the door opens and is surprised to see Elijah walk into the apartment behind Klaus.

"Elijah?" Sofia asks, standing.

"Hello, Sofia," Elijah greets, giving her a small smile, and she smiles back.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit," Katherine says, pulling Stefan out from behind the wall.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asks, looking at Stefan.

"I need your help... For my brother," Stefan says, and Sofia watches the scene closely.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention," Klaus says, and leaves the room.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own," Elijah says, and Sofia's eyes widen.

"What?" she asks, but is cut off by Klaus.

"And so I shall," Klaus says, from behind Elijah. Elijah turns around to face Klaus; only to have a dagger plunged into his heart, making him cry out in pain.

"No!" Sofia shouts, blurring over to the brothers, but Klaus holds her back. Soon enough, Elijah's face turns an ashy gray color, and he drops to the floor. Sofia looks down at his body in horror, and looks at Klaus through angered eyes.

"I trust that you're wise enough not to remove that dagger," Klaus says, looking down at Sofia, and she glares harshly at him.

"Go to hell, Klaus," she says, ripping herself out of his grasp, and sits down at the breakfast bar. Her blood boils when she hears Klaus chuckle lightly.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus asks after pushing Stefan against a wall. Sofia turns around sharply when she hears Stefan let out a shout of pain, and her eyes widen when she sees Klaus plunge a stake into his chest. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine blurts out, staring at the floor.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want," Stefan gasps out, and Klaus slowly takes the stake out of Stefan's chest, and Stefan falls to the floor. Sofia speeds over, and helps him stand, just as he did to her the night in the woods with the werewolves.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless," Klaus says, after pouring himself a glass of blood. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan says, and Klaus sits in Sofia's abandoned spot at the breakfast bar.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town," Klaus says, looking away from Stefan. Klaus looks at Sofia for a long while, looking like he's debating with himself, before looking away from her, clearly disregarding whatever thought he originally had and looks at Katherine. "Katerina, come here," he says, and Katherine slowly walks over to him. Once she's close enough to him he quickly grabs her arm, and his face shifts, the whites of his eyes turning red, and the irises turning a bright gold color, and he bites Katherine's arm.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No," Katherine mutters, cradling her arm, and looking at the bite wound in horror. Klaus quickly bites his wrist, and presses it to Katherine's mouth, forcing her to drink his blood, and much to the amazement of the three vampires in the room, the bite heals completely.

"You want your cure? There it is," Klaus says, releasing Katherine.

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan states, and Klaus stands.

"Gotta love mother nature," Klaus says, and walks over to Stefan, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now... Let's talk, you and I," he says, and sits back down at the breakfast bar, and Stefan sits at the other end. Klaus grabs a knife and a vial. He slices open his palm, and squeezes his hand shut, letting the blood flow into the vial. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan insists, the usual brooding look on his face.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman," Klaus says, and begins to pour his blood down the drain.

"Wait," Stefan calls out.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink," Klaus says, and slides a blood bag down the counter to Stefan, who catches it. Stefan rips open the blood bag and takes a sip. "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

Sofia and Katherine watch as Stefan drains the blood bag, and Klaus grins. He throws him another bag. "Again," he says, and Stefan rips open the second bag, and drains it quickly.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it," Klaus says, nearly ten blood bags later, and hands him another bag.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure," Stefan gasps out, and Klaus tilts his head slightly.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life," Klaus says, and Stefan grits his teeth angrily, and takes the blood bad, tears it open, and drinks. "That's the spirit," he says, and picks up the vial, walking over to Katherine. "Sweetheart...," he starts, compelling her. "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asks, softly, taking the vial from Klaus and looks at it.

"No!" Stefan gasps, after draining the blood bag.

"Yes and if I were you...," he starts, and Katherine blurs out of the apartment, and Sofia watches after her, enviously. "I'd hurry," he finishes, sitting down in a chair across from Sofia.

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him," Stefan whispers, lowering his head.

"Why did you let her go?" Sofia whines, looking at Klaus, disappointed.

"Trying to get away from me, sweetheart?" Klaus asks her, an amused grin on his face.

"Yes," she answers, bluntly, and he chuckles, and looks over at Stefan. "What did Elijah mean?"

"About what, love?" Klaus asks, and Sofia raises an eyebrow at him.

"About reuniting him with your family. I thought that you buried Kol and the others in the sea," Sofia says, shaking her head.

"Ah, so Elijah told you that," he says, smirking. "But no, they're not. I've kept my siblings with me since they've been daggered."

"So you… You have Kol?" Sofia asks, looking at him through wide eyes.

"Of course, I do," Klaus says, and Sofia narrows her eyes at him.

"Then why… Why have you not woken them up yet?" Sofia asks, standing up. "Why did you dagger him in the first place?" she shouts, and Klaus stands, standing directly in front of her.

"Do you have any idea of Kol's extracurricular activities while you would go out with Rebekah most nights, Sofia?" Klaus asks, narrowing his eyes at her, and she looks at him, confused. "You don't, do you?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, frowning.

"While we were all in New Orleans, every time you and Rebekah would go out, Kol would slip away, and go to neighboring towns, hunting and draining hoards of people," he says, and Sofia shakes her head in disbelief. "He was drawing too much attention to himself, and you, as well as I know that Kol has a particular killing style. It would only be a matter of time before Mikael caught up to us because of him," Klaus says, softly, and Sofia stiffens at the familiar name.

"You're lying," she whispers, shaking her head, doubtfully.

"I wish I was, Sofia," Klaus says, and Sofia searches his eyes for any trace of a lie, and looks at the floor when she finds none. "Which brings me to my next point. I would like for you to join Stefan and I."

"Excuse me?" she asks, looking at him with a frown.

"If you join us, I promise that when all of this hybrid business is over, I'll re-awaken my family, beginning with Kol," Klaus says, and he can see the spark of hope in Sofia's eyes.

"You will?" she asks, and Klaus smiles a bit.

"I'll even allow you to pull the dagger out of him yourself," he says, placing his hands on her upper arms. She blinks a few times, weighing out the pros and cons in her head.

"I have two conditions," she says, keeping her eyes locked on his, and Klaus smirks.

"I would expect no less," he says, and her face remains hard.

"First, you let me go to my house to get some things," she says, and he nods, seeing this as fair. "Second… I want to see him," she says, and Klaus looks at her for a few moments, before nodding.

"Fair enough," he says, and pulls a cell phone out of his pocket, and Sofia sees that it belongs to her. He hands it to her, and she puts it in her pocket. Klaus places a finger under her chin and looks into her eyes. "Go to your home, and collect your things. Meet Stefan and me later. I'll send you the address of the warehouse that we'll be at in a text message when we arrive."

Sofia nods, stepping out of Klaus' hold and walks to the door at a human pace. She can't fight the grin that comes to her face when she can open the door and step out of the apartment. Once she shuts the door of the apartment, she blurs out of the apartment complex, and quickly arrives at her home. She walks inside, and shuts the front door.

"Trenton?" she calls, and hears a crash in the kitchen, before the warlock appears in the doorway. His eyes widen a bit when he sees her and he speed walks to her and envelops her in a hug when he reaches her. She chuckles a bit, and returns the embrace.

"Thank god you're alive," he whispers, and Sofia smiles, but the smile drops from her face.

"I can't be long," she says, and takes her phone out of her pocket when it vibrates with a text.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, frowning at her.

"I'm leaving," she says, looking at him apologetically. She looks at the message from Klaus, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she sees that he saved his name in her phone under 'Nik'. She reads the address, and quickly changes Klaus' name in her phone, before looking at Trenton.

"Leaving?" he asks, and she nods.

"It won't be forever, and I'll come back to visit. I promise. But this… This is just something I have to do… To get Kol back," she says, and Trenton frowns deeper, but a bit of understanding shows in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go… But…," he trails off, looking at her. Sofia smiles a bit and wraps her arms around him again. She steps back after a few moments, and goes to her room, grabbing a duffle bag and a suit case, using her vampire speed to pack her bags. Once her bags are packed, she walks out of her room with her bags in hand. She sees that Trenton is still standing by the door. She smiles at him, and he embraces her again. She returns the embrace, and he kisses her on the cheek.

"I'll be back for a visit before you know it," she says, grinning at him.

"You better," he says. "And I expect you to text, and call."

"I will," she says, nodding. "I have to go though. I have a quick stop to make before I leave town."

"Alright, baby girl," he says. "Stay safe," he says, walking outside with her, and she nods. She walks off the porch and sends him a smile which he forcibly returns, before she blurs away. Before heading to the warehouse, she stops at Caroline's house, walking onto her front porch, and setting her bags down. She sees that her mom's police cruiser isn't in the drive way, and knocks on the door. She hears movement inside, and smiles at Caroline when she looks out the window that's on the door. When Caroline sees Sofia outside, she rips the door open, and nearly tackles Sofia in a hug.

"Good to see you, too," Sofia chuckles, returning the girl's enthusiastic embrace.

"Oh my god, I'm just so glad that you're okay!" Caroline shrieks, smiling when she pulls away from Sofia.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Sofia says, smiling. "Listen, I can't be here long. I just came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Caroline asks, frowning.

"Just for a little while," Sofia says.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asks, looking at Sofia's bags.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm not sure I can tell you. I… kind of made a deal with Klaus to get Kol back," Sofia says, and isn't surprised when she sees Caroline's eyes widen.

"You're leaving with _him_?" Caroline asks, refusing to use his name.

"Trust me… If there was another way to get Kol back… I wouldn't have made a deal with him at all but… I have to do this," Sofia says, and Caroline looks like she could cry.

"But what if he hurts you?" she asks, shaking her head.

"He won't. Not if I don't provoke him," Sofia assures her, taking one of Caroline's hands in her own. "I promise you, I'll be perfectly fine. This won't be forever. I'll be coming back to visit as soon as I can."

"Do you promise?" Caroline asks after a few tense moments.

"I promise," Sofia says, smiling at her. "I'll call and text you as much as I can, alright?"

"Okay," Caroline says, softly.

"Mind passing on the message for me?" Sofia asks, and Caroline nods, tearfully. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it," she says, seeing Caroline's tear filled eyes, and pulls the younger vampire into a hug.

"Be careful," Caroline whispers when the two girls pull away from each other, and Sofia smiles.

"I will, I promise," she says, and picks up her bags. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?" she asks, and Caroline nods. Sofia walks off of Caroline's porch, and quickly leaves before she can change her mind. After a few minutes of running, Sofia arrives at the warehouse that Klaus gave her the address to, and walks inside. She can hear Klaus' voice, and follows it until she finds him.

"Well, it's about time," he says. "I began to think that you changed your mind," he grins, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Well, here I am," she says, and sees Stefan slightly behind Klaus, with blood dripping down his chin. She tears her eyes away from Stefan and looks at Klaus expectantly. "Well?"

"Right, the second part of our bargain. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Stefan, why don't you take Sofia's bags to the van," Klaus says, and Stefan nods. He takes Sofia's bags from her, giving her a small smile, which she returns. "Follow me," Klaus says, and turns around, walking straight. Sofia follows him to a different section of the warehouse where she sees the back of a semi-truck with five coffins inside, four of the coffins stacked on either side of the truck, and one coffin sitting in the middle. "I took the liberty of having it set out for you. We can't be long though. We have a lot of distance to cover," Klaus says, and Sofia nods. He gestures for her to go forward, him staying respectfully in place, allowing Sofia to view Kol's body on her own.

Sofia slowly enters the truck, and approaches the coffin, running her hand over the glossed and polished wood of the lid. She takes a deep breath and grips the handle of the top half of the lid, and slowly lifts it open. She feels a tear leak from each of her eyes when she sees Kol's gray, desiccated face, and the dagger sticking out of his chest. Though seeing him like this breaks her un-beating heart, she can't fight the tremendous feeling of happiness knowing that she'll soon have him back. She shakily reaches out her hand, and runs her fingers over his cheek. She glances at the dagger, knowing how easily she could pull it out right now, but she knows that doing so would either get her killed, or would cause Klaus to leave Kol daggered rather than allowing her to have him back. Sofia leans down, and presses her lips to his cold, unmoving ones, and rises to her full height, wiping her tears away. She reluctantly shuts the lid of the coffin and walks out of the truck where she sees Klaus standing with two men. Klaus nods to the men, who enter the truck, most likely to put Kol's coffin back in its place.

"Ready?" he asks, gently, and she nods to him.

"Thank you, Klaus," Sofia says, softly and genuinely.

"You're welcome," he says, leading her out of the warehouse.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Wow, that was long, but I wanted to finish up season two in this chapter. So onward to season three! By the way, at the end, during the scene where Sofia looks into Kol's coffin, I recommend listening to 'All This Time' by OneRepublic. I was playing that while writing that scene and I think it sets the mood perfectly.

No new outfits this time, but there will definitely be one next chapter!

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**?A/N: **Not much to say for this, except, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**ChelseaBaby91****: **Hmm, I can try to find a place to wake him up sooner, but I apologize if I can't! I'd love to wake him up sooner, so I'll try! Thank you for the review!

**A Lost Vamp****: **Ahh! I know! I'm so excited! Thank you for the review!

**RHatch89****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Luna064****: **Well, I'm glad you like how much I update! I really think I love writing this story as much as you guys love reading it! Thank you so much for the review!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **Aww, well I don't want to be happy about that, but I can't help but feel proud of myself for having my writing take that affect on someone! That's awesome! Thank you so much for the review!

**Trickster707****: **Yep! On to season three! Thank you for the review!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut****: **Well thank you! I'm glad you liked the scene with Kol! Thank you for the review!

**wileby****: **I know! *Sad face* But don't worry, we'll get Kol back soon enough! Thank you so much for the review!

**justa20****: **I can't wait to bring him back either! I've been planning Kol and Sofia's reunion since I started writing this story! I'm glad you liked the scene between Sofia and Kol in the last chapter! Thank you so much for the review!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Luli Cullen****: **Not to worry, Kol will definitely live in this story. A part of me died when Kol died in the show, and I will not put any of my readers, or myself through that again. Thank you so much for the review!

**Jessiscrazy9108****: **Aww, well I'm glad you like it that much and feel that way! That makes me feel awesome! Thank you so much for the review!

**-TNOF-**

"Rudy!" a woman shouts, calling for her missing dog. She puts her index finger and thumb to her lips and whistles. "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you," the woman calls and picks up a dog toy. She rises to her full height and jumps when a man appears in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Klaus says, switching his natural British accent for an American accent.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Klaus says, smiling a bit.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" the woman asks, frowning.

"Huh, yeah," Klaus starts, holding up his cell phone, "battery died. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone."

"Sure," the woman sighs, and turns to go inside the house.

"So, I can come in?" Klaus asks, moving forward.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you," the woman responds, immediately.

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting," Klaus says, dropping the American accent, and the pleasant expression from his face.

"I'm from Florida," the woman, sneers.

"Well, that explains it," Klaus says, flashing forward and grabbing the girl by the neck, looking into her eyes. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea," he compels the girl. The woman has tears leaking down her face as she invites Klaus into her home.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning," another woman says when Klaus and the first woman enter the house. Klaus brings the woman into the kitchen and they see the other woman facing the sink. She turns around and sees Klaus with her friend, and frowns. "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here," Klaus says, smiling at the woman.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly," the second woman says, shaking her head.

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month," Klaus starts, and grins when the women stay silent. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus asks, and again gets no answer. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you," Klaus says, moving towards the second woman. The woman's eyes widen, and she runs away from Klaus while screaming. The woman opens the front door and screams again when she sees Stefan standing outside the door.

"I love it when they run," Klaus says, smiling at Stefan.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41," the second woman finally answers, glancing between the two men, frightened.

"Thank you my love," Klaus says, feigning kindness. He then looks to the first woman and strokes her hair gently. "Now, may my friend come in?" he asks her, and she lets out a scared sob.

"Yes," she cries, and Stefan slowly walks into the house.

"Kill this one quickly," Klaus says, pushing the first woman to Stefan. "And make that one suffer," Klaus says, looking at the second woman. "I'll be in the car," he says, smiling, and leaving the house. He smiles when he hears the girls screaming and walks to the car, seeing Sofia crouched down by the car, petting a young looking German Shepherd/ Rottweiler mix. "So, that's where their precious companion went."

"Isn't he cute?" Sofia grins, stroking the fur of the dog's neck. "I think he likes me."

"He certainly is a friendly thing," Klaus says as the dog licks his hand.

"Can we keep him?" Sofia asks, poking her lower lip out.

"Well, we can't just leave him on the side of the road can we?" Klaus asks, and Sofia smiles.

"No, we can't," Sofia says, and opens one of the back doors of the car, and lets the dog jump inside. Sofia shuts the door, and slides in the passenger side of the car, while Klaus gets in the driver's side. "I hope Stefan won't mind," Sofia says, when she sees Stefan heading to the car. Stefan walks to the back of the car, and opens the door behind Klaus. Stefan gets into the car and looks across the seat, and stares at the dog blankly. He then looks forward at a beaming Sofia.

"You've got to be kidding me," Stefan says, shaking his head.

"Klaus said we can keep him," Sofia chirps, reaching behind her and scratching behind the dog's ear.

"No," Stefan says, and Sofia frowns. "I hate dogs."

"Aww, how can you hate dogs?" Sofia asks, and turns around in her seat, fully facing the back. "Look at that wittle face," Sofia baby talks, looking at the dog. "How can you say no to him?"

"Real easy. No," Stefan says, and Sofia turns back around in her seat, and huffs.

"Well, Klaus said it was okay, so too bad," Sofia says, and Klaus chuckles as he starts the car. The car ride to find Ray was nearly completely quiet; the only noise is the music coming through the car's radio. It takes about an hour, but they finally reach the bar named 'Southern Comfort'. "Do you think just the two of you will be able to handle this for a little bit?"

"Why do you ask?" Klaus asks, as they all exit the car.

"I'm gonna head up to the store up the street and pick up a few things for our new friend," Sofia grins, and Klaus gestures for her to go. Sofia quickly blurs away, but not before hearing Stefan mutter, 'I can't believe you let her keep the dog.' Sofia chuckles under her breath as she blurs to the store. She walks inside the establishment, and quickly picks out the essentials in the pet section, and pays for everything at the counter. Sofia eventually makes it back to the bar and she stops by the car and looks at the dog, who is wagging his tail at her from in the back seat. She takes the recently purchased leash and clips it onto the dog's collar, and lets him out of the car. She studies the dog for a few moments, and smiles. "You know, it may be awfully hard doing all of this traveling with a dog, but you know who would absolutely adore you? Trenton," she says to the dog, who simply watches her with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Sofia tugs on the dog's leash, leading him into the bar, ignoring the strange looks that she's getting from people. She looks over to the other side of the bar, seeing Stefan standing a few feet away from a man that is tied to the wall. She sees Stefan dip a dart in a glass of alcohol, and throw it at the man, and the man shouts in pain.

"Bringing the dog into the bar? You're violating health codes," she hears Klaus say from beside her.

"Oh, he won't be here long. I'm just in here to find someone to take him to my home in Mystic Falls," Sofia says, and Klaus nods, not caring either way. Sofia looks around the bar and she decides on a man who looks to be in his mid-twenties, who doesn't look to be intoxicated in the slightest. She walks to the man and immediately begins compelling him.

"I need you to do me a favor," she compels him, smiling. The man's expression turns dazed, and he nods. "I need you to safely bring my dog to Mystic Falls, Virginia to a friend of mine. Take him to this address," she continues, scribbling down her address and putting it in his hand, "my friend will be expecting you. And when you get into your car after dropping the dog off, you'll return home, and forget everything about me."

"Return home and forget everything about you," he mumbles robotically, and takes the dog's leash from her, and exits the bar with the dog. She takes out her phone and sends a quick text to Trenton, telling him to soon expect a man with a dog, and to text her back when they get there.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon," Stefan says to the man chained to the wall.

"I can't," Ray groans.

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here," Stefan says, gesturing to Klaus, continuing to stare straight ahead at Ray. Sofia glances over when a woman approaches herself and Klaus, who is stands next to her while they watch Stefan attempt to get information out of Ray.

"Hello mister Klaus," the woman starts, and Sofia snorts slightly, getting an amused look from Stefan. "I have some more information for you," she continues, and Stefan moves closer to them. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guy's brother, Damon, at the farm house."

"Well, thank you, Claudia. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch," Klaus says, smiling at the woman, and sending her away.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asks, crossing his arms.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that," Klaus says, and turns to leave the bar, but Stefan quickly grabs Klaus' arm.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it," Stefan says, shaking his head.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asks, narrowing his eyes slightly at Stefan.

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back," Stefan says, leveling his gaze with Klaus'.

"Do I?" Klaus asks, crossing his arms.

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service," Stefan says automatically.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" he asks, pointing at Ray and smiling, and Stefan simply stares.

"Come on, Klaus. Stefan isn't dumb enough to run. Besides, I'm sure you can get answers from Ray easier," Sofia says, siding with Stefan, who sends her a subtle, grateful look.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan says, and leaves the bar. A few moments after Stefan leaves, Klaus looks at Sofia.

"Would you like to give it a go, love?" Klaus asks, grinning at Sofia while gesturing to Ray, and Sofia raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't come along to torture people. Actually… I'm not entirely sure why you brought me along at all," Sofia frowns, looking up at Klaus.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to inquire about my reasoning," Klaus says, and Sofia looks at him questioningly. "Just trying to rekindle an old friendship."

"Really? That's it?" Sofia asks, disbelievingly.

"That's it," Klaus says, walking to the bar and ordering two drinks. He hands one of the glasses of whiskey to Sofia, and takes a drink of his own. "Believe it or not, our friendship was dear to me."

"Well, that wouldn't have changed if you hadn't daggered Kol," Sofia mutters, bitterly, and Klaus sighs.

"Well, not to worry. My dear brother will be awakened soon enough," Klaus says, and slowly makes his way over to Ray. "Tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon," Klaus says, and sighs when he remains silent. He reaches up and takes Ray's pinky finger between his own index finger and thumb, and pulls it sharply to the side, breaking it. Ray groans and grits his teeth in pain. "You have 205 unbroken bones left in your body, and I have no problem taking the time to break every one of them, heal you, and then break them all again."

"He's not lying," Sofia pipes up from beside them. Ray looks sharply at her, and then back at Klaus with fearful eyes.

"Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Klaus asks, smirking at Ray. Ray, again, remains silent, and Klaus moves forward to grab another finger.

"Wait," Ray mutters, softly, and Klaus grins triumphantly. "There's a secluded campsite in the Smoky Mountains. They meet there."

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it Ray?" Klaus asks, smiling at Ray, and Ray merely hangs his head. Klaus tears the binds from Ray, releasing him from the wall, and hauls him over his shoulder. He drops ray unceremoniously onto a pool table, and Ray groans a bit.

"Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist," Klaus says, and Ray goes to try to get up. Sofia blurs over, and pins Ray's shoulders to the table. "Thank you, sweetheart," Klaus says, grinning at Sofia.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asks, frustrated, and struggling against Sofia's strong hold.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you," Klaus says, taking out a knife, and cutting his wrist with it. He presses the bleeding wound against Ray's mouth, forcing his blood down his throat. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!"

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asks, breathing heavily.

"It's time for step two, Ray," Klaus says, and gestures for Sofia to move away from the head of the table, which she does without hesitation, and Klaus takes her place, and quickly breaks Ray's neck. "You're back," Klaus says, as Stefan walks over to them, standing next to Sofia.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life," Klaus says, and Stefan chuckles humorlessly.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore," Stefan says, walking away and taking a seat at the bar.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does," Klaus says, walking over to Stefan, and standing behind him. "You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go," Klaus says, and walks away from Stefan.

Sofia watches as Klaus walks past her, and she sighs. She slowly walks over to Stefan and takes a seat next to him, giving him a small smile. He doesn't return the smile, but looks as if he wants to say something.

"Is he right?" Stefan asks, looking at Sofia. "Does it make it easier?"

"Without turning it all off?" Sofia asks, and Stefan doesn't answer. "No. It doesn't," she says, and Stefan nods.

"I need some air," Stefan mutters, and gets up from his seat, and quickly exits the bar.

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Venice, Italy: 1395-**

Sofia lets the lifeless body of the man that she had just recently fed on drop to the floor, and she looks at Kol who had finished with his human moments before she had.

"May I go and see my family now?" Sofia asks, hopefully.

"I suppose so," Kol says, moving close to her, and wiping the blood away from the corner of her lips. "You do not have much time before sundown, which is when I will come to collect you. Gather your things, and say your goodbyes."

"Grazie, Kol," Sofia says, smiling a bit, and kissing him on the cheek. She then uses her enhanced speed and blurs out of Kol's home, and quickly arrives a few meters away from her parent's home, immediately seeing her father bringing wood into the house. "Papa?" she asks, and her father turns his head, and smiles at her.

"Sofia, mia tesoro," her father says, putting the wood down, and embracing his daughter. Sofia returns the embrace, happily, but not as tight as she would like to avoid hurting him. "I am so glad you are here! It seems as though Lord Mikaelson has been taking wonderful care of you. Your mother will be pleased."

"Yes, papa. Kol has been taking care of me," Sofia says, smiling at her father as he pulls away from her.

"Come," he says, picking up the wood and walking into the house. Sofia attempts to follow but is blocked from getting into her family's home by an invisible barrier. She attempts to take a step into the house a few times and frowns in confusion when she can't get inside. "Sofia? Stop being silly, come inside," her father says, looking back at her over his shoulder before moving deeper into the house. Sofia sighs, and attempts once more to go into the house, and smiles in relief when she can enter the house. She shuts the door behind her, and smiles widely at her brother who is just entering the room.

"Ciao, fratellino," Sofia grins, and Marcello smiles widely at his older sister.

"Sofia! How wonderful to see you, sorella!" Marcello booms, and embraces Sofia, kissing her on the cheek. "I am so glad that Lord Mikaelson has kept you safe! I wish that you could stay though. I will miss you greatly."

"You know that I am leaving?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"Yes, Lord Mikaelson informed us earlier today," Marcello says, smiling sadly at her.

"Oh… Alright. Where is mama?" Sofia asks, eagerly, wanting to see her mother.

"She is in your bedchamber, packing your dresses for you. She started moments ago," Marcello says, and Sofia nods, breezing past Marcello, and going to her bedchamber, where she sees her mother sitting on her bed, laying out Sofia's dresses. Sofia frowns when she sees her mother crying silently.

"Mama," Sofia whispers, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Sofia, figlia mia cara," Capricia whispers, smiling sadly at Sofia with tears in her eyes. Sofia quickly walks to her mother, and embraces her. "I am so happy for you, mia tesoro."

"Grazie, mama," Sofia whispers, feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

"No, no tears, mia figlia. You deserve to be happy," Capricia says, wiping Sofia's tears away. "But know this, mia tesoro.. If for any reason he makes you unhappy... It is very untraditional, but you are always welcome to come home. Your papa and I only care about your happiness."

"Grazie, mama," Sofia says, smiling, and embracing her mother again.

"Ti amo così tanto, la mia Sofia," Capricia says, kissing her daughter on both cheeks.

"Ti amo, anche mama," Sofia says, smiling softly at her mother. Sofia spends the last moments of her time with her family, wrapped in her mother's arms, as her mother hums an old lullaby softly to her. Her mother's humming is cut short when her father enters the room.

"Lord Mikaelson has come to collect you, Sofia," her father says, smiling at the two women.

"Are you ready, mia tesoro?" Capricia asks, and Sofia hesitantly nods. Her father gathers up her dresses, and takes them out of her room. "Remember what I told you, Sofia. Your papa and I will always be here."

"I know, mama," Sofia says, hugging her mother. Capricia takes her daughter's hand and leads her out of her bedchamber, and out of the house where Kol is waiting. Sofia turns to her brother and hugs him, smiling when he kisses her on the cheek.

"Ciao, sorella," Marcello mutters to her.

"Ciao, fratellino," Sofia whispers back to him, before moving on to her mother, embracing her again, and saying her goodbyes. Sofia's eyes tear up when she moves to her father. She gently wraps her arms around her father's waist, and feels tears fall from her eyes as he kisses her gently on the head.

"I will miss you beyond measure, mia tesoro," her father whispers.

"I will miss you, too papa," Sofia replies, sniffing. Sofia smiles sadly at her father when she pulls away. She turns around and moves to Kol, who helps her into the wagon, and Sofia watches as her family grows smaller and smaller until they eventually, inevitably disappear completely from her sight.

**-TNOF-**

**-Present day-**

About ten minutes after Stefan exits the bar, Sofia walks outside in search of him, and finds Stefan leaning against a truck, looking up at the sky with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. Sofia sees tear tracks on his face and she sighs when she sees tears still in his eyes. She moves forward, the sound of the gravel crunching under her shoes alerting Stefan of her presence. She lightly places a hand on his arm and he looks at her, and Sofia frowns as a tear slips down his cheek. Sofia immediately knows that this is about Elena, who she still believes to be dead.

Stefan hadn't told Sofia about Elena still being alive for a couple of reasons. Partly because he doesn't want to have to make her lie to Klaus, and partly because, as much as he hates to admit it, he can't trust Sofia with the information because he knows that she would do anything to keep Klaus happy so that she'll get Kol back.

"Are you alright?" she asks him, and he hesitates, before shaking his head. Sofia frowns, and pulls him into a hug, which he returns without hesitation. "Everything will be fine, Stefan. You know that. Everything always turns out fine."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And here's chapter 16 a.k.a the start of season three!

**Translations:**

Ciao, fratellino – Hello/Goodbye little brother

Ciao, sorella – Hello/Goodbye sister

Sofia, figlia mia cara – Sofia, my darling daughter

Ti amo così tanto, la mia Sofia – I love you so much, my Sofia

Ti amo, anche mama – I love you, too mama

Grazie – Thank you

Figlia - daughter

**New outfit on Polyvore!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Not my best work, but I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**A Lost Vamp****: **Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**RHatch89****: **Thank you very much for the review!

**justa20****: **Right? He's so grumpy, but I guess he has a good reason. Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**ChelseaBaby91****: **Klaus definitely has a soft spot for Sofia. They've been friends for a very long time, and he said himself that her friendship was important to him. Thank you very much for the review!

**Amazon824****: **Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Jessiscrazy9108****: **Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**-TNOF-**

"I _hate _the wilderness," Sofia mutters, darkly, swatting at a bug that flies in front of her face.

"Must you complain?" Stefan asks, shifting Ray on his shoulder a bit.

"Must you be so grumpy?" Sofia counters, scowling at Stefan, making Klaus chuckle a bit. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Sofia says quickly to Klaus, turning her scowl to him. "You're the one who drug us out here."

"Oh, relax, love. We'll be there soon enough, and once I turn Ray's pack into hybrids, we can leave," Klaus says, trying to reassure Sofia, who grumbles something under her breath. "You okay?" Klaus asks Stefan. "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine," Stefan answers.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down...," Klaus trails off, smirking at Stefan.

"We should have brought along bug spray. Little bastards are everywhere out here," Sofia growls, brushing a spider off of her arm quickly, and swatting at another flying bug.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great," Stefan says, glancing at Klaus.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend," Klaus says, frowning at Stefan.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer," Stefan says, and Sofia makes a noise of agreement.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There," Klaus says, and the trio of supernatural beings pauses, looking at the pack of werewolves, setting up camp. Stefan walks forward, approaching the werewolves who haven't noticed their presence yet, and Sofia follows him. They stop a few feet past the forest line, and Stefan drops Ray's body on the ground. Sofia crosses her arms over her chest as they watch the werewolves' reactions.

"Ray! Oh, my God," a female werewolf exclaims, running to his body, and kneeling bedside him. "What's going on? Who are you?" she asks, looking at Stefan and Sofia.

"The important question is who am I? Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus," Klaus says, standing on the other side of Sofia.

"You're the hybrid," the woman says, rising to her full height, and slowly backing up a few steps.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic," Klaus says, smiling. "I hope you don't mind if my friends and I take a seat. We've been walking all afternoon," Klaus says, gesturing to a large rock beside him, and he takes a seat. Sofia takes a seat next to him, and Stefan sits on the other side of Sofia. "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid," Klaus explains, and as soon as he finishes talking, Ray gasps awake, rolling over onto his stomach. "Excellent timing Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray croaks, breathing heavily.

"Stefan?" Klaus gestures for Stefan to step forward. Sofia glances at him as he gets up, but quickly looks away when she feels a bug crawling up her leg. She reaches down and slaps her leg, effectively killing the bug, and grimaces at her hand when she sees that the bug was larger than she anticipated and attempts to wipe the dead bug on the leg of Klaus' jeans, but he moves his leg away and glares at her. She chuckles lowly under her breath and wipes her hand on the ground, and brushes the excess remnants of the bug off of her leg.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die," Stefan says, and Klaus smiles.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone?" Klaus asks, and stands up. "A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" he asks, and looks over at a man standing semi-close to him. "You," he says, and glances at Sofia. Sofia blurs forward, and grabs the man, and throws him on the ground in front of Ray. She takes the man's wrist and bites into it, and holds it out to Ray.

"No!" a woman screams, and tries to get to Sofia and the man, but Klaus grabs her around the neck and holds her back.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop," Stefan says from behind Sofia. Ray looks at the bleeding wound with apprehension, but moves forward and presses his lips to the wound and begins drinking the blood.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die," Klaus says to the woman.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," the woman says, and Sofia smirks, while watching Ray feed from the human man.

"Wrong choice," Klaus says, and bites into his wrist, and shoves it against the woman's mouth, and then snaps her neck. "She'll thank me for that later. Okay, who's next?" Klaus asks.

"Alright Ray, that's enough. Save some for the rest of your friends," Sofia says, and Stefan pulls the new hybrid away from the human man.

"He's looking a little pale," Klaus observes after breaking another werewolf's neck. He presses his bleeding wrist to another wolf's mouth. "Why don't you heal him up a bit there, sweetheart."

Sofia rolls her eyes, and bites into her own wrist, and presses it against the human's mouth. He quickly turns his head away, and Sofia uses her other hand to turn his face back. "Now, now. Drink and you'll feel better," Sofia says, and the man still resists, so Sofia pulls her wrist away and looks into his eyes. "Drink," she compels the man and presses her wrist back to his mouth, and he drinks the blood without hesitation. As soon as the color returns to his face, Sofia pulls her wrist away. She looks up and sees that Klaus has killed the entire pack of wolves. Klaus walks over and crouches down in front of the man.

"Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up," Klaus compels the man, and rises to his full height. Sofia follows his lead, and stands up. She looks over at Ray who is sitting on the rock, his arms crossed over his chest, and shaking a bit.

"They're dead. They're all dead," Ray cries after glancing up at Klaus and Sofia.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon," Klaus announces.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks, tilting his head a bit.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades," Klaus says, frowning slightly.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asks, and Sofia looks at Klaus raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight," Klaus says, smirking.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asks.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder," Klaus says, and Sofia looks at Ray while Stefan laughs. Sofia frowns deeply when she sees blood leaking from Ray's eyes. She steps in front of him, and crouches down slightly, looking at his eyes.

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asks.

"Klaus," Sofia says, softly, grabbing his attention. Klaus sees the problem with Ray and sits down on the rock beside him, and grabs his face.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know," Klaus says, looking Ray's face over. "Something's wrong."

Stefan looks at Ray's face. "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Well, obviously," Klaus deadpans, and stands, moving away from Ray and crosses his arms.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asks pathetically to Klaus, and Sofia frowns at him, rising to her full height and taking a few steps away.

"Some master race," Stefan says, and Sofia glares at him.

"Lose the attitude," Klaus says, narrowing his eyes at Stefan a bit. Everybody looks over, when the woman Klaus killed first gasps awake. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend," Klaus says, and the compelled human stands up. Sofia, Stefan, and Klaus all look sharply at Ray when he growls and jumps up, quickly running away. "Go get him," Klaus says to Stefan, who sighs a bit and runs after Ray. Sofia looks at the woman who is feeding from Derek.

"What do you think was wrong with him?" Sofia asks, looking at Klaus.

"No idea," Klaus says, shortly. "Hopefully it's something that can be fixed."

"Please tell me that we're not gonna have to go in the woods for all of these little missions," Sofia grumbles. "These insects and flea bitten woodland creatures really aren't doing it for me."

"We'll see what happens," Klaus says, and walks past Sofia. Sofia watches him walk in the same direction that Stefan ran in. Sofia looks to her left when another wolf gasps awake, and soon enough all of the wolves wake up, and groan. Sofia glances at Klaus when he returns, and sees him smile when he sees all of the wolves awake. Sofia sees the first woman that Klaus turned sitting on the ground, shaking, and she stands in front of her and sees her eyes bleeding the same way that Ray's were.

"It's happening to her, too," Sofia calls to Klaus, who is watching one of the newly turned hybrids feeding from the human man. Klaus walks over and looks at the woman, and frowns. "Maybe it just takes a little time," Sofia tries to reassure Klaus after seeing his face. Klaus looks at Sofia for a few moments, and looks back at the woman.

"Perhaps," Klaus mutters, and looks up at the sky and sees the sun setting. "Why don't you get a fire started while I see over the rest of them?"

"Okay," Sofia says, and walks over to the tents and finds a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. She takes nearly fifteen minutes to gather up wood, and place it all in a pile. She pours lighter fluid all over the wood, lights a match and throws it in the wood pile. The wood is immediately engulfed in fire, and the compelled human stands near it.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you," Klaus says to the human, and lets his fangs extend, and plunges them into his neck. He drinks a bit of his blood, pulls away, and looks at Sofia. "Care for a drink, love?"

"Might as well," Sofia says, and walks over to the man, and sinks her fangs into the man's neck, draining the rest of his blood quickly. She lets the man's body drop to the ground and looks around, seeing all of the new hybrids walking around like zombies.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here," Klaus says to the first woman he turned, who is approaching him with a feral look in her eyes. "Bloody Hell," Klaus mutters after seeing the state of his hybrids. The woman growls and lunges at Klaus, but she quickly drops to the ground as Klaus rips her heart out. One of the closest hybrids goes to attack Klaus, but meets the same fate as the first woman. Another hybrid catches Sofia off guard and tackles her to the ground, snapping his jaws at her. She wraps a hand around his neck, trying to hold him back. The male werewolf scratches at her arm, and manages to get out of her hold, and bites Sofia's shoulder harshly, making her cry out in pain. The hybrid is ripped off of her, and the heart is pulled from his chest. Sofia quickly sits up, and sees Klaus holding the hybrid's heart in his hand. She turns her head, and sees a bit of the bite, and tentatively touches it, wincing a bit. "Here, sweetheart," Klaus says, crouching beside Sofia, and biting into his wrist, offering it to her. She presses her mouth to his wrist and drinks a bit of his blood, and sighs in relief when she feels the bite heal.

"Thank you," she whispers when the bite is fully healed.

"Of course," Klaus says, softly, and rises to his full height. He extends a hand to Sofia, and she takes it, allowing him to help her stand. She looks around at all of the dead hybrids and watches as Klaus walks near one of their tents, and opens a cooler filled with bottles of beer.

"What happened?" Sofia asks, frowning at the dead bodies.

"I don't know. It should have worked," Klaus mutters, quickly finishing an entire bottle of beer, and throwing the empty bottle aside. He takes out another, and sits down on the large rock. Sofia looks over when Stefan returns with Ray's dead body over his shoulders. "They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead," Klaus says as Stefan drops Ray's body onto the ground, and grasps his arm, gasping in pain. Sofia walks over to Stefan concerned, and sees a werewolf bite on his arm, and she frowns deeply. The two vampires look sharply at Klaus when he shouts, throwing a beer bottle at a nearby tree, and screaming in anger. "I did everything I was told!" he shouts, looking at Stefan and Sofia. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger," he says, and looks at Stefan for a few moments. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out," Stefan says, walking closer to Klaus. "I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked," Klaus mutters, and turns around. He picks up an empty beer bottle, and bites into his hand. He squeezes his hand shut, and lets the blood pour into the bottle. "Bottoms up," he says, offering the bottle to Stefan. Stefan takes a step forward and takes the bottle from him. "We're leaving," he says, looking at Stefan, and then back at Sofia. He begins walking away, but stops, and looks at the dead hybrids. "It appears that the two of you are the only comrades I have left," he says, and walks away.

Sofia sighs and looks at Stefan, who drinks the blood from the bottle. "Come on," Stefan says, tossing the bottle aside, and putting a hand on the top of Sofia's back and leads her in the direction that Klaus left in.

**-TNOF-**

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something…. Orange," Sofia calls from the back seat.

"Orange? What the hell?" Stefan asks, and Sofia grins. "Uh… The oranges on that Florida license plate?" Stefan asks, glancing back at Sofia who is sitting behind Klaus' seat. Sofia scowls at him and huffs, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," she mutters darkly, and Stefan chuckles.

"I'm telling you. You're not gonna win," Stefan says, smirking at her, and Sofia narrows her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah? I spy something blue," Sofia says, glaring at him.

"The sky," he says, and she grumbles under her breath. "Wanna try again?"

"Wanna try again?" she mocks him in a higher voice and Klaus chuckles softly. "No. I don't wanna play this game anymore. I shouldn't have sent the dog away," Sofia pouts.

"That was probably the best idea you've had all summer," Stefan says, and Sofia makes a face at him, and looks out the window of the car. "Slug bug!" she shouts, punching Stefan in the arm abruptly upon spying a Volkswagen Bug outside her window.

"Are you really that childish?" Stefan asks, scowling at Sofia.

"My apologies. Being trapped inside a car for hours tends to bring out my inner child," Sofia says, mockingly to him, grinning at his displeasure. "Are we almost there?" Sofia asks, poking her head in between the two front seats and looking at Klaus.

"We'll be there in about an hour," Klaus answers, glancing at her. Sofia sighs, and sits back in her seat, and the car is silent for a few minutes before Sofia speaks again.

"Let's play the animal game!" Sofia chirps, and Stefan raises an eyebrow.

"The animal game?" he asks, frowning at her.

"Yeah. I say an animal's name, and then you say another animal's name that starts with the last letter of the animal's name that I said," she says, smiling, and Stefan slowly shakes his head. "Klaus, you in?"

"Sure, why not?" he asks.

"Stefan?" Sofia asks, and he rolls his eyes.

"No," he says, and Sofia scoffs.

"You're such a Debbie Downer, Stefan," Sofia says. "Okay, I'll start… Um… Koala," Sofia says, looking out the window.

"Alligator," Klaus says.

"Rhinoceros," Sofia says.

"Snake," Klaus says.

"Elephant."

"Tiger."

"Rabbit."

"Tortoise."

"Eagle."

"This is the worst game ever!" Stefan exclaims, glaring at Sofia and Klaus, making Sofia laugh.

"You could have played Stefan, but you said no," Sofia says, and Stefan rolls his eyes at her. The rest of the ride is spent in silence, and Sofia raises an eyebrow when they pull into a warehouse. Klaus exits the car, with Stefan and Sofia following.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan," Klaus says, and looks at Sofia. "I imagine you've been here before, as well?"

"Well, of course. I spent a little bit of time here," Sofia says.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asks.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asks, and Sofia looks at Stefan.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur," Stefan says.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend," Klaus says. "Chicago was magical."

"Eh, I much prefer New Orleans. It's much livelier," Sofia says, and Klaus grins at her.

"You're right about that," Klaus says.

"Well, like I said, I don't remember most of it," Stefan says.

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asks, looking at Stefan.

"Why are Sofia and I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asks, and Sofia looks at Klaus questioningly.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her," Klaus says, and gets back in the car, making Sofia groan.

"We just got here, and now we have to drive more?" Sofia asks, getting back in the car.

"Not to worry, love. We're just going to make a short trip to the other side of the city," Klaus says, starting the car. Sofia is exceptionally glad that Klaus didn't lie, and the drive only took about ten minutes, and they pull to a stop in front of a bar that Sofia can remember going to a few times during her short time in Chicago. The two vampires and the hybrid exit the car and enter the establishment.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asks Stefan.

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan muses.

"You got to be kidding me," Gloria says, walking out into the main part of the bar.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…," Klaus starts.

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny," Gloria says, and Sofia snorts, smiling widely. "Sofia. How good to see you again," Gloria says, sending Sofia a small smile.

"You too, Gloria," Sofia replies, grinning.

"I remember you," Gloria says, looking at Stefan.

"Yeah. You're Gloria," Stefan says, and Gloria nods. "Shouldn't you be…," Stefan trails off.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria asks.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," Klaus says.

"I can vouch for that," Sofia says, and Klaus and Stefan look at her, confused. "We didn't get off to the best start," Sofia says, and Gloria laughs.

"No we did not," she says, and Sofia smirks a bit. "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

"Stefan, Sofia, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus suggests, and Sofia rolls her eyes a bit, and walks away, going behind the bar.

"Yeah, sure thing," Stefan says, and follows Sofia. Sofia grabs a bottle of whiskey, as she listens to Klaus and Gloria talk. Sofia glances at the wall behind the alcohol, and her eyes immediately become glued to a specific picture, which she quickly reaches for and tears off of the wall.

"Stefan," Sofia says, softly, gaining his attention. He moves closer to her, and she shows him the picture that he slowly takes from her hand, and he frowns in shock as he studies it.

"What is this?" Stefan demands, looking at Klaus.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place," Klaus says, smirking a bit.

"This is me. With you," Stefan says, disbelievingly.

"All will be explained soon, Stefan," Klaus says, moving to exit the bar, gesturing for Sofia and Stefan to follow. The three of them get back in the vehicle, and return to the warehouse. They enter the warehouse, and Stefan still has the picture.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asks, as they walk.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes," Klaus says, as he moves deeper into the warehouse.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asks, his voice becoming a bit louder, and Sofia stays quiet, letting this play out.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait," Klaus says, and Stefan reaches out and grabs his arm roughly, turning him around, and Sofia tenses a bit when she sees the look on Klaus' face.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me," Stefan demands, and Sofia steps forward and grabs Stefan's arm, and pulls his hand off of Klaus' arm, and pulls Stefan back two steps.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you," Klaus says, and begins walking again. "My little sister was quite fond of you, and I didn't think that you were good enough for her."

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire?" Stefan asks as they approach the coffins.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask," Klaus says, and lifts the lid of one of the coffins, revealing Rebekah, which makes Sofia smile a bit.

"I don't recognize her," Stefan says, looking at the blonde Original.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine," Klaus says, and pulls the dagger out of Rebekah's chest.

"That's a vast understatement," Sofia chuckles, and Klaus smirks at her.

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah," Klaus says, looking down at Rebekah's body. "She's being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asks, and Sofia watches the scene.

"Well, you have many useful talents," Klaus says, tearing his eyes away from Rebekah and looking at Stefan.

"Do I?" he asks.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you," Klaus says. "I was your number one fan," Klaus says, and looks at Sofia. "Stefan and I are going to run a little errand. Why don't you stay here and make sure Rebekah gets sorted out when she wakes up?" Klaus asks, and Sofia nods a bit.

"Sure," Sofia says, and Klaus grins at her. She watches as Stefan and Klaus leave, and she sees a human security guard standing a few yards away. She quickly walks up to him, and looks him in the eye. "When she wakes up, you'll come over, and allow her to feed from you," she compels the man, and he nods. A few hours pass which Sofia passes by playing around on her phone, sneaking a few looks at Kol's body, and watching Rebekah. She'd just passed a level on Temple Run when she hears a sharp gasp. Sofia looks quickly at Rebekah's coffin, and sees her sit up from where she leans on Kol's coffin. "It's great to see you awake again, 'Bekah," Sofia says happily, smiling at the Original.

"Sofie?" Rebekah asks, frowning a bit.

"Come on over, handsome," Sofia calls, and the human security guard walks over, and Sofia gestures to him while looking at Rebekah. Sofia watches as Rebekah grabs the human man, and plunges her fangs into his neck, quickly draining him of his blood, and drops his lifeless body to the floor. Rebekah climbs out of her coffin, and immediately pulls Sofia into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sofie. I gave Nik the beating of a lifetime after you left. But if you knew what Kol had been doing-," Rebekah starts after pulling away from Sofia, but Sofia shakes her head.

"Don't worry. He already told me," Sofia says, and Rebekah nods, and looks her over.

"What are you wearing?" Rebekah asks, frowning. "What's the year?"

"2012," Sofia says, after letting out a sigh, and Rebekah's face darkens in anger.

"Where is my bastard of a brother anyway?" she growls, looking around.

"He'll be back shortly," Sofia says, grabbing Rebekah's dagger off of the top of Kol's coffin and handing it to her. Rebekah takes it, and the girls look over when the door to the warehouse opens, and Rebekah blurs away. Sofia raises an eyebrow and looks over when she sees Klaus grinning at her.

"So, is she awake?" Klaus asks, and Sofia nods with a smile. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's somewhere around here," Sofia says, shrugging, and Klaus frowns. Sofia watches as Rebekah blurs in front of Klaus and stabs him in the chest with her dagger, making him let out a pained gasp.

"Go to hell, Nik!" she says, furiously to him. Rebekah takes a step back from him, standing next to Sofia, and glares when Klaus pulls the dagger out of his chest.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me," Klaus says, after dropping the dagger onto the ground.

"No, but I was hoping it would hurt more," Rebekah says, and Sofia grins, amused.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering, besides Sofia," Klaus says, and Rebekah glances at her friend before looking back at her brother. "You can come in," he says, and Sofia looks over as Stefan comes into the building.

"Stefan," Rebekah breathes, and Stefan merely looks at her. Klaus moves closer to Stefan.

"Now, you remember," Klaus says, compelling Stefan.

"Rebekah," Stefan says, softly, after a few moments, and Sofia smiles at the obvious feelings he had for her oldest friend.

"Stefan," Klaus says, catching Stefan's attention, and he turns around to look at Klaus.

"I remember you. We were friends," Stefan says, looking at Klaus.

"We are friends," Klaus corrects, and walks past Stefan and looks at Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" Rebekah asks, giving him a sarcastic look.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asks, and Rebekah reaches up and feels her neck.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah demands.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it," Klaus says, his anger rising a bit, and Sofia moves away from the two Originals, and stands next to Stefan, who puts a hand on her back.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah says, her voice getting louder.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus says, grabbing Rebekah's upper arms, and shaking her a bit. Rebekah wrenches herself out of Klaus' grasp, and turns to her coffin and searching through it. She doesn't find what she's looking for and screams before throwing her coffin to the ground.

"It's gone. Where is it?" Rebekah asks, angrily, and Klaus sighs furiously. Sofia looks at Rebekah and sees tears in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll find it. We can always see if Gloria can do anything," Sofia says, moving to stand next to Rebekah. "She's a powerful witch, you said so yourself, Klaus," Sofia says, looking at Klaus, who regards her for a few moments, before looking at his sister and nodding a bit. "We'll find it, 'Bekah," Sofia says, looking at Rebekah, who sniffs a bit.

"Is this what girls are wearing nowadays?" Rebekah asks, touching the hem of Sofia's black vest top. "You're wearing trousers."

"Most girls do these days," Sofia says, smiling a bit, and Rebekah looks at her brother.

"Nik, I need modern clothes," she says, crossing her arms, and Klaus sighs, making Sofia smile.

"Yay! We haven't been shopping together in over a century! It'll be fun," Sofia says, smiling, and the two girls link arms and exit the warehouse, leaving Klaus and Stefan looking after them with befuddled expressions on their faces.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter seventeen, and the return of Rebekah!

**New outfits for Sofia on Polyvore!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**A Lost Vamp****: **Yes, don't worry. Marcello will be coming back very soon! Thank you so much for the review!

**RHatch89****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it!

**justa20****: **I know! I can't wait! Only a few more episodes to get through before Kol comes back! I'm so excited! And I'm glad you liked the games between Stefan and Sofia! Thank you for the review!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it!

**Guest: **Right? I love Rebekah! She's definitely my favorite female character in the show! Thank you so much for the review!

**Jessiscrazy9108****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it!

**Your Hoshi****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it!

**the outsider19****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut****: **I know! I'm so excited for Kol! Thank you so much for the review!

**Poohxnyah****: **I'm really glad you like Sofia! Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **He sure does. I'm glad you noticed! Thank you for the reviews for the last two chapters! I'm really glad you liked them!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it!

**-TNOF-**

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah calls loudly from the dressing room in the store that the three vampires and the hybrid all found their selves in. Once the four of them entered the store, Klaus compelled the entire staff to let Rebekah and Sofia have whatever they want, free of charge.

"There's not," Klaus says, and Rebekah comes out of the dressing room. Sofia looks up from the clothes rack she's looking through, and tilts her head slightly at the short black dress that Rebekah wears.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers," Rebekah says, and looks over at Sofia who shrugs.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing," Klaus says.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident," Rebekah says, frowning.

"It's dance music," Stefan says.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asks, disbelievingly.

"They sure do," Sofia says, picking a shirt up off of the clothes rack and looking at Rebekah.

"Are we done?" Klaus asks, and Sofia rolls her eyes at him.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asks, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it," Klaus says, and Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years," Rebekah says.

"And it's not like she could help it. You did keep her daggered in a coffin for almost a century. Like Kol," Sofia points out and Klaus rolls his eyes at her.

"Thank you for reminding us, love," Klaus says, smirking sarcastically at her.

"Oh, anytime," Sofia says, sending him a sarcastic smile.

"So, what do you think?" Rebekah asks Stefan, gesturing to the dress.

"I like it," Stefan says, unconvincingly, and Sofia clicks her tongue at him. He looks over at her sharply, looking confused when he sees the expressions on hers and Rebekah's faces. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan," Rebekah says, and walks back into the fitting room. Sofia and Klaus both give Stefan a look, and Stefan seems genuinely confused.

"Nice one, good work," Klaus says, and Sofia picks up a pair of shorts to match the top she picked out and walks to the fitting room that Rebekah went into.

"It's just me," she says, pulling back the curtain a bit, and sees Rebekah standing there in the bra and panties set that Sofia helped her pick out. Sofia hands Rebekah the top and shorts. "Try these on. I think this will look great."

"Hmm… I'll try it," Rebekah says, looking the outfit over.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her," the girls hear Stefan say.

"I heard that," Rebekah snaps, and Sofia pulls the curtain shut, and goes back to hunting for clothes.

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air," Stefan says, glancing at Sofia, who watches him walk past her.

"Oh, I love this," Sofia says, pulling a silver glittery shirt off of one of the clothes rack. "Excuse me; do you have shoes to match this?" Sofia asks one of the compelled women that work in the store.

"Yes we do, miss. I'll just go get them for you," the woman says, and Sofia smiles.

"Thank you," she says, and the woman leaves. Sofia picks out a pair of shorts to wear with the shirt, and sits down in Stefan's chair while she waits for the woman. Rebekah pulls back the curtain and steps out in the outfit.

"Oh! It looks wonderful!" Sofia says, smiling.

"I like it," Rebekah says, grinning when she looks at herself in the mirror. "Now I need shoes," Rebekah says, as the woman comes back with a shoe box, and hands it to Sofia.

"Here you are," the woman says, catching Sofia's attention. Sofia takes the box, and nods while smiling as she looks at the shoes. "These are perfect, thank you," Sofia says. "Now, she needs a pair of shoes to match her outfit, could you go get her a few pairs to try on?"

"Of course," the woman says, and walks away. Sofia takes her outfit, and goes into the fitting room next to Rebekah's, and quickly puts on the outfit. She steps back out of the fitting room and looks into one of the full length mirrors.

"What do you think?" Sofia asks Rebekah, who looks her over.

"It's flashy, but I like it," Rebekah nods, and Sofia looks to Klaus, and tilts her head.

"Stunning as always, Sofia," Klaus says. "Both of you," he says, and the two girls smile. "Are we done?"

"I still need shoes, Nik," Rebekah snaps at Klaus, annoyed with his attitude. As if on cue, the female employee comes back with three shoe boxes. Sofia gives the woman a smile and takes the boxes from her, and sets them down on the chair. Rebekah walks over and looks at the three different pairs of shoes, and immediately picks a pair. "These are the ones," she says, pulling the pair out of the box, and putting them on.

"Now we're done, bossy," Sofia says, and Klaus stands.

"Finally," he says, and heads to the door. Rebekah and Sofia glance at each other, roll their eyes, and follow Klaus out of the store.

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia shrugs.

"He left while you were changing," Sofia says, and Rebekah huffs. The girls follow Klaus down the street to Gloria's bar, and they enter the building when they reach it.

"It's good to see you again, Rebekah," Gloria says when she sees the blonde, and Rebekah nods with a half smile. "So do you have what I need?" she asks the group.

"Unfortunately not. What you need is Rebekah's necklace which conveniently seems to be missing," Klaus says, moodily.

"But," Sofia cuts in, "we were hoping there was something you can do to find it."

"I can try," Gloria says.

"I don't need you to _try_," Klaus says, narrowing his eyes at her. "I need you to _succeed_."

"I'm going to _try_," Gloria says, glaring at the hybrid, and going to the back of the bar. Gloria returns with a grimorie, and a few candles. She sets everything on the table, and lights the candles with her magic. Sofia sits on a bar stool, and Rebekah sits next to her on the bar, while Klaus sits on the other side of Rebekah.

"You left us," Rebekah says when Stefan enters the bar.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode," Stefan says, moving closer to them and standing next to Sofia.

"Tell me about it," Klaus says, and Sofia and Rebekah roll their eyes at the men.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asks, looking at Gloria.

"She's failing," Klaus says, frowning.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," Gloria says, trying to concentrate.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years," Rebekah says, sliding off of the bar and walking over to Gloria.

"See? Now this one offers a solution," Gloria says, as Rebekah sits on the table. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart," she says, taking Rebekah's hand in her own.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asks, and Sofia nods, watching the witch.

"I can sense something," Gloria says, and Sofia raises her eyebrows.

"That didn't take long," Sofia says, looking over at Klaus who nods.

"I found it," Gloria says, dropping Rebekah's hand.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asks, impatiently.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends...," Gloria trails off.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back," Rebekah snaps.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details," Gloria says.

"So dive," Klaus says, approaching the witch.

"I need more time. And space," Gloria says, when Klaus leans in closer to her. "You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait," Klaus says.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked," Gloria says, and Sofia breathes a laugh and stands up.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat," Stefan says, and turns to leave the bar. Sofia looks at Rebekah and shrugs, following Stefan, and Klaus and Rebekah follow after them. Klaus tells Rebekah and Sofia to and wait at the warehouse while he and Stefan acquire them a meal.

Sofia and Rebekah quickly blur to the warehouse, Rebekah arriving a few moments before Sofia since she's older and faster. Minutes after the girls get comfortable on the couch available, Stefan and Klaus arrive with four women, and two of the women move to stand in front of Rebekah and Sofia. Rebekah acts first, and sinks her fangs into her woman's neck, and Sofia follows her example shortly after. Not even a minute later, Sofia hears Rebekah drop her human's body onto the floor.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored," Rebekah whines, and Sofia glances at her while drinking the blood from her girl's neck.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry," Klaus says to Stefan.

"Yeah. It's been a long day," Stefan says.

"Try being related to her," Klaus says, talking about Rebekah.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me. The only one being nice to me at all is Sofie," Rebekah says, and Sofia pulls away from her girl's neck when she drains the blood from her body, and gives Rebekah a smile.

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute," Klaus says.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah demands, standing up.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want," Klaus says.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah shouts, glaring furiously at Klaus.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise," Klaus says, and Stefan laughs a bit.

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off," Stefan says, making Sofia and Rebekah laugh.

"Fantastic," Rebekah says.

"I need to go," Stefan says, drops his girl's body, stands up, and leaves the warehouse.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia looks equally as confused.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story," Klaus says, and Sofia drops her girl's body on the ground. Sofia relaxes on the couch as Klaus and Rebekah talk about Stefan, and Sofia is pulled out of her daze when Klaus stands up. "I think it's about time to go check on our witch," he says, looking at the two girls, and Sofia stands up and follows Klaus as he begins to leave.

"You coming, 'Bekah?" Sofia asks, seeing that Rebekah isn't following.

"I'm going to stay here, and wait for Stefan," she says, and Sofia nods at her with a smile.

"Looks like it's just you and me, love," Klaus says, and Sofia chuckles a bit.

"Looks like it," Sofia says, and follows him out of the warehouse, and back to Gloria's. The two of them enter the bar and Sofia frowns at the silence. Klaus walks to the back of the bar, and he's only in there for a few moments before coming back out, a furious look on his face.

"Witch flew the coop then?" Sofia asks, seeing the look on his face.

"Let's go," he growls, stalking past her, and out the door. Sofia quickly follows him, knowing that upsetting Klaus while his anger is at such a high level wouldn't be good for her health. They quickly arrive back at the warehouse, and walk inside.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately," Klaus says, angrily.

"What's going on?" Sofia asks, looking at Stefan and Rebekah.

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it," Rebekah says, looking at Klaus, and Sofia and Klaus tense when Rebekah says Mikael's name.

"She's wrong. Klaus...," Stefan says, and Klaus blurs over to him and snaps his neck.

"He's hiding something. I could sense that it when I started talking about the girl he loved," Rebekah says with a hint of jealousy, looking at Klaus, who is standing over Stefan's body. Klaus straightens up and looks at Sofia, who is watching the scene with a frown on her face. He blurs to Sofia, and grabs her around the neck, and slams her into a nearby wall.

"What is he hiding," he growls to her.

"I… I don't know," Sofia gasps.

"Don't. Lie. To me," Klaus says, glaring at her and Sofia reaches up and grabs Klaus' arm.

"I'm not. I don't know what he's hiding," Sofia chokes as Klaus' grip tightens.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asks, compelling her.

"Yes," she answers, and Klaus releases her. Sofia falls to her knees, gasping for breath, and clutching her neck.

"Sorry about that, love. Just had to be sure," Klaus says, and Sofia glares up at him, before rising to her feet. "Well… it looks like we're gonna have to make a little trip to Mystic Falls to find what dear Stefan is hiding," Klaus says, and leaves the warehouse after gesturing for Sofia and Rebekah to stay put.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asks, her eyes showing a bit of concern for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sofia says. Klaus comes back shortly after with a couple of men who immediately begin taking the coffins out of the warehouse. Klaus fishes a set of keys out of his pocket and hands them to Sofia who looks at them confused when she takes them from him. "What am I to do with these?"

"You're going to drive the car to Mystic Falls," Klaus says, and she frowns. "I'm going to be in the truck with the coffins and Stefan, making sure that he… gets his rest," Klaus says, and Sofia raises her eyebrows.

"You're going to spend the ride from Chicago to Mystic falls in the truck," Sofia clarifies, and Klaus grins at her. "Alright, then," Sofia says, biting back a laugh. Klaus lifts Stefan's body, and carries him to the truck, and drops him. He climbs in the back of the truck as well, sends the girls a smile, and one of the men shuts the door of the truck. "That's actually a little amusing," Sofia says, looking at Rebekah, who chuckles a bit.

"Shall we go, then?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia nods, leading her to the car. Sofia gets in the driver's side, and Rebekah slides into the passenger seat. Sofia starts up the car, and waits for the truck to pull out of the parking lot, before following the truck out onto the road. "Are these vehicles easier to drive than the ones in the '20's?"

"I wouldn't know. I never had the opportunity to drive back then," Sofia says, smiling a bit.

"Why not?" Rebekah asks, curiously.

"Because Elijah never allowed me to drive," she says, grinning a bit at Rebekah.

"Elijah? When were you with Elijah?" Rebekah asks, a bit confused.

"After Klaus daggered Kol… As you know, I thought that he'd just left me. So I looked for him for about three years until I caught up with a vampire named Trevor who told me that he saw Klaus dagger him. I was… Heartbroken and so lost… I didn't know what to do or where to go. Obviously my first thought was you, but you were with Klaus and… I didn't want to be anywhere near him, so I went to Elijah for help. It took a while to find him, but I managed. I spent about a century with him," Sofia says, and Rebekah looks at her surprised.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to un-dagger Kol," Rebekah says after a few moments of silence, and Sofia chuckles a bit.

"I've thought about it… Many times. But you know how Klaus is," Sofia says, glancing at Rebekah before looking back at the road. "He'd kill me before I got the dagger completely out of his chest," Sofia says and Rebekah scoffs. "What?"

"You honestly think Nik would kill you?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia frowns. "He values your friendship far too much to kill you," she says, shaking her head a bit. "So how many handsome men are there in Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asks after a few moments of silence.

"A lot, actually," Sofia says, chuckling a bit. "Never had the pleasure of being with any of them though."

"Please tell me you've had enough flings for the both of us while I was daggered," Rebekah says, giving Sofia a pleading look that makes Sofia laugh.

"I uh… Actually there hasn't been anyone since Kol," Sofia says, and Rebekah blinks a few times.

"You're joking," she says, and Sofia shakes her head a bit.

"I mean, sure I've had my one night stands but… Nothing meaningful. Even the one night stands made me feel guilty," Sofia says.

"So… You and Elijah…," Rebekah trails off, and Sofia bites her lower lip.

"Twice," Sofia says. "It… Didn't mean anything, but… I was lonely, and he was there, and it just kind of happened."

"I understand. Don't worry," Rebekah says, giving her a smile. Sofia smiles back and nods. Sofia feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she takes it out, and sees that she has a text message from Caroline. "What is that?" Rebekah asks, gesturing to her phone.

"Oh, it's a cell phone. Or mobile phone, whatever you want to call it," Sofia says.

"So, it's like a telephone without a cord," Rebekah says, and Sofia nods a bit.

"Among other things. There are games on here, you can text message, which is where you type what you want to say to the person you want to say it to, and send it to their phone," Sofia says.

"Why not just call them?" Rebekah asks.

"Sometimes it's faster," Sofia says, and Rebekah nods, looking at the phone. Sofia hands it to Rebekah who automatically takes it and begins to look it over. A few hours into the drive, Rebekah is leaning forward in her seat, trying to figure out how to work the radio. She manages to turn the radio on and Poker Face by Lady Gaga blares through the speakers making Rebekah and Sofia cringe.

"What is this?" Rebekah asks with distaste.

"Lady Gaga," Sofia sneers, quickly switching the station, and nods her head in approval when a Maroon 5 song plays. "This is much better."

The rest of the drive is spent mostly with Sofia answering Rebekah's many questions about the 21st century. Soon enough, they pass the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign, and Sofia sighs in excitement to see her friends, and dread, because she knows from experience that nothing good ever happens in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Kind of a shorter chapter, but I know that if I put 'The Reckoning' in this chapter, it would be far too long, so I'm just going to end this chapter here. I hope you liked it!

**New outfit on Polyvore. Link on my profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**RHatch89****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, as well!

**A Lost Vamp****: **Oh, it'll probably be less than that. The next few episodes will probably be all in one chapter, because I can't really find many places for Sofia to fit in, but that's okay. That just means that Kol will show up sooner! Thank you for the review!

**Elin:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, as well!

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li****: **Of course! It won't be in this chapter, but I may put in a Kol flashback in the next chapter! Thank you so much for the review!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **She sure is. I mean, how can she not be? And Sofia's reaction to Mikael will be explained soon. There's definitely a story behind it, and it's definitely not pretty. Thank you so much for the review!

**justa20****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, as well!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, as well!

**Jessiscrazy9108****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, as well!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE****: **Well thank you! I'm really glad you like my story! I can't wait for Kol to wake up either! I'm super excited to write Sofia's reaction. Thank you for the review!

**bookoflove****: **Well, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my story! And I agree! There aren't many Kol/OC stories, and it's pretty upsetting! Thank you for the review!

**-TNOF-**

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go," Tyler says to a group of boys, and they all take off complete a prank, and the very much alive Elena laughs and pushes open one of the double doors that leads to a new hallway, and she gasps when she runs into Klaus.

"There's my girl," Klaus says with a false smile.

"Klaus," Elena gasps, her eyes wide. She turns to run, but immediately stops when Klaus blurs in front of her.

"You are supposed to be dead," Klaus snaps. "What are we going to do about that? You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," Elena says as Klaus leads her down a hallway by her arm.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer," Klaus says as they approach the gym, and Elena's steps halt for a split second when she sees Sofia standing outside the gym doors.

"Well, look, who's still alive," Sofia says, emotionlessly, looking at Elena with a raised eyebrow. She tears her gaze from Elena and looks at Klaus. "The gym is packed with students."

"Well, we're just gonna have to take care of that," Klaus says, smiling at her. "Thank you, love," he says, and pushes Elena into her. Sofia quickly catches the teenager, and grips her arm with less force than Klaus used. Klaus pushes the door open, and Sofia gently leads Elena into the gym behind Klaus. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home," Klaus says, in an American accent. A lot of the teenagers groan and begin to leave. "You two. I remember you," Klaus says, in his normal voice, stopping two of the teenagers.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" the girl asks.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana," Klaus compels the girl, and she lifts one of her feet. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus compels the boy, who nods.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody," Elena says, frowning, and struggling against Sofia's hold.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do," Klaus says, grinning.

"Please, Sofia stop him," Elena pleads, looking at the vampire, making Sofia chuckle a bit.

"If it's one thing I've learned over the centuries of knowing Klaus, it's that there's no stopping him when he really wants something. It's best to just go along with it," Sofia says.

"Very well put, sweetheart," Klaus says, chuckling at Sofia. "Now, how about you do me a little favor and see how Rebekah's doing in her search for the werewolf."

"Fine," Sofia sighs, and releases the grip on Elena's arm.

"Delightful, isn't she?" Sofia hears Klaus say as she exits the gym, and she rolls her eyes. She makes her way through several hallways before she hears Rebekah's accented voice, and she blurs in her direction. Sofia grits her teeth slightly when she sees Rebekah holding Caroline by the neck. "Rebekah, I see you've met Caroline," Sofia says, fighting to keep her anger at bay.

"This is Caroline?" Rebekah sneers, looking in Sofia's direction. Sofia merely tilts her head to the side slightly. "Well, that's unfortunate," Rebekah says, looking back at Caroline. "You're lucky that you have her on your side," she says, and breaks Caroline's neck, and lets her drop to the floor.

"Caroline?" Sofia hears Tyler call from behind her. Tyler goes to run to Caroline, but Sofia catches his arm before he can run past her.

"Not so fast. There's someone who really wants to meet you," Sofia says, and Rebekah smirks, approaching the pair.

"And he's very impatient, so we better hurry," Rebekah says, grabbing Tyler's other arm. The young werewolf attempts to struggle out of the vampires' grasps, but they're too strong.

"You're just going to tire yourself out if you keep fighting," Sofia says, mockingly.

"Screw you," Tyler growls, and Sofia smirks.

"That's not very nice," Rebekah says. "Perhaps my brother can teach you some manners."

The two vampires and the struggling werewolf reach the gym in minutes.

"Get off of me," Tyler nearly shouts as they enter the gym.

"Hush now," Rebekah says.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean," Klaus says.

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah says, and Sofia drops Tyler's arm, and Rebekah pushes Tyler into Klaus.

"Sofia?" Bonnie asks, frowning deeply. Sofia looks over and sees Bonnie and Matt standing in the gym.

"Hello Bonnie, Matt. Nice to see you both alive and well," Sofia says, keeping her face blank.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually, right Sofia?" Klaus asks, before Bonnie or Matt can reply to Sofia.

"True enough," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow at Klaus. Klaus smirks at her before biting into his wrist and shoving it against Tyler's mouth, forcing him to drink his blood.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry," Klaus says, and snaps Tyler's neck. He lets go of him, letting his body drop to the ground.

"He killed him," Matt says as he crouches by Tyler's body.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire," Elena says, trying to reassure Matt.

"Ah, ah, no. Not vampire. Hybrid," Sofia corrects from the bleachers.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition," Klaus says, jumping down from the bleachers, and Rebekah and Sofia follow him. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimories and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping," Klaus says, grabbing onto Elena's arm. Bonnie shakes her head slightly at Elena, but Elena nods, signaling for Bonnie to go. Bonnie reluctantly leaves the gym, as does Matt.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier," Rebekah says, walking behind Elena.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you? Sofia, stick around if you would," Klaus says, and Rebekah takes Tyler by the wrist and drags his limp body out of the gym.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing," Klaus says, and lets go of Elena. He casually turns around and makes his way back to the bleachers, and Sofia goes to follow him.

"Why are you with him, Sofia? After everything he's done?" Elena asks, softly, and Sofia freezes in place. Klaus continues his walk to the bleachers, and sits down once he reaches them, and watches Sofia, awaiting her answer. Sofia takes a deep breath and turns around to face Elena.

"Do you remember that night in the cemetery when I told you about the one man I ever loved?" Sofia asks, and Elena frowns.

"The one who changed you?" Elena asks and Sofia nods.

"I can get him back," Sofia says, letting a small smile slip onto her face.

"But you said that he was dead," Elena says, and Sofia nods again.

"He is… For all intents and purposes," Sofia says. "Besides, Klaus isn't…. So bad, I suppose," she says, and turns around. She starts to walk to the bleachers when Elena stops her again.

"How can you say that after everything that he's done?" Elena asks, dumbstruck, and Sofia sighs, annoyed.

"Because not all of us can be like Stefan, Elena!" Sofia snaps, turning back around quickly. "Even Stefan isn't like Stefan anymore. We're vampires Elena. It's not in our nature to be good."

"I don't believe that," Elena says, shaking her head. "You can be good. I've seen it. You've saved my life before."

"I've saved a lot of lives Elena. And I've taken a lot more. I'm a vampire. Stefan is a vampire. Damon is a vampire. And Klaus," she says, turning slightly and gesturing to Klaus, "is a hybrid! We've all done our fair share of killing. We're not like you Elena. We're not good like you. You need to get that through your head," Sofia says, and walks to the bleachers, and taking a seat next to Klaus.

"So, I'm not so bad?" Klaus asks, grinning cheekily at Sofia. Sofia rolls her eyes a bit, smiling slightly.

"I'm still mad at you," she says, and he nods once. "But I don't hate you anymore. I'll stop being mad at you when that dagger is out of Kol's chest. And Elijah's."

"Fair enough," Klaus says, nodding slightly. The two of them watch as Elena attempts to comfort Dana. "Why don't you go and see how Stefan's doing. I'm sure he'll be wanting to see his girlfriend."

"Sure," Sofia says, standing up and stepping down from the bleachers. She strides across the gym floor, and reaches the double doors, pushing one open and smiles when she sees Stefan walking down the hallway. "No need," Sofia calls to Klaus, who tilts his head slightly, and Sofia opens the door wider when Stefan reaches her. Stefan glances at her as he passes her, entering the gym.

"Stefan…," Elena breathes.

"Klaus," Stefan says, and Sofia lets the gym door shut.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asks, and Sofia leans against the wall by the doors.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty," Stefan says, and Sofia sees Elena frown, while she shakes her head a bit.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already," Klaus says, raising an eyebrow.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do," Stefan says, and Sofia can see the hurt look on Elena's face.

"Ouch," Sofia says.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it," Klaus says, stepping down from the bleachers. "Kill them," Klaus says, gesturing to Dana and Chad, and Sofia frowns.

"Klaus," she starts but he cuts her off.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them," Klaus says.

"Klaus, no. They're just kids," Sofia says, shaking her head and moving forward.

"It's necessary, love," Klaus says, glancing at her.

"No, it isn't. Klaus this is ridiculous, this doesn't need-," Sofia continues, walking towards Klaus.

"Are you getting in my way, Sofia?" Klaus asks, his eyes holding slight anger that makes Sofia freeze. Sofia opens her mouth to say more, but she closes it quickly, and glares at Klaus.

"No. I'm just saying… They're just kids, and they have no part in this. I'm asking you, as your friend, to let them go," Sofia says, looking at Klaus through angry yet pleading eyes. Klaus stares at her for a few moments, before shrugging a bit.

"Fine. Take the girl," Klaus says, pulling Dana forward.

"And-," Sofia starts but Klaus cuts her off again.

"Either you take the girl and she lives, or you keep talking and they both die. Now, what will you choose?" Klaus asks, stopping in front of her, Dana still in his grasp. Sofia looks at the teenage girl who's crying, not bothering to try to get out of Klaus' grip.

"Please…," Dana cries. "I don't wanna die."

Sofia frowns at the girl, and grabs her other arm. Klaus releases his hold on the girl, and Sofia pulls her away from him.

"Good choice," Klaus smirks, and Sofia scowls at him.

"Ass," Sofia says, and Klaus chuckles. Sofia leads Dana out of the gym, and takes her to the front doors of the school.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Dana asks, fearfully.

"Did you drive here?" Sofia asks, ignoring her question, and Dana nods. Sofia stops when they get to the front doors of the school. "Look at me," Sofia says, and Dana looks at the slightly taller vampire. "I want you to forget tonight. All you remember is that prank night got busted, and you went home," Sofia compels Dana.

"Prank night got busted and I went home," Dana replies robotically.

"Very good. Now I want you to get in your car, and go home. Take a quick shower, watch some TV and have a snack, then go to sleep," Sofia continues to compel the teenager, who nods with a dazed look in her eyes. Sofia releases Dana, who walks out of the school. Sofia watches as Dana gets into her car and drives away, before turning around and heading back to the gym.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot," she hears Klaus say, and she re-enters the gym, and sees Stefan feeding on the boy that she didn't get to save.

"No. You did this to him," Elena says angrily.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table," Klaus says, smiling. "Ah, welcome back, sweetheart. Where's the girl?"

"On her way home with no memories of tonight," Sofia says, and doesn't miss the grateful look that Elena sends her.

"I thought so," Klaus says, as the gym door opens again. This time, Rebekah storms in with a cell phone in her hand. She breezes past Sofia and heads right for Elena.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah demands.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks, frowning a bit.

"She has my necklace. Look," Rebekah says, and gives Klaus the phone. Klaus takes the phone, and looks at the picture for a moment before looking at Stefan.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus says.

"Where is it?" Rebekah hisses, looking at Elena.

"I don't have it anymore," Elena says, shaking her head.

"You're lying!" Rebekah shouts, her face shifting, and she plunges her fangs into Elena's neck. Elena lets out a pained scream, and Klaus pushes Rebekah off of her.

"Knock it off!" he shouts.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah shouts back, and Klaus looks at her for a moment before crouching down in front of Elena who fell on the floor after Rebekah bit her.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest," Klaus says, gently.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it," Elena says, and Sofia can see that she's being honest.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate," Klaus says, rising to his full height. "If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" he says, turning on the gym clock, and setting it for twenty minutes. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to," he says to Stefan.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena cries her eyes wide.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine," Klaus says, and exits the gym with Sofia and Rebekah following after him. "I'm going to go check on the witch's progress. Why don't the two of you go and check on the wolf."

The two girls nod, and walk away from Klaus. Rebekah leads Sofia to the empty classroom that she put Tyler in. When the two girls enter the classroom, Sofia sees Tyler laid on the table and Caroline sitting next to him.

"Sofia?" Caroline asks, when she looks up and sees the two older vampires.

"Hello, Caroline," Sofia says, with a smile. Caroline remains seated, and Sofia can see that she's having a bit of an inner battle, before she abruptly stands up and hugs her. Sofia chuckles and hugs her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Caroline says, squeezing Sofia tighter before pulling away. "You're back though for a while right?"

"I would imagine so," Sofia says, and looks past Caroline to Rebekah who shrugs. Caroline turns around sharply when Tyler gasps awake on the table.

"Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asks, looking at Caroline who rushes back to his side, and then looking at Sofia and Rebekah who stand side by side on the other side of the room.

"Tyler," Caroline says, gaining his attention.

"Don't be shy about it," Rebekah says, sitting down.

"What's going on?" Tyler asks, looking around the room.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition," Caroline says.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets," Rebekah says, and Sofia tenses up at the name that she calls Caroline. Rebekah glances at her and realizes what she says and looks at Sofia apologetically. "Sorry," she says, and Sofia gives her a small smile. Rebekah had completely forgotten that, that was the nickname that Kol favored for Sofia, and that he called her 'Sweets' more than her actual name. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead."

"You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok," Caroline attempts to reassure Tyler, while giving Rebekah a dirty look.

"I wonder how she's doing," Rebekah says, looking at the clock on Sofia's phone that she still possesses. "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

The group looks over when Klaus enters the classroom with a tube of blood in one of his hands.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead," Klaus says, and Rebekah's eyes light up.

"Does that mean we get to kill her?" Rebekah asks, excitedly, and Sofia can't help but smile in amusement at her friend.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite," Klaus says, and Rebekah frowns.

"What?" she asks, disappointedly.

"Call it a hunch...," he says, and shows the tube of blood to Tyler. Sofia quickly gets up, and pulls Caroline away, not wanting her to get hurt. Caroline quickly looks at Sofia and tries to pull away from her.

"Stop. I don't want you getting hurt," Sofia says, and Caroline frowns at her, but stills her movements.

"Elena's blood. Drink it," Klaus says, handing Tyler the tube.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline shouts, glaring at Klaus.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment," Klaus explains, watching Tyler. Tyler struggles to bring the tube up to his lips, but eventually manages to and drinks the blood. "There we go. Good boy."

Sofia and Caroline move back quickly when Tyler shouts in pain. He rolls off of the table, knocking an arrangement of beakers, test tubes, and other chemistry tools off of one of the tables before he falls to his knees, clutching his head and screaming. Sofia's eyes widen when Tyler looks up at Klaus with golden eyes that have dark veins swimming underneath them, and a set of double fangs.

"Well, that's a good sign," Klaus says, smiling. They watch as Tyler finally gets control of himself, and his face returns to normal. Sofia releases Caroline, and she rushes over to Tyler, checking him over. "Now, if the two of you will excuse us, we must be going. But not to worry, we'll all be seeing a lot of each other," Klaus says, leaving the room and gesturing for Sofia and Rebekah to leave with him. Sofia sends Caroline a small smile and follows Klaus and Rebekah out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asks.

"To the hospital. I sent a text message to Stefan telling him to bring the doppelganger there after the transition worked for Tyler," Klaus says.

"You mind if I sit this one out? I haven't been to my house for months, and my bed is sounding very good right now," Sofia says, and Klaus nods.

"You've done a lot for me over the past few months. I think you deserve a break," Klaus says, and Sofia smiles at him thankfully.

"I'll see you soon," Sofia says to him and Rebekah, and Rebekah nods, handing Sofia back her phone.

"I'll come around tomorrow. I'm going to need your help with shopping," Rebekah says, and Sofia nods before blurring away. She makes it to her home in minutes, smiling as she steps onto the front porch. She walks into the house, and is immediately greeted by the dog that she sent here days before.

"Well, hello there, boy," Sofia says, crouching down and petting the dog for a few seconds before standing rising back to her full height. She hears Trenton in his bedroom, so she moves in that direction excited to see her friend. She quietly pushes Trenton's bedroom door open and sees him pulling on a loose fitting shirt. He turns around quickly when he hears his bedroom door open and his eyes widen when he sees Sofia.

"Sofia?" he asks, quietly, and she smiles. He doesn't waste a moment, and quickly moves forward, engulfing his friend in a hug with a smile on his face.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 19! I hope you all liked it!

**New outfit on Polyvore. Link on profile!**

**Questions?  
Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**RHatch89****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**A Lost Vamp****: **I'm glad that you liked Sofia's attitude towards Elena! I was actually a bit worried about that but, yay! Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Eby Mikaelson****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **I'm really glad you like the relationship between Klaus and Sofia, and the fact that she looks out for the vampires that she turns. It's just who she is. Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Jessiscrazy9108****: **I'm glad you liked Trenton and Sofia's moment at the end of the last chapter. I didn't really know how to write their reunion, so I just went with something nice and simple. Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**justa20****: **Woo, Team Originals! Oh, no. Sofia may slightly care about Elena, but she will NOT be risking her life for her. And she won't be risking her life to un-dagger Kol, because well… Klaus already said that he would be un-daggered soon enough. Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**-TNOF-**

The morning after the scene at the high school, Sofia is awoken in her bed by someone shaking her. She groans loudly, and cracks one of her eyes open and sees the smirking face of Rebekah looking down at her from where she's perched on the side of her bed.

"I see Trenton let you in," Sofia mumbles tiredly.

"Yes. I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend," Rebekah says, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"I don't. Trenton's not my boyfriend," Sofia says, slowly sitting up. "He'd much rather be with a man, than a woman," she says, and Rebekah nods slowly in understanding.

"Well get up. You said that you would take me shopping today," Rebekah says, and Sofia looks at her cell phone.

"It's seven in the morning," she says, frowning at Rebekah. "There's no stores open right now."

"Yes there is," Rebekah says. "I've already taken care of that. Now get up, and get dressed. We don't have a lot of time, because I'm going to school today," Rebekah says, and Sofia reluctantly rises from her bed, and goes into her closet, grumbling under her breath the entire way. Sofia quickly changes out of her pajamas and into her day clothes, and when she comes out, she sees Rebekah going through her underwear drawer.

"See anything you like?" Sofia asks, smirking.

"I see lots of black and red," Rebekah says, holding up a black and red lacey bra. "They've always been your color, but you should add a little variety," she says, and Sofia chuckles and opens the drawer underneath the one that Rebekah looks through, revealing more colorful lingerie. "A girl can never have enough, I suppose," Rebekah mutters, and Sofia laughs.

"That's what I always say, kind of like shoes," Sofia says, nodding to her closet, which Rebekah immediately enters. After around ten minutes of Rebekah looking through Sofia's things while Sofia finishes getting ready, the two girls find themselves in Sofia's silver Bentley, going to the clothing store that Rebekah directs her to. Once inside the store that is about a mile out of Mystic Falls, Sofia sees two compelled workers there, that greet them immediately. The two female vampires spend about an hour shopping, and leave the store, each of them with four bags on each of their arms.

"I'm going to be staying with the Salvatore's, so you can drop me off there," Rebekah says.

"No problem. I want to see the emotionless Stefan anyway," Sofia says, and heads in the direction of the Salvatore boarding house. When they arrive, Rebekah takes her portion of the bags, and follows Sofia into the house.

"Well, well, look who came back," Damon says when he sees Sofia.

"Hello to you, too, Damon," Sofia says, and walks past him.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asks, upon seeing Rebekah, but Rebekah merely walks past him, following Sofia. Sofia sees Stefan sitting on a couch with a couple of girls playing Twister in front of him.

"You look like you're having fun," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow at Stefan. Stefan looks up at her and smirks.

"Well, hello, Sofia. You can join them if you want," he says, pointing to the girls, and Sofia smirks.

"As much as I'd absolutely love that, I unfortunately don't have the time," Sofia says, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and Stefan merely shrugs.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here," Rebekah says, looking at Stefan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care," Stefan says.

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asks, frowning.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" Rebekah asks, and Stefan snorts slightly.

"You're not staying here," Stefan says, and Rebekah looks at Damon who shakes his head.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself," Rebekah says, and walks away.

"Have fun at school, 'Bekah," Sofia says, and Rebekah sends her a small wave over her shoulder.

"So I guess she's staying here," Stefan says.

"And you're friends with her?" Damon asks, looking at Sofia.

"Of course. I've known 'Bekah for a long time. We're the best of friends, her and I," Sofia says, and looks back at Stefan. "You. I'm not sure if I like this new you."

"Is this all you came here for? To see the 'new me'?" Stefan asks, rolling his eyes, and Sofia walks farther into the room, eyeing him closely.

"Yeah, I mean, you're like a strange animal at the zoo. I'm used to… Broody Stefan with the worry lines etched into his forehead. Not the 'I don't give a damn about anything' Stefan who seems to be a real asshole," Sofia says, and Stefan glares at her before standing up sharply and blurring over to her with every intention of hurting her, but Sofia catches him by the neck before he has the chance to do so. "I didn't know turning off your emotions made you stupid," she says, throwing him back onto the couch, and narrowing her eyes at him. "I have a lot of years on you, Stefan, you know that," Sofia says, walks out of the room, brushing past Damon, and exiting the house. Seeing the 'new' Stefan brings back memories of when Sofia turned her own emotions off for a short amount of time.

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Boston, Massachusetts; 1976.-**

Elijah approaches his home after meeting with a man who claimed to know about Klaus' previous location, and sighs when he hears loud rock music blaring from the large estate. He shakes his head, knowing that the culprit is Sofia and whichever unfortunate human victims she had brought home from her night out**. **This has become almost routine for Elijah since Sofia had switched off her emotions after giving up hope that she would ever be getting Kol back around 5 months ago, and Elijah has had just about enough. He enters the estate and sees Sofia dancing with a woman around the same height as herself, and a taller man. There are two dead women lying on the floor that look like they were simply pushed aside when Sofia was finished with them.

Elijah shakes his head in disappointment, and shuts the door loudly to gain Sofia's attention.

"Welcome back, Elijah," Sofia calls, smiling. "I'd like to introduce you to my new friends, Brian and Jenny," she says, gesturing to the two live humans, "and Sandra and Tiffany," she continues, gesturing to the two dead girls.

"You've had your fun for the night, Sofia. Let the humans go," Elijah says, raising an eyebrow at Sofia.

"They don't want to leave. They're having too much fun. You could be having fun too, Elijah if you'd just loosen up a bit. Join us!" Sofia says, grinning at Elijah.

"I will not repeat myself, Sofia," Elijah says, slowly losing his patience.

"Oh, look Jenny, Elijah's getting angry," Sofia says to the girl, not taking her eyes off of Elijah. "You know, I brought her for you, Elijah. Don't worry, Jenny wants to be bitten, don't you Jenny?"

"Yeah, it feels good!" Jenny says, smiling at Elijah over her shoulder.

"And who are you do deny a lady what she wants?" Sofia asks, gently pushing Jenny in Elijah's direction, before turning back to Brian, and allowing her face to shift before she plunges her fangs into his neck. She takes a few mouthfuls of Brian's blood before pulling back, deciding that she doesn't want him dead yet. She uses one of her fingernails to make a small cut on her neck before smiling at Brian. "Heal yourself up, sweetheart," Sofia says, and Brian grins before leaning down and drinking the blood from the cut on her neck.

"You will forget everything that's happened tonight. Leave," Elijah compels Jenny, before stepping aside, allowing her to leave. Sofia pushes Brian away slightly before turning to Elijah, annoyed.

"I wasn't finished with her yet," Sofia says, glaring at him.

"I don't care," Elijah says, turning off the music. "You've caused enough damage tonight, Sofia; now do as I've told you to do."

Sofia sighs exaggeratedly, and grasps Brian's chin, and looks into his eyes. "Leave. Forget tonight," Sofia compels him, and lets him go. She watches as he leaves the house, and looks at Elijah with a raised eyebrow. "Happy?"

"This isn't you, Sofia," Elijah says, walking closer to Sofia.

"Really?" she asks, looking down at herself. "It sure feels like me," she says, with a grin.

"I know that you're upset about Kol-," Elijah starts.

"You know, I know that you think that, but I'm not. I could honestly care less. All I want is to have fun, and you completely ruined that tonight," Sofia says, pouting at him, before smiling slightly and moving closer to him. "You should have more fun, Elijah. You can always have a little fun with me," she says, sliding her hands up his arms, and letting them rest on his shoulders. She leans in and presses her lips to his and grins slightly when she feels him respond to the kiss.

Elijah lifts his hands, and places them on either side of her face, before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Forgive me, Sofia, but this is for your own good," he begins, and she slightly raises an eyebrow, "turn your emotions back on," he compels her, and Sofia blinks, before taking a deep breath.

"Oh my god…," she whispers, and her eyes fill with tears as the guilt of everything that she's done in the past five months sets in. "What have I done?" she asks, looking into Elijah's dark eyes.

"Shh," Elijah whispers, while pulling her into a gentle hug. He strokes her hair softly, holding her close while she cries, just as he's done for the last sixty-eight years.

**-TNOF-**

The next afternoon, Sofia walks out of her house, prepared to meet Rebekah at the Salvatore's house when she stops dead in her tracks upon seeing the familiar blonde standing on the sidewalk in front of her house. Sofia shakes her head in denial, as she feels her breath catch in her throat. She remains frozen in place as the blonde walks up the pavement for the garage, and up the walkway to the porch.

"No… No you're dead," Sofia says, shaking her head.

"I know," Lexi says, smiling. "It's a pretty big pain in the ass seeing you and Stefan messing up so many times, and not being able to yell at you."

"How… I don't….," Sofia tries to form a complete sentence but her mind comes up blank.

"I don't know. I'm actually pretty surprised that you can see me, actually. I've been watching you for a while and you've never seen me before now," Lexi says, frowning a bit. "But since you can see me, I wonder if…," Lexi trails off, and slowly reaches out her hand, going toward Sofia's hand, and Sofia meets her hand half way, and Lexi lets out a small, but pained laugh when their hands lock together. Sofia catches Lexi off guard when she pulls her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Lexi… I'm so, so sorry," Sofia cries, tears cascading down her face. Lexi smiles sadly and rubs her friend's back softly.

"It isn't your fault, Sofie. You know that," Lexi says, and Sofia pulls away.

"I should have gone with you. I should have been there," Sofia says, and Lexi shakes her head.

"I told you to stay. I needed you to be there to make sure that Lee didn't have any slip ups or accidents," Lexi says, wiping the tears off of Sofia's cheeks, but it's unnecessary because new tears take their place immediately.

"It hurts… It hurts so badly, all the time," Sofia whimpers, and Lexi nods, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I know… It kills me to see you go through all of the pain that you've had to go through since I've been gone," she says, shaking her head slightly. "But you know that everything's gonna get better. You're gonna be fine, Sofie," Lexi says, smiling at her maker. "You're gonna get Kol back. And you have Caroline, and Trenton," she continues, gesturing to the house, "and now you have Rebekah again, and as badly as I dislike him, you have Klaus, and you still have Stefan… Once he gets his head out of his ass."

"Yeah… He's probably gonna need a little help with that, and since you're the specialist in 'Vampire Rehab'…," Sofia says, wiping the tears off of her face, and Lexi nods.

"Right. Now… I'm gonna go find Stefan… You go take care of your business with Rebekah, and I'll have Elena let you know where we are when we get there," Lexi says, smiling.

"You really expect me to just leave you when I can actually see you again?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"Yeah, I do. Just go, I'm sure I'm gonna be here for a while," Lexi says. "Really. I promise, if anything happens, I'll find you, wherever you are. I wouldn't go without getting to say goodbye to you."

Sofia stares at Lexi for a few moments, before reluctantly nodding.

"Okay… Alright, I'll see you soon, okay?" Sofia asks, and Lexi nods, before disappearing. Sofia blinks a few times, before going to her car, and driving to the boarding house. Once she pulls up, Rebekah strides out of the house and gets in the passenger side of the car.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asks, immediately after seeing Sofia's face.

"Do you remember the vampire I turned that I introduced you to back in the 1600's?" Sofia asks.

"Alexia, right?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia nods. "A bit. She was… Nice, I suppose," Rebekah says, and Sofia chuckles slightly.

"Well…Damon killed her a while back… And somehow… I was able to see her a bit ago… Don't ask me how, because I have no idea but… It was just hard seeing her again after everything," Sofia mutters, watching the road in front of her as she drives.

"You were able to _see_ her? As in her ghost?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia nods. Rebekah asks nothing else, seeing the look on her friend's face, but can't help but feel extremely confused.

"So, a cell phone?" Sofia asks, changing the subject, and Rebekah nods. Sofia smiles a bit, and drives to the local electronics store, and the two vampires walk inside. It takes around an hour to get Rebekah a phone that she liked, which ended up being the same phone that Sofia has since Rebekah is already partially familiar with it. Sofia quickly enters Klaus' phone number in Rebekah's phone as well as her own, and shows Rebekah how to text message. Sofia is pleasantly surprised when Rebekah gets the hang of using her cell phone rather quickly. "So, back to the boarding house?"

"Actually, I think I want to go to the Grill for a drink," Rebekah says, and Sofia nods, quickly driving to the Grill. Once there, Sofia gets a text message from Elena, telling her that they're in the cellar of the city jail.

"Can I catch up with you in a little bit?" Sofia asks, looking at Rebekah, who nods. Sofia blurs in the direction of the jail, which isn't too far away from the Grill, and she goes down to the cellar where she finds Lexi and Elena standing in front of Stefan who is chained to a chair.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do," Stefan growls, looking at Lexi.

"Oh, good. I'm glad I missed the painful part," Sofia says, and Lexi grins at her.

"We're running out of time," Elena says, and Lexi looks at her, a bit panicked, while Sofia looks at her confused.

"You've got to get me more," Lexi says, and Sofia shakes her head.

"Time for what?" Sofia asks, and Elena looks at her.

"Time until Bonnie closes the barrier between us and the other side. She's gonna send them back," Elena says, and Sofia's gaze snaps to Lexi. "I can't get more time… I'm sorry."

"No! No... Not until I break through," Lexi says.

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door," Elena says, apologetically.

"The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope," Lexi says, looking at Stefan.

"Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces," Stefan says, and Lexi sighs, and looks at Sofia. Lexi smiles a bit at her.

"You know I'm always gonna be watching over you right?" Lexi asks, and Sofia's eyes fill with tears, but she smiles and nods.

"I was always the one watching over you," Sofia chokes out, and Lexi nods, a tear falling from one of her brown eyes. She quickly moves over to Sofia and pulls her into a tight hug, which Sofia returns without hesitation.

"Watch over him," Lexi whispers, and Sofia knows that she's talking about Stefan.

"I will. You know I will," Sofia says, smiling through her tears.

Lexi pulls back a bit, and takes Sofia's face in her hands. "You'll be fine. I know you will, Sofia. You're the strongest person I've ever met, and I need you to keep that up for me, okay?" Lexi asks, and Sofia nods. Lexi pulls away completely, and looks at Elena. "He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through."

"It's ok, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free," Elena says, and Lexi smiles at her before looking at Stefan, and then back at Sofia.

'I love you,' Lexi mouths to her, and Sofia smiles sadly.

'I love you, too,' she mouths, and Lexi smiles at her, before disappearing completely. Sofia's smile fades instantly, and her tears fall faster and heavier. She drops to her knees on the dirt floor, and sobs echo through the cell that they're in. Sofia is partially surprised when she feels Elena wrap her arms around her, but she doesn't move away. She accepts the girl's comfort and cries into her shoulder, as Elena rubs her back soothingly. After a few moments, Sofia chokes back her sobs and shakily stands with Elena's help. Sofia looks at Elena who looks at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Elena… For the part I played in the other night," Sofia says, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "I'm just doing this to get Kol back."

"I understand," Elena nods a bit.

"I wanna help you with him. I'll talk to Klaus about taking away the compulsion. I don't know how much good it will do, but I'll try my best," Sofia says, and Elena nods quickly, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"Thank you, Sofia," Elena says, and Sofia nods a bit.

"This isn't his fault, you know," Sofia says, gesturing to Stefan. "It's the compulsion. I know how hard he worked to get to where he was when he met you. It's not gonna be easy, but he can get there again if he wants to, but he won't be able to do that without breaking Klaus' compulsion. So… Just don't start to hate him. I know he's a pretty big douche right now, but it's not him."

"I know," Elena says, and Sofia smiles a bit at her.

"I'll just leave you two alone then. Let me know if you need anything," Sofia says, and Elena nods. Sofia gives the girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and leaves the jail. She quickly blurs to the Grill, and smiles a bit when she sees that Rebekah is still there. She walks over to the bar and takes a seat next to her.

"You've been crying," Rebekah says, looking at Sofia, and Sofia nods.

"The ghosts are gone," Sofia says. "I said goodbye to Lexi."

"Well, then you'll need a drink," Rebekah says, ordering Sofia a glass of whiskey.

"I actually feel a lot better after getting to say goodbye. It doesn't hurt as much anymore," Sofia says, taking a drink of the whiskey when it's set down in front of her. Rebekah simply smiles at her, and finishes her drink.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Not my best work, but I honestly had a hard time writing the brief reunion between Sofia and Lexi. Lexi's death makes me so sad because Stefan was honestly a happier person while she was around. It was nice seeing the real Stefan in '162 Candles' and I cried when she died, and I cried more when she came back in 'Ghost World'. Writing the Sofia/Lexi scenes in this chapter made me so sad that I honestly had to stop writing a few times just to get a hold of myself. Kind of makes me sound a little pathetic, but oh well. I hope you all like the chapter!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Eby Mikaelson****: **Well, thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the flashback! Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.

**A Lost Vamp: **Thank you very much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the scenes between Sofia and Lexi in the last chapter. And I'm also glad you liked the flashback in the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20: **I know. I miss Lexi, too. It makes me so sad. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to bring Kol and Lexi back in the show. I'm really hoping so. Anyway, thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much!

**RHatch89: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.

**Katherine Sparrow: **Oh, we will I believe! I'm really excited to see her again! Don't worry. Kol will be returning in the next two chapters! I already have the next chapter written and I've already started on the one after that, and Kol is back in that chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Jessiscrazy9108:** Agreed! Lexi is one of my favorite characters, as well! Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.

**Witchlouise: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.

**-TNOF-**

Sofia walks into the Salvatore boarding house after receiving a text from Rebekah, telling her that she needs help picking out a homecoming dress. She walks into the living room, and sees Elena standing there with her arms crossed. She sees Rebekah standing aside a row of girls, all in different dresses.

"Ah, Sofia, right on time," Rebekah says, smiling slightly at her friend, and Sofia smiles back. "Which one, do you think?" she asks, gesturing to the women in dresses.

"The red one, definitely," Sofia says, and Rebekah looks the girl in the red dress over a bit.

"Elena, what do you think? Pick one," Rebekah says to Elena.

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael," Elena says, and she doesn't miss the way Sofia tenses beside her. Elena's eyes widen when Rebekah grabs one of the girls and lets her fangs hover over her neck.

"I said "pick one", Elena," Rebekah says.

"The red one," Elena rushes out, and Rebekah lets the girl go.

"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah asks, and turns to the girls. "Go away. Remember nothing," Rebekah says to the compelled girls, and they all leave. "You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Rebekah asks Elena, her face inches from hers, and Elena nods. Rebekah waits a few moments and steps away.

"You know, I have the perfect shoes that will go with that dress," Sofia says to Rebekah, and Rebekah nods slightly.

"I may have to borrow those, then," Rebekah says, and Sofia smiles a bit. "Come. I want to look through Stefan's bedroom," Rebekah says, and heads up the stairs. Elena looks at Sofia, and Sofia shrugs a bit before following the blonde, and Elena follows closely behind Sofia. The three of them enter Stefan's room.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asks, and goes to Stefan's dresser, and begins opening drawers.

"We shouldn't be here," Elena says, looking around a bit, and Sofia sits in one of the chairs in Stefan's room.

"Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop," Rebekah says to Elena, and pulls out a pair of Stefan's underwear, and turns to look at Sofia, who smirks lightly at the blonde Original. "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed from the twenties," she says to Sofia, who nods.

"A lot, indeed," Sofia says, and picks up one of Stefan's journals that are on the desk that she sits at and flips through it slowly.

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena asks, annoyed, and Sofia raises an eyebrow at the only human in the room.

"Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?" Rebekah asks, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asks, and Sofia tunes them out, already knowing the story from Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus. Sofia looks up when Elena's phone rings.

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you," Rebekah says, rolling her eyes and reading some of Stefan's journal over Sofia's shoulder.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena asks, impatiently, watching as Rebekah and Sofia read through Stefan's journal. Rebekah, again, rolls her eyes, and walks over to a table in Stefan's room, and picks up a picture of Stefan and Elena.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple," Rebekah says, and Sofia looks at her from where she's sat in Stefan's chair.

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is," Elena says, shaking her head.

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives," Rebekah sneers, looking at Elena.

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance... You know what, I'm just gonna go," Elena says, sarcastically smiling a bit.

"You haven't even heard half the story," Rebekah says.

"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with! Maybe you can compel yourself a friend," Elena says, and she shrinks back a bit when she receives a harsh glare from Sofia.

"Rebekah doesn't have to compel herself a friend, because she's had one for quite a few centuries now," Sofia says calmly, despite the glare on her face, and Rebekah smiles at her a bit. Elena shifts her gaze from the blonde and brunette vampires and turns to leave.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the original witch," Rebekah says, stopping Elena in her tracks.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asks, turning back around.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires," Rebekah says. "I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?"

"God, yes," Sofia says, and stands from her seat. She walks alongside Rebekah as they go to the library, and once inside Sofia goes to the cabinet where she knows that Damon keeps his alcohol, and pours herself and Rebekah a drink. "Elena?" she asks, and shows her the bottle, but Elena shakes her head. Sofia shrugs and hands one of the glasses to Rebekah. She takes a seat on the couch and listens to Rebekah tell Elena the story of how herself and her family became vampires.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asks, when the first part of Rebekah's story is finished.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame," Rebekah explains.

"Yeah - Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son," Elena says, remembering her conversation with Elijah.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her," Rebekah says, her eyes showing sadness.

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asks, horrified.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched," Rebekah says, looking at the floor for a bit before taking a drink from her glass. "Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. Since then, Nik and I stuck together, always and forever."

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena asks, disbelievingly.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times," Rebekah nods a bit.

"But you still love him?" Elena asks, and Sofia scoffs.

"He's her brother. I'd still love my brother if he did the same. Wouldn't you still love Jeremy?" Sofia asks, and Elena looks like she considers this for a moment.

"Plus I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along," Rebekah snaps, shaking her head, and Sofia watches from her seat.

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael," Elena says, and Sofia shakes her head quickly.

"You can't seriously be thinking of doing that. You honestly can't be serious. Elena, you have no idea who he is or what he's like," Sofia snaps at Elena, standing from her seat. Elena is a bit startled when she sees the obvious fear in the vampire's eyes. Rebekah places a hand on her friend's arm and looks at Elena.

"And I've given you a thousand reasons not to wake him! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid," Rebekah says, moving closer to Elena.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine," Elena says, standing her ground.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave," Rebekah says, and after a few moments, Elena turns and leaves the house.

"They're going to wake Mikael," Sofia says, gritting her teeth.

"He won't hurt you again, Sofia. Don't worry," Rebekah says, soothingly, and Sofia looks at her friend. "I won't let him hurt you," Rebekah says, and Sofia sits back down on the couch, and Rebekah sits next to her. Sofia takes a deep breath and nods a bit. Sofia and Rebekah sit around, talking about random topics, and are interrupted around thirty minutes later when Elena enters the boarding house again.

"I thought I told you to leave. Twice," Rebekah says, and Sofia lies back on the couch with a glass of scotch in her hand.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asks, immediately.

"Nik was there. He told me," Rebekah says, boredly.

"He lied to you," Elena says, and Sofia sees a small stack of papers in her hand.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asks, half interested.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols," Elena says, laying the pictures out on a table, and Sofia walks over, curiously. "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

"Her necklace," Rebekah mutters, looking at the pictures.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus," Elena says, and Sofia's eyes widen a bit, and she looks at Rebekah who looks torn.

"No! No, he wouldn't," Rebekah says, shaking her head.

"She put the curse on him. Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you," Elena says, and Sofia looks at Rebekah, worriedly.

"These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" Rebekah shouts, grabbing the pictures and throwing them into the fire.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asks, moving closer to Rebekah.

"Elena," Sofia says, warningly.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah asks, and Sofia can see the tears in the older vampire's eyes.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone," Elena says, her voice gradually getting louder.

"Elena, enough!" Sofia orders, glaring at the teenager, seeing how distressed her friend is getting.

"He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!" Elena says, ignoring Sofia, and is cut off when Rebekah blurs towards her, grabbing her around the neck, and pushing her against the wall with her fangs bared.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" Rebekah shouts, glaring hatefully at Elena. Sofia stays rooted to her spot, and watches Rebekah closely in case she decides to hurt Elena. She frowns deeply when Rebekah releases her grip on Elena and backs away from her. Rebekah falls to her knees on the floor, sobbing, and Sofia moves closer to her friend.

"You should go, Elena. Now," Sofia says softly, but Elena can tell that, that statement was an order, not a request. Elena nods a bit, and rushes out of the house. Sofia kneels in front of Rebekah, and pulls the slightly younger looking girl into her arms. Rebekah rests her head on Sofia's shoulder as she sobs loudly, and Sofia strokes her hair lightly. After a few minutes, Rebekah's sobs quiet significantly, but Sofia can tell that she's still crying. "Let's go to sleep, yeah? I'll stay with you tonight," Sofia says, and Rebekah nods.

Sofia rises to her feet, and offers her hand to Rebekah. Rebekah takes Sofia's hand and lets her help her to her feet. Sofia walks with Rebekah to her room in the boarding house, and she takes off her shoes by the bed. Rebekah simply lies down on the bed, and turns on her side. Sofia can see the girl's shoulders shaking with silent sobs, and Sofia lies down next to her, and wraps an arm around her. Sofia frowns and simply holds her friend as she hears Rebekah's sobs gradually getting louder again. Sofia rubs her arm gently as she cries, and eventually, Rebekah cries herself to sleep. Only then, does Sofia allow herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**-TNOF-**

Sofia leaves the next afternoon, only to retrieve the shoes that will match Rebekah's dress, and immediately goes back to the boarding house.

"'Bekah, I brought the shoes!" Sofia calls, walking farther into the house. She's on her way to the stairs when she bumps into someone. She looks up, expecting it to be Stefan or Damon, but she takes a few sharp steps back when she comes face to face with Mikael.

"Mikael," Sofia whispers, with wide eyes.

"Hello, Sofia," Mikael says, pleasantly.

**-TNOF-**

**-Flashback. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; 1791-**

Sofia slowly wakes up, and looks around. She sees nothing but a cold, damp, dark room, and she attempts to move around, but she winces a bit when she discovers that she's bound to a chair by vervain soaked chains. She rolls her neck a bit and cringes when she feels the vervain she had been injected with earlier still circulating through her system. She realizes then that she should have listened to Kol's suggestion to stay in the manor that the two of them had been living in for a short time. Sofia looks up sharply when she hears someone moving around outside of the door. When the door opens, harsh sunlight floods the room, and Sofia screams in agony. Someone had taken the daylight ring off of Sofia's finger. She hears a light chuckle and the door shuts. A man lights a few candles around the room, and Sofia's vision becomes clearer. She sees that her captor is a seemingly middle aged man, who is slightly built, with dark hair.

"Good day, Sofia," the man says, his deep voice holding a British accent.

"Who are you?" Sofia asks, dully, looking up at him.

"I am surprised that you even have to ask. I trust you have heard much about me from my sons, and my daughter," he says, smiling at her, but Sofia still looks confused. "I would bet that you have heard the most from Niklaus."

"Nik? What? But… How, I…." Sofia stutters, shaking her head, until the realization hits her and her eyes widen significantly. "Mikael."

"Now, that's a good girl," Mikael says, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"What do you want with me?" Sofia asks, glaring slightly at the man.

"I want nothing from you. You are simply here to bait my youngest son to me. He has the information that I want," Mikael says, and Sofia shakes her head a bit.

"You want to know where to find Nik," Sofia says, her glare intensifying, knowing what Mikael intends to do with her friend once he finds him.

"I see you've fallen victim to Niklaus' spell, just as the rest of my children have," Mikael spits to her, rolling his eyes.

"Nik deserves nothing of what you are planning to do with him. He's a good man," Sofia says, her voice raising slightly.

"Niklaus is nothing but a shameful mark on my family!" Mikael shouts, his eyes blazing. Sofia swallows a bit, and Mikael composes himself. "And as I've heard and near witnessed, he's turned into nothing but what he was always destined to be. A heartless shell of the boy he once was. A true monster."

"If anyone is the heartless monster here, it's you," Sofia snarls, pulling on her chains slightly, wanting to be out of the chair to unleash her anger on the cruel man in front of her. "I know all about the way you treated him when you were all human. Even when you thought he was your true son, you were nothing but a monster to him," Sofia growls, and her eyes shut when she receives a harsh slap to the face from Mikael.

"You will talk to me with respect, little girl," Mikael says, an evil glare forming on his face.

"You deserve nothing of the sort," Sofia says, slowly turning her face back to him. Mikael stares at her blankly, before a cruel sort of smile appears on his face.

"Well, if you are not going to respect me, then I will make sure that by the end of your time with me, you will fear me," Mikael says gently. "I've sent someone to inform Kol of your abduction. How about we draw him to our location with your screams, hmm?" Mikael asks, and pulls a stake, seemingly out of nowhere. Sofia lets out a harsh scream of pain when he stabs her in the shoulder with the stake, and rips it out. She feels blood spill from her shoulder, soaking a bit of the front of her dress immediately before the wound closes up. As soon as the wound heals, the stake is quickly imbedded in her stomach, causing her to scream loudly.

Mikael leaves the stake in its place, and he takes a step back from her. He then moves to the door, and Sofia slowly looks up and sees what he's planning on doing, and she shakes her head quickly.

"No," she whispers. "No!" she shouts, and Mikael opens the door, letting the sunlight from the windows of the building that they're in flood into the room, effectively burning Sofia's flesh, and Sofia lets out a blood curdling scream. "God! Stop! Stop!" Sofia screams, and the door shuts. Sofia lets out a sob of relief, and her head hangs, her chin nearly touches her chest.

"You better hope that my son arrives sooner than I'm expecting," Mikael says, watching the skin on Sofia's face heal. "Because if I'm right, we'll be having a lot of time together," he says, and once the skin on Sofia's face completely heals, Mikael opens up the door again. He listens to Sofia's screams with an emotionless face, and closes the door after a few moments.

"Please… Neither of us know anything. We split up from Nik decades ago. He could be anywhere by now," Sofia says, tears streaking down her face.

"And that's exactly what I would expect you to say. Niklaus is an experienced manipulator. He will say anything to get you to protect his location," Mikael says, and opens the door again. "But no matter," he says over Sofia's screams. "I'll get the information of his whereabouts one way or another," he says, and shuts the door.

Hours pass, and Mikael's torture of Sofia continues on. Eventually, Sofia passes out, and Mikael forces a bit of blood down her throat to wake her up. She slowly pries her eyes open, and she groans a bit when she sees Mikael's face looking down at her.

"Please, just let me go," Sofia whispers, pathetically, and Mikael chuckles.

"Ah, you'll be allowed to leave soon enough," Mikael says, and the two of them hear a crash from a bit outside the room. "Right on time," Mikael says, and the door slams open, revealing an infuriated Kol. Sofia lets out another pained scream, and Kol immediately looks at her and sees her skin burning. He sees that she isn't wearing her daylight ring, and he shuts the door. Kol schools his features into his normal, cocky smirk as he looks at Mikael.

"Hello, father," Kol says, his tone giving away his true emotions.

"Kol. How wonderful to see you again," Mikael says, coldly, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulling out Sofia's daylight ring. He gently slides the ring on Sofia's index finger and looks at Kol.

"What was your purpose of taking, Sofia?" Kol asks, raising an eyebrow at Mikael.

"Where is Niklaus?" Mikael asks, and Kol smirks a bit.

"Haven't the slightest, father," Kol says, his tone changing drastically from the cold tone he started with, to the sarcastic tone he usually talks with.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Kol," Mikael says, stepping closer to his son, and Kol stands his ground.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, father," Kol says, looking Mikael in the eyes. "Now, release her," he says, nodding to Sofia, and Mikael seizes Kol, wrapping his hand around Kol's neck tightly.

"Tell me where Niklaus is, now!" Mikael shouts, and Kol pushes him away, sending him across the room and crashing against the opposite wall. Kol quickly takes this opportunity to blur over to Mikael and snap his neck. Kol immediately breaks the binds from Sofia, and lifts her into his arms, and blurs back to their home. He gently lays her on the bed once in their bedroom, and he pulls the stake from her stomach. Sofia groans when the stake is pulled from her stomach, and Kol walks out of the room, and brings back a human servant.

"Here, sweets," Kol says, pulling the human man's head to the side, exposing his neck. Sofia slowly sits up, and grabs the man's head and quickly plunges her fangs into the man's neck. She greedily, and quickly drink's the man's blood, completely draining the life from the man. She roughly pushes the man's corpse away from her once she's finished, and looks at Kol, who is packing their things. He tosses one of Sofia's dresses on the bed. "Change into that, quickly. We have to leave."

Sofia nods, and uses her inhuman speed to change into the other dress, leaving the blood covered dress lying on the floor, and she immediately begins to help Kol pack their things. Once the task is completed, the two vampires head outside where there is already a carriage waiting for them, and they climb inside, leaving their Philadelphia manor behind.

**-TNOF-**

Sofia is broken out of her thoughts when she hears someone coming down the stairs. She looks up, and sees that it's Rebekah. Rebekah narrows her eyes slightly and blurs down the stairs, and stands in front of Sofia.

"You don't talk to her," Rebekah hisses at her father. "Leave her alone," she says, and takes Sofia's hand. Rebekah leads Sofia upstairs to her bedroom, and slams the door loudly. She turns and looks at Sofia who takes a deep breath. "Are you alright?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia nods.

"Fine. Here's the shoes," Sofia says, holding up the red shoes, and Rebekah smiles, and takes them from her. "I uh… I think I'm gonna go… I know that I said I would help you get ready but I just don't think that I can be in this house right now."

"I understand," Rebekah says, nodding to her.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow, and tell me all about how tonight goes?" Sofia asks, and Rebekah immediately nods. Sofia smiles and begins to walk out of the room. "I expect a picture of yourself after you get ready. I'm excited to see how you look," Sofia says with a smile.

"I'll send you one with my phone," Rebekah says, happily, and Sofia chuckles a bit and nods.

"Have fun, tonight!" Sofia chirps, and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her, and she blurs out of the house, not wanting to run into Mikael again.

The next morning Sofia sits inside her home, and she looks sharply at the door when someone knocks on it. She walks to the door and opens it, revealing Klaus, who looks oddly happy.

"Klaus? Wh-what are you doing back in Mystic Falls? Mikael's here, you need to go," Sofia says with wide eyes, and Klaus grins.

"Mikael's dead, sweetheart," Klaus says, borderline giddily, and Sofia frowns.

"Dead…," Sofia says slowly, and steps outside the house, closing the door behind her. "Like… Daggered?"

"Something a little more permanent than that," Klaus says, and holds out an arm for Sofia to take. Sofia slowly puts her hand on the crook of his arm, and he leads her off of her porch and down the walkway to the sidewalk. "Mikael seemed to have on him, the one weapon that could kill any one of my family, and he tried to use it on me."

"Klaus… I had no idea… I," Sofia starts but is cut off by Klaus gently patting her hand that is still on his arm.

"Not to worry, love. Stefan explained that you played no part in the plan after I removed his compulsion," Klaus says, and Sofia raises her eyebrows at him, but can't stop the small smile that appears on her face. "Long story short, I used Mikael's own weapon against him, and he's gone. Forever."

"Finally," Sofia says, and Klaus genuinely laughs.

"Right you are," Klaus says, smiling down at her. "Now, in celebration, I've decided to bring the whole family back together."

"Are you serious?" Sofia asks, dropping Klaus' arm, and pausing on the sidewalk, looking up at Klaus with excited eyes.

"Completely," Klaus says, and Sofia smiles.

"Where are they?" Sofia asks, and Klaus tells her where the location of the coffins are, and Sofia quickly blurs in that direction. Klaus chuckles a bit, and quickly follows after her. Once they both arrive, Klaus takes out his cell phone and calls Rebekah.

"Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion," Klaus says, and hangs up. He immediately receives another call, and puts a hand on Sofia's back, leading her to the correct truck. "Stefan! Miss me already?" Klaus answers.

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom," Sofia hears Stefan's voice say through Klaus' phone.

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less," Klaus says, smiling a bit.

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus," Stefan says, and Sofia frowns slightly, but the frown disappears when they reach the familiar truck.

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment gets old," Klaus says.

"You know what never get's old? Revenge," Stefan says, and Klaus lifts the door to the truck open, revealing the inside to be completely empty, and Sofia's eyes widen.

"No," Klaus growls.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan asks, mockingly.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks, glaring dangerously.

"Just enjoying my freedom," Stefan says.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" Klaus says, and Sofia's hands ball into fists angrily, and for the first time, she completely agrees with Klaus.

"You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?" Stefan asks, and Sofia growls loudly, storming over to Klaus and taking the phone from his hand.

"Where are they, Stefan?" Sofia growls into the phone, but receives no answer. "Stefan!" Sofia shouts, and takes the phone away from her ear and seeing that he had already hung up the phone. She angrily gives Klaus back his phone, and takes her own phone out of her pocket and dials Stefan's number with great difficulty, seeing as her hands are shaking with fury.

"What?" Stefan answers his phone.

"Where are they, Stefan?" Sofia asks, as calmly as she can.

"I can't tell you, Sofia," Stefan says, matching her calm tone.

"No. You _will _tell me. Now, Stefan, I'm not playing around. Tell. Me. Where. You. Took. Him," Sofia snarls dangerously into the phone. She growls when Stefan stays silent. "I made a promise to Lexi to watch over you Stefan… But I'm very liable to hunt you down right now and tear your head off."

"I'm sorry, Sofia," Stefan says, and hangs up the phone. Sofia hears the line go dead and she takes a few deep breaths.

"Son of a bitch," she whispers, her hands shaking quickly as her fury reaches a dangerous level. She suddenly screams in anger and throws her phone against a truck, shattering it instantly. She turns to the truck that once held Kol, Elijah, Finn, and the fourth coffin, and she punches the side of it with brute force, leaving an impressive sized dent, before blurring away, leaving Klaus so deal with his own fury alone.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Stupid Stefan. Taking the coffins. What's wrong with him? Anyway, there's chapter 21 for you guys! We're that much closer to Kol! Just a few more episodes, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, OH MY GOD! ….Ahem, anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. *Smiles sheepishly*

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on profile.**

**Questions?  
Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**IronManRox2k12: **I know! Next chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20: **I'm really glad you liked the flashback! I actually worked pretty hard on it to get Mikael right, considering they didn't show a lot of him in the show. He was a pretty big jerk. But, yes, Sofia will most definitely be working with Klaus, and it shows in this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Trickster707: **Well, good! I'm glad you approve. I'm just really trying to breeze through the episodes so I can bring Kol back quicker, which absolutely worked, because he's coming back in the NEXT CHAPTER! YAYY! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Jessiscrazy9108: **Ahh! Agreed! Stefan, such a buzz kill. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**A Lost Vamp: **I know! I can't wait either! Then Kol gets to come back! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow: **Aww, well thank you! I'm really glad you think so! I love to write. I spend most of my day doing it and when someone compliments me like that, it makes it so much better! Kol comes back in the next chapter! I already have it all written, and I'm so excited to get it out there. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE: **Yep. Meanie Stefan took the coffins. But don't worry; they'll get the coffins back soon enough! And then… Kol comes back! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Imaddictedtocarrots: **I know. I agree. But don't worry. Kol will be back VERY soon. Like, next chapter soon! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Psychotic Girl: **Too true! Too very true! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut: **Oh, I wish I could answer, but don't worry. All of your questions will be answered VERY soon! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IKiraLoveVamps4Ever: **Oh, no, no, no. As much as I love the Vampire Diaries, I despise the love triangles in it. No, Sofia is Kol's and only Kol's. Elijah does love Sofia, but more in a brother/sister kind of relationship. But that does give me a spark of an idea to write an Elijah story! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

Sofia walks up the front steps to the Gilbert's house after receiving a text message from Klaus, telling her to bring Tyler to him, and she stops at the front door and listens to the conversation that's going on in the house.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that," she hears Tyler say, and she raises an eyebrow.

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asks, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"He wouldn't! And even if he did I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid," Tyler says.

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asks, and Sofia walks to the window by the front door which just so happens to be open and Sofia leans down and rests her arms on the window sill.

"Oh, Klaus wouldn't do that. He may be a monumental dick sometimes, but Tyler is his first successful hybrid," Sofia says, smiling at everybody in the house as they all turn and look at her. "I think that this interrogation has gone on long enough though. Come on, Tyler."

Tyler doesn't hesitate, and stands from his seat at the table, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible. Sofia listens as he says his goodbyes to Jeremy, and exits the house. Once outside, Sofia sends him a smile, and gestures for her to follow her. The two of them walk down to Sofia's car, and Sofia gets in the driver's side while Tyler reluctantly slides in the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asks, looking at the vampire.

"I'm taking you to Klaus," Sofia says, and Tyler nods. "I know you don't like me. But for Caroline's sake, I say we start over."

"I don't think Caroline cares much anymore," Tyler says, looking out the window.

"What makes you say that?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"She can barely stand to look at me because I'm sired to Klaus," Tyler says, and Sofia sighs.

"I'm sure that's not true. From what I've heard, Caroline really cares for you. This whole Klaus thing… It has everyone on edge… Just give her some time," Sofia says, and Tyler nods after a few moments. "I just have one thing to say though," Sofia says, glancing at Tyler. "You know that I turned Caroline, right? Well, not completely, but it was my blood that turned her. Anyway, I'm very selective of the vampires that I turn, and I'm very protective of them. With that being said… If you hurt her, I'll be coming after you. Despite anything that Klaus says. Okay?"

"Okay," Tyler says after a few moments of tense silence.

"Of course he's compelled his own construction team," Sofia says as they pull up to the large manor that's still being built. The vampire and the hybrid exit the car and walk into the building in progress.

"Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon," they hear Klaus say, and Sofia laughs.

"A dungeon sounds like something a little more up your alley, Klaus," Sofia says as she and Tyler approach him, and Klaus chuckles.

"Here he is- man of the hour!" Klaus says, upon seeing Tyler.

"So everything went okay?" Tyler asks, as Sofia stands next to Klaus and looks at a few papers that are on the table.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges- message lands the same," Klaus says, and Sofia frowns at him.

"You were trying to kill Jeremy?" Sofia asks, turning to face him.

"I'm just trying to get the coffins back, love," Klaus says, and Sofia looks torn between lecturing Klaus, and agreeing with him.

"You said you were sending them a warning," Tyler says, frowning.

"And I did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers- she is motivated to get me what I want," Klaus says, smiling.

"I didn't think that we'd actually have to _kill_ anyone," Tyler says, and Sofia can see the guilt swimming in his eyes.

"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day, human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?" Klaus asks, and walks away. Sofia looks at Tyler who stays rooted in place, and she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Alaric will be fine as long as it was Tony that killed him. His ring will bring him back, remember?" Sofia asks, and Tyler nods, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks, Sofia," Tyler says, and walks out of the building. Sofia takes a deep breath through her nose, and turns around and walks to where Klaus walked off to. She finds him in another room, looking over some papers.

"Do you really think that killing people Elena loves will get the coffins back?" Sofia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I'm hoping for, sweetheart," Klaus says, not looking up from what he's doing.

"I just have one person on Elena's list that I don't want hurt," Sofia says, and Klaus looks at her, questioningly. "Caroline. I don't want her hurt. I care a lot about her, and… I don't want her dead."

"So granted, sweetheart. I won't have Caroline killed," Klaus says, and Sofia regards him for a few moments, before nodding thankfully.

"Good. Thank you," Sofia says, nodding.

"Of course, love," Klaus says, smiling at her. A few hours later, Klaus receives a text message, and looks at Sofia. "Mind holding down the fort for a while? There's something I have to do."

"Of course," Sofia says, looking through a few interior decorating magazines that Klaus gave her. Around thirty minutes after Klaus left, he returns with Rebekah's gray, desiccated body. "Oh my God, 'Bekah," Sofia says, as Klaus lies her body on the table in the room. "What… How did this happen?"

"Elena daggered her right before the homecoming dance," Klaus says, and Sofia frowns as she looks at Rebekah's un-daggered body. "Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?" Klaus says, and Sofia sees Rebekah's finger twitch. "I'm so sorry," Klaus says, and softly strokes Rebekah's cheek, while Sofia frowns, confused at him. "Sister... We'll meet again one day...," Klaus says, and pushes a dagger back in her heart.

"What are you doing?" Sofia asks, glaring at him.

"Rebekah knows the truth of my mother's death," Klaus says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow at him.

"You mean the fact that _you're _the one that killed her?" Sofia asks, and Klaus looks at her. "Yeah, Elena kind of let the cat out of the bag on that one. Don't you think it's better to face Rebekah's fury now instead of later?"

"I prefer the 'later' option," Klaus says, and Sofia shakes her head.

**-TNOF-**

The next morning at around 6 in the morning, Sofia arrives at Caroline's house. She smiles when she sees that her mother isn't around, and she walks into the house with a few boxes.

"Caroline?" Sofia calls, and Caroline emerges from her bedroom, looking at Sofia with a small frown on her face.

"Sofia? What are you doing here so early?" Caroline asks, towel drying her damp hair.

"Happy birthday!" she says in a sing-song voice, holding up the boxes wrapped in glittery wrapping paper. Caroline smiles as Sofia walks upstairs, and sets the boxes down on Caroline's bed. "Okay, open this one first," she says, handing Caroline the biggest box. Caroline smiles excitedly, and tears the paper off of the box. She takes the top off of the box, and pulls back the tissue paper, revealing a royal blue dress that would almost reach Caroline's knees with a black belt around the waist.

"Oh, wow, I love this!" Caroline says, happily, taking the dress out of the box, and holding it against herself.

"I'm really glad you left one of your shirts at my house so I knew your size," Sofia says, grinning, and handing her another box. Caroline tears the paper off and opens the second box, revealing a pair of matching royal blue, satin heels.

"These are perfect, and they match the dress!" Caroline says, smiling, and placing the shoes next to the dress. Caroline grabs the next box and opens it, revealing a black and white clutch bag, and expresses her like for the bag before taking one of the small jewelry boxes, and opens it up, revealing a necklace with a heart shaped pendant that is encrusted with blue and normal diamonds. "Oh my god," Caroline says, eyes wide. "This is gorgeous!"

"I'm really glad you like it," Sofia says, smiling, and hands Caroline the last jewelry box. Caroline opens the box, and Sofia smiles. "I know that they're simple, but it's my strong belief that every beautiful girl should own a pair of diamond earrings.

"These are real diamonds?" Caroline asks, with wide eyes, and Sofia nods. Sofia lets out a short 'oomph' sound when Caroline wraps her arms around Sofia's neck in a tight hug. Sofia chuckles and returns the girl's embrace. "Thank you so much, Sofia!"

"You're very welcome," Sofia says, smiling. "They're not just from me though. The necklace is from Trenton."

"Will you tell him 'thank you' for me?" Caroline asks, and Sofia nods.

"Of course I will," Sofia says, and stands from the bed. "Well, I'll let you finish getting ready for school," Sofia says, and smiles when she sees Caroline already putting on the necklace and the earrings. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline says, smiling at Sofia. "Thank you, again."

"Of course," Sofia says, smiling gently at Caroline, and leaves the house. Sofia casually walks back to her house, and she stops at the end of the drive way when she sees someone very familiar standing on her porch. She rolls her eyes a bit, and walks up the driveway, and onto the porch. "Brother."

"Sister," Marcello says, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asks, and Marcello raises an eyebrow.

"I need a reason to visit my sister?" Marcello asks, and Sofia breathes out a sarcastic laugh.

"Well, considering the last time you were in town, you had your little warlock friend give me the headache from hell, and you snapped my neck," Sofia says, crossing her arms.

"Forgive and forget. That's what we've always done for each other," Marcello says, grinning at his sister, and Sofia rolls her eyes, and walks into her house. Marcello goes to follow her but is blocked by the invisible barrier.

"Oh, can't you get in?" Sofia asks, grinning at her brother amused.

"Very funny. You always were the funny sibling. Now get your little human friend to let me inside," Marcello says, dryly.

"What's the magic word?" Sofia asks, leaning against the doorway.

"Now," Marcello says, impatiently.

"Wrong," Sofia says, and shuts the door loudly, alerting her arrival to the dog that bolts out of her room and sits at her side, wagging his tail excitedly. Sofia grins at the animal, and reaches down to pat his head fondly.

"What's going on?" Trenton asks, as Marcello lets out a groan of frustration.

"Just a little fun between siblings," Sofia says, and Trenton frowns at her.

"Fine. Please?" Marcello asks loudly from outside, and Sofia chuckles triumphantly before opening the door.

"Very good, brother," Sofia says, and Marcello glares at her.

"Brother? This is your brother?" Trenton asks, looking at Marcello with wide eyes.

"He sure is," Sofia says. "My baby brother," she continues, grinning at Marcello who rolls his eyes at her. "Go ahead and invite him inside."

"Come in," Trenton says, looking at Marcello. Marcello smirks at his sister and enters the house, glancing at the dog who sits loyally at Sofia's side.

"So what are you really doing here?" Sofia asks, watching her brother look around her house.

"Are you feeling hospitable?" Marcello asks, grinning at Sofia who raises an eyebrow at him. Sofia looks at Trenton who rolls his eyes and throws his hands out to the side.

"Whatever," he says, and Sofia looks at Marcello.

"A few rules," Sofia says, and Marcello sighs. "Rule number one: You don't hurt him," she starts, pointing at Trenton, "or him," she says, pointing down at the dog. "Rule number two: You don't bring your meals home. You won't be killing any humans in my house. If you get thirsty, there's blood bags in the freezer. Rule number three: Pick up after yourself. I've lived in the same house with you for decades at a time. You're a slob, and it's not happening this time. Got it?"

"Naturalmente, la sorella," Marcello says, smirking, and Sofia smirks back at him. Sofia points out the guest room to him, and watches with a frown as the dog follows Marcello into the room, and she glares at Marcello when he notices and sends her a triumphant grin.

"The dog would like him," Sofia says, and Trenton rolls his eyes.

"Sam," Trenton says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow at him. "I named the dog Sam."

"Ah, okay then," Sofia says, and goes to her room. She lies back on her bed, and looks at her phone. Not long after she looks at her phone, she hears someone enter her bedroom. She looks at the door, only to find her brother looking at the things on the nearest dresser by the door. "Don't be so nosey."

"I'm not," he says, picking up a picture of Sofia and Lexi. "I remember this one. She was fiery. Whatever happened to her?"

"She died," Sofia answers, and a hurt feeling wells up in her chest, but she finds that it's not as bad as before.

"That's too bad," Marcello says, genuinely, and Sofia smiles a bit. "So, I hear your friend Stefan took Klaus' coffins."

"Yeah, he did. And now he's hiding out somewhere," Sofia says, bitterly.

"Well, that's the intelligent thing to do," Marcello says, flopping down on her bed.

"No, the intelligent thing would be not to steal the coffins, but he did that anyway," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow, and looking at her brother. Marcello nods a bit, and looks at the end of the bed when Sam jumps up and lies down; wagging his tail when he sees that Sofia and Marcello's attention is now on him. "Unbelievable. You just got here and he already likes you more than me."

"Because he knows how much cooler I am than you," Marcello says, grinning at Sofia. Sofia scoffs.

"Oh, whatever," she laughs, and kicks Marcello off of the bed. She laughs more when Marcello looses his grip on the bed and falls onto the floor. "You always were clumsy."

"Shut up," Marcello grumbles, and stands up.

"Aww, did I wound your pride?" Sofia asks, and Marcello glares at her. "It's not like your massive ego can't take a small blow. I'm surprised your head could actually fit through the front door."

"Very funny, sister," Marcello says, and pets Sam's head.

"I thought so," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow at her brother. Marcello shakes his head a bit.

"Well, I say that it's far too early to be awake. I'm going to go get some sleep," he says, and Sofia nods in agreement.

"Good. Get out. I want to sleep, too," Sofia says, and kicks her shoes off, before getting under the covers. She hears her door shut, and looks at the end of her bed, and smiles a bit when she sees Sam still on her bed. She pats the space next to her, and the dog crawls next to her, and flops down, letting out a dog sigh. She chuckles a bit, and strokes the dog's fur, gently. "Cooler than me," Sofia mutters, letting out a snort, "right."

A few hours after Sofia falls asleep, the dog jumps up from the bed, effectively waking Sofia up, and she goes to her bedroom door to let the dog out of her room. She looks at her new phone that she bought the previous night after destroying her old one, and sees that she has an hour old message from Klaus asking her to come to his home. Sofia casually pulls on her shoes, and walks out of the house, passing Marcello on her way out. She quickly blurs to Klaus' nearly finished home, and walks inside.

"Klaus?" she calls, moving past a couple of hybrids and workers.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, love," Klaus calls, appearing on the stairs.

"I just saw your message," Sofia says, and Klaus leads her into a different room where she sees Rebekah laying in her coffin. Sofia sighs, and looks away as Klaus walks over and shuts the lid, before looking at one of his hybrids.

"Sweet dreams Rebekah. Show her to her room, would you, love?" Klaus says to the female hybrid.

"Sure," she says, and wheels Rebekah's coffin out of the room. Sofia looks to the left of her sharply and she glares fiercely when she sees leaning against the doorway of the next room.

"I'm surprise you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere," Klaus says before looking at Stefan.

"I live here Klaus," Stefan says, and Klaus moves closer to him. Sofia goes to take a step forward, but Klaus gestures for her to stay put. She rolls her eyes a bit, but listens.

"Well if we're playing this game, then, I was here first," Klaus says.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone," Stefan says, and Sofia snorts in amusement.

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I free you, we pick where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure," Klaus says, pouring himself a drink. "So much for friendship."

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will," Stefan says, bitterly.

"Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask Sofia there, or my siblings! Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?" Klaus asks, sipping his drink.

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself," Stefan threatens.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again," Klaus warns.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic," Stefan says, and Sofia narrows her eyes at him, dangerously. Stefan catches her look and smirks at her. "Or maybe Kol. What do you think, Sofia?" Stefan asks, and Sofia growls before blurring towards him, with every intention of hurting him but Klaus catches her around the waist before she can get to him.

"Now, Sofia, there's no need for violence between each other," Klaus says, smiling at her, but Sofia can see the anger in Klaus' eyes that is only for Stefan. "You know, maybe I'll be willing to loose one brother if it meant killing yours."

"Try me, let's find out," Stefan says, glancing between the older vampire, and the much older hybrid who are both looking at him menacingly.

"Is everything ok?" the female hybrid asks, walking back into the room. Klaus drops one of his arms from Sofia's waist, but keeps the other one there securely.

"Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point," Klaus says, grinning at Stefan. Stefan looks at Klaus for a few moments, before blurring to the table in the room, picking up a large tool, and using it to decapitate the female hybrid, making Sofia and Klaus take a stunned step back.

"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again," Stefan says, smirking a bit at Klaus, and turning to leave.

"I'm giving you a week, Stefan," Sofia says, walking around the headless body of the female hybrid that's lying on the floor, and making her way over to Stefan with long, angry strides. She watches Stefan turn back around, and look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have a week to let go of your emotionless, ripper pride, and tell me where the coffins are, or someone you care about is going to find _themselves _without a head. You can threaten to dump their bodies in the oceans all you want, but the three of us know the end result," Sofia starts, gesturing to Stefan, herself, and Klaus. "Damon will die, everybody in this town that you have ever come to care about will die, and you'll be saved for last. And mark my words Stefan… It won't be a quick and painless death either. We may be friends, but you have the one thing that I wouldn't hesitate on killing you for. I've had over 600 years to perfect the art of torture, and believe me, I had an excellent teacher," she says, looking straight into Stefan's eyes, and watches his blank face closely before stepping back over to Klaus. "One week, Stefan. Then people start to die," she finishes, and glances up at Klaus who is looking at Stefan with a smirk on his face, before she leaves the room.

"Well, you heard her, mate. You better get on it," Klaus says, and follows after Sofia.

**-TNOF-**

Later that night, Sofia sits at the breakfast bar with her brother while Trenton is at Bonnie's house. She looks down at her phone when it begins ringing. She sees that it's Caroline so she answers immediately.

"Hello, Caroline," Sofia answers, smiling.

"Sofia? It's Matt," Matt says, and Sofia frowns.

"Matt? Is everything okay?" Sofia asks, and Matt sighs.

"Caroline was bitten. Tyler bit her," Matt says, and Sofia's heart drops.

"Where are you?" Sofia asks, immediately.

"At Caroline's," Matt says.

"I'll be there in a few seconds," Sofia says, and hangs up. "I'll be back later," she says to Marcello, and blurs out of the house. She quickly arrives at the Forbes' house, and enters without knocking. She immediately sees Liz, sitting on the stairs. Liz looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Please, tell me that there's something you can do," Liz says, her eyes practically begging, and Sofia nods.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Caroline will be fine," Sofia says, and heads upstairs to Caroline's room where she sees Matt sitting on the edge of Caroline's bed.

"Sofia?" Caroline asks, weakly from the bed, and Sofia gives her a small smile.

"Hi, sweetheart," Sofia says, and sits on the edge of Sofia's bed next to Matt, and pushes back a bit of Caroline's sweat soaked hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts," Caroline whimpers, and Sofia nods.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. I'm gonna get you help, okay?" Sofia asks, and Caroline nods. Sofia sends Matt a small smile and leaves Caroline's room. She passes Liz on the stairs and walks outside the house, and leans against the wall by the door before calling Klaus.

"Good evening, Sofia," Klaus says, with a happy tone.

"Your little sire bonded hybrid Tyler bit Caroline," Sofia says, angrily.

"Well, that's a most unfortunate situation, love," Klaus says, and Sofia sighs.

"Can you help her?" Sofia asks.

"Of course I can. My blood is the cure," Klaus says, and she can practically hear the smirk that he wears on his face and Sofia growls.

"_Will _you help her?" Sofia growls, and Klaus chuckles.

"I'll be there shortly," he says before hanging up. Sofia sighs, and puts her phone back in her pocket. She waits a few minutes on the porch before Klaus shows up. She sends him an angry look before opening the door. Liz stands, and gives Klaus a glare.

"He can help," Sofia says.

"I know how this game works. You want something in return," Liz says, crossing her arms.

"Just your support," Klaus says, simply.

"Come in," Liz says after a few moments, and Klaus walks into the house. Sofia leads Klaus to her bedroom, and opens the door where Matt and Caroline are.

"Is he here to kill me?" Caroline asks Sofia, and Sofia frowns.

"Of course not, sweetheart. He's here to help you," Sofia says, and gives Caroline a smile. "I'll be outside," she says to Klaus who nods. Sofia gestures for Matt to follow her, and he stands, exiting the room behind Sofia. Sofia shuts the door a bit, leaving it cracked slightly. The pair of them walk down stairs and Sofia smiles at Liz when she sees her. "She's gonna be fine," Sofia says, and Liz lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sofia," Liz says, and Sofia smiles.

"I care about Caroline. Probably just about as much as you do. I can assure you, that I will always do everything in my power to protect your daughter," Sofia says, and Liz smiles at Sofia before nodding. "Thank you for calling me, Matt."

"You're welcome," Matt says, smiling. "Thank you for helping her."

"Of course," Sofia says, and walks out of the house, and sits down on the porch steps. She waits patiently for a few minutes before she hears the door open behind her, and she stands. She watches as Klaus closes the front door of the house, before he smiles at her.

"She's fine. She fell asleep as soon as the bite healed," Klaus says, and Sofia nods.

"I genuinely hope that you aren't too attached to Tyler," Sofia says, looking Klaus in the eyes.

"Don't blame him for this, sweetheart. He bit her on my orders," Klaus says, and Sofia stands rooted to her spot, baffled.

"What? But…. Buy yesterday you said that you wouldn't hurt her!" Sofia nearly shouts, and Klaus shakes his head.

"Ah, wrong. I told you that I wouldn't kill her," Klaus says, and looks at the house. "She isn't dead, now is she?" he asks, and walks past her.

"You…. But…..," Sofia says, gaping.

"Honestly, did you think that I didn't have everything planned out?" Klaus asks, turning around looking mildly insulted. "I knew you would be informed immediately, and I knew that you would ask for my help, which I would gladly give, and Caroline would be fine. I was doing this to send another message, love. I'm just doing everything in my power to get the coffins back."

"Okay," Sofia says after a few moments. "But I'm still angry at you. Even more than before."

"I can live with that. You'll get over it in time," Klaus says, grinning at her. Sofia responds by simply rolling her eyes, and blurring back to her house.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Oh. My. Goodness. Kol comes back in the **NEXT CHAPTER**! I hope you all are excited as I am! I hope you all liked the chapter! Thank you for reading. Please review!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on profile.**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ChelseaBaby91: **Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20: **Kol will be in this chapter, yes! I'm really glad you like the Sofia and Marcello moments, because I love writing them! Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Jessiscrazy9108: **Oh, trust me, I would have, too. Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li: **I was actually going to post this chapter tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait anymore! Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luna064: **He sure does! I'm really glad you liked the part where Sofia threatens Stefan. I actually spent a good amount of time trying to perfect that. Sofia hasn't completely forgiven her brother, but like Rebekah and Klaus, she still loves her brother and would do anything for him. Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IronManRox2k12: **Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IKiraLoveVamps4Ever: **Aww, that's awesome! I'm so glad that you're so excited, because I am, too! And I agree… Elena is my least favorite character as well. But yeah, when they killed Kol off in the show I was so depressed! Don't worry, that won't be happening in my story. Killing Kol would mean killing Sofia, Marcello, and Caroline! We can't have that. Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89: **Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE:** I know, I had to give Klaus a reason to save Caroline! And don't worry, Kol comes back in this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

'_Found the location of the coffins_,' Sofia reads the text from Klaus with excitement, and she bolts out the front door when he tells her the location. She meets up with him outside an old abandoned house, and the two of them walk inside. After they look around a little bit, Sofia is frustrated when they find nothing.

"Where are they?" she demands, angrily, and Klaus puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. We'll find out soon enough," Klaus says, and leads her to the basement. They wait there for a few moments before they hear someone moving around upstairs. They hear the person coming down the stairs, and Klaus pulls Sofia into the shadows of the room. Sofia shakes her head a bit when she sees Damon enter the room. "What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less," Klaus says, and Sofia looks around when the flames of the candles that are scattered around the room rise, and Klaus collapses to the ground, growling in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here," Damon says, and Sofia snorts.

"You would," Sofia says, and Damon glares at her.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line," Klaus growls, still in pain, and eventually the flames of the candles die down a bit, and Klaus rises to his feet. "Now... please... show me the coffins," Klaus says, and eventually three of the coffins appear, making Sofia smile. "Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!" Klaus demands.

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here," Damon says.

"Not here?" Sofia asks.

"What did you do?" Klaus asks, glaring at Damon.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one," Damon says, cockily, and Klaus' glare intensifies to the point where even Sofia is a bit fearful.

"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest," Klaus threatens, and Sofia looks at Damon who doesn't seem fazed.

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more," Damon says, smirking a bit and leaves the house. Klaus sighs angrily, and Sofia watches him.

"What's in the fourth coffin?" Sofia asks, warily.

"Something that shouldn't be let out anytime soon," Klaus growls, and takes out his phone. She listens as he calls a few people to move the coffins out of the house.

"When are you going to un-dagger them?" Sofia asks, hopefully.

"Soon enough," Klaus says, and Sofia huffs angrily.

"That's not much of an answer, Klaus," Sofia says, glaring at Klaus, and he matches her glare.

"Sofia, sweetheart?" Klaus starts, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm really not in the mood, so if you'd like to live to see Kol again, I suggest you keep quiet or leave," Klaus says, giving her a look that warns her to heed his words. Sofia grinds her teeth a bit before blurring out of the house. When Sofia arrives at her house, she enters, and slams the door behind her.

"What's the matter with you?" Marcello asks from the couch with a glass of blood in his hand.

"Your bestie Klaus is a total dick," Sofia growls, and stomps to her room. She hears Marcello chuckle and follow her.

"Well, I knew that already, but what happened?" Marcello asks, leaning on the doorframe of her bedroom.

"He found the coffins, but yet Kol is still daggered," Sofia growls, and Marcello nods.

"Ah, Kol. I liked him," Marcello says, smiling, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"You two together are disastrous," Sofia says, and Marcello chuckles.

"Too true, sister," Marcello says, and sets the glass of blood down on her dresser, and lies down on her bed. Sofia smiles a bit as she goes into her closet to change into her pajamas. She walks back out and lies down next to Marcello.

"I miss him," Sofia mutters, sliding under the covers. Marcello looks over at his sister with surprising sympathy.

"I know," he says, reaching over and pushing some of her hair out of her face. "Remember what mama used to say?" he asks, and Sofia smiles.

"Non soffermarsi sul passato quando si dispone di così tanto del futuro per guardare al futuro," Sofia says, smoothly. "Do not dwell on the past when you have so much of the future to look forward to."

"Right. You'll get him back soon enough, Sofia," Marcello says, looking at Sofia.

"You know… I think I might actually like having you around, little brother," Sofia says, smirking, and Marcello matches her smirk.

"Well, good, because I personally think that we've spent enough time apart, big sister."

**-TNOF-**

The next night, Sofia sits in her home by herself after Marcello and Trenton go out for a drink. Sofia was surprised that the two of them got along so well. She looks at her phone when it begins ringing, and she raises an eyebrow when she sees that it's Elena that's calling her.

"Yes, Elena?" Sofia answers, kindly.

"Sofia… It's Caroline," Elena says, sighing, and Sofia's immediately alert.

"Is she okay?" she demands.

"No. Well…. Physically, yes…. It's her dad…. He died," Elena says, and Sofia sighs. "You heard about how we have a killer in Mystic Falls, right?"

"Yeah," Sofia says.

"Well… Caroline's dad was one of the victims. He died with vampire blood in his system, but he refused to complete the transition. He just passed away a little bit ago, and I think that Caroline might need you," Elena says, and Sofia nods.

"Thank you, Elena," Sofia says.

"You're welcome. Bye," Elena says, and hangs up. Sofia stands from her place on the couch and pulls on a pair of shoes before exiting her house. She quickly blurs to the Forbes' residence where there's an ambulance outside the house, and a police car. She walks up the front porch stairs and is immediately spotted by Liz, who has a few tears on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Sofia asks, frowning at Liz, and she nods a bit.

"Caroline's up in her room," she says, and Sofia nods, and moves through the doorway and up the stairs to Caroline's room. Sofia can hear the sound of Caroline's sobs, and she quietly opens the door. She immediately sees Caroline lying on her bed, with her back to the door.

Caroline hears the door open, and she feels the side of the bed behind her sink a bit, before an arm is wrapped around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline," Sofia whispers, and Caroline slowly turns around to face Sofia, and rests her head on her shoulder, letting her tears fall more freely.

"He said how much he loves me… And I asked him not to leave me… I begged him not to," Caroline cries, "but he did. He's gone."

"I know, sweetie. And I know how bad this hurts," Sofia says, frowning while she strokes Caroline's hair. "And I know that this isn't something you'll really want to hear right now, but you're always gonna miss him. But I promise you Caroline, that it will get better. It hurts right now, I know it does. But it will get better after a little time."

"I know… But it hurts so bad right now," Caroline sobs, and Sofia nods in understanding while squeezing Caroline a little tighter. Sofia holds Caroline for a few minutes longer before she looks at the door and sees Liz standing in the doorway. Sofia subtly waves her over, and nods towards Caroline who is still crying softly. Liz nods and sits on the edge of the bed, and puts a hand on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline looks up at her mom, and Sofia sits up, taking Caroline with her. Sofia gently passes Caroline to her mother, who immediately takes the teenage vampire into her arms, and embraces her while tears stream down her own face. Sofia gives the pair a small smile, before standing from the bed, and quietly exiting the room.

Sofia quietly leaves the house and blurs back to her own home, where she finds Marcello and Trenton sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Where were you?" Trenton asks, pausing the game.

"Caroline's. Her dad passed away," Sofia says, and Marcello nods a bit.

"I remember that feeling," he says, and Sofia nods in agreement.

"Yeah, same here," Sofia says, and sits down on the couch next to her brother. Marcello and Trenton restart the game and Sofia watches them play. Nearly thirty minutes after they finish playing the video game, Marcello picks out a movie to watch, and the three of them sit on the couch, and watch it. "This is the most ridiculous movie, ever."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad," Marcello says, laughing, and they're cut off from saying anything else when there's a knock at the door. The three of them glance at each other before looking back at the television.

"There's someone at the door," Sofia points out.

"Yep," Trenton says, and Sofia looks at Marcello.

"Don't look at me," he says, and Trenton rolls his eyes.

"I'll get it," Trenton says, and Sofia and Marcello share an identical grin before looking back at the television.

"Good evening, Trenton," Sofia hears a familiar voice say, and she looks at the door quickly. "May I speak with Sofia, please?"

"Uh, yeah," Trenton says, waving Sofia over. Sofia stands and walks over to the door, standing in front of Trenton. She grins at Elijah who sends her a small smile.

"Klaus un-daggered you?" Sofia asks, smiling.

"Actually, it was Damon who removed the dagger from my chest," Elijah says, and Sofia's smile drops, before she shrugs a bit.

"Well… Whatever gets the job done, I guess," Sofia says, and tilts her head a bit. "Did you want to come in, or…," Sofia starts, but trails off when Elijah shakes his head.

"No, I actually brought a surprise for you," Elijah says, and casually steps to the side, and he smiles slightly when he hears Sofia's breath catch in her throat.

"Kol," Sofia breathes, blinking a few times, and that familiar smirk appears on his handsome face. The same smirk that always made her want to slap him when she was angry with him, and kiss him when she was happy.

"Hello, sweets," he says, and she lets out a huge breath, before cautiously stepping through the doorway, and takes a few steps forward before stopping directly in front of him. She reaches up and gently lays a hand on his face, and Kol reaches up and grasps her hand in his before laying a gentle kiss to her palm.

Sofia's breathing becomes slightly labored, and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Invite him inside, Trenton," Sofia whispers, still looking into Kol's eyes.

"Yeah, you can come in," Trenton says, keeping his eyes on the pair before looking at Marcello who has moved to the doorway to witness the scene in front of them. "Maybe we should give these two some time alone," he says, and Marcello nods before walking out of the house with Trenton following behind him.

Elijah watches the two men leave before looking back at Sofia and Kol. "I'll be leaving as well. Behave Kol," Elijah says, and Kol rolls his eyes, looking away from Sofia and at his brother.

"Yes, brother," he says, mockingly with a smirk, and Elijah gives him a look before leaving. "Perhaps we should go inside," he says, raising an eyebrow, and Sofia snaps out of her trance like state before nodding and leading Kol into her house. Kol shuts the door behind him, and watches Sofia as she rubs her eyes.

"How are you here?" Sofia asks, shaking her head.

"I walked, darling," he says, cheekily, and Sofia glares at him, making him chuckle a bit. "Elijah un-daggered me, Rebekah, and Finn," he answers, and Sofia nods before her eyes fill with tears.

"I just…. I just can't believe you're here," she says softly. "Klaus… He said that he wasn't gonna un-dagger you until he finished with whatever business he was dealing with, and I just…," she trails off, running her hands through her hair as tears spill from her eyes. "I lost you… I lost you for over 100 years."

"You didn't lose me, sweets," he says, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Yes, I did," Sofia says, shaking her head as she looks at him. "And the worst part is that I thought that you'd just left me. I thought that you didn't want me anymore," she says, and a few sobs escape her body. Kol watches her cry with a slight frown on his face, and he moves forward a bit more. He reaches forward and pushes a bit of hair out of her face, and slides the same hand to the back of her head, while the other hand grabs one of her wrists and he pulls her to him. She immediately locks her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest, while she cries. "I missed you so much, Kol. Klaus… He told Elijah that he'd hidden your body in the sea… That there was no way you'd be coming back."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, sweets," he murmurs in her ear, before smirking a bit. "You know, darling… 100 years is a long time."

"What do you mean by that?" Sofia asks, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know, I am still a man, love," he says, smirking. Sofia scoffs and pushes him away from her.

"You're such a pig, Kol," she laughs, wiping the tears off of her face. She can't help but be a little thankful for that particular comment. She knows that she shouldn't be crying because of Kol's return. She should be happy, which she is.

"And yet, you still love me," Kol says, his smirk widening. She rolls her eyes a bit and walks into the kitchen, with him following her. She takes out two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. "So, what are we having?" he asks, hopping up onto the kitchen island.

"Don't sit on there!" Sofia exclaims.

"Oh, come on, sweets," he says, rolling his eyes as she pours wine into the two glasses. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow. She crosses her arms, and glares at him until he finally glares back and slides off of the island. She turns around and grabs a bag of blood out of the freezer, opens it, and pours some of the blood into each glass of wine. "Blood in bags?" he asks, taking the blood bag out of her hand, and looking it over.

"Advances in technology have been amazing," Sofia says, and takes a drink of her wine. Kol sets the blood bag down, and watches as she sets down her glass. She gasps slightly when she's picked up by the hips, and placed on the island where Kol once sat. Kol immediately moves to stand between her legs, and buries his face in her neck, inhaling deeply, and breathing in her scent.

"Exactly as I remember," he says, biting her neck gently, making Sofia close her eyes. He pulls the collar of her shirt aside and trails kisses from her exposed collar bone, all the way up to her jaw line. He pulls back and looks into her eyes, and Sofia impulsively makes the next move by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. She sighs through her nose at the familiar feeling that floods through her senses. She lightly runs her fingernails through the hair at the back of his neck, making him grip her hips tighter. He runs his tongue over her lower lip, and she responds immediately by parting her lips, and he slips his tongue into her mouth. She presses her tongue against his roughly, making him growl lowly. She pulls away from him, and smirks up at him a bit, sliding off of the island. She grabs his hand and leads him to her bedroom.

Once inside she closes the door loudly, and shoves Kol against it, pressing her lips against his roughly. She smirks against his lips as he growls loudly. Kol quickly turns them around and slams Sofia against the door with enough force to crack the wood slightly, not breaking the kiss. Sofia groans a bit when Kol bites her lower lip roughly before pulling away.

"Now darling, have you forgotten that it's useless to try to over power me?" he asks, lowly in her ear. Sofia smirks in response and quickly pins Kol to the floor, her hands on each of his upper arms.

"Of course not, my love. I also haven't forgotten how much you like it when I try," she whispers in his ear, biting his earlobe lightly. Kol smirks a bit, and bites Sofia's neck without his fangs, but effectively draws blood. He groans at the taste of her blood, and he flips them over so that he's straddling her hips.

"Still tastes as sweet as before," he mutters, and slams his lips onto hers. She moans softly and brings her legs up and hooks them around his waist. He moves his hands to her waist and lifts her up so that he can stand. She wraps her arms around his neck, and in less than a second, she's being lowered onto the bed. Sofia pulls away from the kiss and tears open his modern button down shirt, sending half of the buttons that were once securely sewn to the shirt, onto her bedroom floor. "You know, I remember you calling me a pig for suggesting this very thing," Kol pipes up, smirking down at her.

"We have over 100 years to make up for, so shut the hell up," she says, slamming her lips onto his again.

**-TNOF-**

Later on that night, Kol and Sofia are lying in her bed, and they both become more alert when the front door of her house opens and shuts.

"Oh, Sofia," Marcello calls out in a sing-song voice, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Great," she mutters, and Kol chuckles. Sofia growls when her bedroom door opens and Marcello pokes his head in and smirks devilishly at the sight of Kol and Sofia in bed together.

"Well, well," he says, and Sofia glares. "I'm glad we left," Marcello says, and Sofia's glare intensifies.

"Get out," she demands, pointing at him.

"Aww, but Sofie," Marcello whines playfully, and he laughs after shutting the door quickly when Sofia launches a very well aimed pillow at him.

"Nuisance," she calls as she hears his laugh disappear down the hallway. "He's just as bad as you are," she says, looking at Kol, and he pulls a face of mock offense. Sofia looks at him for a few moments before clearing her throat a bit. "So… Klaus told me why he daggered you."

"Did he now?" Kol asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He said that while I went out with Rebekah, you'd go into towns nearby and… For lack of a better word, massacre people," Sofia says, sitting up a bit, and looking at Kol. "Is… Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes," he says, simply, and Sofia gives him a look of disbelief.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this… Why?" Sofia asks, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Because, I was bored, sweets," Kol says, and Sofia rolls her eyes. "Fortunately for you I decided to kill people, and not seek out the attention of other women," he says, and Sofia glares harshly at him, before getting out of bed and she uses her vampire speed to get dressed. "Oh, come on, sweets, don't be upset."

"Don't be upset? You were bored so your only two options were killing people, or sleeping with other women?" Sofia asks, and Kol rises from the bed, and begins to pull on his clothes.

"Well yes, darling. What else would you have me do?" Kol asks, tilting his head a bit at her.

"I don't know, something a little less destructive, maybe?" Sofia says, shrugging and shaking her head a bit.

"Now, you know that, that's not me, kitten," Kol says, after pulling on his pants. He moves to stand directly in front of Sofia, and takes her face in his hands. "And as I recall, you never had a problem with it before," he says, and presses his lips to hers.

"I…. I know. You're right. I guess… I've just spent too much time with Elijah," Sofia says, shaking her head a bit, and putting her hands on his that are still on her face.

"You've been spending a lot of time with my big brother, then?" Kol asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I sought him out after I found out what Klaus did to you. I didn't know where else to go, and he helped me," Sofia shrugs, and Kol eyes her a bit before nodding, and Sofia smiles.

**-TNOF-**

The next day, Sofia wakes up in the late morning, and she frowns when the side of the bed that Kol once laid on is empty. She frowns a bit when she sees an invitation resting on the pillow that he was using.

'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration.'

Sofia shakes her head in slight disbelief, before leaving her bedroom. She sees Trenton at the kitchen island, eating a plate of pancakes. He looks up at her, and sees the invitation in her hand.

"What's that?" he asks, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Kol's family having a celebration," Sofia says, handing him the invitation.

"They've just all been woken up, and they're already throwing a party?" Trenton asks, flipping the invitation over.

"Seems so," Sofia says, taking a blood bag out of the freezer, and pouring the contents into a glass.

"See you tonight, sweets. I trust you'll look magnificent, for I won't settle for anything less. – Kol," Trenton reads, and Sofia raises an eyebrow before looking at the back of the invitation that Trenton still holds in his hand, and she smiles a bit before rolling her eyes.

"That's Kol for you," Sofia says, chuckling, and Trenton shakes his head. "Well… It looks like I need to find a dress."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Annndddd he's back! I hope you all liked the chapter! Oh, during Kol and Sofia's.. Ahem… Fun time, I used the song **I Get Off by Halestorm** to write it. I suggest giving it a listen while you're reading that part. I think it really sets the mood of the moment!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on my profile. **

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**A Lost Vamp: **Yes! Kol's back! WOO-HOO! Hah, ahem.. Anyway. I'm super glad you liked Kol and Sofia's reunion. It took me a while to write it correctly. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE: **Oh, no don't worry. It was spelled correctly! And I'm glad you liked the reunion! Don't worry. Kol's personality won't be changing. His current personality is the one that Sofia fell in love with, so why change? Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**kay09: **Aww, I'm glad you think that! I think so, too! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **Yes, I'll be sticking with the show, but I'll be adding my own stuff in, in a few chapters. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ChelseaBaby91: **All questions will be answered very soon. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Trickster707****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IronManRox2k12****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **Thank you for both of your reviews! I'm glad you liked the reunion between Sofia and Kol so much! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two!

**OMFG-Its-Me****: **That particular question will be answered in this chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RockaRosalie****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Jessiscrazy9108****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20****: **There will be MANY more scenes with Kol! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**not-so-average-07****: **That question will be answered in this chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

The night of the Mikaelson ball, Sofia receives a text when she steps out of the shower from Caroline asking her to help her get ready. Sofia smiles, and responds with a positive answer. Sofia packs a bag with her make up, and other various styling products, and she grabs her dress, and walks out of her house, and blurs to Caroline's. Once at the Forbes' residence, she walks into the house, and heads straight to Caroline's room.

"Hey," Caroline says with a small smile, and Sofia smiles back. "I can't find a stupid dress," Caroline grumbles, looking through her closet.

"I thought you weren't going," Sofia says, frowning a bit, and setting her things down on Caroline's bed.

"I wasn't until I saw Rebekah invite Matt," Caroline says, huffing. Sofia raises an eyebrow, and looks at the package on Caroline's bed.

"What's this?" she asks, lifting the lid. She takes out the blue dress inside and looks at it approvingly. "This is beautiful."

"It's from Klaus," Caroline says, sneering his name.

"_Klaus_?" Sofia asks, drawing out Klaus' name a bit, and Caroline nods. Sofia can't fight the small smile that comes to her face. "Seems he's taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, that's just what I need," Caroline says, rolling her eyes a bit.

"I say you wear this," Sofia says, holding the dress out to her. Caroline looks at it for a bit, before groaning. "Come on… You need a dress and it will look amazing on you," Sofia says, shaking the dress a bit, and smiling. Caroline grumbles a bit under her breath before taking the dress out of Sofia's hands and reluctantly changing into it. Sofia takes her dress out of the bag that it came in, and carefully changes into it.

"That's so pretty," Caroline smiles. "And it looks great on you," she says, and Sofia smiles at her.

"Well, thank you," she says, smoothing out one of the layers on it. Sofia's dress is a black, floor length strapless dress, with a corseted bodice, and chiffon layers that make up the skirt. (**A/N: I am horrible at describing dresses. The dress is on my Polyvore in the Ball Outfit set, along with the rest of the outfit. My apologies everyone!**) Sofia takes out her curling iron, and curls her naturally wavy hair into more defined curls, that she leaves cascading over her bare shoulders, and she uses eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara to give herself a sort of winged tip/cat eye look. As soon as she's finished, she looks over at Caroline who is just finishing up her make up. Sofia walks over and stands behind Caroline who is sitting at her vanity table. "You should have your hair pulled back with this dress, and this make up."

"That's what I was thinking… I just don't know what kind of style to do," Caroline says, and Sofia smiles.

"Allow me?" she asks, and Caroline nods. Sofia grabs a few pins from a small box on Caroline's vanity table, before grabbing her hair brush, and running it through her blonde locks. "You know, when I was human, I used to dream about having a daughter that I could do this for," Sofia says, smiling slightly.

"You wanted kids?" Caroline asks, and Sofia nods.

"I used to want at least three children. It was my dream to have all daughters. Little girls that I could spoil, dress up, do their hair," Sofia says, smiling. "Of course, back then we didn't have everything that we do today, but…," Sofia trails off.

"Do you regret becoming a vampire?" Caroline asks, and Sofia pauses her movements for a few moments.

"I used to. I used to resent Kol for turning me," Sofia says. "But then I grasped the idea that I would get to be with him forever. For an eternity. I may have lost the ability to have children, but it's worth it in my eyes."

"You really love him," Caroline says, smiling.

"More than anything," Sofia says.

"So, where were you born?" Caroline asks, never asking the question before, and feeling genuinely curious.

"I'm originally from Venice, Italy," Sofia says with a smile.

"Oh, wow. Really?" Caroline asks, as Sofia begins to pin some of her hair up.

"Really," Sofia smiles.

"Have you been there since you became a vampire?" Caroline asks, and Sofia nods.

"A couple of years after I was turned, Kol took me back to visit my family. While I was there, I turned my little brother," Sofia says.

"Marcello?" Caroline asks.

"Mhm," Sofia hums. "He was married. I was never able to meet his wife because she died during childbirth with their son. I was selfish though, and I turned my brother. I took him away from his infant son," Sofia says. "That is my biggest regret. Marcello couldn't stand the sight of me for decades."

"What happened to his son?" Caroline asks, genuinely interested in Sofia's past.

"I took him to my parents' home. I compelled them to keep my nephew and raise him how they raised Marcello, and I. He was such a beautiful baby," Sofia says, with a smile. "They named him Emilio, and he looked exactly like my brother."

"Do you know what happened to him over the years?" Caroline asks, and Sofia nods.

"I kept an eye on my entire family. Emilio grew up, got married, had four children, three boys, and a little girl. I've been keeping a close watch on all of their descendents as well. So far, the Panzano line is still growing," Sofia says with a fond smile.

"What about your parents?" Caroline asks.

"Well, not long after I left, my mother found out that she was pregnant again. She gave birth to a baby girl, who they named Rosabelle. When I went back to change Marcello, I saw her. She was only two at the time, but she looked remarkably like my father and my brother," Sofia says.

"So you had a little sister, too?" Caroline asks, and Sofia nods, smiling.

"I sure did. I went back to Venice almost six years after I changed Marcello, and I formally met her. She was wandering around near the busiest part of the city after leaving the house without our mother and father's permission, and I found her. I knew who she was immediately. She looked exactly like Marcello did at her age, but she, of course, had longer hair. I walked her back to my old family home, and all the while, she talked to me like she knew who I was. She didn't, of course. She was just a very social little girl, but she was brilliant. She was so smart, and she was just a lovely little girl," Sofia says, pinning up a bit more of Caroline's hair.

"Did you watch over her, too?" Caroline asks.

"Of course. Rosabelle married into one of the wealthiest families in Venice, and she had two sons," Sofia says. "I made sure that each and every one of my immediate family died when they were supposed to, of old age, and happy."

"Did you ever meet any of the others besides your sister?" Caroline asks.

"I had a moment of weakness when my parents were dying. My father died first, and while my mother was sleeping, I sat by his side each night until he passed. I did the same with my mother. My father never woke up and saw me, but my mother did once. She actually asked me if I was an angel, and if God sent me back to her," Sofia says, smiling. "I also met Emilio when he was older, and his entire family. They knew that I was related to them, but not how. I never had the chance to meet with Rosabelle again. There," Sofia says, completing Caroline's hair.

Caroline turns her head a few times, looking at her hair and smiling. "It looks great. Thank you," Caroline says, standing up, and Sofia smiles.

"You're welcome," Sofia says, and walks to Caroline's bed. She sits down, and pulls out her black shoes, and puts them on, along with her black gloves that go past her elbow, and a silver diamond bracelet. Once the two girls are ready, they exit the house, and they take Caroline's car to go to the Mikaelson's house. The two female vampires enter the manor and aren't particularly stunned by the amount of people that are attending the celebration. Sofia immediately spots Klaus talking to a woman, and she smiles when he sees Caroline. He slowly walks over to the two girls, keeping his eyes on Caroline.

"Good evening," he says to her.

"I need a drink," she says, brushing past him, and Sofia smirks.

"Gotta love her spirit," Sofia says, and Klaus looks at her.

"Well, don't you look spectacular?" Klaus asks, looking her over with a smile.

"Why, thank you," Sofia says, smiling.

"I imagine you aren't angry with me anymore, seeing as you've been reunited with my brother," Klaus says, handing her a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Sofia takes the glass, and regards him for a moment.

"Well, I don't see why I wouldn't be. Elijah is the one who un-daggered him. I should be thanking him and Damon," Sofia says, stubbornly, and Klaus smirks.

"Yes, but I'm the one who got the coffins back," Klaus says, and Sofia takes a sip of champagne.

"You're lucky I'm such a forgiving person," Sofia says, and Klaus chuckles.

"Allow me to escort you to my little brother?" Klaus asks, holding out an arm, and Sofia smiles. She puts one of her gloved hands in the crook of Klaus' arm, and he guides her through the crowds. "Ah, there he is," Klaus says, spotting Kol talking with a few people. Kol glances over at Klaus and Sofia and he excuses himself from the few people that he's talking to, and makes his way over to the vampire and hybrid.

"My, my, sweets, you look absolutely ravishing," Kol says, with his signature smirk after Sofia takes her hand off of Klaus' arm.

"Well, thank you very much. And you look as handsome as ever," Sofia grins, and Kol takes one of Sofia's gloved hands in his, and kisses the back of it.

"Niklaus, Kol," Elijah says, approaching the trio. "Come. It's time to greet the guests as a family," he says, sending a small, genuine smile to Sofia, which she returns. Klaus immediately leaves with Elijah, but Kol takes a bit of time.

"I expect the first dance to be saved for myself," Kol says, and Sofia smirks.

"Why, of course," Sofia says, and Kol leans in, placing a soft kiss on Sofia's lips, which she returns. He pulls back, and immediately leaves in the direction of his brothers.

"Another black dress. You're really running the vampire cliché right into the ground," Damon says from behind her. Sofia turns her head slightly, and smirks.

"Well, I've always looked best in black and red," Sofia says, and she clenches her jaw when Stefan stands on the other side of her.

"Sofia," he greets, glancing at her, and before Sofia can say anything, Elijah begins to speak from the stair case.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," Elijah says, and Sofia sees an older blonde woman walking down the stairs, and she frowns.

'Their mother. Jesus,' Sofia thinks.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asks Stefan.

"Oh yeah," Stefan says.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom," Elijah says, and each of the Originals makes their way down the stairs. Stefan grabs Sofia's elbow and pulls her slightly away. Sofia wrenches her am away, and glares at Stefan.

"You have a lot of nerve," Sofia shakes her head at Stefan.

"Look. I know you're mad at me," Stefan starts and Sofia scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Mad at you?" Sofia asks, incredulously. "Oh no, Stefan. Look, you're my friend. You have been for a while now. But I have to say, you're very lucky that you're still here right now after what you did," she says, lowly. "Now, I'm the first to admit that I take friendships _very _seriously. And what you did… I can't help but feel a little betrayed. And I get pretty violent and immature when it comes to betrayal."

"That she does," Kol says, approaching the two of them. "Pardon me, mate. I'll just be taking my girl, here," he says, placing a possessive hand on Sofia's back, and leading her away. "Now, that is the Sofia I remember," Kol says in her ear, with an approving smirk on his face. Sofia matches his smirk as they take their place in the ballroom, and the two of them gracefully move into the correct position.

"So, did I meet your expectations tonight?" Sofia asks, as they begin to dance.

"You've exceeded my expectations tonight, my darling," Kol says, looking over Sofia's form appreciatively. "I think it's safe to say that I have the most captivating woman in the room on my arm tonight."

"Hmm, such a smooth talker," Sofia says, smiling playfully at him. Kol grins at Sofia, and twirls her before bringing her into his arms.

"I'm almost surprised that you remember this dance," Kol comments, looking down at Sofia.

"How could I forget? It's the first dance we shared," Sofia says, and they both share a knowing smirk.

"Ah, yes. Your brother's eighteenth birthday celebration, if I remember correctly," Kol says, and Sofia nods.

"After my father introduced us," Sofia says.

"And you were very reluctant to dance with me," Kol says, and Sofia chuckles.

"That's because I knew what kind of man you were," she says. "Arrogant, stubborn, short tempered, and possessive. You're exactly the kind of man I vowed to avoid. And yet, I fell in love with you."

"Not for lack of trying on my part. You're just as difficult as I," Kol says, raising an eyebrow. "Fortunately for you, that's one of the things that drew me to you. See you soon, sweets," Kol says, before twirling her again, and she ends up in Elijah's arms.

"Elijah," Sofia acknowledges, smiling at him. Elijah gives Sofia a rare genuine smile.

"Sofia," Elijah responds as they dance. "You look magnificent, tonight," he says, and Sofia breathes out a laugh.

"Thank you," Sofia grins.

"It's wonderful to see that smile again," Elijah says, and Sofia looks at him confused.

"I smile all the time," Sofia says, and Elijah shakes his head.

"Not a pure, genuine smile," Elijah says.

"Well, I have you to thank for that," Sofia says, grinning at Elijah, and Elijah smiles back.

"I told him," Elijah says after a few moments of comfortable silence between the pair. Sofia looks sharply to him.

"What?" she asks, and Elijah nods.

"I told him earlier this afternoon," Elijah says, and Sofia takes a deep breath.

"How did he take it?" Sofia asks, glancing at Kol over Elijah's shoulder. She can tell that he's listening intently to their conversation.

"Violently," Elijah says, smirking down at her and Sofia raises an eyebrow.

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me about it," Sofia says, confused, and glances at Kol again. "But he probably will now since he's eavesdropping on our conversation," Sofia says as the dance ends.

"Right you are, sweets. Excuse us, Elijah, but I need to have a word with _my _girl," Kol says, falsely smiling at his brother, while grasping Sofia's elbow and leading her away. Kol takes Sofia into an empty room and shuts the door behind them. Before Sofia can say a word to explain herself, she's aggressively pressed against the wall, and Kol forces his lips onto hers. Sofia furrows her eyebrows a bit, but returns the kiss all the same. She groans a bit when Kol's grip on her arms tightens significantly, and she whimpers into the kiss when she feels the bones in her upper arms crack slightly. Kol pulls away from her lips, and lets his face shift, before he sinks his fangs into Sofia's neck, making her gasp in pain.

"Kol," she whimpers in pain.

"Shh," Kol whispers, after pulling away from her neck. He watches the bite wound heal, and wipes the left over blood from her neck with his finger, then licks the blood from his finger.

"Kol… I… I'm sorry for-," Sofia starts but is cut off by Kol.

"Hush, darling. No apologies. I'm not terribly angry with you. But you will do well to remember one thing, sweets," Kol says, one of his hands cupping the back of her neck, and the other hand on her hip. He brings her closer to him, and smirks. "You. Are. _Mine_," he says, stressing the word 'mine'. "And I will make it a point to kill anyone who questions that," he says, and Sofia nods a bit while looking into his dark eyes. Kol smiles charmingly at her, and captures her lips in a short kiss before straightening and offering her his arm. "Now, let's go rejoin the party, my love."

Sofia takes a deep breath and puts one of her gloved hands on the crook of his elbow, and lets him guide her out of the room, and back to the crowds of people.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Sofia says, dropping Kol's arm.

"Hurry back, sweets," Kol says, kissing her head. Sofia nods and walks away, and grabs a glass of champagne off of a passing waiter's tray, and taking a large gulp of it.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asks, taking a glass of champagne off of the same waiter's tray.

"Could have gone worse," Sofia says, and Elijah cocks an eyebrow.

"Yes, it could have. You're still alive," he says, and Sofia smirks. "Though it didn't sound pleasant."

"You heard," Sofia states, and her smirk widens. "Well, I suppose that's one thing all vampires have in common. Eavesdropping."

"That we do," Elijah says, and looks over Sofia's shoulder. "Excuse me," he says, before walking away. Sofia glances around and spots Kol talking to Rebekah who she hadn't seen since she was daggered by Elena. She weaves through people and Rebekah smiles at her when she reaches them.

"I was wondering where you've been," Rebekah says, and Sofia grins at her.

"You look beautiful, 'Bekah," Sofia says.

"As do you," Rebekah says. "I trust you heard of the doppelganger bitch stabbing me in the back."

"I did. Pretty harsh if you ask me," Sofia says. "It's unfortunate that I left that day, otherwise that wouldn't have happened."

"True enough," Rebekah says with a smirk. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my date," she says, walking away. Sofia smiles at her as she walks away, and she catches the look on Kol's face.

"I know that look. Nothing good ever comes from it," Sofia says, casually sipping her champagne while looking at him.

"Ah, you know me far too well, sweets," Kol says, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just don't hurt anyone too badly," Sofia says, chuckling.

"No promises," Kol says, leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

"Sofia?" Caroline asks, warily, breaking the couple out of their moment. Sofia looks at Caroline and smiles.

"Yes, Caroline?" Sofia asks.

"Could I, uh, talk to you for a minute?" she asks, looking between Sofia and Kol.

"Of course," Sofia says, pulling away from Kol after giving him a small smile. She walks away with Caroline who sighs a bit. "Everything okay?"

"It's Klaus," Caroline says, and Sofia smiles at her. "Don't look at me like that."

"I just think it's… cute," Sofia says.

"Cute?" Caroline asks, looking at Sofia wide eyed.

"I know. But you don't know Klaus the way I do. I know that all you know of him are the bad things that he's done, but there are plenty of good things about him, too," Sofia says, and Caroline scoffs when they stop in an empty hallway.

"Like what?" Caroline asks, and Sofia smiles a bit.

"Klaus… When he cares about someone, you can really tell. He really can be a good guy. I know that you can't see it, but if you gave him half a chance, you would. It really seems like he's going out of his way for you. To talk to you. To try to get to know you. Look, it's up to you, but I think you should at least try to have a civil conversation with him," Sofia says.

"A civil conversation… With Klaus?" Caroline asks, slowly, and Sofia laughs.

"Like I said… It's up to you. But if you tried, I bet you could get to know the great, nice guy behind all of the evilness that he puts forward," Sofia says, smiling. "I did," Sofia says, and pats Caroline on the arm before walking away a bit. "How else do you think we stayed friends for so long?" she asks, before turning a corner, and walking straight into the man they were just talking about.

"I think I may have just figured out a benefit of you not being angry with me anymore," Klaus says, grinning down at Sofia. Sofia chuckles a bit, before walking past him. She glances at him as he starts to walk next to her.

"Have you still been painting, and sketching and all that?" Sofia asks.

"Of course I have," Klaus says, gesturing to a room that they walk past. Sofia looks up at him before walking inside the room. She immediately sees a painting beside the door that she recognizes.

"I remember this one," Sofia says, smiling. "One of my favorites. You know, you should bring Caroline in here. Show her that you're not just the guy who killed her best friend's aunt, tried to kill her best friends brother, turned her boyfriend into a hybrid, etcetera, etcetera," Sofia says.

"What a brilliant idea, sweetheart," Klaus says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I tend to have one of those every once in a while," Sofia says, following Klaus as he walks out of the room. After leaving Klaus, Sofia chats with a few random people who live in town. "Excuse me," she says to the woman that she was talking to when she spots Kol who looks thoroughly upset. "Hey," she says, touching his arm lightly. "Everything okay?" she asks.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, sweets," Kol says, glancing at her, and Sofia doesn't question him farther. Kol puts a hand on her upper back, and leads her to the foyer of the large estate when they hear the sound of silverware tapping on a glass.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass," Esther, the Original witch, calls from the top of the staircase. A waiter walks by Kol and Sofia, and Kol grabs two glasses, handing one to Sofia with a smirk. "It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther says, raising her glass, and everybody in the room does the same. Sofia and Kol share a look while taking a drink of their champagne. After they lower their glasses, Kol glances over Sofia's shoulder then looks back into her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, sweets, I need to go have a short chat with my sister," Kol says, moving past her. Sofia shrugs slightly and she rolls her eyes a bit when she sees Stefan approaching her.

"I didn't want to talk to you earlier, Stefan. What makes you think that I want to talk to you now?" Sofia asks, and Stefan grabs her elbow as she turns to walk away.

"I want you to understand why I did what I did," Stefan says, and Sofia frowns at him.

"What happened to the Stefan that 'doesn't care'?" Sofia asks, and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Like you, I value friendships. And it would also be nice if I didn't have another person who wants to kill me that actually can," Stefan says, and Sofia lets a small smile grace her face.

"I could, couldn't I?" Sofia asks arrogantly, while giving him a smirk. "You know. I really want to punch you sometimes. Mostly because of the fact that you have those green puppy dog eyes that make it hard to stay mad at you."

"I do not have puppy dog eyes," Stefan says, scowling at her.

"Oh, but you do. I bet you got away with everything as a child," Sofia says, laughing at him. Stefan goes to protest, but Sofia cuts him off. "Don't lie. You did, didn't you?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asks, glaring at her after a few moments of silence, and Sofia laughs more at her victory.

"That's what I thought," Sofia says, as she and Stefan begin to walk together. "Look, like I said before, I made a promise to Lexi to watch over you. I'm not gonna break it. You're still my friend, Stefan. One of my best friends. I'm just angry with you right now. It won't last. Trust me. And if you don't trust me on that, then ask Klaus. Stefan opens his mouth to say more, but they both turn their heads sharply when they hear a scuffle outside. They glance at each other before walking toward the doors curiously. "Is that Damon?" she asks when she looks outside. "And that's Kol," Sofia says, and she runs at a human's pace to the door along with Stefan.

"Damon!" Stefan nearly shouts when he and Sofia run outside. "Are you crazy?" he asks, and Damon stands. Sofia looks at Kol's body and sees that his neck is broken, which sparks a bit of rage inside her, and she glares coldly at Damon.

"Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem," Damon says, while looking at Elena who is standing by Sofia. With that being said, Damon turns around and walks away. Sofia feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns to see Caroline standing behind her.

"You wanna leave?" she asks, and Sofia looks back at Kol's body.

"I'm sure he'll show up at your house when he wakes," Elijah says softly to Sofia as he passes her to collect Kol's body. Sofia sighs and nods to Caroline before the two of them walk in the same direction as Damon to get to Caroline's car. As they approach the car, Sofia spies Damon by his own car, and she gestures for Caroline to wait for a moment, before she blurs over to Damon and taps him on the shoulder since his back is to her. He turns around and rolls his eyes when he sees Sofia.

"What?" he asks, rudely.

"This is for Kol," she says, and with her inhuman speed, she reaches up and quickly snaps Damon's neck, and lets his body drop to the ground. She casually walks back over to Caroline who is staring at her wide eyed. "I feel much better now," Sofia says, and Caroline shakes her head at her before chuckling. Sofia glances to her right when she sees Matt passing her, cradling his hand to his chest, glaring ahead of him. Sofia shares a look with Caroline. "You alright, Matt?" she asks, and he ignores her. "Matt?" she asks, as he walks closer to her. "Hey," she says, catching his arm.

"What?" he snaps, glaring at her. Sofia raises an eyebrow and looks at his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Sofia asks.

"Your crazy boyfriend… Or whatever the hell he is, crushed it," he says, and Sofia frowns.

"You need to go to the hospital," Caroline says, looking at Matt worriedly.

"Yeah, I kind of thought of that already. Thanks, Caroline," Matt says sarcastically to Caroline.

"You're in no condition to drive," Sofia says, and Matt rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine," he says, moving past her, and Sofia shares a look with Caroline before following him.

"You're not fine. You can't drive with a broken hand, Matt," Sofia says, keeping pace with him.

"Sofia, look, I really don't want to deal with this right now. I have to go," Matt says, and Sofia chuckles.

"Let me drive you," Sofia says, and Matt shakes his head as he gets to his truck. He goes to open the door to the driver's side of the truck, but Sofia places her hand on it, keeping it closed. He looks at her with an exasperated look, but she merely raises an eyebrow at him. "It was Kol who did it, which means I feel partially responsible. Let me drive you there," Sofia says, and Matt sighs.

"You aren't gonna give up, are you?" Matt asks, reaching into his pocket.

"Not a chance," Sofia says, and Matt hands her his keys. Matt walks over to the passenger side of his truck, and Sofia climbs in the driver's side, and starts the truck when he closes his door.

"So, what's his deal?" Matt asks, referring to Kol, and Sofia chuckles a bit.

"Kol's always been like that. I'm not exactly sure why… He just likes to cause trouble. I'll take care of it though, don't worry," Sofia says, and Matt nods a bit before looking out the window. In no time at all, they arrive at the hospital, and Sofia walks in with Matt.

"Just driving me, huh?" Matt asks, not being able to fight the smile that comes to his face.

"Well, it wouldn't be right of me to just let you come in here alone," Sofia says, smiling back. They sit in the waiting room of the emergency room for around thirty minutes, after Matt finds out that he doesn't have health insurance before a doctor is finally able to see him. Sofia walks up to the front desk while Matt is being patched up, and the woman behind the desk looks at her. Sofia looks the woman in the eye and begins to compel her. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me Matt Donovan's medical bill," she says, and the woman blinks a few times.

"Just let me go print that out for you," the woman says, smiling at Sofia. Sofia returns the smile, and watches as the woman pulls something up on the computer, and prints it out. She hands the bill to Sofia who folds it up, and hides it in her dress. About an hour later, Matt comes back into the waiting room with a cast on his hand, and he smiles slightly at her.

"I'll drive you home," he says to Sofia, and she smiles at him. They get into his truck and Sofia gives him the directions to her house. Eventually he drives in front of Sofia's house and Sofia smiles at him as she gets out of the truck.

"Thanks for the ride," Sofia says, smiling at him, and he gives her a small smile before she shuts the door, and walks up to her house. She enters the house, and sighs. She smiles a bit when Sam greets her with a wagging tail and she crouches down a bit to pet him with her gloved hands.

"Caroline came by a bit ago to drop your things off," Marcello says, leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. "I put everything in your bedroom."

"Thanks," Sofia says, going into the kitchen. She takes out a bag of blood, and pours it into a glass, before putting it into the microwave and warming it up. She subtly hears someone approaching her from behind and she raises an eyebrow when she catches the person's scent. She forcefully ignores the person's presence as she takes the glass out of the microwave and she takes a long drink. She fights a smile when she feels Kol brush some of her still neatly curled hair off of her shoulder, and he plants kisses from her exposed shoulder up to her neck.

"You left," he whispers in her ear, before biting the lobe of her ear gently.

"Yes, after you shattered the bones in Matt's hand," Sofia says, and she feels Kol smirk against her skin. "Not very smart, Kol," she says, moving out of his grasp, and pulling the hospital bill out of her dress and setting it on the counter next to her glass of blood. Kol reaches out and grabs Sofia's arm, and turns her around to face him. He looks into her eyes for a few moments, before he gently strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"You've changed, darling," Kol murmurs, staring into her eyes.

"One does such a thing when they lose someone the love for over 100 years," Sofia whispers, and Kol frowns at her slightly as he trails his fingertips down her neck.

"And now I've returned," he says, and a small smirk adorns his face. "And I have the rest of an eternity to liven you up again," he says, and leans down, and presses his lips to hers while backing her into the counter. He puts one of his hands firmly on her waist, while placing the other one on the edge of the counter behind her. Sofia reaches up and puts one of her hands on the back of his neck, while the other rests on his upper arm. Kol catches Sofia off guard when he lifts her into his arms, and he gives her a smirk when he pulls away from her lips, and carries her to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Lots of Kol in this chapter. I hope it was good enough for all of you guys! A couple of songs for this chapter. First, obviously for the waltz scene, would be **Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**. I love that song so much. And then at the ending Sofia and Kol scene, I was listening to **Corrupt by Depeche Mode**. I think that song really fit the mood of the moment.

**New outfit on Polyvore. Link on profile!**

**Questions?  
Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**RHatch89: **Haha, I'm glad you liked that! I couldn't resist writing it. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE: **Aww, well thank you. I'm really glad you liked the ball. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IronManRox2k12: **Oh, wow. Well thank you so much for thinking that! That really means a lot to me because of how much I love writing this. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Imaddictedtocarrots: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ChelseaBaby91: **Yeah, I would think that Kol wouldn't be _as _violent with Sofia as he would with Elijah, but I mean… He did break her arms a bit. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** : **That's so sweet. I'm so glad you like this story so much. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow: **There will definitely be more Klaus and Sofia moments soon, but the Caroline and Sofia moments will temporarily be put on hold for a couple of chapters. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Eby Mikaelson: **Thank you for the review!

**Elin: **That's exactly right! I had to take a few plot lines and change them to secure Kol's life in my story, but there will be another precaution that Sofia takes do preserve his life soon in the story. I can't give anything away, but I already have everything planned out in my head. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**not-so-average-07: **Ah, that horrid moment will happen soon enough. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20: **Oh, no. I can't have a Kol that's too nice in my story. I softened him up just a _**little **_bit because of Sofia, but he's still the same psychopath that we all know and love. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Unternasty: **I agree. I can't stand the super nice Kol that some authors write him as. That's not how Kol is at all. All of us love the psychotic, manipulative, cocky Kol that the writers of the show made him. As for the Marcello character, I imagine him to look like Ben Barnes. There are pictures of Trenton, Marcello, and Sofia on my Polyvore sets, which the link for that is on my profile if you'd like to take a look. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .Executioner: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

The evening after the Mikaelson's ball, Sofia finds herself relaxing on her couch while Kol spends time with his family. Sofia decides not to intrude on that since he'd been spending his nights at her own house. Sofia glances at her phone when she gets a text message, and she raises an eyebrow when she sees that it's from Klaus.

'_Meet Kol and I at the Mystic Grill. He's becoming unbearable without your presence._'

Sofia chuckles a bit, and rises from the couch before going to her bedroom, and changing into different clothes.

"Where are you going?" Marcello asks, when she leaves her bedroom and heads for the front door.

"The Grill for a drink," Sofia says, and looks at her brother. "Care to join me?"

"No thank you. If I'm correct, you're gonna be meeting Kol there, and since he's returned you two have been all over each other. I'd rather not have to witness that," Marcello says, grimacing and Sofia laughs.

"Your loss brother," Sofia says, before walking out of the house, and blurring to the Grill. Sofia walks inside the building, immediately seeing Klaus and Kol sitting at the bar.

"Ah, and there she is," she hears Klaus say, and she flashes a smile at the brothers. "Barman, why don't you get our lovely friend here a drink of…," Klaus trails off, looking at Sofia.

"Whiskey," Sofia says, and Klaus nods at the man behind the bar who immediately sets to work.

"I didn't know you'd be joining us, sweets. What a pleasant surprise," Kol says, smirking down at Sofia from his seat at the bar.

"Yeah, well, a little birdie told me that you were here, and asked me to join, so I figured, 'hey, why not?'" Sofia says, smiling at the bartender when he sets her drink down in front of her.

Across the bar, Alaric looks at Sofia worriedly while talking on the phone with Damon.

"Yeah, no, they're still here. Yeah, they've drank their way through half the grill's liquor supply," he says, looking at the two vampires and the hybrid.

"Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted," Damon says, and Alaric nods.

"Yeah, but we have a problem. Sofia just got here," Alaric says, and Damon stays silent for a few moments.

"Damn it," Damon curses and groans. "Okay, yeah I'll figure it out."

"So, what's the plan?" Alaric asks.

"Divide and conquer. First, we'll need a little blond distraction," Damon says, and Alaric sees Caroline walk inside. "Now, I have to work on little Sofia's distraction. Don't screw this up," Damon says, and Alaric hangs up.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing," Kol says, pointing at Caroline who just walked into the restaurant, causing Sofia to give him a look that he smirks at.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus says, and Sofia smirks at Kol. "Caroline!" Klaus calls, and Caroline stops and looks at the three of them.

"Oh, it's you," Caroline says, rolling her eyes at Klaus.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asks, holding up his drink.

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks," Caroline says, before throwing a smile to Sofia, which she returns, and Caroline walks away.

"I'm so proud of her," Sofia says, smiling proudly at the blonde retreating vampire. She looks over a bit and sees Klaus giving her a look. "Hey, I did all I could last night. If she wants to give you a chance it's up to her. It's not like I can just snap my fingers and she'll do as I say."

"I thought that your word would mean more to her," Klaus says, casually.

"You turned her boyfriend into a sire bonded hybrid. You can't expect her to give you a chance just like that," Sofia says, defending her friend. "Plus, you told him to bite her! Total dick move, which I'm still angry about, by the way."

Klaus gives her a look before looking at Caroline's retreating form. He sighs. "Isn't she stunning?" he asks, looking at her longingly, which makes Sofia chuckle under her breath.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Kol quips, and Sofia grins.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus says, before standing from his seat, and walking after Caroline.

"Now that we're rid of him," Kol says, smirking at Sofia before pulling her into a heated kiss.

"I didn't know we had to wait for your older brother to leave to do that," Sofia says, smirking back at Kol. Kol keeps his smirk on his face while he glances at the pool tables.

"Ah, I remember that game," he says, nodding at the pool tables. "Come join me for a game, sweets."

"Hmm… Might as well," Sofia says, and Kol stands, before offering Sofia his hand, which she takes with a grin. Kol leads her to an empty pool table, and Sofia sets up the game. As they play, Sofia pouts when she realizes that Kol is winning, and he grins at her pouting face.

"Don't pout, sweets," Kol says, kissing her cheek, and she scowls at him.

"Hey, uh, Sofia?" Sofia hears from behind her. She turns around and sees Matt standing there, looking uncomfortable around Kol.

"Oh, hey Matt," Sofia says, with a kind smile.

"Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?" he asks, and glances over Sofia's shoulder at Kol, who had come to stand directly behind her, looking at Matt with a smirk. "Outside?"

"I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said in front of me, right sweets?" Kol says, wrapping an arm around Sofia's waist. "How's your hand doing, mate?"

"Kol," Sofia says in a warning tone.

"I'm just joking, darling. Relax," Kol says, kissing her once on the neck.

"Of course, Matt," Sofia says, smiling at the blonde teenager. "I'll be right back," Sofia says, pecking Kol on the lips quickly, before following Matt out of the restaurant. "So, what's going on?"

"I… I just wanted to say thank you for last night," Matt says, glancing around, and Sofia smiles at him.

"It's no problem at all, Matt. Really it's the least I could do," Sofia says, and Matt smiles back at her. "Again, I'm really sorry about Kol."

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault," Matt says.

"How's your hand doing?" Sofia asks, nicely.

"It's alright. They gave me pills for the pain, so it isn't bad," Matt says, and Sofia nods.

"Good. I'm glad," Sofia says, and sighs. "Well, if that's all, I should get back inside before Kol drains everyone at the bar," Sofia says, with a smirk, before turning around to walk back inside.

"Wait," Matt says, grabbing her arm. "Uh… You know, you're really good friends with Caroline, and I barely know anything about you."

"Yeah, we haven't really been able to talk much with all of the drama going on here," Sofia says, frowning a bit at him.

"Right, so… You and Stefan are friends, right?" Matt says, dropping Sofia's leather clad arm.

"Yeah, we are," Sofia nods.

"Were you friends before you came to Mystic Falls?" Matt asks, and Sofia frowns deeper when he glances around them again.

"Yeah… Yeah, we were. Is everything okay, Matt?" Sofia asks, and Matt nods.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Matt asks, and Sofia narrows her eyes while searching his face for a moment.

"You're lying," Sofia says, taking a step closer to him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Matt says, a little too quickly.

"You're distracting me," Sofia realizes. "From what?"

"Nothing, Sofia," Matt says, and Sofia turns around and walks back to the restaurant and looks in the window. She growls when she sees Alaric dragging Kol's limp body out of the restaurant through the back.

"Son of a bitch," Sofia hisses, and looks up the street a bit, where she sees Klaus standing in front of Caroline, with his hands on her arms, glaring at her. "Klaus!" she calls, and she sees him look in her direction. "It's Kol!" she shouts, blurring to the back of the restaurant. She pauses when she sees Alaric dragging Kol into an alley with a dagger in his chest.

"Here, grab him!" Alaric says, and Sofia narrows her eyes.

"Allow me," Sofia says, blurring behind him, and she pushes him away, before ripping the dagger out of Kol's chest. Stefan blurs past Sofia to attack Klaus who had appeared after she took the dagger out of Kol, but Klaus pushes him away.

"I should have killed you months ago," Klaus says, looking at Damon who remains standing, looking at Sofia and Klaus.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you," Damon says, and Sofia and Klaus frown.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus growls, taking a step closer to Damon.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do," Damon says, and Klaus goes to attack Damon but is stopped by Elijah.

"Leave him!" Elijah shouts, causing everyone to freeze, and look up at him. "We still need them, Niklaus," Elijah says.

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus asks, and Elijah takes his phone out of his pocket before walking down the stairs to the group.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now," Elijah says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow, still not understanding what's going on.

"You told me we had until after nine," Damon protests, looking at Elijah.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early," Elijah says, and Damon glares at him, as does Stefan. Sofia rolls her eyes at their dramatics.

"You may want to go and do what you need to do instead of just standing around," Sofia says, looking at the two brothers. "Tick tock. And you may want to get him out of here before Kol wakes up," Sofia says, gesturing to the unconscious Alaric. "Because he's not gonna be very happy," she finishes, and as if on cue, Kol begins to stir at their feet. Damon sends a harsh glare to Sofia before grabbing Alaric and blurring away, with Stefan following.

"What's going on, Elijah?" Klaus asks, and Sofia watches as Kol slowly rises to his feet beside her.

"Our mother didn't hold the ball last night to celebrate our reunion. She did it to gather us all together to cast a spell upon us. She's linked us all together to kill us. To undo the evil that she created. If one of us dies, we all die. So I've sent the Salvatore's on a mission to sever the witches' connection to stop her from killing us," Elijah explains, and Sofia can practically feel the anger radiating from the three Originals. "Now, I think it's time we paid our mother a visit," Elijah says, and walks away, with Klaus following angrily.

"Sweets, why don't you go wait at your house for me. I'll show up when this whole mess tonight is over," Kol says, looking at her.

"But-," she starts.

"Now, Sofia," Kol demands, and Sofia immediately snaps her mouth shut, before reluctantly nodding. Kol leans forward and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead before taking off in the direction of his brothers. Sofia waits until Kol is out of sight before she blurs out of the alley, and back to her house. When she arrives at home, she sighs when she finds her house empty except for the dog that is lying on the couch. Sofia turns on the living room light, and collapses onto the couch next to the dog who immediately puts his furry head on her lap. Sofia switches on the television, and half watches the screen for nearly an hour before the front door opens, and Kol walks in with a bag.

Sofia stands from the couch, and frowns at him.

"I'm leaving," Kol says, simply.

"Leaving?" Sofia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, darling, the act where one moves from one place-," Kol starts, and is cut off by a scoff from Sofia that makes him smirk. "Anyhow, I was hoping that you would accompany me."

"You aren't gonna try to force me?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"Well, I was under the impression that if I asked, you'd come willingly," Kol says, raising an eyebrow. "I have no intentions of leaving without you, Sofia."

"I thought so," Sofia sighs, and frowns when Sam the dog walks over to Kol, wagging his tail, demanding attention. Sofia watches as Kol crouches down in front of the dog, offering his hand for Sam to sniff. Sam sniffs Kol's hand and then licks it, and allows Kol to pet him.

"What a delightful creature," Kol says, and Sofia laughs. She walks to the desk that's near the living room, and pulls open one of the drawers, pulling out a pen and a notepad. She quickly writes a note to Marcello and Trenton, telling them that she's going to be leaving with Kol. She walks to her bedroom, and takes out a suitcase, and quickly packs it with clothes, and other essentials that she'll need. She grabs her suitcase and purse, and exits her bedroom, and walks back out to the living room where Kol stands, watching her. She grabs her car keys off of the desk, and takes a credit card out of her purse, and sets it on top of the note, leaving it for Trenton.

"Well… I think that's everything," Sofia says, and looks at Kol, before heading to the door with her things. Kol follows behind her, and pulls the door shut when they step outside. Sofia presses the button on the car's remote to unlock the doors, and she puts her belongings in the back, as does Kol, and Sofia gets into the driver's side. Kol gets into the passenger side, and Sofia starts the car. She pulls out of the driveway and in no time, is heading out of Mystic Falls. "So, is the rest of your family staying in town?"

"Well, Nik probably will to stay near the doppelganger, and Rebekah will probably stay with him," Kol says, and Sofia glances at him. "Elijah left, as did my mother and Finn."

"What happened tonight?" Sofia asks, frowning as she keeps her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Mother obviously failed to kill me and my siblings, but I doubt that she'll stop trying," Kol says. Sofia glances over and can see the anger in Kol's eyes, so she decides to keep quiet about the Esther issue.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asks.

"Well, first thing's first. I need one of those… Mobile phone devices," he says, and Sofia chuckles.

"Most of the stores are probably closed by now, but we can get one tomorrow," Sofia says, and her phone begins to ring in her pocket. She pulls the phone out of her pocket and sees Klaus' name flashing on the screen. She raises an eyebrow, and glances at Kol before answering the call, and putting it on speaker phone. "Yes?"

"Well, hello to you too, sweetheart," Klaus says, and Sofia smirks.

"What can I do for you Klaus?" Sofia asks.

"Well, I need to speak with my brother, and I figured if he was anywhere, he'd be with you," Klaus says.

"Right on that one, brother," Kol says.

"Ah, I thought so," Klaus says, "I trust that the two of you aren't in Mystic Falls anymore."

"Well, technically we still are, but we're almost at the city limits," Sofia says.

"Where are you headed?" Klaus asks, and Sofia frowns and looks at Kol.

"Haven't the slightest," Kol responds.

"How about Denver, Colorado?" Klaus asks, and Sofia's frown deepens.

"Why Denver?" Sofia asks.

"Well, the Gilbert boy happens to reside there, and correct me if I'm wrong, but the Bennett witch seems to care a lot about him. She will need to be used to break the spell that Esther put on us, and I'm thinking she'll need a bit of motivation," Klaus says.

"By the tone of your voice, I take it that there's no option two," Sofia says, and Klaus chuckles.

"Ah, you've always been bright, Sofia," Klaus says, and Sofia sighs.

"I guess we're going to Denver then," Sofia mutters.

"Fantastic. Now, we have a problem," Klaus says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow. "Another white oak tree grew in Mystic Falls."

"That's impossible. We burned the only one to the ground," Kol hisses, frowning.

"I thought that as well, brother. But our dear sister found proof, and showed it to me. It's true," Klaus says, and Sofia looks at Kol worriedly. "We're looking into it, and we'll take care of it. I just thought you should be notified."

"Well, thank you very much for that, Nik," Kol remarks, sarcastically.

"Inform me when you arrive in Denver," Klaus says, and Sofia hears the line go dead shortly after. Sofia glances at Kol who has his fists clenched in his lap, and she stays silent as they pass the 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls' sign. The drive is silent, and in thirty minutes they are passing through Roanoke, Virginia. Sofia looks at Kol who is still looking angrily through the windshield, and she pulls into a nearby bar's parking lot, and shuts off the car.

"What are you doing?" Kol asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm thirsty," Sofia shrugs. "And I just so happened to forget to bring blood bags," she continues, and looks at him. She feels a sense of satisfaction when she sees a small smirk on his face. "Care to join me?"

She's caught off guard when he quickly leans forward, and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. "It would be my pleasure," Kol whispers against her lips, and he pulls away. Sofia grins at him, and they both exit the car and walk into the bar. Sofia takes a quick look around, and eyes everything in distaste.

"You pick this time, and I'll pick next time," Sofia says, looking up at Kol.

"You've got yourself a deal there, sweets," Kol says, and places a possessive hand on her back, and leads her to the bar where Sofia orders them both a shot of tequila.

"When in the world did you start drinking tequila?" Kol asks, smirking at Sofia, impressed.

"I was influenced by Lexi in the 80's. I swear, if I was human, I would have died from liver failure after the time I spent with her," Sofia says. "A couple of years before, I turned off my emotions. I gave up hope of ever getting you back, and it was killing me, so I just turned it all off. I must have drained at least half of Boston's population of young adults before your brother compelled me to turn my emotions back on," Sofia says.

"Ah, Elijah. Ever the buzz kill," Kol says, and Sofia laughs, and nods to the bartender when he sets their shots in front of them.

"Well, afterwards, I immediately felt guilty about everything that I did, and paired up with the loss of you, I was a wreck," Sofia says, looking at Kol. "So, we left Boston, and went a few other places while looking for Klaus, and eventually ended up in New York where Lexi usually chose to live. So, she found me, saw the state I was in, and took me to bars every single night to try and make me feel better. Now, you know that I've never been much of a drinker, but she practically shoved the alcohol down my throat and now… Well….," Sofia trails off and picks up her shot, flashes Kol a quick grin, and downs the shot of tequila quickly. Kol chuckles a bit, and copies her actions, and sets his empty shot glass down.

"That was quite a story. You without emotions. What a sight that must have been," Kol says, leaning towards her.

"A sight, indeed," Sofia says, smirking. "Now, that's all the alcohol I'm gonna have, because, believe it or not, I can't drive while I'm drunk. And I love that car out there, so I'm not gonna take any chances."

"Speaking of, I want you to show me how to drive one of those," Kol says, and Sofia nods a bit.

"It isn't hard," Sofia says, and looks around the bar. "So, who are the lucky two people who get to join us for a drink?"

"I think I've spotted the perfect pair," Kol says, nodding at a couple who looked to be in their mid to late twenties, sitting at a table not too far away from the bar. Kol rises from his seat to go compel the couple, and Sofia lays down a twenty dollar bill on the bar, as she watches him. She watches as he compels the young man and woman, and they walk out of the bar. Sofia rises from her seat and walks over to Kol, and they exit the bar, and Kol guides her around to the back where the couple stands, waiting for them. Kol smirks at Sofia before he walks to the woman, and plunges his fangs into her neck. Sofia takes a deep breath and she walks over to the man. She lets her face shift, and she sinks her fangs into the man's neck, and immediately starts taking mouthfuls of the man's blood. She groans slightly at the taste, not having fresh human blood since her travels with Stefan and Klaus. Soon enough, the man goes limp in her arms, and his heartbeat ceases. Sofia drops the man's body to the ground and looks at Kol who'd already finished with the woman.

"That's much better," Sofia says, and Kol regards her for a few moments.

"Do you feel guilty for killing him?" Kol asks, genuinely curious, and Sofia frowns.

"I never really feel guilty about the random kills I make when I'm with you," Sofia says after a few moments of silence.

"And do you know why?" Kol asks, walking closer to her. "Because I taught you not to be. You're a vampire, sweets. You should _never _feel guilty about the kills that you make," Kol says, pressing Sofia against the brick wall of the building. He looks down into her eyes, intensely. "I don't want you to ever feel guilty about the human's lives that you take from this point forward," he says, compelling her. "You won't remember that I compelled you," Kol finishes compelling Sofia, and she blinks.

Sofia stares up at him with a small frown, wondering why Kol is keeping her pressed against the building's wall. "We should go if we want to get to Denver by Friday," Sofia says.

"I think Nik's little favor can be put on hold for a bit longer," Kol says, placing his hands on Sofia's hips. He leans down and presses his lips against hers, roughly, and she responds immediately. After a few heated moments, Kol pulls away and trails kisses and bites down Sofia's neck, and she chuckles a bit.

"Kol, we can't do this here," Sofia says, but not moving away.

"Of course we can, sweets," Kol says, biting down on her neck with his fangs out.

"Kol," Sofia says, beginning to protest again, and Kol puts a finger to her lips.

"Hush, love. No talking. Don't think about it, just simply do as you want," Kol mutters huskily, his face inches from hers. Sofia needs no further encouragement, and presses her lips to his forcefully, taking Kol's advice and giving no thought to the matter, and simply doing what she feels.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 25, and Sofia and Kol are officially out of Mystic Falls… For now.

Song for the Kol and Sofia bar scene is **My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy.**

**New outfit on Polyvore! Link on profile.**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**A Lost Vamp: **I'm definitely gonna stay on the same track as the show for the most part, but I may let Sofia go back a bit earlier. We'll see though. *Wink, wink* Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Psychotic Girl: **I know that it looks that way, but no, Sofia is not sire bonded to Kol. That's why I added in the compulsion bit at the end of the last chapter. If she was sire bonded to Kol, compulsion wouldn't be necessary. That was a really good question though! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20: **Well, I'm glad you think so! I thought that Sofia could use a little bit of compelling by Kol, just to keep him in character. I think it shows a bit of how Kol cares for Sofia by keeping her from feeling guilty, because he does care for Sofia in her own way. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IronManRox2k12: **No. Absolutely not. Kol will NOT be dying in this story. I wouldn't do that to you guys, or myself. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Imaddictedtocarrots: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow: **All questions will be answered soon enough. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Eby Mikaelson: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

"How do you turn this ridiculous device on?" Kol asks, fiddling with his new iPhone and Sofia chuckles. She reaches into the backseat with one hand while keeping the other hand on the wheel, and pulls the car charger for his cell phone out of the bag that all of the accessories that they bought came in.

"The battery has to charge a bit first," Sofia says, unplugging her own cell phone charger, and plugging Kol's into the cigarette lighter. She takes his phone from him, and plugs it into the charger.

"The contraptions are so complicated nowadays," Kol complains, frowning while watching the road out of the windshield.

"They're not as complicated as you think. Once you get used to them, it's actually pretty simple," Sofia says, stopping at a stoplight.

"Music these days is much better than it used to be," he comments after a few moments of listening to the radio. Sofia grins a bit at the familiar song.

"Music of this decade is alright. I much preferred music from the 80's. Like this song," she says, pointing to the radio when Kickstart my Heart by Motley Crue comes on the radio. "One of my favorite bands during the 80's. I honestly think you would have loved the 80's. The 60's and 70's… Not so much, but the 1980's… My favorite decade."

"Well, I have Nik to thank for making me miss out on that," Kol says, sarcastically.

"True enough," Sofia comments, keeping her eyes glued to the road. "On the bright side, we should be in Denver by tonight."

"Finally. We've been driving all night, and all of today," Kol complains, leaning his head back on the headrest of the passenger seat.

"Yeah, well I'd rather not hear Klaus bark at me over the phone for not getting there within his allotted time limit," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow.

"Clever word play, sweets," Kol compliments, smirking at her, and Sofia grins.

"It just kind of came to me," Sofia says, shrugging nonchalantly. Sofia reaches in the back and grabs her purse when she hears her phone begin to vibrate, signaling that she has a phone call. She turns down the car radio, and pulls her phone out of her bag before answering the call. "Hello, Klaus. We were just talking about you."

"All good things I hope," Klaus says, and Sofia chuckles.

"Why, of course," she says.

"Have you arrived in Denver yet?" he asks.

"Well, at the rate we're going we should be there by tonight," Sofia says.

"Wonderful, sweetheart. Have you thought of a way to get close to the Gilbert boy?" Klaus asks, and Sofia frowns.

"I didn't know that was part of the plan," Sofia says, and raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, well, not to worry, I've already taken care of it," Klaus says, and Sofia narrows her eyes when she can hear the grin in Klaus' voice.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sofia mutters.

"I took the liberty of enrolling you at the high school that the little Gilbert goes to," Klaus says, happily, and Sofia stares blankly ahead, while Kol chuckles beside her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sofia says, shaking her head.

"You start tomorrow morning," Klaus says, and Sofia scoffs.

"I'm starting school on a Friday?" Sofia asks.

"The sooner the better," Klaus says. "Rest up tonight, darling. You have school in the morning," Klaus says, before chuckling and hanging up. Sofia growls, and tosses her phone in the back seat.

"So," Kol begins, smirking devilishly at Sofia.

"Shut up, Kol," Sofia growls, glaring at the road ahead of her, and Kol laughs beside her.

**-TNOF-**

"Okay, ease up on the gas!" Sofia shouts from the passenger seat as Kol drives down the empty road. The two of them are about thirty minutes away from Denver, and Sofia decides that now would be as good of a time as ever to teach Kol to drive. "There's no reason that you should be pushing 115 miles per hour!"

"Relax, darling, we'll be fine," Kol says, grinning at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road, please," Sofia groans, shaking her head. "I may not be able to die from getting into a car accident, but I love this car, and if you wreck my car I'm going to be highly upset."

"Don't be so dramatic, Sofia," Kol scoffs, dropping the speed of the car to appease Sofia, who immediately relaxes.

"You really grasped the concept of driving pretty fast," Sofia comments.

"Of course I did. Are you actually surprised?" he asks, and Sofia smirks.

"Not in the slightest," Sofia says, and leans back in her seat before letting out a sigh. "School. I still can't believe that. I'm six hundred and seventeen years old. I've long surpassed the need for school."

"Oh, enough complaining. It's only until Nik gets what he needs from the Bennett witch, when we will be able to leave, and go somewhere more suitable for the two of us," Kol says, and Sofia sighs dramatically, before going back to giving him directions. Along the way, Sofia uses the internet on her phone to look up hotels in Denver.

"Alright, turn left here, and that's where the nicest hotel in this city is," Sofia says. "Oh! Hang on, pull in here."

"What for, may I ask?" Kol asks, as he pulls into the parking lot of the clothing store.

"If I'm going to school, I need clothes that make me look like more of a teenager," Sofia grumbles, and climbs out of the car. She smirks when she hears Kol groan from inside the car, and he gets out behind her.

"Shopping with you is 'Bekah's job," Kol says, walking alongside her, and Sofia looks up at him.

"Well, you're right, but 'Bekah's not here," Sofia says, and walks inside the store, smiling at the woman that greets them. She immediately begins browsing for clothes, and starts picking out a variety of shirts, pants, shoes, and accessories. Kol lounges in a chair that one of the women set out for him, and he pouts as Sofia shops.

"Can you hurry it along, sweets? I'm bored," Kol complains, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Yes dear, I'm nearly finished," she calls, grinning at him. Sofia continues to shop, and she's not very surprised when she looks over and sees Kol feeding on one of the female workers. She'd heard him compelling the three women in the store when she first started shopping. "Don't kill any of them Kol. We don't need any suspicious deaths yet in this city," Sofia calls, holding up a shirt and looking it over.

"Well, that's no fun," Kol says, pulling away from the woman's neck. Sofia shrugs at him before taking the clothes to the check out counter, deciding to pay for the clothes. Sofia waits patiently for the woman to ring up the price for all of her clothes, and she pays for them with some of the cash that she has in her wallet.

"I'm ready, Kol," Sofia says, holding the bags on her arm and standing by the door.

"Why don't you go wait in the car, sweets? I'll take care of them," he says, gesturing to the three women. Sofia rolls her eyes, and walks out of the store, and walks to the car. She puts her bags in the back seat, and gets in the driver's side of the car. A few minutes later Kol exits the store, and blurs over to the car and gets in. Sofia frowns when she sees blood on the sleeves of his shirt, and she rolls her eyes at him again.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Sofia asks.

"Of course I did," Kol says, smirking at her, and Sofia glares at him. "Now, don't be upset sweets. I was locked in a coffin for over 100 years. I think I deserve to have a little fun. You should have joined me, darling."

"I already had my fill of excitement for the night," Sofia says, raising an eyebrow before starting the car. The drive to the hotel is silent, and Sofia compels the man at the front desk for a room. The man hands Sofia two key cards and Sofia and Kol make their way to their hotel suite. Once inside, they set their bags down, and Sofia begins to go through her new clothes, tearing the tags off of everything while sitting on the couch in the room. Sofia raises an eyebrow when Kol pulls one shoulder of the sweater that she wears from her shoulder. He leans down and kisses her bare shoulder.

"Are you angry with me, sweets?" he whispers in her ear before kissing it.

"Yes," Sofia says, paying attention to her clothes. She smiles lightly as he kisses up and down her neck, and she pushes him away with a laugh when he bites her lightly. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work," she says, rising from the couch, and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You can't seduce my anger away every time I'm upset with you."

"Can't I?" he asks, smirking and moving closer to her. Sofia places her hands on his chest, holding him back, and keeping the smirk that threatens to show on her face away.

"No, you can't," Sofia says, and Kol tilts his head slightly at her, before grabbing her wrists, and blurring her to the bedroom, and pinning her to the bed.

"That's where you're wrong, love," Kol murmurs huskily in her ear, causing her to repress a shiver of longing. "You see, we've been through this before," he says, kissing down her neck, and biting her exposed collar bone. "And I thoroughly remember that by the end of the night," he starts, leaning over her, his lips centimeters from hers, "your anger at me was replaced with something else entirely," he finishes, pressing his lips to hers. Sofia finally allows herself to smirk when he pulls away, and she uses her inhuman speed and strength to push him over on the bed so that she's straddling his waist.

"I also remember that night," Sofia says, tilting her head a bit. "I clearly recall it starting a little like this," she says, and allows her face to slowly shift, before she leans down and quickly sinks her fangs into his neck. She hears Kol growl a bit before he reaches up and tears her sweater open before he lifts his head a bit and Sofia groans when his fangs pierce her own neck. The two vampires take a few mouthfuls of each other's blood, before they each simultaneously pull away. Kol takes this opportunity to flip them over so that he's once again on top of Sofia, and he looks down at her with a smirk.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asks, and Sofia cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," she says, simply.

"Well, that makes what we're about to do all the more fun."

**-TNOF-**

"Okay, what about this one?" Sofia asks, standing in front of the bed the next morning, and spinning around once, modeling yet another outfit for Kol.

"You look lovely, sweets," Kol says, rolling his eyes before looking back at his phone.

"I don't need to look lovely, Kol. I need to look like a teenager," Sofia says, looking at her appearance in the full length mirror in the room. "God knows I've spent so much time with teenagers in Mystic Falls, I should at least know how to dress like one," she says, fixing her newly straightened hair.

"You're going to be late," Kol says in a sing-song voice, and Sofia looks at him, slightly amused.

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me," Sofia says, straightening out her leather jacket.

"The sooner we get this whole bonding experience with the Gilbert boy over with, the sooner Nik has leverage for the witch so that she can break the spell bonding my siblings and I together. Then we can leave this city. I'm bored with it already," Kol says, and Sofia sighs.

"I guess I'm going with this outfit then. I need you to drop me off at the school," Sofia says, looking at him. "Keeping up with experiences and all that."

"Our story?" he asks, rising from the bed, and walking to her.

"Life in Mystic Falls had gotten far too boring and monotonous. So I moved out here to get away from Klaus and all of the Original vampire business, where I met my new very handsome, yet very human boyfriend Kol. I decided to give high school a try since it's something I've never had the pleasure of experiencing before," Sofia recites, smiling at him when she finishes.

"That's my girl," Kol says, and kisses her lips gently.

"Well… We better go. Might as well get this over with," Sofia grumbles, and grabs her bag. The two vampires exit the hotel room, and then the hotel completely before Sofia reluctantly hands her car keys over to Kol. "If I don't like it, I'm not going back. I'll tell Klaus myself."

"That would be a sight to see," Kol comments, starting the car the way Sofia showed him, and he almost expertly pulls out of the parking lot and begins the drive to the school that Sofia mapped out on the GPS on her phone.

"What are you gonna be doing while I'm at _school_?" Sofia asks, sneering the word 'school'.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do around this boring city," Kol says, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Nik has something for me to do."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sofia mutters, before sighing. She grumbles lowly under her breath when they pull up to the school. "If I'm right, school lets out at 2:30. Be here _on time_ please," Sofia stresses the words 'on time' to him.

"You act as if I'm completely unreliable," Kol says, smirking, and Sofia gives him a sharp look. "I'll be here, sweets, don't worry. I'm eager to leave this city," Kol says, and Sofia nods, before opening the car door. Kol catches her hand before she gets out, and pulls her towards him and kissing her. She smirks when he pulls away, and he returns the smirk. "Keeping up appearances, sweets."

"2:30 Kol," Sofia says, and climbs out of the car and shutting the door. She takes a deep, annoyed breath and walks into the school, and weaves through the crowded hallways before she gets to the main office. She walks inside and smiles at the woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you, honey?" the woman asks, kindly.

"I need my schedule," Sofia says, and the woman nods.

"Name?" she asks.

"Sofia Panzano," Sofia responds and the woman nods.

"There were a few problems with making a schedule for you. The man who called to enroll you said that you'd have your paperwork on hand," the woman says, and Sofia sighs.

'Damn it, Niklaus,' Sofia curses in her mind, before what Klaus wants her to do actually hits her, and she wants to roll her eyes at herself. She looks into the woman's eyes and begins compelling her. "You already have everything you need. Just put me into all of Jeremy Gilbert's classes."

"Just let me make that schedule for you really quick, dear," the woman says after blinking, and Sofia grins at her and nods. The woman makes quick work of making Sofia's schedule, and prints it out. "Here you are, sweetie. Here's a map of the school," the woman says, handing Sofia two pieces of paper. "Just show your teachers your schedule when you get there, and they'll add you into their roster. Good luck," the woman smiles sincerely, and Sofia gives her a smile back.

"Thank you," Sofia says, and leaves the office. She looks at her schedule and then the map of the school, and begins her trek to her first class of the day. After walking for a few moments, she looks up when she hears the boy that she's here for call her name.

"Sofia?" Jeremy asks, genuinely surprised, walking up to the shorter vampire.

"Jeremy?" Sofia asks, feigning surprise. "Wow, so this is where you've been?" she asks, and Jeremy nods, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I've been staying with some family friends up here," Jeremy says. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to get away from all of the Mystic Falls drama," she says, shaking her head, and Jeremy nods in understanding.

"Finally got tired of the Klaus situation?" Jeremy asks, and Sofia nods while chuckling. "So you decided to go to school?"

"Yeah… Uh, it's a little embarrassing," she says, leaning a bit closer to him. "But I've never been to school before."

"Are you serious?" he asks, laughing a bit, surprised.

"Completely. So, I figured, why not give it a try?" Sofia asks, shrugging.

"Well, awesome. It'll be nice to have someone that I knew from back home, no matter how vaguely," Jeremy says. "Does Elena know you're here?" Jeremy asks curiously, and Sofia quickly searches him for vervain.

"No, she doesn't, and there's no reason for her to know anything about me being here. Let's just keep it between us," Sofia compels Jeremy, and he blinks a bit.

"Oh well, it shouldn't matter to her anyway," Jeremy says with a grin, and Sofia grins back. "So what's your first class?" he asks, and Sofia hands him her schedule. "That's… Weird, you have all of the same classes as me."

"Well… Awesome," Sofia says, shaking her head a bit with a smile. "Lucky me, then," Sofia says, and Jeremy nods.

"Come on, the bell's gonna ring soon. We should get to class," Jeremy says, and Sofia nods, taking her schedule back when he hands it to her. He leads her to their first class which just so happens to be history. They walk into the class room, and Jeremy accompanies her to the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, Jeremy," the history teacher says, smiling at Jeremy. "Who's this?"

"I'm the new girl," Sofia says, smiling at the man, and handing him her schedule. The teacher looks it over, and nods.

"Welcome to my class then, Miss Panzano," he says, giving her, her schedule back. "Go ahead and take a seat anywhere."

"Come on, you can sit by me," Jeremy says, leading Sofia to the back of the class, and she sits down in an empty desk next to Jeremy. "It's not so bad. School."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Sofia says, smiling. A bit after the bell rings, the teacher stands up and begins lecturing.

"Alright guys, where were we yesterday?" he asks.

"We were talking about Abraham Lincoln," a boy calls from across the class room.

"Right," the teacher says. "Alright then, Lincoln's assassination. I need the date. Any guesses?" he asks, and the class stays silent. Sofia looks around a bit. "Come on, guys. You should have learned this last year."

"April 14, 1865," Sofia answers, looking at the teacher, who smiles at her.

"Correct, very good, Miss Panzano. By who, and where?" he asks, still looking at her.

"By John Wilkes Booth, at Ford's Theater," Sofia answers, and the teacher nods.

"Correct," he says, and continues his lecture, and Sofia ignores the stares from the students around her, and half pays attention to the teacher, knowing that there's really nothing new he could tell her, considering she was alive through everything that he's talking about. Soon enough, the bell rings again, signaling the end of class, and Sofia stands from her seat while grabbing her things. The next three classes pass without a problem, and then it comes time for lunch. After Jeremy and Sofia get their food, Jeremy leads her to a table, and they sit down.

"So, do you like it so far?" Jeremy asks while he eats.

"It's not so bad," Sofia says, smiling a bit.

"So can I ask you a question?" Jeremy asks, and Sofia smirks.

"You just did," she says, and Jeremy gives her a dry look that makes her chuckle lightly. "Go ahead."

"Why did you go with Klaus after the sacrifice?" Jeremy asks, and Sofia frowns a bit. "I just don't understand, because you were helping with trying to kill him, but then you left with him. I mean, I understand why Stefan left, but not you."

"Klaus told me that he would give something that's very dear to me, back to me if I went with him and Stefan," Sofia says.

"Did he?" Jeremy asks, and Sofia stays silent for a few moments.

"No," Sofia says. Technically she didn't lie considering it was Elijah who pulled the dagger out of Kol. Sofia looks to her left when someone sits down next to her.

"Hey, Jeremy," the boy says, flashing a cool smile to Sofia. "Who's your girlfriend."

"Brad, this is Sofia, not my girlfriend," Jeremy says, rolling his eyes, but Sofia can see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Sofia, this is Brad."

"Well, hello there, Sofia. Can I say that you have the most unique and beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" the boy says with a flirty smile. Sofia can't deny that the boy is cute with his blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly chiseled features, and charming smile, but Sofia only has eyes for a certain dark haired, cocky, Original vampire.

"That's very sweet, Brad," Sofia says, brushing him off. Jeremy smirks at the way the vampire next to him brushes his friend off, and he can practically see his friend's ego deflate a bit.

"So you're the new girl," Brad observes, looking her over. "Where'd you come from?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," Sofia says simply, and Brad's eyes widen.

"So did Jeremy!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, weird coincidence, huh?" Sofia asks, smiling at the two teenage boys. The rest of the school day passes, and when the last bell rings Sofia and Jeremy walk out of the school together.

"So?" Jeremy asks as they walk outside. "What did you think? Was your first day of school ever all you thought it would be?"

"It's… Crowded, loud a lot of the time, and a bit boring considering I know almost everything that they're teaching… Except math… But it was an interesting experience," Sofia says, nodding.

"Well, your first day wasn't a complete disaster, and I would know since we have every class together," Jeremy says, laughing.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come back if today was bad… But… It wasn't awful," Sofia says.

"There you are!" Sofia hears Kol exclaim in a happy tone. "I was wondering where you were, sweets," he says, putting his hands on her shoulders, and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, yeah, I was just talking to Jeremy here," Sofia says, smiling. "Jeremy this is my boyfriend Kol, Kol, this is Jeremy, a friend from back in Mystic Falls."

"Hey, how's it going, man?" Jeremy asks, nodding to Kol. Kol shrugs his shoulders a bit with a grin.

"Alright. Just couldn't wait for my girl here to finish her first day at her new school," Kol says, in a false cheery tone.

"Yeah, well, uh, I should get going but… It looks like my ride ditched me," Jeremy says, frowning, and Sofia looks in the direction that he's looking in before looking up at Kol, then back to Jeremy.

"Oh, well, we could give you a ride if you want," Sofia says, and Jeremy looks at her.

"Oh, no it's okay, you probably have other things to do," Jeremy denies, but Sofia shakes her head with a smile.

"No, really it's okay," Sofia says, and Jeremy looks like he's considering it. "Right Kol?"

"Absolutely. It's no problem, mate," Kol says, with a grin.

"Well, alright, sure," Jeremy says with a smile, as he nods. Kol keeps an arm around Sofia as they walk, leading Jeremy to Sofia's car. Sofia and Kol both get in the front seats, Kol driving, and Jeremy gets in the back.

"So, how was school today, sweets?" Kol asks, flashing her a charming smile, and Sofia subtly glares at him out of the corner of her eye.

"School was school," Sofia says, smiling falsely at Kol, and Kol smirks at her.

"So, hey, I don't know if it's really your scene, but you remember my friend Brad that you met?" Jeremy asks, looking at Sofia.

"Mhm," Sofia hums, glancing back at him.

"Well, he's having this party tonight… It's supposed to be pretty big. You both can come if you want," Jeremy says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow, and looks at Kol, her lips slowly forming a grin, and Kol matches her grin while tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Sounds like fun," Sofia says, smiling, and Jeremy grins back. Sofia gives Jeremy her phone number, which he quickly enters into his phone, and they arrive at Jeremy's house from the directions he gave when he first got into the car.

"See you both tonight, thanks for the ride," Jeremy says as he gets out of the car.

"No problem," Sofia says, and he shuts the door.

"You are a superb actress, sweets," Kol says, as he drives down the road, back to the hotel.

"Why thank you," Sofia says, smiling. "A teenager's party. That'll be something new for the two of us."

"I'm sure that there'll be plenty to drink there," Kol says, with a dangerous smirk, and Sofia catches the double meaning behind his words.

"Yes, but remember, you're human to them," Sofia says, and Kol warns his eyes.

"Yes, sweets, I remember."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Not a very good cut off place, but I wanted to stop this chapter before it got too long. I hope you all liked this!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**justa20: **I'm really glad you like my ideas for this story! I have a couple more surprises for this story coming up. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IronManRox2k12: **Haha, nope! Kol definitely won't be dying. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ChelseaBaby91: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Kellie: **Ahh, I didn't even think about that! We'll just pretend that there were none. *Wink, wink* Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**A Lost Vamp: **It actually took me a little bit to think of a way for Sofia and Kol to befriend Jeremy, and I was truthfully a bit worried that you guys wouldn't like the idea of Sofia going to school, but I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Tachiti: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow: **I know, I agree with you. I was honestly pissed at Jeremy for killing Kol, but I never thought that Jeremy's death would make me sad, but it did! Yeah, though… I hate Elena too. Even Elena with no emotions. She just annoys the hell out of me. Sofia won't be exactly fond of her either. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Brynlee: **Don't worry, Kol won't be dying in this story! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**MichaelMyers1234: **All questions will be answered soon! Don't worry though; I have no plans of killing Kol. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

Sofia and Kol enter their hotel room after dropping Jeremy off at his home, and Sofia sighs as she shuts the door. Sofia takes off her jacket, and tosses it on the couch, before going to the bed and flopping down on it.

"What does one wear to a high school party?" Kol asks, entering the bedroom. Sofia shrugs, looking up at the ceiling, and looking at her phone when it vibrates on the table. She rolls her eyes when she sees that Klaus is calling her, and she answers it, putting it on speaker phone, and setting the phone on the bed.

"Hello, Klaus," Sofia says, draping an arm over her eyes.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart," Klaus says, happily. "How was your first day of school?"

"I can't believe that you're asking me that," Sofia says, lifting her arm, and glaring at the phone, her glare deepening when Klaus laughs.

"How goes your bonding with the Gilbert boy?" he asks.

"Just lovely Nik!" Kol says. "Tell me, what does one wear to a party thrown by human teenagers?"

"A party?" Klaus asks.

"It's all part of the plan, Klaus," Sofia says, sitting up on the bed.

"Tell me something, Nik. How is the White Oak tree investigation going?" Kol asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We're taking care of it, Kol," Klaus says, sounding a bit irritated.

"Well, could you take care of it a bit faster? I don't fancy the idea of that blasted tree being out there waiting to be made into weapons that can kill me," Kol says.

"As I said, we're taking care of it," Klaus says. "Continue the good work with the Gilbert boy," Klaus says, and without another word, he hangs up.

"He's quite rude, my brother," Kol says, looking through one of his bags.

"As rude as always," Sofia says. "Now… Time to get ready for this party."

**-TNOF-**

Later on that night, Kol and Sofia arrive at the large house that has a few teenagers scattered outside, all with red plastic cups, no doubt filled with alcoholic beverages. They get out of the car and walk up to the house, and Sofia is immediately spotted by Brad.

"Hey, new girl!" Brad calls, flashing a charming smile at Sofia. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it," Sofia says, giving him a fake smile.

"Who's your uh… Friend?" Brad asks, looking Kol over as if sizing him up.

"I'm Kol. Her… Boyfriend," Kol says, glancing at Sofia, who gives him a grin.

"Oh," Brad says, a bit disappointed, but nods. "Well, okay. You both can go on inside if you want. Drinks are in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Brad," Sofia says, with a smile, and she leads Kol into the house, breaking his small staring contest with Brad.

"It seems that you have an admirer, darling," Kol says in her ear. "I may have to rectify that."

"No, you don't, Kol. Just leave it alone," Sofia says, shaking her head. "Killing Jeremy's friend will probably jeopardize what we're supposed to do. Or it'll at least put it on hold, because he'll be too distracted by his friend's recent death, and guess who will be the first one he blames? Me."

"Fine. I suppose it can wait until we're finished here," Kol says, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Jeremy shouts over the blaring music, approaching the couple. Sofia smiles at Jeremy.

"Of course. I told you we would," Sofia says.

"Come on, the drinks are in here," Jeremy says, turning to walk into the kitchen.

"You owe me for this, sweets," Kol mutters lowly to her.

"You say that as if I actually want to be here. If anything, Klaus owes the both of us," Sofia mutters back, raising an eyebrow at him as they follow Jeremy.

"Okay, they have beer, vodka, and whiskey," Jeremy says, gesturing to the bottles on the table. Sofia reaches over and grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels, and a bottle of Coke. She pours a bit of Coke in two cups, and fills the rest with the whiskey. She hands one of the cups to Kol, who looks at it with distaste.

"It isn't bad," Sofia says, smiling. "We're teenagers, remember," she adds, lowly so that Jeremy can't hear, and Kol rolls his eyes before drinking a bit of the beverage. Sofia listens as Kol strikes up a conversation with Jeremy, and can't help but be impressed with his acting. Sofia smiles when Jeremy invites the two of them to hang out with him the next day, and she accepts his offer, knowing that it would be easier to get closer to the teenage boy if they spent more time with him. Jeremy excuses himself shortly after Sofia accepts upon seeing a few of his friends, and Sofia looks up at Kol happily. "Good work."

"Why thank you," Kol smirks, setting his cup down, and he picks up the bottle of whiskey, and pours it into another cup, and takes a large gulp of it. "I just hope that Nik gets that link broken soon. I'm not overly fond of the idea that one of my siblings could be daggered, and I'd neutralize right along with them."

"I'm not too keen on that idea either," Sofia says, taking a drink out of her cup. "Especially with all of this White Oak tree business. It isn't really a great time for the five of you to be linked together."

"Believe me, darling, I'm aware," Kol mutters, glaring murderously at a teenage boy who was just previously eyeing up Sofia. He possessively wraps an arm around her waist, and Sofia hears a growl rumble lowly in his throat. She smirks a bit and kisses his lips briefly.

"No need to be jealous," Sofia sings, and Kol glares at her before his grip tightens on her waist, making her groan slightly in pain.

"No, no, my sweet. Me being jealous would be killing every boy in this house," Kol says, lowering his head and kissing her jawbone. "I'm simply just letting everybody know that you're mine."

"You know, it's pretty sexy when you're being all possessive," Sofia says, her voice low and sultry.

"Is that so?" Kol asks, his finger gliding over the slight bit of skin of her lower back exposed from where her top had risen up. Sofia smirks, and laces her fingers through the fingers of Kol's other hand while she leans up and presses her lips to his. Kol goes to deepen the kiss, but Sofia pulls away, shaking her head at him with a smirk.

"Not the time, or the place," she says, and takes a step away from him. About an hour later, Sofia and Kol are once again talking to Jeremy with Sofia and Jeremy doing most of the talking, and when they pause, Sofia looks around, and notices that Kol is missing. "Where's Kol?" she asks, and Jeremy shrugs, glancing around them as well.

"No idea," Jeremy says, and Sofia frowns.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go look for him," she says, and Jeremy nods. Sofia turns around and pushes through some of the teenagers. She gets to the kitchen and passes the drinks table. She pauses in her steps when she hears the sound of a girl crying outside, and Sofia makes her way to the back door. She opens it slightly and looks outside, and she sees Kol with a teenage girl pressed against the side of the house with his hand pressed tightly over her mouth, and his fangs in her neck. Sofia glances behind her quickly, and blurs over to Kol before making the irrational decision to push him away. Kol glares harshly at Sofia, and she returns it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she nearly shouts, before biting into her wrist and shoving it against the girl's lips.

"I was having a drink before you made the stupid decision to stop me," Kol growls, taking a menacing step towards her.

"Go back inside. Remember nothing of what just happened," Sofia compels the girl, and the girl walks into the house, dazed. As soon as the door shuts, Kol slams Sofia against the house with his hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

"What have I told you about doing that, darling?" Kol growls, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Anywhere else but here, Kol," Sofia gasps, but she keeps her anger filled eyes on Kol's. "This was the one place that I asked you not to hurt anyone. At a party filled with kids. And you did it anyway, but you know, I have to ask myself," Sofia starts before using all of her angered strength to push Kol off of her, which manages to work, "why the hell am I even surprised?" she finishes, glaring viciously at him. She turns to go back in the house, but Kol has other plans, and he blurs up behind her, and snaps her neck out of anger. Kol glares down at her motionless body before he easily lifts her body, and blurs out of the backyard and to her car. He opens the passenger side door and puts her body inside, and storms around to the other side, and quickly drives back to the hotel. Once he arrives, he grabs Sofia's body, and walks into the building, and he quickly makes his way to their room. When he enters the room, he drops Sofia's body onto the couch, and takes a bottle of scotch from the mini bar that's in their suite, and takes a drink out of it.

Nearly half an hour later, Sofia's hand twitches and she groans a bit. She slowly sits up and looks around the room. She sighs a bit when she sees that she's in the hotel suite that she shares with Kol, and she spies him standing in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at her blankly. The memory of what Kol had done rushes back to Sofia and she glares mutinously at Kol.

"You bastard!" Sofia shouts, and Kol smirks at her, and his smirk turns to an amused laugh when Sofia begins to curse at him in Italian.

"You look like you could use a drink, sweets," Kol says when she finishes her rant, and Sofia blinks at him a few times. "Don't look so confused. You owe me a drink since you interrupted earlier."

"You're really saying all of this to me after you snapped my neck?" Sofia asks in angry disbelief.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Kol asks, and tosses her car keys to her which she easily catches. She watches with a frown of blatant disbelief as he walks over and opens the door to the suite. "Well don't just stand there, darling, let's go," Kol calls, looking at her over his shoulder as he walks down the hallway of the hotel. Sofia growls lowly in annoyance and she reluctantly follows after him, slamming the door to the suite shut on her way out.

**-TNOF-**

A few days later after school lets out, Sofia walks to her car that she took that morning, deciding that was still angry at Kol, and wanted to retaliate by leaving him without the car. In retrospect, she realizes that it wasn't that good of a retaliation since he has the usual vampire super speed, but it made her feel better at the time. Sofia freezes in her steps when she sees Klaus leaning against her car, with the usual smirk on his face.

"Klaus," Sofia acknowledges, glancing around.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart. How was school?" he asks, teasingly, and Sofia glares at him.

"Dull and monotonous. I still can't believe you signed me up," Sofia grumbles, and takes her keys out of her purse. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect blood from Kol to break the link," Klaus says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow, before gesturing for him to get into the car.

"He's probably still at the hotel," Sofia says, and Klaus holds out his hand for her car keys. She rolls her eyes dramatically and puts the keys in his hand before walking around and getting into the passenger side of her car. Sofia quickly tells him where the hotel is, and Klaus begins the drive there. "So, how's 'Bekah?"

"I'm hurt, _Sofie_. You don't care about how I am?" Klaus says, putting emphasis on the fact that he used her old nickname.

"Oh, excuse me. How have you been, _Nik_?" Sofia asks, stressing Klaus' nickname. Klaus smirks at her.

"Why I've been just wonderful! Thank you for asking," Klaus says, dramatically, and Sofia rolls her eyes before a small grin appears on her face. "Rebekah's been doing well."

"Good," Sofia says as they pull into the parking lot of the hotel. The two of them get out of the car, and Sofia leads Klaus into the hotel, and to the hotel suite. Sofia opens the door, and sees Kol on the couch. He glances at her, before looking back at the television where she sees him watching a random program. "We have a visitor," Sofia says, and Klaus walks into the room.

"Well, hello brother. What a surprise," Kol says, smirking at Klaus.

"I'm afraid that this isn't a social visit Kol. I need some of your blood to unlink us," Klaus says, pulling out a small phial out of his pocket along with a knife. He tosses both items to Kol, who rolls his eyes, before making a deep gash on his hand, and he lets the blood drip into the phial until the wound heals. Kol stoppers the phial and tosses it to Klaus who catches it. "Well, as great as it's been to see the both of you, I have to get the blood from our bore of a brother, Finn," Klaus says, looking at Kol. "You will be informed when the link is broken."

"How gracious of you, dear brother," Kol says, mockingly, and Sofia walks to the mini bar. She pours two glasses of wine and watches the scene with a smirk. She smirks more when she sees Klaus glower at Kol, and leave the suite, slamming the door behind him.

"Temper, temper," Sofia says as she puts the wine back in its place, and she takes both glasses of wine to the couch, handing Kol his glass from over the back of the couch. He takes it from her before taking a drink, and he kisses her on the neck when she sits next to him. "Where do you want to go after Denver?"

"Somewhere fun," Kol says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow.

"How about New York?" Sofia asks, and Kol gives her a thoughtful look before an approving grin appears on his handsome face.

"Wonderful choice, sweets."

Later on that day, Kol and Sofia find themselves at a nearby park with Jeremy. Sofia stands next to Jeremy as he plays fetch with his new dog. Sofia glances at Kol when she hears his phone ring.

"Yes?" he answers, and Sofia smirks when she hears Klaus' voice on the other end of the line.

"Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City?" Klaus asks, and Sofia rolls her eyes slightly.

"Exactly the same as when you were here, brother," Kol responds, snidely.

"And how's our friend?" Klaus asks.

"Why, just wonderful. Sofia's keeping him quite occupied," Kol says, and Sofia sneers at him, making him smirk.

"May I see him?" Klaus asks, and Kol shows Klaus Jeremy through the camera on his cell phone the way Sofia showed him how to. Sofia walks over and stands next to Kol, and watches as Jeremy throws the ball for his dog again. "There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" she hears Klaus' voice say. "Thank you, Kol. We'll be in touch," Klaus says and the line goes dead.

"Finally," Sofia mutters, and Kol smirks before kissing her lightly on her lips.

**-TNOF-**

Later that night, Kol and Sofia find themselves in bed, Sofia minus a top and pants, and Kol without a shirt. Kol is in the middle of trailing kisses down Sofia's neck when his phone begins to ring. He growls in annoyance and ignores the call. As soon as his phone stops ringing, Sofia's begins, and Sofia groans in annoyance before reaching over and grabbing her phone from the night table.

"Yes?" Sofia answers, gritting her teeth as Kol plunges his fangs into the junction between her neck and her left shoulder.

"Sofie, where's Kol?" Rebekah asks, and Sofia chuckles a bit.

"On top of me," she says, and Rebekah lets out a disgusted sound.

"I need to talk to him," she says, and Sofia holds her phone out for him to take.

"I'm a bit busy right now, dear sister," Kol growls, leaning up slightly to put the phone up to his ear.

"Kol, Finn's dead," Rebekah says, softly, and Sofia sees Kol's annoyed expression drop.

"How is that possible?" Kol asks. "I thought that you took care of the white oak's wood."

"The Salvatore's found more. They made stakes out of it, and they killed Finn," Rebekah explains, and Kol's face remains blank. "They're handing over the remaining stakes, but… I thought that you should know," Rebekah says, and Kol simply hangs up the phone when she finishes talking. Sofia remains silent, looking up at Kol's face, trying to decipher an emotion, but frowns when she finds no emotions on his face. Sofia slowly slides out from underneath Kol's body, and she kisses him quickly on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," she says, and he gives her a curious look as she puts on a robe, and exits the hotel suite. She returns a few moments later with a hotel maid, and she gives Kol a smirk. "Join me for a drink, love?" Sofia asks, letting her fangs extend, and she sinks her fangs into the maid's neck. She glances at Kol while she drinks, and he gets up off of the bed, letting his fangs extend as well, and he plunges them into the other side of the woman's neck. The two of them quickly drain the woman completely of her blood, and the body drops to the floor with a soft thud when they let go of it. Sofia lets out a surprised gasp when she's slammed against the wall, and she's silenced when Kol's lips meet hers forcefully.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Probably my shortest chapter yet, but I hope you all still liked it!

New outfits on Polyvore! Link on profile!

**I have a new Vampire Diaries story posted, and I already have four chapters written. It's an Elijah/OC story! Go check it out and tell me what you think! **

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Toofabulous: **I can see why you would think that, and yes, Sofia is very forgiving of Kol, but it's only because of the amount of immense love that she has for him. As a vampire everything is heightened, so I would think that since Sofia was completely in love with Kol while she was human, even though he forcibly turned her, that love for him would be magnified. I don't know, that's just how I see it. And oh my god! I didn't even notice that! I totally went back and fixed that as soon as I read that you saw that! How embarrassing. Thank you for the review! I'm really glad that you like this story so far, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones!

**PiecesInTheirGames: **Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you think that I keep Kol in character! Before I write him, I go back and watch videos of him on Youtube just to get a good grip on his personality. I do that every time! I kind of dulled his psychotic-ness a bit because of Sofia, and I think that if Kol actually had a girl who was completely, irrevocably in love with him, he would be able to reign in his temper, and tone down his psychotic behavior, just a LITTLE bit. Any who, I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones!

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: **Oh, wow! Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last ones.

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE: **Oh, no worries. No need to apologize for that. But yes, Sofia is angry about Kol snapping her neck. I guess I could have laid it on a little thicker, but oh well. Thank you for both of your reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

**IronManRox2k12: **Yes, Finn died. *Partial sad face* Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20: **Haha, right? I'm writing it and I even think it's sexy! Damon and Elena will definitely be in this chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Psychotic Girl: **Sofia was definitely not fine with it. I know that I probably should have described her anger a bit more, my bad. Thank you for the review!

**-TNOF-**

"Time to meet up with the little Gilbert, sweets," Kol whispers in Sofia's ear while kissing along her bare shoulder. Sofia groans, and pulls the bed sheet over her head. Kol smirks a bit and rises from the bed before walking around to the end of the bed and he grabs the end of the sheet, and pulls it sharply off of her naked body.

"Damn you, Kol!" Sofia snarls, glaring viciously at him.

"Aw, don't be upset, sweets. You look delicious," Kol purrs, looking over her body with an approving smirk. Sofia glares harshly at him and gets out of bed. She walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a black lacy bra and matching panties. Kol groans and moves directly behind her after she puts the lingerie, and he runs his fingertips over the exposed skin of her back. "Have I mentioned how much I love this century?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she asks, a small smirk threatening to appear on her face.

"Probably, but you're just so distracting," he says, pulling her thick brown hair off of one of her shoulders and buries his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. He pulls her closer, pressing his front flush against her back, and he allows his fangs to extend and he slowly sinks them into her neck. Sofia's eyes darken, and the dark veins appear underneath her eyes as she allows her fangs to extend as well. A growl rumbles lowly in her throat and she turns around, biting into Kol's neck, and taking a few mouthfuls of his blood. When the bite heals, Sofia pulls back, and Kol looks at her fully 'vamped-out' face with a smirk, and lust filled eyes. Sofia smirks back, and crashes her lips onto his. Kol reaches behind her and goes to remove her bra, but she quickly moves away and begins to dress. "You're a cruel woman, sweets," Kol says, darkly, glaring at her and Sofia smiles sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll more than make it up to you later," Sofia says, and Kol raises an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be making sure you keep your word, darling," Kol says, quickly dressing, and Sofia smirks.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Sofia says, pulling on her top. "You can go ahead. I'll leave in a few minutes," she says, walking to the bathroom.

"Don't be long, sweets," he says, placing his large hands on her hips, and kissing her neck, then her cheek, and then finally lays a long, lingering kiss on her lips. She smiles a bit when Kol releases her, and leaves the hotel suite. Sofia takes her time applying a bit of make up, and she pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She goes back into the bedroom, and pulls on some shoes, and her jacket, and she exits the hotel suite. Once outside the hotel, Sofia quickly blurs away, and appears at the batting cages where they're supposed to meet Jeremy. Sofia walks around the corner of the main building to the cages, and she sees two, very familiar faces.

Damon and Elena.

"Sofia?" Elena asks, seeing the vampire, and Damon, who was about to stab Kol, glances behind him. Kol takes this opportunity to kick Damon away, and he grins at Sofia.

"Nice of you to join us, sweets," Kol says, cheerily. He walks to the rack of bats and chooses an aluminum bat. "You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break," Kol says, and goes to hit Damon with the bat, and Sofia blurs forward, pinning Damon to the wall by the neck when she sees him about to stab Kol with a piece of a broken wooden bat. Damon quickly reaches up, and jams the piece of wood into Sofia's neck, making Sofia gasp out in pain. Both of her hands go to her neck when Damon pulls the wood out her neck, and she feels her blood seeping through her fingers, and running down her body.

Sofia hears Kol growl loudly, and he hits Damon across the back with the aluminum bat. Damon quickly recovers, and stabs Kol through the heart with the same piece of wood that was used to stab Sofia.

"No, Kol!" Sofia gasps out, feeling her neck healing slowly. She sees Kol's face turn an ashy gray color, and the veins in his face protrude, and his eyes turn dull and lifeless. Sofia's eyes darken with rage, and her fangs extend. A low growl sounds from Sofia's throat, and she stands up, before lunging at Damon. Damon quickly rips the piece of broken bat out of Kol's chest and stabs Sofia through the stomach. Sofia lets out a groan of pain, and she collapses to her knees. "You bastard," she growls out, beginning to remove the wood from her stomach.

"I've been called way worse than that… 'Sweets'," Damon mocks, and blurs forward, snapping her neck sharply. Damon lets Sofia's body drop next to Kol's with the piece of wood still lodged in her stomach.

Nearly half an hour later, Kol slowly regains consciousness. He groans a bit, and rises to his feet. He stretches his muscles a bit, and takes the cell phone out of his pocket and sees a text message from Klaus, telling him to take care of the vampire that all of the Originals once knew, Mary. He pockets his cell phone and looks back at the ground, and he growls a bit upon seeing Sofia's body. She's lying on her side, with her neck at an odd angle. He turns her over a bit, and removes the wood from her stomach, and he rises back to his full height when her fingers twitch a bit. A few seconds later, Sofia groans, her once peaceful face morphing into a frown, and she sits up.

"We have to leave, sweets," Kol says, and Sofia rises to her feet. "We're going vampire hunting."

"Please tell me you mean that son of a bitch Damon?" Sofia asks, glaring harshly at the sky while she rolls her neck a bit.

"I have a feeling we'll run into him where we're going," Kol says.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asks.

"To a vampire named Mary Porter's home," Kol says, and Sofia groans in annoyance.

"Scary Mary?" Sofia asks, and Kol chuckles as he blurs back to the hotel. Sofia follows his lead, and they go straight to their hotel suite once they arrive. They quickly pack their things as they talk.

"You know her?" Kol asks, and Sofia grunts softly, annoyed.

"She and Marcello had a thing a few decades back. She was more than interested in me when she found out about our relationship," Sofia says, and Kol smirks.

"I'm not surprised," he says, and picks up his bags, and Sofia does the same and they exit the suite. Sofia returns the keys to the room, and they exit the hotel. They quickly get into Sofia's car, and she wastes no time in beginning the drive. "You know where she is, then?"

"Of course. She's not big on traveling. She became quite the recluse when Marcello ended things with her. She tried to kill him. She's lucky that I didn't kill her," Sofia growls.

Hours pass, and Kol and Sofia finally find themselves at Mary Porter's home. Kol and Sofia silently enter the old vampire's home, and they leave the door open to not alert Mary of their presence. They hear the vampire in the bedroom, and Kol quickly blurs in that direction.

"Kol?" she hears Mary's voice ask, semi-excitedly, and Sofia casually enters the room behind him. "Sofia?" she asks, glaring at the brunette.

"Good evening, Mary," Kol says, pleasantly. "Unfortunately this visit is more for business than pleasure," he continues, pulling the piece of broken bat out of his jacket pocket, and Mary's eyes turn fearful. She goes to blur out of the room, but Sofia catches her quickly, before throwing her to Kol, who quickly stakes her against the wall. Sofia and Kol watch as Mary's face grays and her head hangs limply, her chin nearly touching her chest. Sofia quickly blurs back downstairs, and shuts the door, knowing that Damon and Elena would be showing up shortly, and she rushes back to the bedroom and sees Kol sitting in a chair by the bed with a bat in his hand.

"You certainly look ready to hurt someone," Sofia comments, and Kol smirks at her.

"I'm always ready to hurt someone," Kol says, and Sofia chuckles. Not long after, they hear a car pull up to the house, and Sofia looks out the window, and sees Damon and Elena approaching the house.

"We have company," Sofia comments, and Kol grins, his eyes lighting up at the fact that he'll soon get to inflict pain upon someone.

"Let's give them quite the surprise then, shall we?" Kol asks, and Sofia walks back over to him, and sits on the arm of the chair, before reaching over and turning off the lamp next to her. Kol reaches around her, and places a possessive hand on her hip.

"Oof, like Vampire Hoarders," Damon comments upon entering the house, and Sofia can't help but agree with him.

"Who is this Mary person?" they hear Elena ask.

"Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy," Damon says.

"And how do you know her?" Elena asks.

"I dated her," Damon says, and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Of course," Elena says, making Sofia smirk.

"What? I said creepy, not ugly," Damon says. Sofia grows impatient, and kicks the dresser next to her, causing Elena and Damon to stop moving for a bit, and soon enough Kol and Sofia see the door open, and a light shines through the room, landing on Mary's dead body. "Mary," Damon mutters, and Sofia reaches over and turns on the lamp.

"Quite contrary," Kol says, drawing the attention to him and Sofia. Kol keeps a hand on Sofia's hip, as he looks at Elena and Damon with a smirk, but Sofia can see that behind that smirk, there's anger in his eyes. Kol removes his hand from Sofia and stands up, casually walking over to stand in front of Mary's body.

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie," Kol says, and Damon smirks before looking at Sofia.

"Sounds like someone else I know," he remarks, and Sofia glares darkly at him.

"No, no, there's a difference," Kol cuts in, smirking at Damon. "Mary there only held my family's attention for a short time, while my sweets there has held my attention for over 600 years."

"And were you Mary's favorite?" Elena asks.

"You mean, did I turn her?" Kol asks, and smirks. "I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?" Kol asks, tapping the bat on the floor a bit before hitting Damon in the legs with it, causing him to fall to the floor. Kol hits Damon in both arms, making him lay on the floor in pain.

"Elena, get out of here!" Damon groans, and Elena glances at Sofia who is sitting in the chair, previously occupied by Kol, who is watching the scene with interest and slight amusement. Elena quickly turns around to rush out of the room, but she's blocked by Kol.

"According to my brother you're off limits. Please don't test me," Kol says, before pushing Elena farther into the room, making her fall to the floor and she hits her head on a desk. Damon quickly gets up and grabs Kol around the neck.

"Don't touch her," he growls and Kol throws Damon off of him.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve!" Kol exclaims, looking at Sofia with an amused grin on his face. "Relax darling! I just want us to be even! You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me," Kol says before savagely hitting Damon on the back with the bat a few more times. "There, now _we're _even," Kol says, tossing the bat away, and Sofia stands, ready to leave, but she's surprised when Kol picks Damon up by the collar of his shirt. "But I'm not quite finished yet," he says, and reaches over, and pulls the piece of broken wood out of Mary's chest, and plunges it into Damon's stomach. "Let me make myself quite clear. If you ever lift a finger to Sofia again, I'll rip your heart out, and shove it down her throat," Kol starts, gesturing to Elena who is watching with wide, fearful eyes, "while your brother watches. Do you understand?" Kol growls so darkly that even Sofia can't help but be a bit scared.

"Perfectly," Damon groans, and Kol pulls the piece of bat out of Damon's stomach before quickly plunging it into his neck, and letting him drop to the floor. Kol casually turns around, and makes to exit the room with Sofia following after him without sparing Damon and Elena another glance. The two older vampires exit the house, not bothering to shut the door behind them.

**-TNOF-**

A few nights later, Sofia and Kol are on their way to New York when Sofia receives a phone call. She grabs her phone out of her pocket, and smiles a bit when she sees Trenton's name flashing on her screen.

"Well, hello Trenton," Sofia says, happily.

"Hey, Sof. I'd love to take the time to find out where the hell you are but there's a problem," Trenton says, and Sofia frowns.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asks.

"Alaric didn't die," Trenton says, and Sofia looks at Kol who's driving, and he looks at her with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asks, recalling the fact that he'd just called her the night before, telling her that Alaric was being made into a vampire by Esther, but he wasn't going to complete the transition.

"He fed from Bonnie. And he's… He's really powerful, Sofia. He's more powerful than the Originals. Rebekah stabbed him with the last white oak stake, and he didn't die, but this isn't just what I called for. Look… As pissed off as I am at you… I remembered a spell that the warlock who trained me had in an old grimorie. It's a spell that can prevent a vampire from dying by tying them to another vampire in a way," Trenton says, and Sofia rolls her eyes a bit.

"I'm not exactly all for another linking spell, Trenton," Sofia says.

"It's not like that. Say that by some chance, you got staked," Trenton says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow. "If you did this spell with Kol, his blood could save you, and vice versa," he says, and Sofia's eyebrows shoot to her hairline and she looks sharply at Kol, who looks at her, interested.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sofia asks, and Trenton chuckles a bit in disbelief.

"Because if Alaric, the vampire/vampire hunter finds you, and kills Kol, then you die too, and I'd feel like a total piece of shit if you died and I never told you about the spell that could potentially save both of your lives," Trenton says, and Sofia smiles a bit.

"Where do I find the warlock who can do this?" Sofia asks, and Trenton chuckles, amused.

"Well, he's the warlock that trained me. I think you know exactly where to go, and who to go to," Trenton says, and Sofia frowns a bit, before she groans loudly in annoyance, making Trenton laugh.

"Thanks, Trenton," Sofia mutters, and hangs up. She sighs through her nose, before looking at Kol who glances at her. "How do you feel about going back to New Orleans?"

**-TNOF-**

"New Orleans sure has changed since we were last here," Kol comments as they walk down Bourbon Street the next night.

"Everything's changed since you've been daggered, Kol," Sofia comments, still not happy about the person that they have to see.

"So who's this warlock that we're going to see?" Kol asks, and Sofia sighs.

"One of the most powerful warlocks I've ever met," Sofia mutters as they approach the bar that she knows that the warlock will be in. Kol and Sofia walk into the smoky bar, and she scans the bar for the man that they're looking for. She eventually spots the familiar black trench coat and fedora, and she reluctantly makes her way over to the table that he sits at. When Kol and Sofia arrive at the card table, she walks around to the other side so that the warlock can see her.

"Well, well," the warlock's deep Cajun accented voice calls out after looking at Sofia from underneath his fedora. "If it isn't the stunning Sofia Panzano… As I live and breathe," he says, with a cocky smirk. His smirk widens when Sofia's face remains blank. "Why don't you and your friend sit down and join us for a game?" he asks as he shuffles the playing cards in his hands a bit before gesturing to two of the empty seats at the table that are in between a couple of other men.

"No," Sofia says simply, and glances at Kol. "Gentlemen, why don't you give us a little time alone with him?" Sofia suggests, looking at the two unidentified men sitting at the table.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," one of the men says, and Kol walks over to him, and hauls him up by the back of his jacket, and turns him around to look him in the eye.

"Leave," Kol compels the man, and the man blinks a bit before turning and walking away. Sofia does the same with the other man, who leaves immediately, and Sofia looks back at the warlock.

"Now, Kol, this is Remy Bordereaux," Sofia introduces. "One of the most powerful warlocks in America, and also definitely the most annoying."

"Ah, so this is Kol," Remy grins, looking at the Original vampire that stands next to Sofia with a possessive hand on her back. "How wonderful that you got your lover back. How long did you spend without him again, belle?"

"Too long," Sofia mutters, taking a seat at the table.

"And how old is your warlock friend that I trained? Trenton, was it?" Remy asks, and Sofia looks at him.

"He's fine. He's the reason we're here," Sofia says, looking into the warlock's dark eyes. "He told me that there's a spell that you can do on vampires that would tie them together to protect them incase one of them is staked."

"Ah, yes. My great, great, grandfather came up with that one. Very difficult, but very effective. It's been a heavily guarded secret, but as you know, it's not easy to keep secrets from Trenton," Remy says, and Sofia nods a bit.

"We need you to perform it on us," Sofia says, looking at Kol and then back to Remy.

"And what do I get if I do?" Remy asks his eyes mischievous.

"You get to live to see your next birthday," Sofia growls, glaring at him, and Remy laughs.

"You know, I've never been able to deny a beautiful woman anything… But in this case I'm going to have to say no," Remy says, and Kol flashes to stand beside his chair, and he pulls him out of his seat by his neck.

"Wrong answer, mate," Kol growls, and abruptly lets go of Remy's neck and grips his head, groaning in pain. Sofia glares at Remy, and rises to her feet.

"Enough!" Sofia barks, glaring venomously at the powerful warlock. Remy chuckles and stops what he's doing to Kol, before looking at Sofia. Kol immediately stands, and grabs Remy around the neck, and slams him down onto a table. Before Remy can retaliate, Sofia puts a hand on Kol's chest. "Kol, stop. Not here, okay?" Sofia asks, and Kol glares down at the warlock. "Kol," Sofia mutters, looking around, seeing that they're drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Kol glances at Sofia before reluctantly releasing the warlock from his grasp. Sofia pulls Kol back a bit, and watches as Remy stands, straightening out his coat, and he casually retakes his seat. Remy raises an eyebrow when a thick stack of hundred dollar bills are tossed in front of him. "That's five thousand dollars," Sofia says, sitting back down in her chair, and crossing one of her legs over the other. "A bit more than your usual price, but I'm assuming that, that spell won't be easy, so I added in a little extra."

"Now you're speaking my language," Remy states, picking up the money, and casually looking it over. He studies the two vampires for a few moments before smirking. "Fine. I'll do it, but despite the money, you'll owe me."

"Fine," Sofia says before Kol can dispute Remy's statement.

"Be at my home by noon tomorrow, everything will be ready," Remy says, and Sofia and Kol rise from their seat, and without another word to the warlock, they begin to walk away. "I suggest that the two of you strengthen up. The spell isn't going to be easy… For any of us," they hear Remy say as they walk, and they exit the bar.

"I want him dead," Kol growls when they exit the bar.

"I know you do. But unfortunately you can't kill him," Sofia says, and Kol glares at her. "Come on. He said that we have to strengthen up. I suggest we listen to him," Sofia says, and Kol sends her a smirk.

"Well, you've picked our meals the last couple of times, sweets. My turn."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? I've had this idea for a while, and now I'm curious about your thoughts! Lame? Not lame? Kind of lame?

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?  
Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**ChelseaBaby91****: **I'm really glad you like Kol and Sofia's relationship! I work pretty hard to make a realistic relationship between them, and it's awesome that everybody likes it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PiecesInTheirGames****: **It's definitely not weird to have enjoyed that! I'm personally a Damon fan as well… He's far too good for Elena… Both of the Salvatore brothers are… Anyway… Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ShiloCoulter****: **That's right! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20****: **I think everyone loves angry Kol. I know I do. I'm really glad you like the idea I had! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **I agree… But most of the time when the Originals lose against anybody else is usually when they're surprised by it. Like when Elena stabbed Rebekah in the back with the dagger… Hate that part… Stupid bitch, Elena… Anyway… Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li****: **Well good! I'm really glad you like it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luna064****: **Don't worry, Kol won't be dying in my story. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Emilee: **He is! I'm really happy that you caught that! I was gonna name him something else, but the name Remy is just so perfect. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Trickster707****: **Agreed! I love that scene so much! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IronManRox2k12****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut****: **All will be revealed soon! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IKiraLoveVamps4Ever****: **I'm really glad that you don't think my idea is lame. I was truthfully very worried about it, but everyone seems to like it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**sarahmichellegellarfan1****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PenelopeSuriCUTE****: **No, Kol will not be dying. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**imaddictedtocarrots****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **Oh, I wish I could answer… But don't worry, everything will be answered soon! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RockaRosalie****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Psychotic Girl****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Bee: **Yes, I did! You're the second person who acknowledged that! I love Gambit, and I couldn't help but use him for the inspiration for the warlock in my story! I was gonna change the name, but the name Remy is just too perfect. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**MichaelMyers1234: **That's awesome that you were thinking that as well! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **No way. I could never kill Kol! That would just be too horrible! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

Sofia and Kol arrive at Remy's home punctually at noon the next day. Sofia knocks on the door a few times, and in seconds an unknown man opens the door. Sofia raises an eyebrow at him, and he raises one of his own eyebrows in return.

"We're looking for Remy," Sofia says in a dull voice, and the man nods, before turning around, and walking deeper into the house. Sofia and Kol exchange a glance before looking back at the door when Remy arrives.

"Thank you for being on time," Remy says. "Before I invite you inside, I just think that you should know that I've cast several protection spells on my friend and myself. If either of you try to kill either of us after the spell is preformed, I can easily take it away," Remy warns, and the two vampires simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Consider us warned," Kol says, dryly, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

"Come in," Remy says, and the two vampires walk inside. Remy shuts the door after them, and leads them into the basement of his home where they the room littered with lit candles in an array of various sizes, with a table in the center of the room with four chairs positioned around it. There is an arrangement of many different items on the table, and Remy gestures for the two vampires to take a seat. "You two will have to sit directly across from each other," Remy says, and Sofia takes a seat on one side of the table, while Kol sits across from her.

"Who's this?" Sofia asks, looking at the unidentified man in the room.

"Another warlock. This spell is difficult, and I'll need help," Remy explains, taking a seat at the head of the table, and the other warlock sits in the last available seat. "Before we begin, I'd like to remind you that you will owe me after this," Remy says, looking at Sofia.

"Fine," Sofia says.

"And I'll be collecting as soon as we're finished," Remy continues, a serious look in his dark eyes.

"Alright," Sofia says, impatiently. Remy nods once, and looks at the second warlock. Sofia and Kol watch as Remy shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, and soon, every candle lights itself. Remy places a bowl in the center of the table, between Kol and Sofia, and he places a knife in front of both of them.

"You both will need to put a good amount of your blood in this bowl. A third of the way full will do well," Remy says, and Sofia locks eyes with Kol before picking up the knife and slicing into her palm. She squeezes her hand shut tightly, letting her blood drip into the bowl. Sofia watches as Kol does the same, and soon enough the bowl has a decent amount of their blood in it. Remy slides the bowl back over to himself, and he puts a few herbs into the blood, before grabbing a few clear bottles with different colored liquids inside and he pours a bit of each one into the blood. Remy then slides the bowl back to the center of the table, and looks at Sofia and Kol. "Take our hands," Remy says, holding out his hands, and the other warlock does the same. Sofia and Kol both reach out, and place one of their hands in each of the warlocks'. Both warlocks close their eyes and begin chanting slowly, and softly. After a few moments, the flames of the candles rise dramatically. Sofia frowns as she feels her body becoming gradually weaker. She looks at Kol and can tell that he's feeling the same. Sofia lets out a long breath as her vision becomes slightly blurry and she begins to feel dizzy. She begins to slump slightly in her seat, and her head nearly touches the table when the dizzy feeling, and lightheadedness suddenly stops, and the two warlocks stop chanting. She feels her hands being dropped and they hang slightly limp at her sides, but she quickly raises them and puts them on the table, and lifts herself up a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Sofia asks, glaring weakly at Remy.

"That was the first part of the spell, lovely," Remy says, looking at her. "The blood is ready," he says, taking the bowl of Sofia and Kol's blood, and he pours it into two glasses. "The blood must be consumed by both of you. The glasses must be drained completely for the spell to work."

"This better work, Remy. Because if it doesn't I'm gonna tear your head off," Sofia threatens, and Remy smirks at her.

"Drink up," he says, and Sofia takes the glass of blood, and inspects it a bit. She raises the glass to her lips and takes a drink out of it, and grimaces at the taste. She takes a deep breath and begins to gulp down the blood, doing her best to ignore the horrible taste of the spelled blood. As soon as the glass is completely empty, she slams the glass down on the table and pushes it away.

"God, that was disgusting," Sofia says, her face scrunched up in disgust at the awful aftertaste.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sweets," Kol mutters, having already finished his glass of the spelled blood. Remy and the other warlock extend their hands to the two vampires again, and Sofia and Kol place their hands in the warlocks'.

"It's about to get considerably more unpleasant," Remy says, and Sofia frowns at Kol, before the two warlocks begin chanting again. Sofia and Kol both noticeably ready their selves, bracing themselves for whatever magic the two warlocks must perform to continue the spell. After a few moments of chanting, the two warlocks drop the vampires' hands. Sofia frowns at Remy, and he looks back at her. Sofia's frown deepens when she sees the apologetic look in his usually mischievous dark eyes. Sofia looks sharply at Kol when he lets out a shout of pain, and she stands when she sees the second warlock standing behind Kol, his hands hovering near Kol's head, softly chanting under his breath. "After this, it will be nearly finished," Remy says, standing from his seat. "I apologize for this, Sofia," Remy says, gesturing for Sofia to sit. She frowns at him, before looking back at Kol, and she takes her seat, mentally preparing herself for whatever pain that she's about to go through.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sofia can see Remy's hands hovering over the sides of her head, and she hears him start chanting softly. Sofia shuts her eyes when a sharp pain begins to erupt on the left side of her head. She groans a bit when the pain quickly spreads throughout her whole head, making her brain feel as if it's on fire. She reaches out sharply, and grips the table when the burning sensation spreads, creeping down through her face, through her neck, reaching her chest, and shooting down both of her arms, and soon enough, the white hot, blinding pain is spread throughout her entire body, making her scream out in agony.

"God, make it stop!" Sofia screams, toppling out of her chair, and Remy kneels beside her, his chanting growing louder, as does the other warlock's. A few agonizingly painful minutes later, the pain subsides, and the two warlocks cease their chanting. The only noise in the exceedingly quiet room is the sound of Kol and Sofia's deep breathing. The two warlocks sit back on the floor, exhausted. Sofia shuts her eyes, and she hears Remy standing up beside her.

"You two have to drink from each other now. Then the spell will be complete," Remy says, and Sofia unsteadily rises to her feet. She sees Kol standing as well, leaning on his chair a bit, and she walks over to him. Kol takes Sofia's hand in his and brings her wrist to his mouth while raising his own wrist to hers. They both bite into each other's flesh and takes a bit of each other's blood before pulling away. Sofia blinks when her body feels completely replenished, and she looks at Remy.

"How do we know if it actually worked?" Sofia asks, skeptically.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Remy asks, and Sofia and Kol both frown a bit when Remy subtly nods, his eyes glancing behind Kol and Sofia. Sofia turns around to look at the other warlock, and she lets out an anguished scream when a wooden stake is plunged into her chest, piercing her heart. Her eyes widen and she distantly hears Kol's infuriated growl, before she feels the stake being removed from her chest.

Kol's eyes widen in surprise when the second warlock plunges the stake into Sofia's heart, and he watches as she staggers back a bit. He sees the familiar gray color creeping up Sofia's body, but the process is moving noticeably slower than it normally would.

"Take the stake out of her and feed her your blood," Remy says, quickly, watching the scene. Kol growls, and rips the stake out of Sofia's chest, quickly catching her body as she collapses. Kol bites harshly into his wrist, and shoves it against Sofia's mouth, and he internally begins to panic a bit when she's completely unresponsive. Kol lets his blood drip down Sofia's throat, and her eyes drift shut as the gray color slowly climbs up her neck and makes its way to her face.

"This is no time to be dramatic, sweets," Kol growls, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Sofia, and he bites into his wrist again, more aggressively, when the first wound closes up. Kol watches as the ashy gray color slowly creeps up Sofia's face, and he glares at the two warlocks, his eyes holding nothing but anger. Kol's eyes snap back to Sofia when he feels her lips move against his wrist. He lets out a subtle sigh of blatant relief when the gray color begins to slowly fade from her flesh, and her fangs pierce his wrist. Her hands shakily reach up, and grip his hand and his wrist as she drinks his blood hungrily and desperately.

Remy watches the scene, and he's substantially relieved when he sees Sofia's skin color returning to normal. He's always prided himself on being a very powerful warlock, but even he doubts himself when it would come to handling himself against a vengeful Original vampire.

"She'll need plenty of human blood after she wakes up. She'll probably be pretty weak for a couple of days," Remy says when Sofia slips back into unconsciousness.

"Thanks for the tip," Kol says, mockingly. He rises to his feet, letting Sofia's body rest on the floor, and he grips the stake tightly in his hand before using his inhuman speed to turn around and shove the stake into the second warlock's heart. Kol watches a furious look wash over Remy's face, and he takes a step forward. "I wouldn't, mate," Kol warns, crouching down and lifting Sofia's limp body into his arms. "You're lucky that you're still in tact after that little stunt that you just pulled," Kol finishes, and blurs out of the house.

**-TNOF-**

Sofia slowly pries her eyes open hours later, and she sees Kol leaning over her a bit. She looks around a little bit and she sees that they're in a hotel room. Kol is sitting on the couch with Sofia's head in his lap.

"Kol," Sofia mutters weakly.

"Welcome back, sweets," Kol mutters. Sofia notes that his face is one of complete seriousness, and it actually frightens her a bit. She looks at him, confused, but his face gives away nothing. "I'm afraid I received some bad news while you were unconscious."

"What?" Sofia asks, her voice a bit stronger, and she slowly sits up.

"Nik's dead, sweets," Kol says, and Sofia blinks. "Alaric staked him. Elijah called with the news around an hour ago."

Sofia stares at Kol in shock, and she shakes her head slightly.

"That can't be possible… This is Nik," Sofia says, shaking her head. "It can't… No," Sofia continues, tears springing to her eyes. The tears leak down her face, slowly, and she runs a hand through her hair. "My God," Sofia mutters, and a strangled sob escapes her. Despite her years of hating him, Klaus was admittedly one of Sofia's very best friends.

Kol watches with a blank face as Sofia buries her face in her hands, and cries next to him on the hotel's couch. He slowly reaches out a hand and he grasps her arm, before pulling her back down, and she rests her head back in his lap. Kol leans his head back and he slowly runs his fingers through Sofia's hair with one hand while the other rests on her arm as a form of comfort. Kol had never been one to display any emotion besides anger and occasional happiness. He'd never been the type to feel grief, but as he listens to Sofia's sob for his older brother, he can't help but clench his jaw tightly to keep his emotions strictly reigned in. Sofia's sobs quiet after a long while, and soon the only noise in the large hotel room is the sound of her breathy cries.

She slowly sits up when she hears her cell phone begin to ring on the table across from them. She reaches over, and grabs her phone and she takes a deep, calming breath when she sees Caroline's name on her screen.

"Hi, Caroline," Sofia says, struggling to keep her voice leveled.

"Sofia… I need your help," Caroline says, sounding like she's trying to keep her own tears at bay. "Tyler's dead… And Alaric told the council about me… They're gonna come after me, Sofia," Caroline says, borderline hysterically.

"Okay, Caroline I need you to relax a little bit," Sofia says, her eyes hardening. "I need you to listen to me okay?"

"Okay," Caroline says, taking a deep breath.

"I want you to go to my house, and find Marcello. He'll hide you, okay?" Sofia says. "And I want you to stay hidden until everything settles down. Alright?" Sofia asks.

"Okay," Caroline says.

"Alright. Go now, and I want you to let me know as soon as you're with him, okay?" Sofia asks.

"I will," Caroline says.

"Be careful, Caroline," Sofia says, softly.

"I will, I promise," Caroline says back, and hangs up the phone.

"Caroline?" Kol asks. "The little blonde baby vampire that Nik fancied?"

"The very same," Sofia sighs, putting her phone on the arm of the couch.

"You seem to really care for her," Kol muses, and Sofia rises from her seat, but immediately sits back down when a wave of dizziness washes over her.

"I turned her," Sofia mutters offhandedly. "What the hell is going on with me?"

"The warlock said that you'll be weak for a few days," Kol says, and smirks at her. "I guess that means that I'll have to take care of you."

"Don't get too excited," Sofia mutters darkly, and shakily rises to her feet. She slowly makes her way over to the mini-bar in their hotel suite, and she takes out a random bottle of wine and uncorks it. She raises the bottle to her lips and takes a large drink. She looks back at the other bottles of alcohol and lets out a noise of pleasure when she finds a bottle of whiskey. She takes both bottles of alcohol back to the couch and puts the wine down on the table. She opens the whiskey bottle and takes a few gulps of the strong alcohol.

"Slow down, sweets," Kol laughs, and Sofia glares at him.

"I want to forget everything tonight. I want to forget about the council being after Caroline. I want to forget that bastard warlock driving a stake into my heart. And I want to forget Nik being dead. Just for tonight. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Sofia says, drinking more of the whiskey. Kol regards her for a few moments, and takes the bottle from her before taking a long drink himself.

"Sounds like a plan, darling."

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's short, but I didn't want to start season 4 until the next chapter. I hope that the whole spell scene was good enough! I'm really not that good at describing the magic stuff, but I hope it was good enough for you guys. Alright, the song for the scene where Kol tells Sofia that Klaus is dead, I recommend listening to **Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye by Jason Walker**. It's such a sad, but amazing song.

**New outfit on Polyvore! Link on profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**PenelopeSuriCUTE****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IronManRox2k12****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**justa20****: **You get to see what Remy wants from Sofia and Kol in this chapter! I'm so glad that you still think that I write Kol well. Like I've said before, I try really hard while I'm writing him, and the fact that so many people like how I write him really means a lot. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PiecesInTheirGames****: **Well, thank you so much! I love your reviews! They always give me so much confidence in my writing, especially when I'm writing Kol. I'm so used to writing romantic stories, and usually the characters I choose to write about are always such sweethearts, and they're so easy to write, but I have to admit, Kol is extremely difficult to properly write. It really takes a lot of effort, and when people tell me that I'm writing him great, it really eases my worries, and makes me want to write more. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine Sparrow****: **You get to see what Remy wanted in this chapter! Unfortunately I'm going to be sticking to the Vampire Diaries story line, but I may throw in a visit from Sofia just to check up on Caroline soon. After all, Sofia did promise Liz that she would do everything in her power to protect Caroline. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Elin: **I'm glad you think so! I was admittedly very worried about that whole spell scene. It took a lot of thought on my part and I was a tad insecure about it, but everyone seemed to like it, so yay! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**MrsMaynard****:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**sarahmichellegellarfan1****:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Jordan Lynn 7****: **I'm really glad that you like this story. I know, I'm not much of a fan of how Kol treats Sofia either, but you have to remember that this IS Kol. I imagine that this is how he would actually treat someone that he's… ahem, 'involved' with. I've read a lot of stories where Kol is in love with someone and his personality completely changes, and I really can't see that actually happening. Kol really embraces the whole 'vampire nature', and I really can't see one woman completely switching his personality around. In my story, Kol will always be the antagonizing, psychotic, manipulative, temperamental vampire that we all fell in love with. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**MoonlightShine****:** Oh, no, no, no. Klaus isn't dead for good. This is just where he 'died' in the story. I could never kill Klaus. Even if they killed him in the series, I would totally find a way to save him in my story. Don't worry a bit. NONE of the other Originals will die in my story. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Hmm, we'll see. *Wink, wink* Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Aww, I'm really glad you think so! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Hah, we'll see! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katherine: **Aww, well I'm glad you like this story that much! It really means a lot that you said that. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TNOF-**

The next morning, Sofia pries her eyes open and winces a bit at the sunlight that is blearing through the window of the hotel suite that she and Kol are staying at. She glances to her left, and sees Kol still sleeping beside her. She looks around the room, and her eyes widen slightly at the destroyed bedroom of the hotel suite, and she shakes her head. She slowly gets out of bed, and looks down at her naked body before quickly getting dressed. She walks out of the bedroom, and she frowns deeply when she sees Remy sitting on the couch, with a smirk, in the living room part of the suite that is still fully intact.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Remy's deep accented voice calls to her, and she scowls at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asks, and she glances behind her when she hears Kol wake up.

"I'm here to collect," Remy says simply, shrugging as he rises from the couch.

"You honestly think that our little deal still stands after you had your little warlock friend stake me?" Sofia growls, glaring dangerously at the warlock in the room.

"Your lover there killed my friend. I'd say we're even," Remy says, his cocky expression morphing into an emotionless mask, while he points at Kol, who is leaning in the doorway of the destroyed bedroom, completely dressed. "I specifically remember telling you that if either of you tried to kill either of us, that I would remove the spell. You're lucky I haven't."

Upon hearing those words, Sofia blurs over to Remy and pins him to the couch by his neck, baring her fangs at him. "I've never really been one to take threats well. And I had a really bad night last night, so I suggest you choose your next words carefully," she growls lowly, but she soon lets go of Remy's neck, and clutches her head while groaning in pain. She falls to her knees and Remy stands, and steps away from her, releasing her from his magic.

"We had a deal, Sofia. You owe me," Remy says, glaring at the female vampire who rises to her feet, matching his glare.

"After what you did yesterday, you'll be lucky to get anything from us," Sofia says, sitting down on the couch, dropping her glare and letting it fall into a cool gaze. She glances over when Kol casually takes a seat next to her.

"A couple of years ago, my brother went out and got himself turned into a vampire," Remy starts, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black coat. "I want you to find him and bring him to me."

"That's it? You just want your brother?" Sofia asks, her eyebrow raised. "Why can't you just go get him yourself?"

"Because he always manages to evade me every time I get remotely near him. He knows exactly who to look for when it's me who's trying to bring him home. He won't be expecting you two," Remy says, simply.

"Well, where is he?" Sofia asks, frowning.

"I did a searching spell before I left, and found him in New York City," Remy says, his eyes looking hopefully at Sofia. Sofia raises her eyebrows and looks at Kol, who looks back at her. Remy watches as Sofia and Kol seem to have a silent conversation with their eyes, and he straightens significantly when the two vampires look at him.

"Fine. We'll do it," Sofia says, and Remy relaxes a bit. "But once we bring your brother to you, we owe you _nothing_. And afterwards, I wouldn't remove the spell if I were you, because that would be very detrimental to your health," Sofia says, glaring at the untrustworthy warlock.

"Fair enough," Remy says, nodding once, and making to leave the hotel suite. "I'll be in touch," he calls over his shoulder and exits the room.

Sofia sighs and glances over her shoulder a bit, and she shakes her head slightly upon seeing all of the empty liquor bottles strewn all over the table.

"I don't think I've ever been more thankful that vampires can't get hangovers," Sofia mutters, and Kol chuckles in agreement. "I don't remember all of those bottles being in this room," Sofia says, frowning.

"That's because they weren't. You went downstairs and got them from the bar," Kol says, and Sofia raises an eyebrow.

"Makes sense," Sofia says, nodding slightly. "Ugh, since when are vampires able to get blackout drunk?"

"Since you drank three bottles of whiskey by yourself," Kol says, smirking. "I was very impressed. You're even more aggressive when you're completely intoxicated."

"Oh? I bet you didn't like that," Sofia says, matching Kol's smirk.

"Quite the contrary, sweets," Kol says, using his inhuman speed and strength to push her down on the couch so that she's lying on her back, and he hovers over her, straddling her hips. "I rather enjoyed it. I actually allowed you to have your fun for a while."

"How gracious of you," Sofia says, her breath slightly catching in her throat as she feels Kol's hand slowly sliding up her torso, and coming to a stop when he wraps his fingers around her neck.

"I'm glad you think so," Kol mutters, leaning down so that his lips are centimeters from hers. Sofia attempts to lean up and press her lips to his, but he tightens his grip on her neck, keeping her pinned to the couch.

"Kol," Sofia growls, narrowing her eyes at him, causing Kol to chuckle lightly. He holds off for a few minutes, making Sofia's frustration grow, before harshly pressing his lips to hers. He unlatches his fingers from her neck, and tangles them tightly in her hair, while Sofia places a hand on the back of Kol's neck. Sofia uses Kol's momentary distraction to her advantage and flips them over, making Kol sit on the couch while she straddles his lap, deepening the kiss. Kol growls lowly before gripping her hips tightly, and blurring both of them to the already destroyed bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind them.

**-TNOF-**

Later on, Sofia sits on the couch of the hotel suite alone while Kol goes out to feed. She opts not to go with him, not feeling thirsty at all since she'd been consuming a lot of blood since being staked less than 24 hours ago. She looks at her phone which is resting on the arm of the sofa, and she frowns a bit when she sees Stefan's name flashing on her screen.

"Stefan?" she answers.

"Hey Sofia," he responds after a brief silence.

"Hey Stefan, is everything okay?" she asks, not unkindly.

"No…. No it's not," he says, with a long sigh. "I know that you're probably not overly fond of me right now, but… I just need to talk to someone right now," he mutters, and Sofia frowns.

"Stefan… What you and everybody else have been doing to the Original family… I'm not gonna lie, it really pisses me off. I have a lot of history with them, and I'm always gonna choose their side, but you're one of my best friends Stefan. I'll always listen to you," she says.

"Elena's in transition," he finally says after another prolonged silence. "And I don't know if she's gonna complete the transition. She's really adamant on not becoming a vampire."

"Okay… I… I really don't know what to say. Don't force her into anything that she doesn't want to do though, Stefan. I was forced into becoming a vampire, and believe me… It… It sucks, no pun intended," Sofia says. "But hey, who knows, she may come around. She has people to stay alive for, you know? Just talk to her about it a bit. And don't let Damon pressure her into it either."

"Yeah, I've got that covered," Stefan says. Sofia frowns and sits up straighter when she hears the sound of a door being forced open on the other end.

"Don't move," she hears a male voice call out, and everything grows silent.

"We may need a bit of help, Sof," Stefan mutters into the phone before the line goes dead.

"Shit," Sofia whispers to herself, before blurring to the bedroom, and quickly packing hers and Kol's belongings, and setting the bags by the door. Minutes later, Kol re-enters the hotel suite, and Sofia looks at him with a slightly panicked expression. "We have to go," she says, picking up her bags, and moving to exit the room.

"Whoa, what's the hurry, sweets?" Kol asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, we're going to New York, right? Might as well go now. But first, we have to make a quick stop in Mystic Falls," Sofia says, opening the door and making to exit. Kol rolls his eyes a bit before following behind her with his own belongings. Sofia returns the keys to the front desk, and the two vampires make their way out to Sofia's car.

"Why do we have to go back to that dreadful place?" Kol groans, slumping in the passenger seat, and Sofia tears out onto the road at an alarming speed.

"Stefan's in trouble," Sofia mutters, and Kol looks at her, annoyed.

"So?" he asks, and Sofia subtly glares at him.

"Stefan's my friend, Kol. And… He was important to Lexi. I promised her that I would watch over him. I've never broken my promises to her before, and I'm not about to start now," Sofia snaps, looking at Kol with a hostile look in her eyes, making Kol smirk with amusement.

"Oh darling, I love it when you get angry," Kol says, grinning at her, and she rolls her eyes at him, focusing her attention on the road ahead of her. Sofia drives faster than she probably should, and in hours, they're arriving back in Roanoke, Virginia. She sighs impatiently as the sky darkens and she glances at Kol who if fiddling with the radio, and the station eventually lands on a heavy metal radio station which makes Sofia frown.

"You can't be serious," Sofia mutters, and Kol grins at her.

"Now, this is my kind of music," he says, sitting back, and taking his cell phone out of his pocket. Sofia watches him from the corner of her eye and can't fight the small grin that appears on her face. Eventually they arrive in Mystic Falls, and Sofia immediately heads for the Salvatore boarding house. "Pull over for a moment, darling," Kol says, looking up from his phone.

"For?" she asks, impatiently.

"I think I'll make a quick stop at Nik's home while we're here," Kol says, and Sofia feels a dull pain in her chest when Kol mention's Klaus' name. She pulls over and Kol leans over, giving her a quick, possessive kiss on her lips, before he exits the car, and blurs away. Sofia pulls back out on the road, but slams on the breaks when she sees Damon's car. She sees that they've stopped as well, and she quickly gets out of her car and blurs to the driver's side where Damon sits, and she pulls the door open.

"Where are they?" she asks, her eyes panicked.

"What, you're gonna help?" Damon asks, frowning with disbelief.

"Believe it or not, Damon, I care for your brother," Sofia growls, glaring at the arrogant younger vampire. Damon looks thoughtful for a few moments before rolling his eyes and gripping the inside door handle.

"Follow us," he says, and Sofia nods before blurring back to her car, and entering it. She watches as Damon begins driving again, and she quickly turns her car around and follows him. Sofia follows Damon and Matt to a farm house a good few miles out on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, and she watches as Damon and Matt get out of Damon's car, and Sofia shuts her car off before following them.

"Who all do they have?" Sofia asks.

"As far as we know, they have Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan, and Elena," Damon says, and Sofia nods angrily.

"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asks, and Sofia glances at him.

"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait," Damon says, and rushes towards Matt, and taking a bite out of his neck, which makes Sofia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Damon, what the hell?" she asks, pushing him away sharply.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Two big, bad vampires out here!" Damon calls, ignoring Sofia's questions, and she looks at him incredulously. Sofia looks ahead of them as an older man opens the front door of the house, and he looks at Matt who is bleeding on the ground.

"Let him go. The boy's innocent," the man says, angrily.

"Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan and Elena, he's all yours," Damon says.

"And you'll be wanting to let the blondes go as well. We don't want things to get any worse than they already are," Sofia says, glaring murderously at the man. She switches her glare to Damon as he picks Matt up off the ground by his shirt.

"Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him," Damon says.

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!" the pastor calls, and Sofia jumps back when Damon is shot in the chest. Sofia turns around and sees a man aiming a gun at her, and she starts towards him, only stopping momentarily when she's shot in the shoulder. She growls lowly in her throat before rushing toward the man, and snapping his neck with ease. She lets out a cry of pain when she's shot in the thigh, and she falls to the ground, before looking up and seeing another two men walking towards her, with their guns raised. One of the men makes to shoot her in the chest, but he's immediately tackled away along with the other officer, by Damon.

"Go get them! They're in the barn!" Damon shouts before being shot again. Sofia quickly digs the bullets out of her leg and shoulder, before letting them heal briefly, and she blurs into the nearby barn. She finds another officer in the barn, and she blurs towards him, and slams his head against the bars of one of the cages. She looks into the first cage and sees Stefan, and she goes to break the lock before he stops her.

"No!" he shouts. "Help Elena, she's dying! You have to help her!"

Sofia frowns and walks forward and sees an extremely pale Elena, leaning against the wall of her cage, and Sofia rips the door off of its hinges. She rushes into the cage and lifts Elena's head a bit.

"Elena. Elena, look at me," Sofia commands, and Elena weakly lifts her brown eyes, and looks at Sofia.

"Sofia?" she whispers weakly, and Sofia gives her a sad smile.

"Yeah, it's me sweetie. I need you to answer something for me, okay?" she asks, and Elena looks at her. "Do you want to complete the transition?" Sofia asks her face completely serious. Elena hesitates for a few moments, before nodding tiredly. Sofia quickly walks outside the cage and grabs the wounded officer, and drags his body into Elena's cage. She lifts the man's arm, and tears a chunk out of his arm, and helps Elena drink some of the blood. Sofia smiles a bit when she sees the color slowly return to Elena's face, and dark veins appear underneath Elena's eyes. Sofia lets Elena drink a bit more of the man's blood before she decides to stop her. "Elena, that's enough. You'll kill him if you don't stop," Sofia speaks softly to Elena, and those words seem to snap Elena out of it, and she quickly pulls away. She looks at Sofia, a bit thankfully for a moment, before her head snaps to the side, and she rushes out of the barn.

Sofia rises to her feet, and approaches Stefan's cage, and breaks the lock on the door, before turning around and doing the same to Rebekah's with a smile.

"Thank you, Sofia," Stefan says, and Sofia turns to face him.

"You let her know that if she _ever _conspires to kill Kol, Rebekah, or Elijah again, I won't hesitate to kill her," Sofia says, seriously, and Stefan stares at her for a few moments before subtly nodding. "Where's Caroline?"

"Nik saved her," Rebekah sneers, walking out of her cage and Sofia turns around quickly and frowns. "He's alive… In Tyler's body."

"What… But I thought…," Sofia trails off, and Rebekah nods angrily.

"Yes, so did I," Rebekah says.

"We can deal with this later. Let's go. Kol's back at the mansion," Sofia says to Rebekah, who nods, and the two girls exit the barn. They see Stefan talking to Matt, and Elena standing by with Damon. The two girls get into Sofia's car and quickly drive away from the scene, and back to the manor to find Kol, and Klaus.

**-TNOF-**

**A/N: **Well all, there's chapter 30. I hope you all liked it! I'll be sure to add the Sofia and Klaus reunion in the next chapter before they leave to complete the task for Remy!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Go check them out! Link on profile.**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


End file.
